Anhelo
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Con el corazón hecho pedazos, con sus sueños sin realizar, Kagura se marchó, se fue sin el anhelo de lo que una vez pretendió tener, una familia. -OkiKagu, DarkFic angst,romance,drama,lime, lemon, Hurt/Confort. ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 12 "Hogar" El rating pasara de T a M :) muchas gracias por tu apoyo.
1. Vínculos rotos

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Darkfic,angst, Hurt/Comfort, sad**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, posibilidad de que llores,puede lastimar su corazón.**

 **Cronología :** Kagura tiene 23 años y Sougo 27 años, 9 años en el futuro.

* * *

 **El siguiente fic** pertenece al reto del grupo **de whastApp "Retos Vergas" "Buscado trabajos locos"**

Grupo de shipeo, especialmente Okikagu)

día 21 **"Pelea/ discusión"**

* * *

 **Anhelo**

 **Por frany**

 **Capítulo 1.- Vínculos rotos.**

 _"Ella anhela muchas cosas, de las cuales quizá jamás podría tener."_

—Gracias por siempre quedarte conmigo. — su sonrisa se ensanchó, Kagura le sonrió como siempre, Kouka era capaz de hacer un día gris y sin vida en uno lleno de vida—Contigo aquí, sé que nuestra familia estará bien. —tal vez tenía solo seis años y no supiera muchas cosas, pero Kagura entendía aquellas palabras, esas que guardaría en sus recuerdos infantiles junto al rostro de su amada madre.

—Mami. —Kouka acaricia con suavidad su pequeña cabecita.

—Y si algún día formas tú propia familia, espero que sea así de unida, aunque sean estúpidos o bobos, siempre que ellos esté contigo y te amen, no importará nada más —le susurra la mujer de ojos verdes, añorando que su amada hija llegará ser feliz y que nunca más estuviera sola.

—Una familia— sus pequeños ojos azules brillaron con inocencia, Kagura observó a su madre fijamente — una familia — repitió imaginado a un hombre que no tenía rostro cargado a un pequeño bebé, las mejillas de Kagura enrojecieron levemente.

—Llegara el día que tengas tú propia familia ,un lindo esposo que te amé, pequeños niños llamándote mami —los ojos de Kouka se nublaron al imaginar un futuro donde ella seguramente no estaría — pero aun cuando llegues a formar tú propia familia, nunca olvides la nuestra pequeña Gura-chan —Kouka tocó levemente la nariz de su pequeña niña.

—Te prometo mami que algún día tendré mi propia familia— sonrió — será grande y muy ruidosa, estaremos todos juntos, Kagura nunca se olvidaría de ustedes — volvió a sonreír — seremos una gran familia feliz mami, por eso debes recupérate pronto — le pidió, evitando derramar un par lágrimas, ella lo sabía, su madre no aguantaría mucho.

— Mi pequeña Kagura — la señora de Koun la abrazó, deseando que ese momento durara eternamente, deseando que todos los sueños de sus hijos, sobre todo el de su pequeña niña se hicieran realidad, de verdad deseaba que algún día llegará a tener su anhelada familia.

.

.

Todo empezó una mañana de marzo, cuando el frío del invierno daba paso al calor de la primavera.

Era el primer día que se conocerían oficialmente. Las otras veces no había podido tener una presentación o mejor dicho, una pelea de forma decente.

Aquel día es la primera vez que los ojos carmesí se encuentra con aquellos ojos azules, la diferencia de edad es notable, cuatro años los separaban, mientras que Sougo Okita estaba a punto de finalizar la adolescencia, Kagura del clan Yato (ahora Yorozuya) apenas comenzaba.

Para Sougo, Kagura parece una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, con rostro y mejillas de bebé, posee unos bonitos ojos azules (que le recuerda al mar), sus cabellos bermellón están amarrados en dos chongos; siempre traía esas ropas chinas y su fiel paraguas (el cual no dudara en utilizar en contra de su rival no jurado).

Kagura realmente se veía bastante linda, como de esos animales raros que pocos podía tener, aunque todo aquello pasa a segundo plano cuando ella lo retaba con la mirada acompañado de varias injurias a su persona, palabras que ninguna señorita de su edad debería decir.

Kagura aparece en aquel momento como si fuera un granito en el trasero, muy difícil de exprimir, lleno de pus, que por más que se exprimía seguiría saliendo solo para joderlo cuando menos esperaba, quizá con el tiempo se acostumbraría a vivir con él, no obstante ese momento no es ahora.

No cuando esa chiquilla lo amenaza con su paraguas y le dice cara de niña.

Por su lado, Kagura conoce a quien se convertiría en su rival jurado para toda la vida, aquel chico a quien llama _"sádico, imbécil, bastardo, chihuahua, roba impuestos"_ , cualquiera apodo es bueno.

Y ahí se encuentra Sougo Okita, el primer oficial de la primera división del Shinsengumi, portado su uniforme negro y desenvainando a su fiel espada, aunque la joven de la Yorozuya no lo quiere admitir, Sougo es bastante atractivo a pesar de tener una cara de niña; sus cabellos castaños se mueve con el viento, son leves los segundos en que sus miradas se conectan. En ese instante Kagura pasaría a ser su primer objetivo (no por completo) de primer oficial, así como él para ella.

— ¿Que tanto me vez~aru? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una reina cómo yo?— le cuestiona jactándose la joven china.

— Quisiste decir una cerda y si, es la primera vez que veo una que habla— le sonríe esperando provocarla con sus palabras y vaya que lo consigue, Kagura se va directo a los golpes, cosa que hace sonreír a Sougo.

Aquella mañana de marzo Kagura de los Yorozuya y Sougo Okita primer oficial de Shisengumi se conocen y sus vidas quedarían entrelazadas para siempre, por algo llamado odio- rivalidad que tiempo después se transformaría en algo más que eso.

Algo más profundo y difícil de hablar, algo llamado amor.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian así como sus sentimientos. Kagura ya no era la pequeña jovencita de catorce años que conoció una mañana de marzo, ahora ella tenía casi veintitrés años, vivía con aquel hombre jurado como su eterno rival, que sin saber cómo se convirtió en el amor de su vida.

Nadie lo vio venir, las peleas sin sentido pasaron hacer besos fugases, las batallas continúas pasaron hacer peleas de besos y mordidas en los lugares oscuros, alejados de las vistas de todos los curiosos.

Todo parecía estar bien pero nadie anticipó lo que ocurrió meses atrás, aquel día en que toda felicidad fue robada.

Kagura mira a Sadaharu y esté a ella, ambos se dirigen al Shisengumi, por fin ella lo ha decidido, no puede escapar de sus triste realidad, ya no tiene a donde ir, los sueños se vuelve más vívidos, tiene miedo que en cualquier momento ella diga algo comprometedor, que él se entere de la peor manera, Kagura ya no puede tapar el sol con un dedo, así como negar lo que vendrá.

Tienen que hablar de _"aquello"_ aunque ella se niega en un principio, termina por aceptarlo, por ella, por él, por su futuro, decide que ese día se lo diría.

No lo encuentra por ningún lado en un primer momento, hasta que lo encuentra sentado fuera del Dojō, ella sonríe mientras se acerca a él, estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que nota que Sougo no está solo, una mujer lo acompaña, una de cabellos azules y ojos rojizos, Imai Nobume, Comandante de Mimawarigumi se encuentra a su lado, parece hablar de cosas serias, la jovencita le extiende una dona que Sougo no duda en aceptar, Kagura sabe que Nobu-chan jamás a compartiría una de sus preciadas donas, a menos que fuera con alguien de mucha estima.

En ese momento nota un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Imai, un brillo que ella reconoce al instante, los ojos de alguien enamorado, tarda un poco en comprenderlo pero al fin y al cabo ella lo entiende, Imai está enamorada del sádico y él parece bastante cómodo con su compañía.

La jovencita aprietas sus manos hasta formarlos en puños, siente algo raro en el estómago, su mente comienza a divagar más allá, ajena aquella charla.

 _"Ella es muy bonita, tan parecido a él."_

 _"Sería una perfecta esposa"_

" _Imai es la más adecuada",_ quizá se debía a lo ocurrido tiempo atrás o tal vez Sougo había encontrado otra rival.

Kagura se da la vuelta empieza a correr por todo el pasillo seguida de cerca por Sadaharu, no es hasta que se topa con Yamazaki que se detiene, ella lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo nunca estuve aquí—Yamazaki capta al instante, solo asiente con la cabeza.

Kagura se va con su fiel mascota, toda seguridad y ánimos se va por el suelo. Ella sabe que no hay vuelta atrás y algo le susurra en su cabeza que él no tardara en saberlo.

Ya no puedes seguir con esto, ese mismo día ella toma una decisión. Una decisión dolorosa como ninguna, una que no la deja dormir en las siguientes semanas, una que consume su alma más de lo que ya estaba consumida, aquella noche de marzo (irónicamente la misma fecha donde se conocieron) todo termina.

.

.

Sougo sabe que algo está mal, Kagura ha estado dando evasivas los últimos días, sobre todo nota lo cambiada que esta (aunque de eso ya van once meses).

Lo ha notado, Kagura mira a Sougo con ojos vacíos, ojos tristes, ya no son aquellos adolescentes que se peleaban por todo, no, hacía más de seis años que ambos poseían una relación, no era el par de chiquillos que se peleaba por todo.

Ella ya no parecía aquella china vulgar y feliz de años atrás, ahora luce amargada sin ganas de nada, sobre todo Sougo la sentía muy distantes como si algo la estuviera alejado de él, desde hacía unos cinco meses, Kagura le reprochaba que no estuviera con ella, de un tiempo para acá, sus peleas se hicieron frecuentes, no como antes, estas peleas comenzaba con gritos, indirectas y reproches, así como la indiferencia de la joven, parecía como si de pronto Kagura hubiera cambiado, ya no era aquella inmigrante ilegal de 14 años que conoció en el festival Hanami.

Esa chiquilla que lo miraba con ojos retadores y una pequeña sonrisa, ya no estaba.

La monotonía de su relación se volvía a cada vez peor, además de que el último año, el trabajo de Sougo se volvió demandante, el tiempo que pasaba con Kagura se había vuelto casi nulo, sino fuera porque ambos dormían juntos, dirían que su relación no existía.

Además estaba _aquello_ , la duda que apareció meses atrás, esa que le estaba haciendo caer en la locura misma. No quería pensar en ello, pero no pasaba día que no lo hiciera.

Todo por culpa de él.

.

.

.

Aquel día cuando todo termina, Sougo se siente intranquilo, ha estado con una sensación rara, no es hasta que llega a su casa que todo colapsa, Kagura se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de su pequeño comedor, su rostro carece de emoción alguna, Sadaharu se encuentra en la sala, con el rostro gacho, intuyendo lo que está a punto de pasar.

—China— saluda, no obstante ella no le devuelve el mismo saludo, sino que arroja un plato directo a su rostro que realmente no le llega a dar, todo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Sougo lo esquivo por poco.

Kagura lo miraba con ojos lleno de odio, de cierto reclamó.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — comienza, ya está harto de todo eso.

— ¡Tú!—acusó con el dedo índice— eres un maldito bastardo.

— ¿Acaso ya te volviste loca china, que mierda te pasa?

— ¡Tú!— repitió, reprimiendo los impulsos que amenazaban con salir a flote.

 _"Vamos Kagura, respira hondo, vamos solo dilo"_ pero no era fácil, nada de eso lo era, sobre todo cuando veía a Sougo feliz con otra persona.

— ¡Tú eres un completo imbécil!— musitó con repudio, cargado de tanto dolor. — No valorado lo que hago por ti.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te vas todo el día, no regresas a casa, me dejas sola, me dejas... —dejo de hablar, se abrazó a sí misma, _"Solo dilo"_.

—Kagura.

— ¡Odio esto odio, todo esto, odio en lo que me he convertido, en que me has convertido!

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de lo nuestro

—China

—No soy idiota sabe, siempre estás en el trabajo, nunca tienes tiempo para mí, apenas y tenemos sexo, dime Sougo – le grita, ella está sufriendo, el dolor se puede notar incluso en sus ojos— dime que ya no me quieres, dímelo y terminemos de fingir de una vez.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, china?

 _¿Quién rayos era esa mujer? porque esa no era la misma chiquilla que conoció tiempo atrás._

—Kagura

—Te vi con ella, lo sé, ¿te gusta, no? Ella si puede… yo…. — como si estuviera metida en sus propios pensamientos comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentidos— sería mejor si todo terminará — musitó — está bien así, mejor quédate con ella, yo…. Ya me canse de ser la estúpida Kagura que te espera—de un momento a otro el rostro de Kagura cambio, sus ojos detonaban odio, resentimiento, amargura, Sougo no sabía de qué rayos hablaba.

 _¿Ella? ¿De que quién le hablaba? ¿Acaso ella pensaba que la estaba engañado? ¿Él?_ Aquello sonaba bastante irónico, tanto que comenzó a reír ante aquella acusación.

Pero aquella risa no era de diversión, sino una cargada de irá, de un odio que tenía reprimido, uno que estaba saliendo a flote, sus instintos animales comenzaban a dominar su razón, empezó a perder la poca cordura que aun poseía.

Kagura dio un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta que la actitud de Sougo, pero él no la iba a dejar fácil, no, ella quería hablar, entonces hablarían, Sougo dio dos paso hacia ella, Kagura quería huir de aquel lugar, más él no la dejaría irse, no, no sin antes decirle todo lo que había guardado en esos once meses, la tomó de los hombros.

— ¡SI SOLO QUERÍA TERMINAR, ENTONCES NO BUSQUES EXCUSA PARA HACERLO!– gritó, ya estaba harto de todo aquello.

—Eh.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición, vamos solo admítelo Kagura– soltó una risa amarga, sus ojos parecía de un hombre despechado– me dices todo esto, porque piensas que hago lo mismo que tú, dime Kagura ¿acaso la culpa no te deja en paz? – acusó.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

—De lo tuyo con el jefe, de tú aventura.

— ¿Piensa que él y yo? — pregunta, reteniendo los sollozos que amenazaba con salir.

— ¡NO LO NIEGUES, SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO ENAMORADA DE ÉL, NO ES ASÍ!— gritó.

Siempre tuvo dudas, sobre si Kagura realmente lo amaba, hubo un tiempo en que ella parecía estar loca por Gintoki.

Eso había sido el tiempo cuando ambos empezaron a tener sexo salvaje— _o más bien Sougo propició para que ella cediera aquellos impulsos sexuales_ — recordó que su relación nació por despecho de Kagura hacia Gintoki, cuando este la rechazo, recordó como la encontró llorando bajo un árbol y como él, en su intento por consolarla terminó robado su virginidad.

Después de ahí empezaron a tener sexo a diario y cada vez que se veía, luego vinieron los sentimientos, pensó que Kagura lo amaba, por eso no dudo cuando se fue a vivir con él.

Durante casi tres años fueron felices, ambos lo eran, de una u otra forma las cosas marchaba bien, pero en los últimos once meses las cosas se fueron de mal a peor.

Todo por una estúpida misión que lo hizo estar fuera por casi tres meses, tres meses en donde ella se quedó, tres meses donde Sakata Gintoki aprovecho su ausencia para robarle a Kagura, o eso creía él, al ver como su relación comenzó a cambiar desde que llegó.

Aquella duda carcomía su ser, desdé que los vio juntos, una duda que día a día salía lo atormentaba entre sus pensamientos más retorcidos, abriendo una gran brecha entre la desconfianza y la duda de aquella mujer de ojos azules.

—Solo busca una excusa para terminar esto—volvió a decir—Eh, China dime, ¿sigues amando aquel hombre?, por eso es que me estás diciendo todo esto.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo niegues, te vi, te vi como lo abrazabas...

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Los escuché sabes— musitó, presionado su cuerpo con el suyo.

— ¡Suéltame!—grito ella, alejándolo de un manotazo, pero él volvió a tomarla, esta vez con más fuerza marcado sus dedos en su brazos.

—Escuche como le decías _"el jamás debe saberlo, no puede Gin-chan, si él lo sabe, no podía verlo a la cara"_ —citó aquellas palabras donde sus miedos se hicieron realidad— he dime china ¿acaso la tiene más grande que yo? – Se acercó más a ella, la tomó por su barbilla, ejerciendo fuerza, Kagura gimió por el dolor causado por aquel hombre—¿Te hizo sentir más mujer que yo?— rechinó sus dientes acercándose a su oreja— dime— paso su lengua por su cuello— ¿Te gusto lo que te hizo?— la miro con odio, odio del cual Kagura no podía soportar— solo dímelo y acabemos con todo esto— lo dijo en un murmuró que Kagura sintió como los vellos de nuca se erizaba, él estaba roto, tan roto como ella.

Sougo la soltó, sus piernas temblaban, amenazado con hacerla caer en cualquiera momento. _"¿Él cree que lo engañe?"_ pensó con amargura, recordó aquella platica que tuvo con gin, la supuesta confesión de infidelidad que hizo.

 _"Él tiene que saberlo, Kagura-chan, no puedes seguir ocultado aquello, tarde o temprano lo sabrá y será más doloroso."_

 _"No puede Gin-chan, si él llega a saberlo, me dejara, lo sé"_ ella comenzó a llorar, Gin la abrazo para consolar su pequeño corazón que se había roto meses atrás, algo que ni ella mismo había previsto, algo que su misma sangre le había quitado.

—Si Sougo— afirmó sin medir las consecuencias de aquellas palabras, lo odiaba a él, se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba al maldito mundo —no te amo a ti, nunca te amé, amo a gin, eso era lo que deseabas— no le dio tiempo de responder, los celos se apoderado de él, nublado su juicio, lo único que fue consciente fue su mano estampada en el rostro de Kagura.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban entre sorpresa y dolor, era como si de pronto careciera de amor alguno, ella sonrió con amargura.

—Kagura...— balbuceó sin creer lo que su mano había hecho.

—Está bien— sonrió tocado su mejilla— está bien— musitó ella acercándose a él, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Todo estalló en un segundo, Kagura comenzó a golpear su pecho, soltado varias injurias y maldiciones, ella estaba rota, más de lo que él podía ver, ella lo amaba pero… había algo que no podía hacer, Kagura golpeo a Sougo, con todo su dolor contenido y él lo recibió, sabiendo que se lo merecía, nada de eso se comparaba con las típicas peleas que tenían.

Al final Sougo termino con el rostro magullado y Kagura a horcajadas de él, mientras sus lágrimas caían por el pecho de este.

Sadaharu quien había presenciado todo aquello, no dejaba de soltar aullidos de dolor, veía como su ama terminaba de acabar lo que tanto amaba y sus anhelos se iban desvaneciendo.

—Me voy —mencionó ella, poniéndose de pie, no lo volteo a ver en ningún momento, ella se acercó a Sadaharu— es mejor así.

Sougo intento decir que no se fuera, que se quedará, pero los ojos de Kagura, aquellos alguna vez vivaces ya no estaban.

 _"¿Estaba bien retenerla, aun si no me ama?"_ aquel pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza, Kagura se fue con aquel perro, con el cual había llegado a vivir tres años atrás.

Sougo se sintió desecho, no se había sentido así desde que su hermana murió, ni saber cómo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, dejo salir todo lo que sentía, en el hogar donde había compartido con ella estaba desecho.

La había perdido y lo peor es que china parecía estar más cómoda sin él.

Sin embargo Kagura no estaba tan bien como Sougo creía.

…

 _"Lo siento, es lo mejor"_

—Sadaharu, es hora de irnos —ambos se fueron de aquel lugar, el cual había considerado su hogar en los últimos años.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, con sus sueños sin realizar, Kagura se marchó, se fue sin el anhelo de lo que una vez pretendió tener, una familia.

.

.

.

Kagura regreso a la Yorozuya, el único hogar que le quedaba, aquel lugar donde Gintoki y Shinpachi la criaron, el único lugar en donde ella se sentía completamente segura.

Para suerte de ella, ambos Yorozuya se encontraban todavía, se sorprendieron de verla ahí, era más de las diez de la noche (Kagura nunca andaba por las calles luego de las nueve), ninguno dijo algo sobre su aspecto, la bofetada hecha por Sougo había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Ambos padres adoptivos miraron a su hija rota, como había estado durante los últimos meses, ellos lo vieron venir, Kagura nunca se lo dijo a Sougo, era de espera que de una u otra forma todo aquello acabara mal.

 _"Las parejas debe tenerse confianza, es lo más importante en una relación, sin ello todo se vendría abajo",_ Gin-chan se lo había dicho meses atrás.

—He vuelto – musitó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba en vano retener las lágrimas.

—Kagura. — susurraron ambos hombres.

—He regresado a casa, donde jamás debí salir—bastaron aquellas palabras para que ambos hombres la abrazara, aquello fue el detonante final para que se rompiera a llorar y se dejara caer en un abismo de dolor y tristeza el cual había estado huyendo en los últimos meses, Sadaharu solo miraba con tristeza en lo que se había convertido su querida familia y sobre todo los anhelo hecho triza de su pequeña niña.

 _ **¿Continuará…?**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ hay una razón por la que kagura anda así, pero el capitulo se me hizo demasiado largo así que lo acorte, de hecho es mas sad lo que seguia :'v, en fin, gracias por leer, este fic se construyo mientras escuchaba la oreja de van gonh " _ **mi vida sin ti**_ " y " _ **Sky Blue**_ " - Ritsuko Okazaki, las recomiendo pero son algo melacolicas y tristes :'v

Ustedes que piensa sobre la actitud de kagura, ¿creen que realmente lo engaño? ¿que es aquello que todos saben, menos sougo? , aque no se esperaba lo de nobume xD eso fue de ultimo momento.

si me disculpa frany se ira a llorar a una esquina.

Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea.

Nos leemos, con cariño frany

fanfiction

21-02-2018


	2. Ilusión

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Darkfic,angst, Hurt/Comfort, sad**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo,** posibilidad de que llores,puede lastimar su corazón.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene temas delicados como es la perdida de un bebé, si usted es sensible a estos temas o esta embarazada se les recomienda que ignore este fic y no lo lean, si por el contrario quiere seguir leyendo , le pido discreción .

* * *

Lo vio hacer las maletas, Kagura arrugó su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, la mujer de piel lechosa simplemente bufó molesta.

—Así que te irás —señaló mirando a Sougo, sus ojos se veía triste, Okita estaba terminando de empacar, alzó su vista para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que lo veían de forma acusadora.

— ¿Estás molesta?, ¿acaso me extrañaras, china cochina?— una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la jovencita inflo sus mejillas en un intento en vano de ocultar su molestia.

—¡Quien puede extrañarte, idiota ~aru!— Ella se giró negando con la cabeza, Sougo por otro lado término empacar, dejo un lado la maleta y sin darle tiempo para replicar, la tomo por los brazos y la tiro en aquel futón.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa pedazo de imbécil?!– grito exaltada la joven de la Yorozuya, Sougo simplemente sonreía mientras se colocaba a horcajadas encima de ella.

—Ya que me no estaré por una par de semanas ¿Porque no aprovechamos el tiempo? — sonrió de forma coqueta, aprisionado sus manos, Kagura forcejaba en vano, intentado zafarse de su agarre—Creo que merezco un poco de acción.

— ¡Te daré tu acción pendejo ~aru!— si creía que con eso iba a ceder estaba equivocado, Kagura intentó liberarse de su agarre, aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos que le diera.

—China— susurro con voz ronca, dejo de forcejear al verse atrapado por aquellos ojos carmesí, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba con la sola presencia de aquel hombre, el paso su lengua entre sus labios de una forma sugerente que hizo sonrojar a la chica— te daré duro— susurro cerca de su oído— tanto que pedirás a gritos que regrese pronto— Ella se sonrojo, sintiendo como Sougo se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y le daba una suave lamida.

— ¡Suéltame sádico! — intento alejar aquel hombre de su cuerpo, pero ella sabía que no podía, lo deseaba, aunque su orgullo le dictaminara que lo golpeará.

— Eres mía Kagura, no lo olvides—la beso de forma violenta, chupado y mordiendo sus labios, para luego introducir su lengua, Kagura no tardo en ceder, sobre todo cuando los papeles fueron intercambiados, ahora ella estaba encima de él, arrancado varios trozos de ropa, Sougo sonrió a ver como su china se volvía dominante y como su libíninal salía a flote.

Fue una noche llena de pasión, de sexo desenfrenado y sobre todo de amor, ella se llenó con su ser varias veces y él de ella, al final el cuerpo desnudo de Kagura yacía abrazado al de Sougo, él sonrió al verla así ,desnuda y frágil entre sus brazos.

La observo dormir, mientras acariciaba su rostro y admiro lo hermosa que se veía, parecía una pequeña niña con el rostro ángel ,pero Sougo sabía bien que china no tenía nada de ángel,era un pequeño demonio ,uno que Okita amaba.

La miro un largo tiempo ,guardo aquella escena en sus memorias más preciadas ,a lado de su difunta hermana, quería recordar cada detalle de su china, seria tres semanas lejos de ella,era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo , la quería, la amaba, aunque él no fuera un estúpido cursi que lo dijera.

— Tonta china — el joven policía sonrió, se inclinó hacia su mejilla y depósito un cálido beso.

—Te amo, maldita china.

Aquella fue la última noche juntos, al día siguiente Sougo partiría a una misión que tardaría tres semanas en concretar, sin embargo no contaba que esa misión se prologaría por los siguientes tres meses, tres dolorosos meses que no vería a Kagura, tres meses donde una gran brecha se abriría entre los dos y su vida hasta ahora perfecta se haría añicos en un dos por tres.

* * *

Fic dedicado a : **tamago to gohan-aru , 4Kagura ,Melgamonster , hitorikitefa8**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. — Ilusión...**

 _"Si tuvo miedo, pero todo miedo quedo en segundo plano cuando un nuevo sentimiento apareció, la ilusión de un nuevo ser creciendo dentro de ella._

.

.

* * *

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi no cuestionaron nada.

Kagura se había quedado dormida luego de un rato, tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi decidieron unirse aquellos tres futón, cada uno se recostó aun lado de ella, dejándola en medio de ellos dos y Sadaharu al frente, protegiendo así los sueños de la jovencita.

Ellos no cuestionaron nada y Kagura agradeció en silencio mientras lloraba, en un determinado momento ella se había quedado dormida, culpa del sueño.

Para Gintoki fue doloroso ver como aquella niña a la que considera casi una hija se hubiera roto de aquella forma y él sin poder evitarlo.

Shinpachi sentía aquella misma impotencia, no había nada que hacer, la joven había sido clara, nadie más tenia porque saberlo, lo único que ellos podía hacer era respetar su decisión y permanecer a su lado, apoyado e intentado salir de ello.

—Ella no le dijo la verdad. — Musitó tan bajito que Gintoki tuvo que esperar a que Shinpachi volviera hablar.— Gin-san.

—Eso parece, Pachie.

—Ella está muy rota, Gin-san, Kagura no puede estar así, me preocupa más su estado mental que el físico, yo creo que si hablamos con Okita-san quizá las cosas puedan solucionarse, estoy casi seguro que entenderá, además el puede sanar más rápido su corazón ,sé que Kagura con su ayuda podrá superar todo esto.

—Pero Kagura no quiere, no podemos hacer algo que ella no quiera, Shinpachi.

—Pero, ella no aguantara más a este paso, además Okita es una persona bastante compresible, yo creo que….

—No crees que sería más doloroso para él saberlo.

—Okita-san entenderá.

—No sabemos sí lo tomará bien, sobre todo si él la aceptará así, después de todo ambos son demasiado joven, no es cualquier cosa, no es una noticia fácil de digerir.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero si no hacemos algo Kagura -chan puede entrar en depresión —Shinpachi observó cómo Kagura sollozaba en sueños — se ha negado a ir con la psicóloga , tú mismo escuchaste al doctor, físicamente ella puede parecer estar bien pero psicológicamente no y ambos sabemos que su cordura no está del todo bien.

—Por eso mismo Kagura nos tiene a nosotros, no la dejaremos sola, estaremos juntos, superaremos superar todo esto — Gin la miro , acercó su mano a su suave rostro en un intento por secar las pequeñas lágrimas que Kagura soltaba entre sueños— después de todo somos la Yorozuya, su familia.

Ningún volvió a decir nada, ambos solo miraron a Kagura dormir, sollozar entre sueños, sobre todo la escucharon balbucear su nombre, el nombre del primer oficial del Shinsengumi, seguido con un _"no me dejes Sougo_ ".

…..

Kagura se despertó cerca de la madrugada.

Se sorprendió al encontró a sus dos padres adoptivos cada uno a un costado suyo. Gintoki dormía de lado derecho y Shinpachi del izquierdo, incluso Sadaharu dormía a un costado de ella, cerca de su cabeza.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Tontos— farfulló, al darse cuenta como de una forma ellos le habían querido dar confort.

Kagura se levantó, procurado no levantar a ninguno de ellos, de puntita camino a la salida, volteo a verlos, se sintió algo triste, había estado llorando sin darle cuenta del dolor que les provocaba en verla en ese estado, había estado casi nueve meses intentado estar bien, intentado sonreír y demostrar que ella ya no sentía dolor, pero era algo imposible, sobre todo si sus pensamientos giraban entorno aquello que no podía tener.

Se encaminó hacia el baño y una vez hecho sus necesidades básicas, regresó a la sala.

Se sentía demasiado confundida, trato de pensar en todo lo que había hecho, la jovencita decidió salir momentáneamente a fuera, a tomar un poco de aire.

El frío la golpeó apenas salió afuera, dio varios pasos hasta llegar al barandal, miro la luna mientras recostaba su cabeza en aquel pasamano, pensó en todo lo que había hecho, en las cosas que le había dicho a Sougo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer de su rostro.

Era una maldita estúpida, lo había herido, lo había lastimado de la peor manera.

¿Porque le había dicho aquello? ¿Porque le mintió de la peor forma?

" _Era lo mejor",_ pensó, era mejor así. Tal vez era más fácil que todo acabará de esa manera.

No deseaba, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que Sougo le diría si llegara a saber todo, seria doloroso verlo a los ojos, odiaría que Sougo la rechazará, que la abandonará, así como su padre hizo durante su infancia, así como su propio hermano la abandonó, no podía soportar que la volviera a dejar, no soportaría que Sougo la dejara por su culpa.

Por su sangre.

Kagura por primera vez se llevó sus manos a su vientre plano. Las lágrimas cayeron sin previo aviso.

" _Lo lamento""_

" _Kagura-chan" aun recordaba lo doloroso que fue recibir aquella noticia._

" _No, no, no, mienten "— se negaba aceptar aquello, se negaba a escuchar aquellas palabras —miente, miente, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, dígale que se callé, que se callé —imploro por todo los santos que había, que le dijera aquel sujeto de bata blanca que dejara de mentir, pero ambos Yorozuya no pudieron, tenía que escuchar aquello, aunque fuera doloroso._

" _Lo siento mucho… es posible que…"_

Kagura abrió los ojos.

" _Es posible que"_

Kagura dejó salir varios sollozos.

 _"Nunca pueda tener hijos._

" _No, no, no—grito con las lágrimas inundado sus ojos— ¡Miente!_

" _Kagura-chan"_

Aquello sueño, aquellas ilusiones, todo se fue sin ni siquiera llegarse a concretar.

" _¡Felicidades, esta embarazada!_

Se dejó caer,ya no podía más, todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo en los últimos meses estaba intentado salir de su cuerpo, ella solo desea llorar hasta que dejara de sufrir, dejara de sentir aquella infelicidad.

Todo parecía fácil, parecía que todo marchaba bien pero entonces algo ocurrió, la realidad golpeo sin previo aviso, la derribó sin ni siquiera poder concretar su amado sueño.

— _Una mujer que no puede tener hijos, no sirve— Escucho decir a una mujer tiempo atrás—Los hombres solo buscan la manera de procrea._

Nunca le tomo importancia aquellas palabras, nunca pensó en eso.

" _Kagura-chan"_

" _Gin-chan me duele mucho"._

Todo se había desatado diez meses atrás.

Diez meses donde su felicidad fue opacada y destruida en un solo día.

.

.

.

.

—Deja de tragar —Regaño el dueño de la Yorozuya— Está más glotona que de costumbre— se quejó el hombre, puesto que Kagura se había acabado toda la comida, no conforme había jalado el plato de Gintoki y Shinpachi.

—Cállate, nunca me pagas ~aru, una mujer necesita alimentarse — se excusó, tragado sin contemplación alguna la comida de sus dos padres adoptivos.

— ¿Acaso Souichiro- Kun no te alimenta? — cuestionó enojado, desde que ese hombre se fué, Kagura no dejaba de comer, parecía un cerdito desnutrido.

—Sí, pero…— Kagura sigo comiendo todo hasta que su panza se llenó de tanto comer. —Tú... —la escucho eructar— nunca me pagas, necesito cobrarme de una forma todo lo que me debes estúpido permanente.

Shinpachi y Gintoki solo podía observar los platos sucios que había quedado , Kagura se empezó rascar la nariz, aunque ya no fuera una adolescente de catorce años, seguía conservado esas malas mañas que había aprendido de gin-chan.

—Además, no estaba tan bueno que digamos, es más, deberían agradecerme que les haya evitado la pena de comer esta triste comida.

—Si como no, estúpida, no dejaste nada para comer.

Kagura estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió mucho asco, unas incontrolable ganas de vomitar.

No dio ni tres paso cuando vómito todo lo que había comido.

—Gin-chan, me duele el estómago— se quejó la chiquilla, mientras Shinpachi corría por el trapeador y Sadaharu miraba la escena con asco.

—Eso te pasa por glotona —refunfuño— todos nuestros alimentos quedaron ahí — lloró Gintoki con el estómago vacío— estúpida Kagura— para la mala suerte de Gintoki, Kagura no había terminado de vomitar por lo cual de un momento a otro le vómito encima.

A partir de ese momento el vómito se volvió algo constante, sobre todo en las mañanas, parecía que nada podía quedarse en el estómago de Kagura, de hecho incluso había empezado a odiar el olor de su amado Sukonbu, en solo olerlo le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo había adquirido una necesidad de comer cosas picante. Ya tenía un mes sin ver a Sougo.

Entre los vómitos matutinos y el sueño que se cargaba Kagura, hizo sospecha a Otae.

—Kagura –chan —Tae había ido a la Yorozuya, Kagura se encontraba recostada en el mueble.

—Si— respondió sin ganas.

—Por casualidad ¿cuándo fue tu último período? — preguntó la joven Shimura, Kagura la volteo a ver, pensó cuando fue su último período.

—Creo que tiene mes y medio, antes que Sougo se fuera tuve mi periodo y….. Ahora que lo mencionas, debió llegarme hace más de dos semanas. — de pronto como si algo se encendiera en su cabeza, Kagura abrió por completo los ojos, Hacía más de dos semanas que no le llegaba su mes, Kagura siempre era regular, su período podía retrasar uno o dos días pero no dos semanas.

Otae la miró, parecía que sus sospechas era verdad.

—Kagura-chan ¿no estarás embarazada?

Embarazada.

Miró su vientre plano (o mejor dicho semi plano), por inercia se llevó sus manos hacia el.

—Embarazada— repitió, de pronto parecía horrorizada ante la idea, no, ella no podía estar embarazada, negó con la cabeza, se imaginó a ella con un bebé, siendo madre, pero y si apenas podía con su vida ¿Qué haría con un hijo?, no se veía siendo madre, no era tan responsable como otros pensaban.

—Kagura.

—No, no, no, no puedo tener un bebé, Kagura no es tan responsable — dejo salir.

— ¿Tú y Sougo se cuidan?

Kagura sintió como su mejillas se coloreaba.

—Si...por lo regular yo tomó pastillas.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que tú y Okita lo haya hecho sin protección —la jovencita sintió como sus mejillas volvía a colorearse, le daba pena hablar sobre su intimidad con Sougo, Otae tampoco estaba del todo cómoda con la situación, pero debía preguntar para descartar un posible embarazo.

—La última semana antes que se fuera Sougo tuve mi período, en ese entonces no tomaba pastillas porque me tocaba descansar, sin embargo, antes que él se fuera estuvimos juntos—Recordó la última noche que estuvieron juntos, el bastardo no utilizó condón en la tercera ronda, cuando ella se levantó en la madrugada y quiso seguir con su despedida —Nooo, estúpido chihuahua —Kagura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, él muy desgraciado le había dejado su semilla antes de irse— no puede ser verdad, Otae-nee.

—No te preocupes Kagura, hay una forma de saberlo.

Tanto Otae como Kagura salieron de la Yorozuya para ir a la farmacia más cercana, apenas entraron Otae tomo tres pruebas de embarazos de diferente marca, todas traía la leyenda de ser 99% efectiva, Tae pago por las pruebas y junto a Kagura regresaron nuevamente a la Yorozuya.

Ambas mujeres leyeron los instructivo de dicha prueba, Kagura ingreso al baño con las tres pruebas de embarazo, siguió paso a paso lo que decía el instructivo, al final tanto Kagura como Otae miraban las tres pruebas de embarazo, ninguna se acercaba a comprobar los resultados, pasaron quince minutos hasta que Otae tomó valor y se aventuro a tomar una prueba de embarazo, mientras Kagura se mordía las uñas.

Basto que un pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de la mayor, Kagura sintió como de pronto todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido

—Positivo —sonrió dulcemente Otae, Kagura sentía demasiados nerviosa, era imposible.

—No yo no.

—Felicidades Kagura, estas embarazada — esas palabras le resultaron ajenas, ella no se veía con un bebito, ella no se imaginaba tener uno, de pronto muchas dudas se formularon en su cabeza, dudas que poco a poco dejaron de carecer sentido, al imaginar a ella con un bebé, un bonito bebé de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

El miedo que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos había sido eclipsado por un nuevo sentimiento: ilusión, la ilusión que algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

 **continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** Perdón si este capitulo contiene errores ortográficos, en la brevedad posible lo corregiré,usualmente cuando escribo algo triste no puedo evitarme que me afecte , mas siendo un tema tan delicado que es el aborto, frany no dira más, ya luego explicare las razones por la que desee escribir esto, disculpe que retomara el fic hasta ahora,mi vida dio varios giros en los últimos meses , hoy me dije que debía ir retomado los fic y aqui esta esto, esta mas de decirlo pero no porque el fic empiece de forma triste quiera decir que terminara asi, no, lo que busco con esto es demostrar que a pesar de pasar por cosas tristes las personas puede volver a ser felices :) creo que este fic a lo mucho tendra de 5 a seis capitulos, pueden ser menos, muchas gracias por leer :)

Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea.

Nos leemos, con cariño frany

fanfiction

10-06-2018


	3. Sueños rotos

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Darkfic,sad , angst, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene temas delicados como es la perdida de un bebé, si usted es sensible a estos temas como el aborto o si están embarazada, se les recomienda que ignore este fic y no lo lean, si por el contrario quiere seguir leyendo , le pido discreción .

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable si lastima tu corazón.**

* * *

Ambas mujeres leyeron los instructivo de dicha prueba, Kagura ingreso al baño con las tres pruebas de embarazo, siguió paso a paso lo que decía el instructivo, al final tanto Kagura como Otae miraban las tres pruebas de embarazo, ninguna se acercaba a comprobar los resultados, pasaron quince minutos hasta que Otae tomó valor y se aventuro a tomar una prueba de embarazo, mientras Kagura se mordía las uñas.

Basto que un pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios de la mayor ,Kagura sintió como de pronto todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido

—Positivo —sonrió con dulzura Otae, Kagura estaba demasiado nerviosa , era imposible.

—No yo no.

—Felicidades Kagura, estas embarazada — esas palabras le resultaron ajenas, ella no se veía con un bebito, ella no se imaginaba tener uno, de pronto muchas dudas se formularon en su cabeza, dudas que poco a poco dejaron de carecer sentido, al imaginar a ella con un bebé, un bonito bebé de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

El miedo que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos había sido eclipsado por un nuevo sentimiento: ilusión, la ilusión que algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos , acción que no pasó desapercibido para la joven Shimura.

—Seguramente él se pondrá feliz— la suave voz de Otae la trajo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué?

Otae empezó a reír dulcemente.

—Okita- san, me refiero que él se podrá feliz.

Kagura se quedó pensando, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ,la jovencita bajo su rostro mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

—Kagura-chan

— Sougo no quiere tener hijos, bueno todavía no… —recordó como en una ocasión le cuestiono si quería hijos, Sougo permaneció un momento en silencio ,luego la miro y sonrió.

— _Vaya no pensé que deseabas darme pequeños bebé gorilas._ _—sonrió, Kagura estaba desnuda debajo de él, ella se veía bastante molesta._

— _¡¿Qué quisiste decir?! Yo no soy un gorila estúpido— ella le lanzo un puñetazo que él esquivo—estúpido bastardo._

— _Hey china, calmada , era solo una broma — el sujeto sus muñecas, sus piernas se encargaron de inmovilizar las piernas de Kagura —dime ¿me quieres dar muchos bebés? — ronroneó cerca de su oído._

— _Tal vez — soltó con voz infantil— tal vez gura-sama te del privilegio de llenarla de pequeños sádicos bebés— se había sonrojado en tan sólo insinuar aquello._

— _Me gustaría— sus ojos rubí la vieron con anhelo— pero aun somos jóvenes, quizá dentro de un par de años— Sougo le dio un pequeña lamida a su cuello, Kagura gimió al sentir esa calidez por su garganta, como si fuera un cosquilleo, las manos se Sougo la soltaron para recorrer su cintura— por ahora solo quiero disfrutar el momento contigo, hacerte mía sin preocuparme de algún pequeño que me robe tu atención._

— _Sádico._

— _Kagura, hoy no dormirás— la sonrisa lobuna sobresalía entre su rostro, la picardía de aquellas palabras hizo que Kagura sintiera húmeda en sus piernas._

— Él quiere esperar unos años más—revelo—Hermana no puedo estar embarazada ¿Qué haré con un bebé? No soy tan responsable y… yo…. — expreso su temor la jovencita, Otae simplemente acarició con cariño su cabecita.

—Tranquila, primero antes que nada debes ir con doctor , el te mandara hacerte los correspondientes para confirmar nuestras sospechas — le explicó como si fuera una madre a su hija — no te preocupes Kagura, todo estará bien, recuerda que no estás sola. —ella le sonrió, Kagura simplemente asistió mientras bajaba sus manos a su vientre semi plano.

~…~…~

Toda la noche Kagura se la pasó en vela, pensado en las posibilidades de que realmente un pequeño bebé estuviera creciendo en su vientre, con suavidad ella acariciaba su vientre.

La ilusión de que todo fuera real le hizo sonreír.

—Un sádico bebé, jijij estúpido bastardo— con una pequeña sonrisa se quedó dormida, soñado con un bebé de ojos rubí llamándola mami.

* * *

Fic dedicado a : **Shiawase Day y Carmen001**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

….~~…~~~

 **Capítulo 3. — Sueños rotos...**

 _"En un momento lo tenemos al alcance de la mano y en el otro, todo se desvanece"._

Edward Elric

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente saco una cita en la clínica de Edo, Kagura tenía su seguro médico gracias a que Sougo la había dado de alta como su concubina, tanto Kagura como Sougo no creía en el matrimonio, Kagura pensaba que si las cosas salían mal, sería más fácil terminar con Sougo y regresar a su casa que andar buscado un abogado, aunque después comprendió que era mejor estar casada, ya que si se divorciaba de Sougo la mitad de sus bienes serian para ella. Lamentable lo supo tarde, pero no se quejaba, vivir en unión libre tenía sus ventajas.

Saco su cita y espero hasta que fuera su turno, el doctor un hombre ya mayor la atendió con rapidez, le hizo cuestionamientos y le dio una orden para hacerse unos análisis de sangre, el doctor coincidía que Kagura estaba embarazada pero era mejor confirmarlo antes que nada.

Tuvo que esperar otro día para que por fin le confirmaran lo que ella ya sabía.

—Felicidades, está embarazada —sonrió el hombre mayor, Kagura sintió tan irreal aquellas palabras— por lo que usted me dijo posiblemente tenga casi cuatro semanas de gestación, pero para asegurarnos deberá pasar con el ginecólogo para que le haga un chequeo de forma general— el doctor le entrego los documentos donde le daba de alta en ginecología— tendrá que sacar su cita en recursos humanos, ya el ginecólogo le dará los detalles sobre su embarazo, por el momento le voy a recetar unas vitaminas, tendrá que comer muchas frutas y verduras, además de pasar con el dentista.

— ¿Por qué tengo que pasar con él?

—Porque necesitamos cuidar tanto su saludo físico como bucal, existe ciertas infecciones que se presenta en las encías durante el embarazo, no es algo de preocuparse, solo son los procedimientos que seguimos.

—Pero ¿estoy bien?

—Así es señora Okita, no se preocupe y muchas felicidades —el hombre extendió su mano, Kagura la tomo y la estrecho.

—Gracias— Kagura salió del consultorio directo a la recursos humanos, mientras sacaba su cita con el ginecólogo , ella no dejaba de ver los resultado de sus análisis, tenía escrito la palabra positivo, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pensó en la cara que pondría cuando supiera , seguramente estaría feliz.

Su cita con el ginecólogo seria dentro de un mes y medio, al parecer el doctor estaba de vacaciones y solo contaba con dos ginecólogos en el hospital, la cita dada a Kagura era la fecha más cercana, ella no lo sabía pero jamás asistiría aquella cita.

~…~….~

La casa que compartía con Sougo quedaba cerca del cuartel general de Shinsengumi, era una casa de una sola planta, poseía tres cuartos, un baño completo, una pequeña cocina y una sala.

Sadaharu descansaba en su sillón, ese mismo que Sougo le había comprado con tal de que el can no se subiera en los otros restante, desde que Kagura se fue a vivir con Sougo, Sadaharu gozaba la buena vida, tenía un suave sillón donde dormía, podía ver tele mientras su dueña hacia cosas raras con el cara de niña.

Todos los días sin falta Sadaharu tenía comida en su plato, Kagura solía alimentarlo, mientras el bastardo sádico se encargaba de bañarlo y sacarlo a ser sus necesidades fisiológicas, si la vida de Sadaharu era perfecta como estaba, por eso cuando Kagura llego ese día con una sonrisa radiante, no creyó que nada malo pasaría.

—Sadaharu~ aru— sonrió la joven china yendo directo al sofá donde estaba recostado su perro. —¿adivina qué?

—Guau— el can miraba a su ama , regalado toda su atención, Kagura tenía las mejillas rojas producto del sol, sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, el dios perro estaba feliz si su ama lo estaba.

—Tengo un secreto, nadie lo sabe jijiji—rio como una niña chiquita, volteo a todos lados como si alguien pudiera escuchar lo que diría — ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—Kagura saco entre su vestido los análisis clínico donde venía en palabra en negrita _"positivo",_ el perro miro sin entender muy bien aquellas palabras, miro y volvió a mirar a su ama.

 _¿Acaso ella le había dicho que tendría… que tendría una cría?_ El perro rápidamente abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya estaba.

—Guau— _"¿Qué?"_ dejo salir un aullido, el perro se llevó las manos a su cara, su rostro se desencajo, —Guau — _"Ese sucio bastardo te dejo su semilla, gura-sama te dije que no le abrieras tus piernas"_ — auuuuuu— _"¿ahora qué será de mí_?

—Hey Sadaharu cálmate.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau— el perro ladraba y Kagura no entendía nada.

" _Me cambiaras ¿verdad?, cambiaras a tu bebé Sadaharu por otro un chillón y feo, uno que babea y apesta, ya mátame"_ se quejó el perro tirándose de forma dramática al suelo, en algo tenía que parecer a su dueña.

El pobre can estaba alterado, su vida hasta hora de rey sería remplazado por un pequeño bebé que nacería de su dueña, él no era tonto, sabia como se reproducía los seres humanos, no quería pensar en su ama con un bebé, lo regresaría a la pocilga donde vivía ese bastardo bueno para nada llamado Gintoki, seguramente volvería a pasar hambre.

Adiós al bistec de los viernes, adiós a su baño de espuma que el bastardo sádico le daba—desde que se fue, no tenía más baños los sábados— adiós a los mimos que Kagura le proporcionaba.

—Tranquilo Sadaharu, ya sé que piensas y no es así —Kagura lo abrazo— no te voy a cambiar, tu eres mi bebé—el perro dejo de dramatizar, miro a su ama con ojos lloroso— no tienes que preocuparte, tu siempre serás mi amado Sadaharu—la jovencita lo abrazo más hacia ella— tendré un bebito y él te amara tanto como yo lo hago. —el dios perro comenzó a lamer su rostro. — me haces cosquilla.

—Guau, guau.

—Tienes que guardar el secreto— le dijo Kagura a Sadaharu, este le miró y se sentó, puso su patita y ladro, Kagura no entendía el lenguaje canino pero creía que Sadaharu le juraba solemnemente guardar su secreto— nada más lo sabe tú y la jefa, no les diré a gin-chan y a Shinpachi jijijiji, si les digo a ellos antes que al bastardo seguro que me echara broncas—el perro concordó con su ama, ese bastardo era celoso —Te imaginas Sadaharu, un mini sádico

" _Espero por mi salud mental que la criatura sea igual que tú"_ aúllo el perro, _"otro sirviente a mis disposición, me gusta."_ Fue entonces que el perro bajo su cabeza y acerco su oído a la panza de Kagura.

— ¿Qué haces? —Lo miro Kagura, mas luego comprendió lo que amado perrito hacia, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios— ¿quieres escucharlo? Creo que todavía no es posible, apenas es un pequeño puntito , el doctor me dijo debe medir alrededor de cuatro milímetros—explico la mujer de cabellos bermellón, sin embargo a Sadaharu no le importo, tenía un súper oído, aunque por más que se acercaba no escuchaba latido alguno, tal vez aun era muy pequeño pensó el dios perro, sin embargo eso no opacaba la felicidad que sentía, miro a Kagura y nuevamente paso su lengua por todo su rostro—basta Sadaharu —rio Kagura— me haces cosquillas.

~….~…..~….~

Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando Kagura tomo su celular, Sougo se lo había comprado luego de que ella lo presionara para que le comprara uno, había salido un ojo de la cara pero Kagura era feliz.

Sougo contesto al tercer timbrazo.

—China ¿qué horas de llamar son estas? —Sougo fingió bostezar, había querido hablar todo el día con ella, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo— este es tu modo de joder.

—Bastardo, yo te me tomo el tiempo para hablarte hum~ hum —gruñó Kagura indigna, él no era el único que podía fingir— sabes que, adiós.

—China, las mujeres decente habla temprano, las mujeres lujuriosa lo hace después de las diez— la voz de Sougo sonaba burlona— ya que me marcaste debo aprovechar el momento ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué estas vistiendo? —Respondió con otra pregunta— que traes bajo de tú bata.

— ¡Pervertido! —Kagura sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Yo solo traigo unos bóxer y estoy pensando en ti, en tu...

— ¡Bastardo pervertido! —grito desde la otra línea, Sougo simplemente rio— estúpido chihuahua, tan urgido andas, ¿Qué cosas le dices a una señorita como yo? hum~hum.

— ¿Señorita? Lo dice quién me mando un whatsApp diciendo que extrañaba a Sadomaru.

—Yo…—sentía arder su mejillas— no fui yo….fui… fue…fue Sadaharu. — mintió descaradamente, Kagura a veces se comportaba como una niña chiquita.

—No mientas china cochina, sabes que me extrañas, extrañas que te de todas las noches.

— ¡Estúpido chihuahua! —Kagura entonces recordó cual era la razón de su llamada— Sádico bastardo te llamaba para otra cosa—se sintió bastante tímida, necesitaba darle la noticia — hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Así ¿Qué es?

—Adivina —canturrio

—No sé china, ¿ya comes con cubiertos?

—Muy gracioso bastardo, no es eso es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Yo... —Kagura lo pensó un par de segundo, ¿sería correcto darle la noticia por teléfono o era mejor esperar hasta que regresara? Ella deseaba ver su rostro cuando le dijera que sería papá, sonrió en tan solo imaginar el rostro de encajado de su novio, sería divertido verlo pálido y balbuceando.

—China, china ¿Estás ahí?, ya enserio china, dime que es.

—No~aru jijijii, te lo diré hasta que regreses.

—Vamos, dímelo, ya tengo curiosidad.

—No, no, no, será una linda sorpresa—sonrió— ¿Sádico cuándo regresas?

—Kondo-san dice que si las cosas sigue como ahora, posiblemente dentro de dos semanas estemos de regresos.

— ¿De verdad? — Kagura sonrió, era mejor esperar hasta que el regresara, así Sougo podía acompañarla con el ginecólogo, sonrió en solo imaginar cómo ambos iría a la consulta.

—Ya sé que me extrañas —empezó a reír— extrañas que te haga cosita —el sádico regreso nuevamente a soltarle sus insinuaciones.

— ¿Qué?

—Has pensado en mí, te has tocado pensado en mí china— voz de Sougo cambio a una más ronca.

— ¿Estas urgido o qué?

—Quizás —dejo al aire esas palabras— sabes Kagura — ronroneo su nombre entre sus labios —Yo he hecho— mencionó el hombre —me he tocado pensado en ti china

—D-Deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo no diciendo tonterías— Kagura escucho como Sougo empezaba a reír.

—Vamos china sé que tú quiere — Ella se sonrojo

—Solo mándame una foto.

Kagura no lo pensó mucho, cinco en menos de cinco minutos le mando una foto donde le enseñaba el dedo de corazón y escrito la palabra J-o-d-e-t-e.

Sougo nuevamente empezó a reír al ver la imagen.

—Sabes china que no me refería a ese tipo de foto, sino una donde yo pueda…. Ya sabes, admirar tú sensual….

— ¡Cállate! Estúpido, no lo haré — antes de que Sougo pudiera decir algo más, Kagura colgó, Sougo simplemente bufo molesto, sin embargo a los cinco minutos recibió un nuevo mensaje de su china, esta vez era una foto bastante sugerente de ella.

En la foto salía Kagura apenas con una sábana que cubría sus partes privada pero dejado expuesto sus piernas, el rostro de ella se veía bastante rojo, sus ojos se veía bastante tímido pero al mismo tiempo poseía un brillo que Sougo jamás había visto, Sougo sintió como su miembro se excitaba en solo imaginar a Kagura desnuda en su cama.

—Estúpida china—Ya no aguantaba estar sin ella, juro que cuando regresara le iba a dar hasta que china no pudiera moverse.

….

Mientras tanto en Edo, Kagura ya con la ropa puesta se preparaba para dormir en su cama, Sadaharu había llegado para instalarse a un costado de ella, el can había sido un pequeño remplazo del otro perro del gobierno, no era mucho la diferencia, ambos era sus perros.

Kagura aun seguía roja por mandarle aquella foto, pero estaba tan feliz que no importo hacerlo, se recostó abrazado a su pequeño (no tan pequeño perro).

Esa noche soñó con un pequeño bebé de cabello rojo y ojos rubí.

Un bebé que desgraciadamente jamás llegaría a nacer.

…..

Los días antes de suceso, Kagura se había sentido rara, había tenido un par de dolores en su vientre, dolores que no le tomo importancia y creyó ingenuamente que era normal, además de una pequeña mancha de sangre , no pensó que fuera grave, tal vez había comido algo que le había hecho sangra, como el betabel que la hacía orinar rojo, no le tomo importancia puesto que solo fue una pequeña mancha roja sin importancia, de eso pasaron alrededor de dos semanas, dos semanas en donde Sougo le había dicho que las cosas se había complicado y que a lo mucho tendría que permanecer otro mes en aquel lugar.

El día que todo término fue un día con un perfecto sol, Kagura había se encontraba en la Yorozuya recostada con Sadaharu, Shinpachi se encontraba cocinado y Gin leyendo la jump (como siempre).

Kagura tuvo un fuerte dolor en el vientre, sintió unas incontables ganas de orinar, no dudo en ir al baño solo para descubrir que estaba sangrado.

¡Eso no podía ser pasar!, no podía tener su periodo estando embarazada.

—GIN-CHAN— salió gritando del baño con las manos manchadas de sangre— ¡GIN-CHAN ESTOY SANGRADO!—grito horrorizada.

—Oí ¡No me digas cuando estás en tu días rojos, tonta!

Kagura comenzó a llorar, Gintoki no comprendía nada.

—Y-Yo no… puedo sangra... Gin-chan… yo estoy embarazada—apenas pudo decir.

Shinpachi salió rápidamente de la cocina, Gintoki miraba a Kagura y veía como su ropa comenzaba a mancharse de sangre.

Basto solo un microsegundo para que Gintoki cargara a Kagura, Shinpachi salió corriendo buscado un taxi para llevar a la jovencita al hospital más cercano, Sadaharu no dejaba de ladrar, estaba alterado, no podía ser, eso debía ser un error.

Gintoki bajo las escaleras con Kagura medio consciente, ella no dejaba de quejarse.

—Gin-chan, Gin-chan, no quiero, no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé, Gin-chan—lloraba Kagura cada vez más afligida, mientras todo a su alrededor giraba. —sádico, sádico, nuestro bebé— llamo de forma inconsciente.

Kagura sentía mucho dolor, un dolor que tan horrible. Casi como cuando si tuviera cólicos, la única diferencia era que el dolor aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, minutos que parecía horas, Kagura sentía como si algo le estuviera siendo arrancado por dentro.

No supo en que momento perdió la consciencia, lo único que deseaba era que su bebé estuviera a salvo, Gintoki y Shinpachi hicieron todo lo posible por ayudar a Kagura, lamentablemente nadie podía prevenir aquello y sobretodo salvar al bebé que jamás llegaría a nacer.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** Perdón si este capitulo contiene errores ortográficos, en la brevedad posible lo corregiré,usualmente cuando escribo algo triste no puedo evitarme que me afecte , mas siendo un tema tan delicado que es el aborto, frany no dirá más, ya luego explicare las razones por la que desee escribir esto.

Si, me imagino que muchos no se esperaba que actualizara antes, ayer mismo tuvo la inspiración y volví a retomar el hilo del fic, en un principio este capitulo partiría el dolor de kagura mas las cosas se extendieron y termine imaginado dos escenas dulces antes del climax del fic, el siguiente capitulo sera demasiado doloroso, de ante mano les pido que se preparen psicologicamente porque lo que se viene realmente es triste, como dije en un principio, el fic puede que empiece de forma triste , sin embargo no quiera decir que terminara así, no, **lo que busco con esto es demostrar que a pesar de pasar por cosas tristes las personas puede volver a ser felices :)** creo que este fic a lo mucho tendrá de 5 a seis capítulos, pueden ser menos, muchas gracias por leer :)

Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea.

Me tardo un poco mas en actualizar ciertos fic cuando me doy cuenta que en realidad no les gusta a las personas, enserio, pero este fic fue retomado gracias a esas personas que comentan, :) sinceramente **Gracias.**

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

11-06-2018


	4. Muñeca rota

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Darkfic,sad , angst, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene temas delicados como es la perdida de un bebé, si usted es sensible a estos temas como el aborto o si están embarazada, se les recomienda que ignore este fic y no lo lean, si por el contrario quiere seguir leyendo , le pido discreción .

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable si lastima tu corazón.**

 **Capitulo con mucho sad**

* * *

En todo su vida Gintoki Sakata no se había sentido tan aterrado como en ese momento y vaya que su vida había sido bastante difícil, la impotencia lo invadió, no sabía qué hacer, Kagura se la pasó hablando entre sueños, pidiendo al sádico, Gin solo pudo observar cómo los médicos se llevaba a Kagura al área de urgencias, Shinpachi a su lado se encontraba afligidos.

No dejaban de estar nerviosos, Gin camino de un lugar a otro, Shinpachi permanecía con la vista perdida, Sadaharu incluso estaba recostado cerca de ellos en la sala de espera, los guardias intentaron por todos los medios sacarlo de ahí más no pudieron, el dios perro no los permitió, mostró sus dientes cada vez que algún guardia intentaba hacerlo, al final gracias a la histeria de Gintoki, le permitieron quedarse.

Los tres Yorozuya se quedaron ahí, esperando noticias favorables sobre la pequeña jovencita de cabellos bermellón.

Recostado en una de las bancas Gintoki yacía con la vista perdida, tenía cruzado los brazos, su mente traía la última conversación que sostuvo con ese chiquillo, él se encontraba con una resaca de los mil demonios, Shinpachi seguía regañado por su imprudencia y mientras el afirmaba que jamás lo volvería hacer (como siempre).

 _Sougo llego como siempre, tan despreocupado y con esa sonrisa sádica, tomo asiento en uno de los muebles y se quedó mirando a los dos hombres de la Yorozuya._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo Sofa-kun?, ¿que tal? ¿como va el paraíso? Ya te arrepientes de llevarte a mi mocosa._

— _Es Sougo, jefe y quizá un poco, la china no tiene modales, debió enseñarle a ser menos guarra._

— _Te lo advertir cuando dijiste que te la llevarías—Gin tenía la cabeza recostada hacia atrás del respaldo de su sillón, Shinpachi por su lado servía té. — te dije que apenas sabia cocinar, que era mal hablada y glotona, tu dijiste que no importaba._

— _Es así, generalmente todo sus defectos dejan de tener sentido cuando la tengo entre las piernas._

— _Okita-san no diga eso por favor—regaño el pobre virgen otaku._ — estamos hablado de Kagura-chan, tenga un poco de respeto.

— _Pero es la verdad, la china es demasiado apasionada, hay días que no deja dormir._

— _Te crees muy chulito diciendo eso bastardo, nada más porque tengo resaca sino ya te estaría dando una lección._ — _gruño el jefe de la Yorozuya._ — _Por cierto que haces aquí, Kagura me dijo que ibas a estar fuera por una misión, no creo que solo vinieras a despedirte Sofa-kun._

— _Jefe —la voz de Sougo sonaba más seria de lo acostumbrado, gin alzo su rostro para ver como el joven policía lo miraba—necesito que me haga un trabajo como la Yorozuya._

— _¿De cuánto estamos hablado?_ _—el avaricioso Gin había aparecido._

— _¡Gin-chan no diga eso, Okita-san es nuestra familia!—Regaño Shinpachi —discúlpelo Okita-san._

— _Pagare lo que me pida, el precio es lo de menos._

— _Para que pagues lo que sea, debe ser importante, ¿qué es lo que quieres Sofa-kun?_

— _Estaré fuera por unas tres semanas en una misión de gran importancia, Kondo-san dice que puede prologarse más tiempo, dependiendo de cómo avance, mi petición es que mientras no esté, quiero que cuiden a Kagura._

— _Okita-san_

— _Vaya, vaya, quién diría que Sofa-kun fuera tan sentimental._

— _No me mal entiendan, Kagura se quedara sola, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien y que ningún mosquito intente picar lo que es mío, jefe, ¿cuento con ustedes?_

—E _stá bien, la Yorozuya acepta tú petición, eso si te saldrá bastante caro_ — _sonrió Gin aceptando dicha petición._

—Kagura-chan — Gin miraba nuevamente la puerta del hospital, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagura, en Sougo; él no era creyente de ningún dios, pero en ese momento le encomendó (si es que existía algún dios) que nada malo le pasara a Kagura y a su bebé.

Un bebé, gin sonrió sin darse cuenta, ¿Quién pensaría que esos dos pudiera tener uno? No es que pensara que Kagura seguía siendo virgen, solo que bueno, era Kagura, verla en una condición similar carecía de toda lógica, se imaginaba a esa niña con un pequeño sádico, seguramente le enseñaría guarradas, rasco con nerviosismo su cabeza.

De verdad que deseaba que nada malo les pasara tanto a ella como al pequeño bebé.

—Kagura-chan.

Por su lado Shinpachi se encontraba igual que él, nunca imaginó que su pequeña niña estuviera en esas condiciones, se maldijo por no darse cuenta de su condición, los extraños antojos, los vómitos y cómo tragaba el doble de su comida habitual, si él hubiera sabido que estaba embaraza, seguramente la hubiera mimado como toda madre a su hija, no dejo de pensar en Kagura con un pequeño bebé de ojos rubí y cabello rojos.

Un bebé de ella y de Sougo.

Tanto Gin como Shinpachi creían que todo esto solo era una pequeña traba, que Kagura era muy fuerte y que nada malo le pasaría al bebé, confiaba en los doctores, creía fielmente que ella se recuperaría, que el bebé estaba bien, era normal, nadie piensa en cosas negativas cuando estaba en ese tipo de situación.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos donde Otae llego, Shinpachi le marco apenas pudo para avisarle sobre Kagura, después de todo Tae era lo más cercano que Kagura tenía de una madre y figura materna (aparte de él claro) ella al ver a su hermano no dudo en abrazarlo, su rostro lucía pálido.

— ¿Cómo esta Kagura-chan y el bebé?

—Aún no hay noticia. —respondió su hermano.

—Espero que este bien, hay mujeres que sufre amenazas, pero solo son eso, amenazas—se dijo así misma.

— ¿Tú sabias de su condición?

—Sí, lo siento por no decirles, ella me pidió guardar el secreto, ella quería decirle primero a Okita-san antes que a ustedes.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Ella estará bien, verdad Shin-chan?.

—Sí, ella es fuerte— por primera vez fue Shinpachi quien animo a su hermana, parecía como si los roles de ambos hermanos se hubiera intercambiado, a su lado ella parecía demasiado frágil, no podía culparle, Otae había adoptado el rol de madre de la joven china.

Sadaharu se acercó a ella, restregó su cabecita para darle confianza, ella simplemente acaricio su cabecita.

—Gracias Sadaharu, Shinpachi, tiene razón, ella es fuerte, todo esto solo es una pequeña dificultad, ellos dos están bien.

" _Él quiere esperar unos años más "_. Recordó la joven Shimura.

" _El doctor me ha confirmado que estoy embarazada"_ Kagura le mostró los análisis que le había hecho _"no puedes decirle a nadie, es un secreto hermana"_

Tae tomó asiento junto a su hermano, Gin no dejaba de mirar cada tanto en dirección a la puerta de urgencias.

" _¿Entonces no le dirás a Gin-san ni a Shin-chan?" cuestiono, Kagura negó con la cabeza._

" _No les diré, no hasta que Sougo se entere, si les digo a ellos, capaz y lo divulga a todo el mundo",_ Kagura soltó una risa _"además, seguramente el estúpido bastardo me echara broncas por no decirle antes"_

" _Sougo llegará dentro de dos semanas, entonces le diré, le diré que será papá"_ sus ojos brillaron con una ilusión infinita.

" _Kagura-chan"_

" _Sabes, deseo ya conocerlo" sonrió mientras se llevaba sus manos a su vientre, "el doctor me dijo que es apenas un puntito, aun así, ya lo amo ~aru."_

…

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas hasta que por fin un doctor salió a darle información sobre Kagura.

—Familiares de la señora Okita.

— Somos nosotros – dijo Gin acercándose a grandes pasos.

— ¿Cómo esta Kagura?— pregunto Shinpachi, el rostro de los tres estaban desencajados, el doctor los miraba con cierta pena, en todos sus años de doctor pocas veces les había topado ese tipo de casos.

—Estable —dijo el doctor, — pudimos controlar la hemorragia.

— ¿Y el bebé?— Otae se acercó. —¿él está bien?

El doctor suspiró, ahí era lo difícil, el doctor no sabía cómo abordar el tema sobre el _"bebé"_ , porque hasta cierto punto no había palabras para explicar ese lamentable hecho.

—El bebé, el…. —Gin sintió como el cuerpo se le tensaba, Shinpachi solo lo miraba, Otae por otro lado sentía temblar sus piernas, el doctor los miró a cada uno de ellos.

Era difícil, siempre lo era.

—Lo lamento tanto—en solo escuchar esas palabras los tres sintieron como algo atravesaba su cuerpo, Otae perdió la compostura que siempre mantenía, el dolor, el dolor que Kagura sentía lo sintió propio, dicen que las mujeres pueden sentir más empatía en estos tipos de casos. Shinpachi tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros, la joven Shimura sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía.

—Lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero nos fue imposible, ella perdió al…— Gin dejo de escuchar cada cosa que el doctor decía, hablaba y hablaba, él soló sin aceptar aquello. Tae comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su pequeño hermano, Shinpachi la abrazo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

—No había nada que hacer…— Gin cerró las manos hasta hacerlos puños— la hemorragia estaba muy avanzada, pero aquello no es todo, hicimos varios análisis… —el doctor los miro, sabía que no era el momento pero debía hacer aquella pregunta — ella es una Yato ¿verdad?— preguntó el doctor.

—Si.

Él suspiró.

—Lo supuse, hay algo que tiene que saber…— el doctor comenzó hablar sobre los análisis que hicieron después de que Kagura perdiera a la criatura, mientras más hablaba, el jefe de la Yorozuya quedaban con el rostro más sombrío, Gin lo miró sin poder creer.

Era imposible, no podía ser cierto.

—No—murmuró— no, eso no puede ser verdad— Tae dio un paso al frente— no puede decir eso, no puede, ella, ella – Tae solo podía pensar en Kagura, esas palabras no podía ser cierto.

—Hermana—Shinpachi la sostuvo, Tae se negaba aceptar aquello.

—Ellos deseaba, ella anhelaba tanto a ese bebé, no puede decir que ellos, que ellos jamás…— se negaba a decirlo, se negaba aceptar aquello.

Eso la destruiría, Tae no dejaba de pensar en Kagura, ella seguramente se culparía.

—Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Esta seguro doctor?— Gin tampoco podía creerlo, no, esto sería difícil de asimilar, el doctor seguía explicando, mientras el dolor consumía el corazón de esas tres personas.

Puede que Sadaharu fuera un perro, pero entendía bien lo que ese hombre de bata blanca decía, agacho su cabeza, comenzó a sollozar.

" _Tendré un bebito y él te_ _amará_ _tanto como yo lo hago."_ ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, pensó el pobre can, ¿Cómo podía soportar ese horrible dolor?

* * *

Fic dedicado a : **Shiawase Day ,LoreinBedat , Carmen001 ,Mei ,tamago to gohan-aru, KawaiiKagu,**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

~…~….~….~

 **Capítulo 4. —Muñeca rota**

" _Hay palabras que nunca son fáciles de decir...mucho menos de aceptar…."_

~…~….~….~

* * *

Despertó por el fuerte olor a desinfectante, se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, estaba en la cama de un hospital, apenas con los ojos entreabiertos, se miró los brazos, tenía conectado varios cables, así como suero, Kagura no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Ella estaba en la Yorozuya acostada con Sadaharu y luego nada.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

¿Que había estado haciendo antes de venir? ¿Por qué todo su cuerpo le dolía?, sentía varias partes entumidas, sobre todo sentía una pequeña punzada en su vientre.

" _Gin-chan estoy sangrado"_ abrió los ojos completamente, rápidamente movió sus manos a su vientre plano.

" _Gin-chan"_

—¡No! — Grito— ¡No, no, no!

" _Está perdiendo mucha sangre"_ escucho que alguien gritó.

" _Doctor haga algo",_ la voz de gin-chan sonaba bastante aterrador, " _ella está embarazada"._

" _Cálmese, haremos todo lo posible para salvar su vida y la del bebé"_

" _Gin-chan"_ repitió _"Sougo, Sougo"_ grito más fuerte _"él no lo sabe, él no…."._

— ¡Gin-chan!, ¡Shinpachi!— gritó aterrada, su bebé, su bebé, se repetirá mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro _. Mi bebé ¿estaba bien?_ — Gin-chan— llamo más fuerte, necesitaba que alguien le dijera, necesitaba saber su bebé estaba bien, no tardaron en aparecer dos enfermeras.

—Por favor cálmese, todo está bien. — Intento tranquilizar una de las enfermeras, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, Kagura intento pararse pero las enfermeras la tomaron de los hombros— necesita guardar reposo— pero Kagura no quería, quería salir de ese lugar, necesitaba que alguien le dijera sobre su hijo.

— ¿Mi bebé?—quiso saber— ¿Cómo está mi bebé?— la enfermera no respondió, una de ellas se tomó su brazo queriendo inyectarle un sedante, pero Kagura no se lo permitió, en un dos por tres la mando al otro extremo de la habitación— ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé? ¿Qué le hicieron?—acuso con ojos desorbitados, la enfermera intentó acercarse— Gin-chan, Shinpachi. – como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, la Yorozuya apareció, Gin fue el primero en abrazarla, seguido de cerca de Shinpachi, ambos inmovilizaron sus brazos.

—Cálmate Kagura, todo está bien— dijo dulcemente aquel hombre de ojos rubí— todo está bien.

— ¿Mi bebé?— quiso saber, los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas— ¿él está bien?

—Kagura –chan tranquila, todo está bien— intentó animar Shinpachi, la enfermera aprovechó el desconcierto de Kagura para inyectarle un sedante.

Kagura lo sabía, sabía que algo anda mal, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

—Gin-chan— quiso preguntar, el efecto de sedante fue rápido— Gin-chan. —llamo.

—Duerme un poco Kagura-chan, cuando despiertes estaremos aquí para ti.

—Mi bebé—repitió mientras parpadea, sentía mucho cansancio— Gin-chan, por favor, dime ¿cómo esta él?

—Lo siento mucho— el rostro triste de gin le transmitió lo que tanto deseaba saber. —ahora es un hermoso angelito.

Kagura cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que cuando despertara ya nada sería lo mismo, en ese momento antes de quedarse dormida, tuvo una fugaz imagen, ella abrazado a un niño a lado de Sougo y de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecer.

El pequeño niño de ojos rubí y cabello rojo le sonrió con dulzura.

— _Te amo mami._

— _Mi amor._

— _Cuídate si, algún día nos volveremos a ver_ _…._

…

 _Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, Kagura estaba hecha bolita, una suave mano acaricio su rostro._

— _China—susurro con dulzura, él jamás le hablaba de ese modo._

 _Ella cerro los ojos, sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro._

— _Lo siento, Sougo. —el limpio su rostro mientras con ambas manos la atraía hacia su pecho._

— _Todo estará bien._

— _Sougo._

— _Aquí estoy para ti, mi china._

— _Pero Sougo, mi bebé, él…él…. Ya no está más— se llevó sus manos a su vientre, Okita le sonrió compresivo._

— _No te preocupes, no piense en eso, aquí estoy contigo_

 _—Pero._

 _—Él estará bien, lo cuidaran mi hermana y tú madre, Kagura no llores—ella se aferró más a su pecho, lloró, dejo que él la reconfortara, aunque solo fuera un sueño, aunque solo hubiera sido una fantasía, ella soñó que Sougo estaba a su lado, consolando su pequeño corazón._

… _._

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Kagura despertó por segunda vez, esta vez su rostro carecía de emoción alguna, miró a su alrededor, seguía en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez no estaba sola, Gintoki yacía sentado en el sillón con la vista perdida.

Kagura sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, Gin pronto se percató que ella estaba consciente, se acercó a ella.

—Kagura-chan ¿Cómo estás?— sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, sin embargo no sabía qué más decir.

—Gin-chan— dijo mirando sus ojos, gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro, ella ya lo sabía, recordaba el rostro de Gin antes de cerrar sus ojos, necesitaba preguntarlo, necesitaba que él le confirmara lo que ella ya intuía— mi bebé, él…. — no pudo formular aquella pregunta que tanto le dolía, Gin acarició su rostro, sonrió tímidamente.

—Llamaré al doctor, él tiene algo que decirte Kagura-chan. —Gin se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, llamó a una enfermera avisando sobre el estado de Kagura, ella no tardo en irse en busca del doctor.

Debía ser tan patético llamando al doctor para que le diera las malas noticias, él no podía, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle todo lo que el doctor le dijo. Pasaron quince minutos en donde el doctor apareció, seguido de cerca por Shinpachi, Kagura no cuestiono cómo ambos hombres se posicionaron a un costado de ella, ambos tomado una de sus manos.

—Señora Okita, lamento tener que informarle esto pero— el doctor la miró con lástima, Kagura no dejaba de llorar — no pudimos salvar a la criatura que esperaba.

—No— dejo salir en un suave murmullo — no— se negaba aceptarlo, aunque ella conscientemente lo supiera, no quería, jamás lo haría , no aceptaría que ya nada crecía dentro de su ser, porque no era fácil de asimilar aquello, no podía ser verdad— miente , miente, ¿verdad Shinpachi, verdad que el doctor miente?—Kagura giró su rostro aquel hombre de gafas esperado que este le secundara, pero él no la miró, entonces Kagura se giró a su tutor — Gin-chan , Gin-chan –llamo dulcemente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro—¿verdad que el doctor miente? Mi bebé está aquí— soltó sus manos y llevó ambas manos a su vientre— él está aquí, creciendo poco a poco— su voz salió entrecortada, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sobresalía de su rostro marchito— cuando Sougo regrese diré que será papá, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz— parecía como si la cordura de la jovencita hubiera desaparecido— juntos iremos al ginecólogo, veremos a nuestro bebé por el ultrasonido, luego haremos una gran fiesta, invitaremos a todos , les diremos que seremos padres , entonces el tiempo pasara y seguramente pareceré una pelota, pero no me importa, cuando lo sostenga en mis brazos, cuando mire sus ojos rubí sabré que ha valido la pena todo lo vivido.

—Kagura-chan— la llamó Gin dulcemente— Kagura tú bebé.

— ¿Qué nombre será el más adecuado? ¿Será niño o niña?, no importa, da igual lo que sea mientras nazca sano y fuerte como su papá, no mejor que se parezca a mí, soy más bonita.

—Kagura-chan— llamo Shinpachi, un par de lagrimas resbalaron de su rostro, él le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Lo van amar, verdad?— soltó ella— amarán a mi bebito tanto como yo y el sádico lo haremos.

—Kagura-chan. —Gin abrazo a Kagura seguido por Shinpachi.

—Kagura-chan.

—Papi y Kamui seguramente darán el grito en el cielo, pero sé que ellos lo amarán— sus manos seguía aferradas a su vientre — seremos una familia feliz y completa— sonrió cada vez más forzado— seremos felices como mami hubiera querido, mi dulce bebé, mi dulce nenito— canturriaba Kagura.

—Lo siento tanto— de todo el tiempo en que llevaba juntos como la Yorozuya, Gintoki jamás había llorado abiertamente como lo hacía en ese momento, sentir como ese hombre se quiebra a su lado hizo que Kagura saliera de su trance.

— ¿Por qué lloras Gin-chan? ¿No estas feliz porque serás abuelo? ¿No lo van a querer? —Cuestiono preocupada — él los amara, como yo lo hago, gin-chan, Shinpachi.

—Kagura-chan.

—A Sadaharu también lo amara, estoy segura.

—Kagura-chan basta.

—Kagura lo siento mucho.

—Gin, Shinpachi.

—Kagura-chan— Shinpachi se aferró a su cuerpo, Kagura no entendía porque estaban llorando,ni porque ella misma lloraba. Poco a poco su cordura comenzó a regresar, el ver como esos dos hombres lloraban en sus hombros, podía verlos, estaban rotos al igual que ella.

Cerró sus ojos, siendo consolada por esos dos hombres, el doctor prefirió salir y darles un momento a solas, Kagura permaneció llorando a sus lados, de pronto las palabras comenzaron nuevamente a salir.

— ¿Por qué?— expresó gritando— ¿Por qué Gin-chan? ¿Porque mi bebé tuvo que morir?— gritó con todo ese dolor que salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón— ¿Por qué?— Miraba a los hombres que la habían adoptado como su molesta pero querida hija-hermana, ella quería que le contestarán, quería una explicación, una que pudiera calmar su dolor.

Pero no había respuesta alguna.

Kagura siguió llorando, grito, insulto, maldijo a todo el mundo, se dejó caer, dejo que el dolor consumiera en ese instante su alma, Kagura lloraba, se sentía vacía, se sentía rota, era como una pequeña niña, una a la que la vida le había robado lo que más quería.

—Gin-chan, Shinpachi —se llevó ambas manos al rostro— ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Cómo le diré que ya no será papá?, Sougo, Sougo me odiara.

—No lo hará—susurro Shinpachi —él jamás lo haría.

—No te preocupes Kagura, no estás sola.

Ella continuo llorando, siendo abrazada por esos hombres que solo podían ver como su pequeña niña se rompía ante ellos, la impotencia los invadió, no podía apaciguar su dolor, lo único que pudieron hacer fue permanecer a su lado, hasta que ella se quedara sin lágrimas, hasta que ella por culpa del cansancio terminará en los brazos de Morfeo, ellos permanecen ahí, recogiendo cada pedazo roto, ellos permanecen junto a su lado.

Por más oscura que fuera la noche, ellos estarían a su lado, esperando un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer para seguir avanzado.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Contestado al review de **Mei :** muchas gracias por tu comentario, disculpa la tardanza :) pero aquí ya esta la continuación, :'( lamento si hago sufrir a tu corazón.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** Perdón si este capitulo contiene errores ortográficos, en la brevedad posible lo corregiré,usualmente cuando escribo algo triste no puedo evitarme que me afecte , mas siendo un tema tan delicado que es el aborto.

Fueron en total **3431 palabras** , personalmente fue un nuevo reto para mi, sobre todo escribir un capitulo lleno de dolor, no evite sentirme deprimida al terminarlo, el dolor de Kagura continua en el siguiente capitulo, falto explicar más sobre su embarazo pero como me quedo bien sad :'v ,no quería ponerle más, asi que tuve que dividirlo, calculo que el capitulo seis ya hablaremos un poco mas sobre los sentimientos de sougo, a lo mucho creo que este fic tendrá 8 capítulos y un epilogo, debo decirle que el epilogo es sumamente dulce , ya sabrán porque cuando lo lean, así que ya estamos casi a la mitad de fic, hurra.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente **a todos los que comentan ,** no pensé que el fic fuera aceptado, hubo muchas diferencias entre el recibimiento del capitulo 2 y tres , no sabe lo feliz que fui cuando vi que comentaba más personas :'v pensaba que muchos no les gustaba , siendo un tema tan fuerte y dedicado como es el aborto, pensaba que nadie lo leería, empece actualizar mas el fic porque aunque fuera dos personitas, quería complacerla y darle un final para este fic, de verdad se los agradezco.

No estoy segura cuando vuelva actualizar, todo depende de como me acomode en cuanto al tiempo y las ganas de actualizar mis fic, porque tengo varios y dependiendo del día y como me sienta :'v actualizo, generalmente mis fic se toma de uno a dos días (si tengo suerte) en escribir y editarlo, a veces se lleva mas tiempo,pero últimamente con este fic ya he actualizado en menos de cuatro días :') y todo se debe a ustedes, muchas gracias.

 **NOTAS SOBRE FIC:** en el transcurso del día de hoy al fin de semana estaré actualizado el fic "Sadaharu" y "Muñeca de porcelana"debo aclarar que se vendrá cosas dulce y algo picante en esos fic, una forma de contrarrestar este :'v

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea._

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

15-06-2018


	5. Yato

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Darkfic,sad , angst, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene temas delicados como es la perdida de un bebé, si usted es sensible a estos temas como el aborto o si están embarazada, se les recomienda que ignore este fic y no lo lean, si por el contrario quiere seguir leyendo , le pido discreción .

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable si lastima tu corazón.**

 **Capitulo con mucho sad**

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, **se corregirán** en la brevedad posible **.**

* * *

A estas alturas de su vida, Sakata Gintoki se había enfrentado a varias situaciones peligrosas, enemigos más fuertes que él, había recibido muchas heridas mortales, todas ellas las había librado por poco, ninguna herida había sido tan dolorosa como lo fue asesinar a su querido maestro, siempre encontraba la manera de seguir adelante ,con un pensamiento o alguna palabra positiva, pero en ese momento de su vida, Gintoki no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación, no encontraba palabra alguna para poder ayudar aquella jovencita de ojos azules, aquella chiquilla que veía más allá que una simple empleada, la veía como una hija, una muy grosera pero a la vez tan infantil y noble.

Kagura, Shinpachi y Sadaharu, eran la razón por la que él había vuelto a vivir, ese par de chiquillos y ese perro le habían regresado aquellos lazos que daba por perdido; ellos, la Yorozuya eran su familia y como tal, si alguno de sus integrantes sufría, ellos también sufrían.

Gintoki la observo dormir mientras desviaba su vista por la ventana de aquella habitación, Kagura se había quedado dormida después de medianoche, aun entre sueños la escuchaba sollozar.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla a superar aquello? ¿Qué palabras decir? Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba palabra alguna para aliviar su agonía.

El hombre de cabello rizado suspiró, aun recordaba su plática con el joven Shimura.

— _Ella está muy mal Gin-san, tenemos que hacer algo_ _—le había dicho,_ _él_ _hombre de gafas una vez que Kagura se quedó dormida— necesitamos avisarle a Okita-san, ella lo necesita._

— _Lo sé pero… no podemos marcarle y decirle esto, sería demasiado cruel — lo mir_ _ó_ _, Shinpachi podía notar como el rostro de su jefe_ _lucía más grande de lo que parecía_ _— además se encuentra en misión, no sabemos_ _cómo puede afectar todo esto_ _._

— _Gin-san._

— _Pachie, no podemos simplemente decidir así nada más, tenemos que pensar en Kagura-chan, lo que acaba de pasar no es algo fácil de asimilar._

— _Gin-san— el hombre de lentes_ _lucía_ _demasiado cansado. —Kagura-chan realmente lo necesita._

— _Así es, pero a no estar él, nosotros cuidaremos de ella._

— _No sé cómo lo_ _miraré_ _, Okita-san nos dejó encargad_ _o_ _a Kagura y no pudimos…._

— _No te atormentes, mañana pensaremos mejor las cosas, mejor_ _vete a descansar_ _, seguramente la gorila de_ _tu_ _hermana y ese perro no se han ido._

— _Pero Gin-san no puedo irme a sí nada más,_ _quiero estar para cuando_ _despierte_ _Kagura-chan._

— _No tiene caso que te quedes, no_ _hay nada que hacer_ _, seguramente ella no despertara hasta mañana y cuando lo haga —Gin_ _acarició_ _la cabeza de su pupilo, como un gesto de un padre a su hijo intentado dar ánimos— ...cuando ella despierte, nos tendrá a los dos para consolarla._

— _Quisiera poder hacer algo más por ella, Kagura-chan, ella…. no puedo dejar de recordar sus ojos, ella estaba_ _rota….._ _su bebé, sin tan solo yo hubiera sabido,_ _tal vez_ _…_

— _Deja de atormentarte, lo que_ _pasó_ _fue algo que nadie_ _previó_ _, nadie tiene la culpa_ _— miró hacia la nada —_ _no queda más que seguir adelante, ella nos necesitara_ _Pachie, vamos, ve por los otros dos y descansa, Gin-chan la cuidara, no tienes nada de que preocupar_ _te._

Aunque intentó darle ánimos a Shinpachi, él no sabía como afrontar lo que venía, Kagura apenas sabía parte del asunto sobre su embarazo, eso solo era la punta de iceberg, aún faltaba hablar sobre lo otro.

Qué ironía era aquello, un chiste demasiado cruel, ella que siempre rehuyó de su sangre y ahora su sangre se presentaba de la peor manera, escupiéndole en la cara.

Las palabras del doctor aún permanecían en su mente, esas palabras que no lo dejaban dormir.

— _Lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero fue imposible salvar a la_ _criatura_ _, ella perdió al bebé— el doctor hizo una pequeña pausa, debía explicar lo que había ocurrido, debería seguir impasible —no había nada que hacer, la hemorragia estaba muy avanzada, el útero estaba completamente dilatado, cuando ella_ _llegó_ _el feto se había desprendido por completo de la placenta, lo único que pudimos hacer fue remover los restos de ella y administrarle antibióticos para evitar cualquier infección que pu_ _diera_ _presentarse — Gintoki lo veía sin emitir ningún sonido, su rostro se_ _desencajó_ _—ella tendrá que permanecer un par de día_ _s mientras se recupera._

 _Gin cerró las manos hasta convertirlos en puños._

— _Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero debido a que son su familia tiene que saberlo._

— _¿Saber qué?_

— _Mientras intentábamos parar la hemorragia nos percatamos que el feto posea ciertas anomalías,_ _a simple vista_ _se podía notar el tipo de embarazo que presentaba la señora Okita, sin embargo tuvimos que hacer varios análisis antes de confirmar todo esto…._ _—el doctor los_ _miró_ _, sabía que no era el momento pero debía hacer aquella pregunta — ella es una Yato ¿verdad?— preguntó_ _, cerciorándose lo que decía el expediente de Kagura._

— _Si._

 _Lo que tenía que decir no era alentador, en todos sus años como médico jamás había ocurrido un caso similar._

— _Lo supuse, hay algo que tienen que saber… El feto venía con un grave problema genético, de hecho_ _puedo afirmar que ese_ _feto jamás_ _llegó_ _a estar vivo._

— _¿Que acaba de decir? está diciendo que… ese bebé no estaba vivo_ _—_ _los rostros de esas_ _tres personas habían palidecido, eso no podía_ _ser_ _cierto, Gintoki lo miró sin poder creerlo, Tae_ _se llevó las manos a la boca, Shinpachi miró fijamente el doctor, su voz se le hacía lejana casi como un susurro._

 _Era imposible, no podía ser cierto_ _, debía ser una broma, una cruel broma._

— _No puede ser, eso no puede ser cierto—_ _Otae apenas y podía hablar, su mente solo traía a Kagura sonriendo mientras le enseñaba sus análisis, "estoy embarazada, tendré un sádico bebé", su hermano menor tuvo que sostenerla, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Gintoki solo podía cerrar y abrir las manos en señal de impotencia, Sadaharu soltó un aullido lastimoso._

 _Imposible._

 _El doctor comprendió su desconcierto,_ _jamás era fácil hablar de estos temas, sobre todo aceptar que nunca_ _hubo un bebé_ _._

— _Lo lamento tanto, pero necesito que comprendan_ _esto,_ _era cuestión de tiempo para que el cuerpo de la señora Okita_ _abortara el feto, no había forma de que ese embarazo llegará a concretarse…._

Los sollozos de Kagura hicieron que Gintoki saliera de sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo tomaría aquello, Kagura siempre había huido de su sangre y ahora su sangre se manifestaba de la peor manera.

—Tendrás que ser fuerte, Kagura-chan — soltó al aire Gin, mirando como la jovencita se movía entre sueños, podía escucharla llorar.

— Sádico — balbuceó Kagura entre sueños— no me dejes —pidió — no me dejes Sougo…

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a : Mei ,Carmen001 , Shiawase Day,KawaiiKagu ,LoreinBedat**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

~…~….~….~

 **Capítulo 5.- Yato**

" _Y la maldición la seguía, su sangre estaba maldita"_

~…~….~….~

* * *

Kagura se encontraba sentada en la cama de esa pulcra habitación, con el rostro marchito y los ojos vacíos, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

En ese momento Otae ingresaba a la habitación, relenvado a Shinpachi quien se había quedado toda la noche cuidado a la joven Yato; Otae dejó una canasta de frutas encima de la mesita de noche que había en la habitación.

—Buenos días Kagura-chan — saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, una que no llegaba realmente a sus ojos pero que intentaba de todas formas animar a Kagura y como era de esperar, ella no reacción ante sus palabras.

En los dos últimos cuatro días , la Yorozuya junto a la Otae se turnaban para hacer guardia y cuidar a Kagura, generalmente Gin o Shinpachi hacían la guardia de noche cuidando el sueño de la jovencita, mientras la joven Shimura se encargaba de cuidarla por las mañanas y tardes, Kagura necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño, comer y vestirse.

—Antes de venir pase a comprar unas cosas al súper y mira que me encontré —Otae sacó un paquete de Sukonbu— Kagura-chan — le llamo pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verla, la joven Shimura se acercó a Kagura, acarició con suavidad su rostro —Kagura-chan —volvió a llamarla.

Kagura pareció salir de su ensoñó, la miró con ojos nublados, no tardó mucho y comenzó a llorar, Otae la abrazo como si fuera una madre consolado a su pequeña hija, ella se aferró a su pecho, llorando como había estado haciendo en los últimos cuatro días.

—Estoy maldita— susurró— maldita—volvió a repetir.

—Kagura-chan tranquila, no digas eso.

—Es la verdad—susurró — es la verdad, el doctor lo dijo, lo dijo.

—Kagura — no puedo evitar sentir como sus ojos comenzaba a picarle, el dolor de esa niña era su dolor. —Todo estará bien. — tenía que ser fuerte, Kagura necesitaba que alguien de las dos lo fuera.

Había pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que Kagura ingreso al hospital ,físicamente se encontraba mejor, era cuestión de guarda reposo un par de días más y sería dada de alta, sin embargo su estado mental era otro caso, Kagura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la vista perdida, llorando, se negaba hablar con la psicóloga, cada día se veía más deprimida y decaída, apenas probaba bocado alguno, parecía una muñeca rota, una sin vida propia.

Las palabras del doctor aún seguían impregnadas en su mente, podía recordar cada una de sus palabras lastimando su corazón, apuñalando y desgarrando todo de el.

— _Kagura-chan —le había susurrado Gin, cuando ella despertó al día siguiente, con los ojos tristes, él_ _acarició_ _su cabeza mientras que Shinpachi intentaba por todo los medios animarla, pero no había nada que hacer._

— _¿Ya comiste? —cuestionó el hombre de gafas dulcemente, pero a ella poco le importo._

 _No sentía hambre, no sentía más que dolor dentro de su pecho._

— _Se_ _fue_ _—_ _susurró_ _— mi bebé, mi dulce bebé ~aru , él…él…_

— _Kagura-chan —Gintoki_ _intentó_ _calmar su dolor pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo le explicas a una mujer que acaba de sufrir un aborto que eso no era su culpa? No había palabra alguna, no había consuelo alguno._

 _No_ _pasó_ _mucho tiempo cuando_ _el doctor_ _ingreso a la habitación, seguido de cerca de una mujer de cabellos blancos._

— _Buenos días señora Okita,_ _lamento_ _interrumpir en este momento pero es necesario que hablemos sobre_ _lo ocurrido_ _—Kagura miro aquel hombre con ojos llorosos.—Mi nombre es Ryūken Ishida soy el ginecólogo de la sala de urgencias y ella es la psicóloga Sode Kuchiki. —Presento a una señorita de treinta años, de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas— estamos aquí para hablar sobre su reciente_ _pérdida_ _._

 _Kagura los miraba con dolor, Gintoki y Shinpachi la abrazaron para dar confort, sabía lo que le diría,_ _él ya se había encargado de ponerlos al tanto_ _,_ _el_ _rostro de Kagura_ _lucia_ _decaído._

— _El día de ayer no termine de hablar con usted, señora Okita lamento tener que decir esto_ _—_ _empezó el doctor, Kagura seguía con el rostro cabeza abajo, Shinpachi acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y Gin se mantuvo firme a su lado, el doctor los miro estoico_ _—_ _por favor necesito que comprenda una cosa, el feto no podía ser salvado—_ _el doctor noto como tanto Gintoki y Shinpachi cerraba sus manos hasta convertirla en puños, podía sentir la impotencia de esos dos hombres, el doctor Ryūken lo comprendía más que nadie, un hijo era un hijo y la ilusión de tenerlo era demasiado grande_ _—_ _el feto venía con un grave problema genético._

 _Apenas_ _escuchó_ _aquellas palabras, Kagura por primera vez_ _miró al doctor._

— _¿Qué? — Su voz apenas salió_ _en_ _un susurro— ¿Qué quiso decir?_

 _El doctor guardó silencio un breve momento, antes de comenzar nuevamente._

— _Usted_ _presentaba_ _un embarazo molar, en término médicos un embarazo molar es el resultado de un error genético durante el proceso de fertilización que conduce al crecimiento de tejido anormal dentro del útero._

— _¿Error genético?,_ _¿Qué quiere decir?_

— _Tranquila Kagura._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me calme? — Gritó — me están diciendo que mi bebé, que el…. — sus ojos comenzaba a lagrimar._

— _Lamento ser yo quien le diga esto, pero necesito que usted comprenda una cosa,_ _usted presentaba un embarazo molar,_ _entre otras palabras el_ _óvulo_ _fecundado traía consigo un error genético— el doctor la_ _miró_ _, sabía que la jovencita apenas y comprendía sus palabras —_ _existe_ _dos tipos de embarazo molar, el completo y el parcial._

 _El embarazo molar completo sólo tiene partes de placenta y se forman cuando el espermatozoide fecunda un óvulo vacío. Debido a que el huevo está vacío, no se forma ningún bebé, la placenta crece y produce la hormona del embarazo_ _, el vientre crecerá y los síntomas se presentará como si fuera un embarazo normal, incluso una prueba de sangre puede arrojar resultados positivos, no obstante_ _un ultrasonido mostrará que no hay feto, sólo la placenta_ _— el doctor volvió a guardar silencio, miró a la jovencita de ojos azules que lo miraba aun sin poder comprender todo aquello —_ _por el contrario un embarazo molar parcial se produce cuando la masa contiene tanto las células anormales y un embrión que tiene graves defectos de nacimiento. En este caso el feto será superado por la creciente masa anormal con bastante rapidez, en muchos de los casos el feto no está vivo…. Lamento_ _ser quien le diga esto_ _pero usted señora Okita presentaba un embarazo molar parcial._

— _¿_ _QUÉ_ _? Es una broma, eso no puede ser verdad—Kagura movía su cabeza negando aceptar aquello._

— _Señora Okita — la psicóloga dio un paso al frente— sé que es difícil_ _de entender esto, pero debe saber que no había nada que hacer….._

— _Era cuestión de tiempo que su cuerpo_ _provocara un aborto_ _—prosiguió el doctor._

— _No, no, usted está mintiendo — se negó Kagura — mi bebé estaba vivo, yo... Yo podía... yo pod_ _ía sentirlo…_ _._ _—Como si le diera peso a sus palabras Kagura se llevó sus manos a su vientre— está mintiendo, usted está mintiendo._

— _Kagura-chan—_ _intentó_ _llamar Gin._

— _El miente Gin-chan, es mentira — se negaba aceptar aquello — es mentira ¿verdad Gin-chan? —cuestiono, esperando que su tutor corroborar sus palabras— ¿Gin-chan?_

— _Lo lamento Kagura._

— _Eso no puede ser verdad — dijo dejando salir varias lágrimas— no puede ser—Shinpachi la abrazo_ _. — La pruebas decían que yo tendría un bebé, el doctor me lo dijo— parecía una pequeña niña intentado contradecir a su padre—usted miente, miente.—se llevó ambas manos a su rostro._

— _Kagura tranquila._

— _Lamentablemente el doctor familiar no se dio cuenta sobre su estado, este tipo de embarazo generan la hormona del embarazo que fácilmente dan positivo en una prueba de sangre, sin embargo un ultrasonido rápidamente puede descartar si hay o no hay bebé y si este presenta algún problema, quizá si el ginecólogo la hubiera revisado, se hubiera percatado de su estado pero..._

— _¿Por qué? — dejo salir_ _, quería entender porque había pasado._

 _No había bebé, nunca lo hubo, se repetía en su cabeza._

— _Generalmente estos casos son pocos comunes, la mayoría de las veces son por cuestiones a azar, algunas veces simplemente pasa, hay mujeres que después de tener un embarazo molar llegan a embarazarse y tener un embarazo normal, otras veces ocurre lo contrario y puede repetirse esto, sin embargo en su caso no estamos seguros, pero creemos que puede deberse a su sangre Yato._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?_

— _En la mayoría de los casos, el error genético viene del padre_ _, puesto el óvulo fecundado posee más cromosomas_ _del padre, pero en su caso, los análisis arrojaron que el feto poseía casi dos veces más_ _su carga genética, en otras palabras el feto poseía 36 cromosomas suyos y sólo diez del padre._

— _¿Entonces es mi culpa?_

— _No es así — intervino Gintoki— esas cosas suelen pasar, Kagura-chan._

— _Dígame doctor, ¿fue mi culpa?_

 _Él no respondió, Kagura_ _tomó_ _aquel silencio como un_ _frío_ _sí._

— _Sí lo fue_ _, fue mi culpa_ _—_ _lloró la mujer_ _—es mi culpa, mi culpa —_ _comenzó a gritar_ _—_ _yo maté a mi bebé._

— _Tú no mataste a nadie Kagura-chan, esto solo fue un simple error al azar_ _— respondió rápidamente Shinpachi —Kagura-chan._

— _Si lo es Pachie— gimió la chiquilla— lo es, él me odiara, me odiara. — se repetía._ _—mate a mi bebé, yo lo hice._

— _No es así —la psicóloga se acercó a ella — señora Okita usted no podía controlar esto, fue algo que paso._

 _Pero Kagura no quería escucharla, todo lo que ella había imaginado se iba desmoronando,_ _aquel_ _bebé con quién soñó en las últimas semanas_ _jamás_ _iba a_ _nacer._

 _Poco a poco las palabras del doctor comenzaban hacer eco en su cabeza, todo era su culpa, culpa de su sangre, por culpa de ella había pedido a su bebé, ¿_ _Por qué? se repetía, ¿Por qué su sangre la maldecía? ¿era acaso un castigo por despreciar sus genes?_

 _De pronto ella se dio cuenta de algo que no había entendido hasta el momento, si su bebé había no había_ _podido_ _nacer por un problema genético entonces, ¿eso quería decir que_ _jamás_ _tendría hijos? ¿Qué todos los hijos que ella lograra concebir tendría el mismo fin?_

— _Doctor—_ _llamó_ _Kagura mirándolo con esos ojos azules carente de vida — dígame una cosa —ella comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos— dígame, ¿_ _podré_ _tener más hijos?_

 _La pregunta que más temía Ryūken se hizo presente, tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi se miraron, no creyeron que Kagura pudiera pensar en aquello, ya mucho tenía con su_ _pérdida_ _para cuestionar sobre otro posible embarazo._

— _Kagura no pienses en eso ahora…_

— _Doctor dígame — volvió a repetir la joven Yorozuya — dígame si podre tener hijos._

— _Kagura-chan_

— _Dígame…._

— _Kagura…_

— _Necesito saberlo, necesito saberlo, por favor dígame —pidió suplicando, el doctor volteo a ver a la psicóloga, esta solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _El doctor la_ _miró_ _nuevamente, Shinpachi abrazo a Kagura y Gin no hacía más que decirle que todo estaría bien._

— _No estoy seguro—_ _confesó_ _— anteriormente hemos tenido casos de mujeres que después de sufrir un embarazo molar ha podido tener hijos sanos y sin problemas, sin embargo—el doctor suspiro —usted pertenece a la raza Yato, no tenemos ningún caso registrado sobre hijos nacido híbridos entre humanos y Yato._

— _Entonces, ¿qué probabilidades hay que esto vuelva a suceder?_

 _El doctor tomó cierto tiempo, no era fácil decir aquello._

— _Hay una posibilidad de noventa seis por ciento que se vuelva a repetir, un cuatro por ciento que pueda tener un embarazo normal, sin embargo como doctor no le puedo mentir, por mis años de experiencia puedo afirmar que la probabilidad de usted vuelva a presentar otro embarazo de este tipo es muy alta, quizá usted jamás pueda concebir un hijo con un ser humano._

— _No puede afirmar eso —_ _gritó_ _furioso Gintoki— existe un cuatro por ciento, que tal si ella…..si puede tener un hijo sano._

— _¿Y que tal que no?_ _, cree que la señora Okita desea pasar por algo similar nuevamente, como doctor yo le recomendaría no volver a intentarlo_ _—el hombre lo_ _miró_ _de forma impasible, sabía que estaba siendo cruel , pero_ _como doctor debería parecer ser inflexible, tenía que hablar con la verdad —como doctor tengo que ser lo más realista posible, tengo que pensar en la salud física como mental de mi paciente._

— _Usted no puede decir esto así de simple._

— _Quizá estoy siendo_ _frío_ _, pero necesito que comprenda, si más adelante la señora Okita quiere volver a intentarlo está en todo su derecho, sin embargo tengo que ser sincero y decirle que esto puede volver a repetirse— el doctor se veía afligido — en todos mis años como doctor nunca me había tocado tener como paciente a una mujer del clan Yato, sin embargo tuve un caso similar con una mujer que_ _intentó_ _concebir un hijo de un hombre de esta raza, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo…aborto._

 _Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi lo miraron asombrados, por otro lado Kagura permanecía callada,_ _sus ojos azules se veían nublados, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, imaginando a un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos carmesí llamándola mami._

 _Un dulce sueño para una gran agonía._

 _~….~….~….~_

Después de siete días en el hospital, Kagura fue dada de alta, ella no quería regresar por el momento a la Yorozuya, aún tenía presente lo ocurrido en aquel lugar; por más que el doctor le dijera a Kagura que ese feto no estaba vivo, para ella si lo estaba y su pérdida le dolía como el primer día.

Kagura se encontraba recostada en el futón que compartía con Sougo, Otae y Sadaharu se encontraban en el cuarto, ella lucía cansada y con los ojos brillosos, estuvo pensado muchas cosas, hasta que lo decidió.

—Otae —susurro Kagura,ella le sonrió de forma maternal.

—Si Kagura,¿necesitas algo?— Kagura asintió con la cabeza _—_ necesito que me acompañes.

— Acompañarte — la miró con extrañeza — ¿a dónde?

Kagura necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios, necesitaba confirmar si lo dicho por el doctor era verdad.

—Necesito que me acompañes a Yoshiwara.

~…..~…~…..~

Nueve años habían pasado desde que Yoshiwara fue salvado por Sakata Gintoki, nueve años habían pasado y eso se podía notar en todo el lugar, sobre todo el sol de Yoshiwara, quien gracias al apoyo de su hijo Seita y Tsukuyo, había recuperado la movilidad en sus piernas, las heridas causada por Hōsen no había sido del todo profundas, con mucha terapia Hinowa había logrado caminar nuevamente, no del todo porque tenía que utilizar un bastón como apoyo , pero al menos ya no utilizaba la silla de ruedas.

Por otro lado Tsukuyo seguía siendo la líder de Hyakka, seguía luciendo hermosa y como siempre tímida cuando se trataba de los hombres, aunque agresiva con cierto permanente que a pesar del tiempo, seguía haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

No era de extrañarse ver a Kagura y a Otae por esos rumbos, solía ser muy amigas de la joven rubia, lo que ella no esperaba en ese momento era encontrarse a Kagura en Yoshiwara.

Según Gintoki, Kagura se encontraba recuperándose de un fuerte virus amanto y necesitaba guardar reposo, por eso le extrañó verla ahí, a lado de Otae.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlas, pensé que ya nos había olvidados —les sonrió Tsukuyo dándole una calada a su Kiseru —veo que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente Kagura y bien, ¿cómo están?

— Estamos bien, Kagura-chan se encuentra mejor — respondió Otae intentando hablar casualmente, a Tsukuyo no le pasó desapercibido que la joven Yato no contestara, no fue hasta que Otae toco su hombro que ella pareció reaccionar.

—Hola Tsukuyo — intento hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero no le salió, Tsukuyo la observo de pies a cabeza, Kagura lucía más delgada, con el rostro más pálido de lo acostumbrado, podía notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sin mencionar que esas perlas azules carecían de emoción alguna, no supo porque pero esos ojos le hizo recordar a Hinowa años atrás— ¿se encontrara Hinowa?, me gustaría platicar con ella.

…

Kagura y Otae hacían sentadas en medio de esa sala mientras Tsukuyo servía té, el sol de Yoshiwara no tardó en aparecer, como siempre con una sonrisa capaz de alumbrar la más oscura noche.

—Que sorpresa verlas por estos lugares, veo que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente Kagura-chan —Hinowa tomó asiento enfrente de ellas —lamento la tardanza pero había una situación que merecía con urgencia mi atención, Tsukuyo me dijo que deseaban hablar conmigo, ahora bien en qué puedo servirle.

—Yo… —dudo un momento, no era fácil hablar de esto, Otae le dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda ,animado a Kagura a proseguir con su cuestionamiento —yo…quería preguntarte varias cosas... respecto a tu vida con Hōsen, quizá te parezca una falta de respeto pero necesito saberlo, de verdad que lo necesito —explico la jovencita de forma desesperada , Hinowa tomó un sorbo a su té, le pareció extraño aquella petición, no todos los días alguien preguntaba sobre su relación con el antiguo rey de Yoshiwara, sobre todo viniendo de esa jovencita.

Otae y Tsukuyo intercambiaron miradas, la joven ninja le dio una calada a su Kiseru mientras observaba al sol de Yoshiwara.

—Adelante, si puedo ayudarte con algo, lo haré con gusto.

—Yo quería saber si… ¿alguna vez pudiste tener algún hijo con Hōsen?—el semblante de Hinowa cambio, Tsukuyo dejó caer su Kiseru de la impresión, nadie había cuestionado aquello, no desde que ese hombre prohibió hablar sobre ese tema, Kagura la miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Kagura-chan...

—Está bien Tsukuyo —Hinowa le sonrió de forma maternal a Kagura — puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe esta pregunta?—quiso saber.

— Yo... — bajo el rostro, no hizo que Hinowa preguntará más, el dolor de una madre era algo fácil de ver, sobre todo si una mujer pasan por un caso similar.

— Siempre quisimos tener hijos, sin embargo yo nunca pude dárselo — sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente — resultó algo casi imposible — reveló la mujer llevando ambas manos a su vientre — El bebé que era concebido, bebé que perdía antes de los tres meses, mi cuerpo lo abortaba — recordó la ilusión que tuvo cuando supo que sería madre por primera vez, el rostro que Hōsen puso al saber que su semilla nacería dentro de ella, también la desilusión tras el primer aborto —Durante toda mi vida tuve cuatro embarazos, los primeros tres nunca llegaron a pasar los dos meses, el último embarazo que tuve no llegó a cumplir los tres meses, este último fue casi mortal para mí, mi matriz quedó gravemente dañada , tuve una hemorragia interna, estuve a punto de morir — Hinowa cerró sus manos hasta formarlas en puños.

—Hinowa no diga más, sé que es doloroso hablar de esto—Tsukuyo toco su hombro en un intento para darle confort , a pesar que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, para Hinowa era algo que aún tenía presente.

—Está bien Tsukuyo, no te preocupes.

— Lo lamento tanto — dijo Kagura mirándola — no era mi intención, yo solo...—d _e_ jo las palabras al aire, era doloroso para ella hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

— Esta bien, no te disculpes, puedo ver por tus ojos que algo te paso Kagura-chan, casi puedo afirmar que tú comprendes mi dolor — Tsukuyo miro tanto a Otae como Kagura.

— Lo siento.

— Kagura –chan, tranquila —Otae la abrazo.

— Perdí mi bebé — Kagura se llevó su mano a su vientre —porque… — ella comenzó a llorar — porque….mi sangre me maldijo — se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro intentando parar las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. — mi bebé no pudo nacer por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

La jovencita no dejaba de repetir aquello, Otae intentó calmarla, tardó alrededor de quince minutos en reponer la compostura la jovencita de ojos azules, Otae fue quien explicó sobre lo ocurrido a Kagura, al final Hinowa tomó las manos de Kagura, las apretó suavemente para darle confort.

—Debes tranquilizarte Kagura, nada está dicho, si existe mínima posibilidad, no pierdas las esperanzas —le sonrió — a diferencia de ti, mi cuerpo no podía concebir a este bebé porque era débil, mi cuerpo no era apta para tenerlo.

— Hinowa-chan, por más que quiera, por más que lo desee, el doctor dijo que quizá jamás pueda tener un hijo — admitió Kagura con ojos marchitos — que puedo sufrir otro embarazo similar.

—Kagura.

— Dice que al final jamás podré concebir un hijo, mi sangre está maldita, por eso los Yato no puede reproducirse con otros ser que no sea su misma especie, ese es nuestro castigo por teñir nuestras manos de sangre.

Hinowa la miro, Tsukuyo no supo qué decir, Otae simplemente bajó la cabeza, las palabras de Kagura estaba cargadas de dolor y odio, odio por sus misma sangre, odio a si misma.

~…~…~…~

Cuatro semanas había pasado desde que Sougo hablo con Kagura por teléfono, cuatro semanas llenos de incertidumbre por parte de él, se maldijo una y mil veces, lo último que había sabido era por parte de Gintoki, de un extraño virus que estaba dando en Edo, un virus nuevo que dejó a Kagura en cama por varios días y del cual se estaba recuperando.

Aun recordaba aquella plática que había tenido con el jefe, luego de que Kagura no contestara sus llamadas.

— _Jefe ¿Dónde está china? He intentado hablar varias veces a su teléfono pero ella no me contesta._

— _Souichiro-kun, ¡Eh hola!,¿hablas de Kagura-chan?—hablo de forma despreocupada, aunque Sougo noto un leve cambio en su tono al mencionar a Kagura._

— _De quien más jefe_ _, sino es ella._

— _Oh bueno, ella se encuentra ahorita mismo… ella se está recuperando._

— _¿Recuperando? ¿Recuperando de qué? — aunque no quería sonar desesperado lo estaba, Gintoki_ _guardó_ _silencio un par de segundos antes de volver retomar la conversación._

— _Tranquilo, no es algo de gravedad, ella... Ella_ _pescó_ _un extraño virus, como es nuevo tiene que permanecer en cuarentena por un par de semanas, no es nada grave, es algo parecido a la_ _gripe_ _pero más fuerte, lamentablemente ella no puede salir del hospital hasta que se le pase el virus._

— _Jefe ¿seguro que Kagura_ _está_ _bien?_

— _Claro Souichiro-kun, nosotros estamos cuidando de ella, no te preocupes….. Ella_ _está_ _bien._

De eso había pasado tres semanas, intentó comunicarse nuevamente con él, pero Gintoki le mandaba evasivas alegando que tenía mucho trabajo, además su misión no ayudaba, en las últimas semanas apenas y podía comer, cada vez se preocupaba más por esa chiquilla, estaba a punto de marca (otra vez) cuando recibió una llamada entrante de Kagura.

—China — soltó sin pensar — ¿porque mierdas no me contestabas?

—Sougo _—_ la voz de Kagura sonaba algo rasposo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el primer oficial del Shinsengumi —Sougo—balbuceó ella intentando no soltarse a llorar.

— _¿_ Kagura que tienes? _—_ rápidamente se alarmó _—_ China.

Kagura no contestó, se tapó la boca.

—Kagura, maldita sea, Kagura responde carajo, ¿qué mierda te está pasado?

—Yo... _—_ _Lo siento mucho intento decir, sádico, sádico, yo no pude, yo no puedo, Sougo te necesito, necesito que me abraces y me digas que me amas a pesar de todo_ — nada —tosió levemente ocultado así las ganas de llorar _—_ estos días me he sentido mal, un virus raro apareció en Edo, pero eso ya te lo había dicho Gin— respondió con una voz un poco más chillona, Kagura intentaba por todos los medios sonar alegre, aunque las ganas de llorar era persistentes.

—Kagura

—Y hoy me sentí algo triste— admitió, porque realmente se sentía así.

—Kagura.

—Te extraño sádico. — Ella cerró los ojos, sujeto con precisión el celular — yo...—las palabras se negaba a salir.

" _No tengas miedo" le había dicho Hinowa, "no conozco del todo a Okita-san, pero tengo la sospecha que él no te_ _culpara._ _"_

" _Hinowa, yo…. "_

" _Tienes miedo de que él te deje ¿verdad?" le cuestiono, "Pese a todo lo malo que hizo Hōsen, debo admitir que él nunca me re_ _crimino_ _nada, a él no le_ _importó que yo no pudiera darle_ _hijos, el me_ _mantuvo a su lado todo estos años_ _"_

—Kagura —la voz de Sougo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Por favor vuelve pronto. — le pidió.

—Yo... — sentía cierta impotencia, él también la extrañaba, parecía un estúpido cursi —Kondo- san espera que todo se resuelva en los siguientes quince días — escucho como un silencio se instalaba entre ellos—China, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?, sino ahora mismo yo….dime, si no lo estás quizás Kondo-san me deje volver...

—Está bien, no es necesario que regreses, esa misión te ha costado mucho, yo...Solo fue un estúpido virus _—_ dijo la mujer _—_ no tienes nada que preocuparte, sádico.

—China.

—Lo siento... —fue lo único que Sougo escuchó, antes que Kagura colgará.

Ese _"lo siento"_ no sonó bien, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa china? ¿Ella no era así?, no evitó preocuparse, intentó volver marcarle nuevamente pero la llamada entraba directo a buzón, no dudo en marcar aquel hombre de cabellos permanentes, al segundo timbrazo Sakata contestó.

—Hola

—Jefe

—Souichiro ¿qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo?

—Kagura— las palabras comenzaron a salir sin pensarlo — ella.. ¿Ella se encuentra bien? —un silencio se produjo desde la otra línea, Gintoki tardó un par de segundos para contestarle.

— _¿_ Has hablado con ella? —quiso saber, miro a Shinpachi que se encontraba sirviendo té.

—Si.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—En realidad no hablamos muchos, solo del extraño virus que tuvo, jefe ¿ella está bien? — Gintoki dudo unos segundos, ella había sido explícita en su petición.

" _Gin-chan, Shinpachi, yo…. Les quiero pedir_ _una cosa,_ _como Yorozuya solo quiero que me juren algo",_ ella los había mirado a los ojos de forma suplicante.

—Ella se está recuperado….no te preocupes, nosotros estamos cuidado de ella.

—Jefe.

—Me gustaría seguir hablando pero ahora mismo estoy en un trabajo, no te preocupes, cuando regreses podrás hablar de muchas cosas con ella.

—Jefe.

Gintoki no dijo nada más, colgó el teléfono mientras desviaba su mirada a la habitación de Kagura, las luces estaban apagadas, nuevamente regresó su vista a su pupilo, en los últimos tres días Kagura permanecía en cama todo el día, apenas comía, para la Yorozuya ya no era normal ver a Kagura en ese estado, sobre todo sin verla comer como acostumbraba.

—Pachie, sofá-kun dice que Kagura le marcó.

— ¿Qué?, pero ella apenas quiere hablar con nosotros, Gin-san.

.

.

.

En ese preciso instante en el que Kagura colgó con Sougo, ella apagó el celular, se quedó mirando un par de segundos para nuevamente llevárselo al oído.

—Sabes sádico hay algo que no te he dicho— comenzó hablar como si aún estuviera conversado con Sougo, con una voz suave y calmada — hay algo que necesito decirte. Yo…. — cerró nuevamente los ojos, se imaginó a Sougo enfrente de ella, con ojos acusadores — yo…—abrió los ojos, detuvo su hablar, la garganta comenzaba a dolerle mientras sus ojos empezaba a lagrimar— te he mentido todo este tiempo yo…..—no aguanto mucho y comenzó a llorar —yo…. perdóname—soltó mientras dejaba caer el teléfono al piso —perdóname Sougo, yo… yo mate a nuestro bebé, perdóname…—repitió golpeando el piso—perdóname por no ser una mujer digna de ti, perdóname — comenzó a golpear el piso con mucha fuerza—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Gritó, dejando salir todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo — ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Maldita sea porque? — Sus nudillos comenzaron a arder por golpear insistentemente el piso, la ira la había dominado— ¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA! — su más preciado sueño, lo que más deseaba se había hecho trizas.

Se lo había prometido a su madre, tendría una familia grande y con muchos hijos.

Ya nunca jamás volvería estar sola, tendría un hijo, un ser perfecto, la mitad perfecta de ella y de ese bastardo.

Ese pequeñito ser nunca la dejaría, ella lo cuidaría, le daría todo el amor que podía darle, el pequeño ser que nacería de sus entrañas, al cual amaría más que a su propia vida.

Se lo había imaginado, aquel ser pequeñito entre sus brazos, le cantaría todos los días, besaría su rostro, le enseñaría hablar como su madre había hecho, lo vería caminar, se imaginó a Sougo jugado con él, seguramente este le enseñaría cómo fastidiar a Hijikata, casi podía imaginar las risas que soltaría al ver su copia casi exacta hacerle maldades al vicecomandante.

Ella tendría un bebé, ella tendría un bebito al cual Sougo amaría tanto o igual que ella. Un bebé que jugaría con Sadaharu, un bebé que llamaría abuelito a gin y a su calvo padre, un bebé a que Shinpachi cuidaría y le diría tío, un bebé al que Kamui seguramente le enseñaría a pelear, un bebé que correría por todo Kabuki metiéndose en miles de líos, un hijo nacido entre la reina del distrito kabuki y el káiser sádico.

Un lindo bebé qué le diría mamá, un bebé que había muerto mucho antes de nacer. Un bebé que tuvo la infortuna de ser concebido por ella, un bebé que no pudo formarse gracias a su sangre maldita.

Kagura golpeó varias veces el piso hasta que su mano magullada comenzaba a sangrar.

Ella lloraba mientras su cordura la abandonaba. Ella seguía golpeando como si el dolor de sus manos pudiera apaciguar el dolor de su alma, como si ese dolor fuera a desaparecer tan pronto como ella deseara.

De pronto se vio sujetada de los hombros. Kagura lloraba mientras Gintoki y Shinpachi detenían sus manos.

—Basta Kagura.

—Déjenme, déjenme — gritó.

—Kagura —le llamó Shinpachi.

—Déjeme en paz —chilló como una niña que había perdido su juguete favorito.

—Kagura —repitió Gin— Ya basta.

—Déjame Gin-chan, Shinpachi.

—Kagura.

— ¡USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡MI BEBÉ! MI PEQUEÑO NIÑO, JAMÁS…. YO…..NUNCA TENDRÉ A MI PEQUEÑO NIÑO, ¿ACASO NO PUEDEN ENTENDERME? — tanto Shinpachi como Gintoki la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Sadaharu ladraba mientras Kagura seguía llorando, consumida por el dolor, por el dolor de saber que su mismo gen había impedido cumplir su más anhelado sueño

Siempre lo deseo, entre sus recuerdos infantiles, entre sus sueños deseo ser madre. Incluso aunque tuviera miedo, incluso si la mayoría de las mujeres no compartía su mismo deseo.

Para Kagura lo era y precisamente eso era algo que no podía tener.

—Kagura- chan— la voz de Shinpachi se convirtió en un susurro, poco a poco se sintió rara, era como si de pronto todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir y ella se encontrara en otro lugar.

—Mamá — alguien le hablaba — mamá— un pequeño niño de cuatro años la miraba, tenía el cabello bermellón y sus ojos café rojizos.

—Mi bebé…

—Mamá —ella intentó acercarse pero el niño dio un paso hacia atrás — ¿Por qué mamá? — le pregunto el niño de ojos rojizos llorando.

—No llores — no quería verlo llorar, el niño se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos intentado para el llanto, le dolía verlo así, no quería que llorara— mi pequeño no llores.

—Mamá— volvió a repetir alzado su rostro — ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué me mataste? — antes de que ella pudiera acercarse, el pequeño niño de cuatro años se desvanecía quedado solamente un feto malformado en el piso. —Mamá ayúdame — decía aquel feto que no logró nacer — mamá— Kagura dio un grito aterrada, miro aquel pequeño ser en el piso, sin pensarlo ella lo tomó entre sus manos, no tenía rostro, era una masa deforme, sangraba y ella solo podía sostenerlo entre sus brazos—mamá. —repetía, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara, sino… su bebé moriría.

Las escenas vividas reaparecieron como si fuera una película y ella el espectador, Kagura vio al hombre de bata blanca.

" _Se trata de una mutación"_

" _Era cuestión de que tarde o temprano su cuerpo lo desechará"_

" _La sangre no era compatible"_

" _Los genes Yato son fuertes"_

 _._

 _._

La escena cambió, ahora estaba con Otae en Yoshiwara.

— _Él nunca me_ _abandonó_ _, incluso_ _si no_ _podía darle un hijo—Hinowa la miraba —_ _pasó_ _tiempo hasta que una cortesana quedara embarazada,_ _hice_ _lo imposible por ayudarla a ocultar su embarazo, al final ella dio a luz pero_ _terminó_ _muriendo dejando a su pequeño bebé a mi cuidado, la vida había sido cruel conmigo, sin embargo cuando sostuve a Seita entre mis brazos, entendí que de una forma u otra, la vida se había apiadado de mí, por eso hice lo imposible por escapar con ese pequeño niño, por eso me rebele contra el hombre que no me había abandonado nunca, lo_ _traicione_ _por lo que yo más anhelaba, un hijo y Seita se había convertido en ello._

— _Kagura-chan…._

 _._

 _.._

— _Él me odiara Gin-chan, por favor, como Yorozuya quiero una petición._

— _Kagura._

— _Gin-chan, Shinpachi, yo…. Les quiero pedir una cosa, como Yorozuya prométanme, no mejor júrenme qu_ _e no le dirán_ _nada_ _a Sougo, él no tiene por qué saber todo esto._

— _Kagura._

— _Por favor — le suplico, Kagura incluso se había hincado frente a ellos._

— _Kagura-chan no hagas eso. —Shinpachi intento que ella se parara._

— _Júrenme_ _que no le dirán nada,_ _júrenmelo_ _por favor._

— _Está bien— le había dicho — no diremos nada — ambos hombres le habían prometido mientras Kagura lloraba._

.

.

—Kagura —Gintoki se alarmó al ver como Kagura no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos abiertos, la oía balbucear, Shinpachi lo miro.

—Gin-san. — estaba preocupado, Kagura había dejado de gritar de un momento a otro, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, ella se negaba hablar, se negaba a emitir palabra alguna, estaba en un extraño trance en donde las voces de la Yorozuya no lograba oír.

Kagura parecía perdida entre sus recuerdos y sueños rotos.

Qué más quedaba, ya no había nada, nada dentro de ella y dudaba que Sougo quisiera permanecer a su lado.

Era una muñeca fea y rota, una que tarde o temprano terminaría abandonado, como lo hizo Kamui, como lo hizo su padre, como tarde o temprano Sougo haría, Kagura lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron, lloro hasta que la garganta le dolió , lloro aun sabiendo que de nada serviría aquello.

Y así entre el dolor de su alma y cuerpo ella se sumió en un sueño, uno donde Sougo la sostenía y le decía que todo estaría bien, uno que eventualmente ella no creía tener.

 _ **Continuará**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **Contestado los review anonimos**_

 _ **Mei :** Muchas gracias linda por comentar, aunque el fic comienza de forma trágica el final sera muy dulce, este fic tendra un final feliz :)_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Quiero agradecer infinitamente **a todos los que comentaron :) gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado :'v no se como expresar mi agradecimientos uwu de todo corazón, frany se lo agradece.**

 _Con un total de 6769 palabras le traigo la continuación, de ante mano me disculpo si llega a presentarse errores ortograficos, a veces se me llegan a pasar por lo cual termino reeditado varias veces el capitulo._

 _No me queda más que decir que a este fic le falta a lo mucho 3 capítulos más el epilogo, en el siguiente capítulos daremos un retroceso en como **inicio la relación de Okikagu** y **retomaremos lo ocurrido tras el regreso de la misión de Sougo hasta la ruptura de la pareja (lo que llevaría al primer capitulo)** , lo único que les puedo anticipar es que el siguiente tendrá una mezcla entre **ligeramente lime y sad.**_

 _¿ **Cuando actualizare?** no tengo una fecha :'v frany tiene mucho trabajo en la ultima semana que viene y posiblemente ya salga de vacaciones , sin embargo tengo previsto terminar este fic antes de agosto ( ese es mi deseo) ya tengo adelantado el siguiente capitulo y parte de los últimos capítulos, ademas de tener completo el epilogo._

 _Algunas cosas por aclarar, quise meter hinowa en el fic, puesto que ella nunca tuvo hijos con Hosen y se me hizo medio raro, entre otras cosas esto no estaba previsto , pero me gusto tomar base de esos dos personajes._

 _en cuanto a lo ultimo, kagura entro en una especie de shock, al verse envuelta por muchos sentimientos, sus deseos y sus recuerdos se entre mezclaron, lo único que puedo decirles es que este fic terminara con un final feliz :'v_

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leean._

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

06-07-2018


	6. Sentimientos

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Este capitulo contenido **sexual explicito** **, ligeramente lime, malas palabras, fluff.**

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :)**

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, **se corregirán** en la brevedad posible **.**

 **IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a : ****Shiawase Day ,Carmen001 ,LostNeko120 ,tamago to gohan-aru**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

~…~….~….~

 **6.- Sentimientos.**

por frany

 **~o~**

 _"Hay amores que empiezan después de pasar por la cama…."_

 **Cinco años atrás.**

Se encontraba como siempre patrullando cerca del parque, _—_ o más bien intentando perder su tiempo, — cuando la vío, sentada debajo de un árbol, con las piernas flexionadas cerca de su pecho, con el rostro oculto entre ellas y sus manos abrazando sus piernas, estaba inmóvil como si tratará que pasar inadvertida, la china parecía querer fusionarse con ese árbol, lamentablemente su color de cabello y ese enorme perro no la ayudaban.

En verla así, lo motivó acercarse.

Ella tenía 18 años, ya no poseía un cuerpo sin gracia, aunque Sougo no lo admitiera, Kagura se había vuelto realmente hermosa, una tentación para él, no era la primera vez que la veía con ojos para nada inocentes, de hecho había tenido un par de fantasías con ella, desnuda en su cama y abriendo sus piernas solo para él.

En los últimos tres meses había estado haciendo movimientos directos, y aunque china seguía siendo ingenua y algo tonta, comprendía a la perfección sus indirectas, ella le había dicho muy segura que no dejaría que un sucio perro de gobierno intentará robar su flor, que esa flor solo le pertenecía a un solo hombre.

Y Sougo aunque deseaba odiarlo, no podía, el jefe no tenía la culpa de que Kagura lo amara y que él deseara meter su Sadomaru entre sus piernas.

Por eso al verla así, con el rostro cabeza abajo le hizo suponer que algo andaba mal.

— ¡Eh china! ¿Qué tienes?, ¿acaso se acabó todo el Sukonbu? — en solo escuchar su voz, Kagura alzó su rostro, grave error, un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; Sougo la miró con los ojos abiertos y Kagura en un intento de no parecer más patética de lo que ya estaba, comenzó a restregar su antebrazo en un intento por limpiar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Qué te importa maldito perro! ¿No tienes nada bueno que hacer ~aru? — rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, evitando hacer contacto visual, pero Sougo no le quitaba la vista de encima, examinó cada parte de su rostro, buscando alguna respuesta ante su pregunta, a Kagura le incomodó que la viera así.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez el jefe, para que te pusieras a llorar?

— ¿Porque piensas que estoy llorando por él ~aru?

—China, ambos sabemos tus lloriqueos siempre son por culpa del jefe —Kagura bajo el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hablar, no quería escuchar las burlas de ese sujeto, no era la primera vez que la veía en esa situación, se maldijo por ser tan tonta.

— ¿Qué te importa?

—Me importa china, porque él no está viendo tú asqueroso rostro en este momento.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — alzó las manos dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sougo fue más rápido, la empujó de forma que Kagura ahora se encontraba acostada en el césped y Sougo encima de ella, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Dime china ¿porque lloras? — le preguntó suavemente, como si se tratara de un pajarito herido y a la defensiva.

Ella no respondió. Sin embargo, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de su rostro, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, en un intento porque Sougo no la viera tan vulnerable.

— ¡No me mires! — Le gritó — no me veas con esos ojos de lástima, lo odio, te odio —chilló como si se tratara de una pequeña niña. — déjame sola, sádico.

—No lo haré, hasta que me digas porque estas llorando, china.

—Ya lo sabes—le dijo como una mujer con el corazón roto— siempre lo dijiste y yo jamás te escuché — volvió a sollozar — él me dijo que… yo le dije que.. **.** — las palabras salían atropelladamente de sus labios, ella no deseaba repetir aquello, su garganta le dolía, Sougo tomó ambas manos de Kagura y las jalo a un costado de sus hombros dejado así expuesto su rostro, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

—China.

—Le dije que lo quería y él me dijo que también, me hizo feliz hasta que entendí que se refería a que me quería como una hija, como una hermana y no como mujer— Sougo la miró con lástima —Me dijo que estaba feliz de tenerme en su vida y... que siempre sería una hija para él, ¿sabes lo humillante fue para mí escuchar eso? Lo peor fue que…...—nuevamente soltó varios gemidos lastimosos — le aclaré que yo lo amaba y que esperaba que él también lo hiciera, me miró con lástima, Gin-chan me dijo que era hermoso lo que sentía por él, pero que él no podía verme más allá que una… hija…—los ojos de Kagura parecían turbios, Sougo deshizo su agarre, con suavidad acercó su mano a la mejilla de Kagura, limpiado así las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos— nunca como una mujer.

—China.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada más! ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA ~ARU! — él se acercó a su nariz, rozando levemente, Kagura abrió aún más los ojos, Sougo bajo su rostro hasta llegar a su oído— te lo dije china, te dije que el jefe nunca te vería más allá que una hija.

—Lo sé… — ella seguía llorando, Sougo deshizo su otro agarre y la abrazo, él no era un cursi, mucho menos alguien que consolará, sin embargo, Kagura estaba sufriendo y como su rival jurado, no podía dejarla caer, no le gustaba verla así, prefería mil veces a china insultado que verla llorar.

Él solo busco consolarla, Sougo solo quería hacerla sentir mejor y por eso entre su consuelo la ayudó **…**

~…~…~…~….~

Sougo la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar, ya no había rastro de sol alguno, estaba anocheciendo, las lámparas del parque comenzaban a prenderse, Okita pensó que era momento de regresar al cuartel, así como el de la china de regresar a la Yorozuya.

Por un momento pensó en aprovecharse de aquella situación, Kagura parecía bastante afligida en ese momento, quizá sí movía bien sus cartas, quizá tal vez, ella cedería a sus insinuaciones, sin embargo lo medito mejor, no podía aprovecharse de ella, estaba dolida y enojada, seguramente ante cualquier insinuación, ella lo mataría ahí mismo.

— Ya es tarde — Sougo se paró, espero que Kagura siguiera sus pasos, pero ella ni siquiera se movió —vamos, te llevaré a la Yorozuya.

— ¿Para qué? — Gruñó — ¡No quiero ir!—respondió fríamente con las mejillas infladas y el rostro enojado.

— Seguramente el jefe está preocupado, quizá te esté buscando.

—Eso es mentira, él no se daría cuenta si no llegara a dormir, seguramente no notaría mi ausencia — Kagura se quedó mirando a la nada —desde hace unos meses Gin-chan anda raro, él no me lo dijo y yo no quería preguntar, pero — ella nuevamente se abrazó a sí misma— sospecho que está saliendo con alguien, no me lo ha dicho abiertamente pero constantemente sale por las noches, llega después del amanecer, sin ningún rastro de alcohol, con una enorme sonrisa — Kagura cerró los ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué harás?, no puedes quedarte toda la noche aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? — Kagura lo miró —Madao siempre lo hace y parece bastante seguro, no lo he escuchado quejarse.

—Esto es diferente china, no puedes quedarte aquí.

— ¿Por qué es diferente? — quiso saber, Sougo dudaba en continuar, pero parecía que Kagura no cedería sino le daba una razón válida.

—Porque, aunque seas una gorila marimacho —empezó, Kagura arrugó la nariz rápidamente **.**

— ¿A quién dices gorila marimacho, estúpido bastardo? — la joven Yorozuya se levantó en un dos por tres, dispuesta a golpear a ese bastardo.

—Aunque seas una gorila marimacho — prosiguió —sigues siendo una mujer y créeme china que no sería razonable que te quedaras, no cuando tú cuerpo ya no es tan plano y ya no luces fea como antes — no supo porque lo dijo, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca, Kagura por su parte se sonrojo. —Si quieres — él comenzó a rascar su cabeza —puedes quedarte en el Shinsengumi. —le insinuó.

— ¡Pervertido! —Gruño sonrojada — seguramente sólo quieres llevarme a ese lugar para meterme tú cosa.

—Yo no... Nunca dije que te quedarías conmigo— le sonrió sádicamente— el que en pan piensa, hambre tiene, China.

—Yo no... —ella se sonrojo.

—Te puedes dormir en el dojō, vamos, ya tengo hambre…—Sougo apenas dio dos pasos, cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de su manga.

—No... —Dijo tímidamente Kagura — no quiero ir a ese lugar, seguramente gorila le diría a Gin, estoy segura que él no dudaría en venir a buscarme… y yo no quiero verlo, no por el momento — dijo con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces china a dónde quieres ir? — ella no contestó, bajó el rostro.

—Cualquier lugar sería bueno… menos la Yorozuya o Shinsengumi.

—Está bien iremos a otro lugar, uno cómodo e íntimo, donde podamos estar solos — le susurro cerca del oído, Kagura alzó su rostro, por primera vez en toda la tarde, Sougo notó como los ojos azules de Kagura parecía nuevamente vivos, sin mencionar el rubor en sus mejillas. — ¿Qué dices china, quieres venir conmigo?

Ella no contestó,pero asintió con la cabeza, cualquier lugar era mejor que la Yorozuya en estos momentos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera emprender la marcha, Sadaharu jalo de su qipao, Kagura por primera vez había reparado el hecho que su mascota se encontraba con ella, acarició su cabecita mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo.

—Ve a casa —le pidió, no podía llevarse a Sadaharu, ya de por si llamaba mucho la atención con su color de cabello, como para andar con su enorme perro, seguramente Gin daría rápido con ella.

El dios perro negó con la cabeza.

—Guau, guau— ladró sin dejar de mirar a Sougo y a ella.

" _No te_ _dejaré_ _ir, ese bastardo seguramente te quiere meter su cosa"_ pensaba el dios perro.

—Tienes que ir — Sougo solo observaba con aburrimiento como Kagura intentaba converse al perro, seguramente parecía una loca hablado con el can, como si este fuera humano, pero era Kagura después de todo— si no llegas, seguramente él sospechara y yo no quiero verlo—Sadaharu comprendió sus palabras, al can no le gustaba ver a su dueña sufrir, el perro blanco se prometió que una vez en la Yorozuya le dejaría al imbécil de permanentes un regalito en su futón.

Sadaharu pasó su lengua por todo el rostro de Kagura, miró a Sougo nuevamente y comenzó a ladrarle, este no entendía que deseaba decirle, no entendía el lenguaje canino.

" _Si le haces algo, te mueres_ _bastardín_ _~",_ sentenció el perro, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a Kabuki.

Kagura miro a Sougo y este a ella.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, Sougo comenzó a caminar seguidamente de Kagura.

—Hoy estás de suerte — se llevó las manos a los bolsillos — iremos a un lugar que jamás olvidarás china.

~….~….~….~

Desde un principio Kagura sabía que era un error aceptar ir con él, aun así ella decidió ignorar su consciencia e ir a donde Sougo propuso.

Quizá tenía tan solo 18 años, pero ella sabía varias cosas sobre la reproducción humana y porque no decirlo, también Yato, además Sougo había sido bastante directo con ella. Desde hace tres meses, el primer oficial del Shinsengumi solía hacerle varias propuestas indecentes, no mentira, se sentía un poco incómoda por aquellas insinuaciones, pero al mismo tiempo excitada, no todos los días el sádico perdía su orgullo y se denigraba de la peor manera.

En solo recordar sus palabras le causaba risa.

" _¿Por qué no abres tus piernas para mí?,_ le había dicho un día, mientras ella comía su Sukonbu, ella no dudó en mandarlo al hospital, sobre todo cuando este poso una de sus manos en su pierna.

Al poco tiempo él regreso, esta vez con una nueva táctica, él sabía que Kagura amaba la comida, quizá sus dotes de ligue dieran frutos sí había comida de por medio.

" _China ¿no quieres probar de mi Sadomaru?"_ no había entendió a qué se refería, pensó que tal vez hablaba del escarabajo con el que peleó Sadaharu número 29.

" _¿Sadomaru? ¿Eso no era tú escarabajo?",_ Preguntó curiosa, Sougo negó con la cabeza.

" _No china no es un escarabajo, es algo parecido a una paleta",_ Okita sonrío, Kagura lo miro meditando sus palabras, _"te gustará mucho, tanto que no dejaras de comerlo"._

" _¿Sabe rico?",_ le preguntó ingenuamente, mientras Sougo comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

" _No lo se ¿Por qué no lo pruebas y me dices?_ ", ella no lo dudó y volvió a mandarlo directo al hospital, así estuvo un par de días con sus insinuaciones directas, hasta que cierto día ambos coincidieron de forma civilizada en la banca del parque, esta vez libre de golpes o insulto alguno.

" _¿Acaso estas urgido por mí, eh sádico? "_ , le sonrió con descaro _"lastima~ aru, el único que tomara todo de mí, es solo una persona, así que vete a otro lado a seguir con tu raro estilo de apareamiento ~aru"_ , se mofo la jovencita china.

" _Dudo mucho que el jefe logré verte más allá que una hija, para él siempre serás una pequeña mocosa ",_ le había dicho, Kagura no tardó en apuntarlo con su paraguas.

" _¡Imbécil!"_ le había gritado, empezado una de sus ya famosas peleas.

" _Enserio guarra, te puedo dar placer",_ con solo mencionar esas palabras, Kagura enrojeció mientras descargaba todas las balas de su paraguas (que por desgracia) esquivo él.

" _Estúpido Chihuahua, aléjate de mí."_

 _Kagura recuerda como parte de la mañana se fue en su pelea infantil y como el muy bastardo le había robado un beso, su primer beso, en un descuido cuando su espada había quedado a escasos centímetros de su rostro, él aprovechó para besarla y meter su lengua dentro de ella, recordó cómo le dio un rodillazo, Sougo chillo de dolor, mientras ella restregaba su antebrazo por sus labios, no dudó en huir de ese lugar, estaba avergonzada y a la vez frustrada, su primer beso tenía que ser con Gin-chan, no con un sádico bastardo pervertido._

— Estúpido — susurró para sí misma, saliendo de su recuerdo.

Miró nuevamente el lugar donde en encontraba, nunca pensó que ella visitaría esos lugares, ni en sus peores sueños lo imagino, Sougo no tardó en regresar con un par de llaves, se sintió rara, después de todo estaba en un hotel.

¿En verdad ella había ido aquel lugar con él?

Se sintió bastante ansiosa, no sabía cuál era la razón.

El primer oficial llegó a su lado, ambos se encaminaron al elevador, Okita marco el piso tres, mientras ella se acercó a un costado suyo, el elevador comenzó ascender y ella no dejaba de verlo a cada tanto, la puertas se abrieron y subió un hombre mayor, este no dejaba de mirar a Kagura con lujuria, Sougo no dudo en abrazarla por los hombros, miró aquel sujeto dejado una advertencia sobre que esa jovencita era suya, el hombre no tardó en desviar el rostro, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sougo no dudo en jalar a Kagura cerca de su pecho y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia la habitación asignada.

No supo porque había aceptado ir con él, en el momento que él le dijo que fueran a un hotel, ella no rezongó, ¿Por qué?, No entendía porque su cuerpo y su mente parecían actuar por sí solos, no supo porque siguió a Sougo hasta la habitación 312, mucho menos porque entró aquel cuarto con él.

Sougo dejo las llaves en el pequeño tocador del cuarto, Kagura observó la habitación, era bastante amplia, tenía un closet, no tan grande como el suyo, había una cama King Size con una cabecera de madera bastante bonita, un sillón con una extraña forma, además de tener una televisión de plasma, un clima, en una de las esquinas de la habitación había un pequeño refrigerador, Sougo se inclinó para sacar una lata de cerveza de ella, prendió el clima mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida para luego dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche.

—Ponte cómoda —le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco negro y el pañuelo tan característico de su uniforme, se dirigió al baño dejado a Kagura a media habitación.

Kagura no llevaba más que su típico qipao rojo puesto, ella caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en una esquina de ella.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mierda había ido con Sougo aquel lugar?_

Sougo parecía acostumbrado a esos tipos de lugares, la joven Yorozuya se preguntó, ¿cuántas veces había ido a esos tipos de lugares y con cuantas mujeres?

Porque pensar en Sougo la inquietaba, sobre todo en pensar con cuántas mujeres había estado, ella no era tonta, ese bastardo era un hombre y como tal debía tener necesidades, dudaba mucho que fuera virgen, sobre todo cuando se le insinuaba de aquella manera.

La pelirroja se mantuvo con la cabeza baja sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que Sougo había regresado del baño.

— ¡Eh china! ¿Quieres pedir algo de comer? —le preguntó, pero ella no lo escucho, Sougo se acercó hasta ella, no fue hasta que Kagura sintió la mano del policía en su rostro que ella lo miró, primero una y después otra, ambas manos acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Sádico — balbuceó, los ojos carmesí la miraban intensamente.

—China —él comenzó acariciar nuevamente su rostro, Kagura cerró sus ojos, dejó que esas manos callosas y nada suaves tocarán sus mejillas.

No se había percatado de aquello, era consciente que Sougo era policía, mas no que sus manos al estar en constante contacto con las armas se pusieran callosas, a pesar de que no fuera suaves, a Kagura le hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando abrió los ojos y quedó eclipsada por esos ojos escarlata.

Por su lado Sougo no era consciente de sus propias acciones, no supo cuándo comenzó a acariciar el rostro de porcelana de esa jovencita, tampoco cuando sus dedos rozaron sus labios y comenzaron a descender por su cuello, ella gimió ante esas suaves caricias, las manos de Sougo descendieron por sus hombros tocado su piel semi desnuda.

Fue un breve momento que desencadenó todo aquello, ningún supo que fue que paso, simplemente se dio.

Sougo la beso y ella correspondió aquel beso, fue como si todo dejara de existir alrededor de ellos, él mordió sus labios y Kagura gimió en su boca, estuvieron así hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Kagura se vio recostada en las blancas sábanas, con Sougo encima de ella con la respiración entrecortada, su cabello bermellón estaba esparcido por toda la cama, ella estaba debajo de él, con sus ojos azules más oscuros, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas.

Se veía hermosa debajo de él, pensó Sougo.

Sougo la miraba como si fuera una hermosa joya, una que solo él tenía el privilegio de ver.

Kagura solo podía apreciar el rostro del primer oficial, las finas facciones que poseía, sus bien marcados pómulos, su nariz pequeña y recta, sus ojos carmesí parecían quemarla con solo mirarla, ella posó una de sus manos cerca de su nuca, puso sentir lo suave que era su cabello castaño, ahora el rostro de Sougo, el cual ella se burla diciendo cara de niña, ya no lo parecía, incluso casi podía jurar que los hombros de Sougo se ensancharon más, ella se veía tan pequeña debajo de él y Sougo veía a Kagura tan frágil entre sus brazos.

— Kagura— escuchar susurrar su nombre fue algo mágico, nunca lo había hecho, sobre todo con esa entonación, bastón aquello para que Kagura lo besará, está vez de forma intensa, lo atrajo hacia ella, comenzaron a darse pequeños besos fogosos, Sougo comenzó a bajar sus manos por todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas, posó sus manos por detrás de ella, Kagura sintió como Sougo apretaba sus nalgas y sus sexo se rozaban, ella gimió al sentir la erección del primer oficial, Sougo había dejado de besarla para comenzar a lamer su garganta.

Sus manos se aferraron a las blancas sábanas mientras Sougo comenzaba a desabrochar su vestido y comenzar a besar su pecho.

Kagura jamás había experimentado aquel placer, Sougo había bajado parte sujetador dejando libre uno de sus grandes pechos, la miro, Kagura lo veía con los ojos nublados del placer, le dio una pequeña lamida, ella soltó un gemido sonoro, aquel pezón erecto lo invitaba a continuar, no lo pensó mucho y se lo metió en la boca, comenzó chupar mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro botón rosado y su ya formada erección rozaba su intimidad.

Kagura sentía cada vez más calor en su cuerpo, la humedad en sus piernas no ayudaba, sobre todo al sentir como el pene de Sougo estaba cada vez más duro.

Ella lo jaló más a su cuerpo, deseando fusionarse con ese hombre, sentirlo entre sus piernas y rozado su intimidad.

~….~….~….~

Kagura no pensó que esa misma charla de esa tarde tendría consecuencias, no lo pensó cuando vio a Sougo encima de ella acariciando su cuerpo, no pensó en realidad nada sobre todo cuando Sougo la besaba.

Ella sentía dolor y Sougo era tan noble que deseaba calmar aquella agonía.

Esa noche cuando Okita la llevó a aquel motel del amor, quizá no pensaba en algo sexual. Hasta que la beso y ella correspondió a sus besos.

La virginidad de Kagura fue tomada en bandeja de plata.

Mientras Sougo la penetra intentado calmar su dolor.

El dolor que fue eclipsado por el placer de sentirse amada.

~….~….~….~

Lo primero que Kagura recuerda de su primera vez fue ver a ese hombre del Shinsengumi desnudo encima de ella, sus ojos carmesí la miraban de una forma que Kagura se sentía deseada. Recuerda a la perfección los húmedos y cálidos besos que Sougo comenzó a dejar por su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando llegó a sus piernas, ella no lo pensó en realidad, sólo le permitió que el besar y tocará donde ningún hombre jamás había hecho, Sougo le hizo sentir muchas cosas y cuando él decidió por fin tomar lo que ella había guardado celosamente para otro hombre.

Él no tuvo piedad.

Sougo tomo todo de ella, el dolor que sintió no se comparó a nada al placer que sintió en tenerlo entre sus piernas, Kagura recuerda a la perfección como Sougo la penetró incontables veces y como ella gemía tan fuerte, que sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería en dos.

— Sougo — le había susurrado— quiero más — bastaron esas palabras para que él no se contuviera más, él quería hacerlo suave, pero Kagura parecía no pensar lo mismo, ya que sus mismas piernas lo invitaba a penetrarla aún más fuerte, quizá de forma inconsciente su misma sangre se lo pedía.

Sougo recordaría a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo de Kagura debajo de él, las pequeñas mordidas y chupetones que sobresaliendo por todo su cuerpo, resaltados aquellas marcas rojizas por toda su piel lechosa, como la escasa luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación, haciendo brillar su cuerpo sudoroso de una forma erótica, sus pezones erectos rozando su pecho, su vagina expuesta llena de su semilla, ella con los labios entreabiertos y pidiendo que le diera más.

Kagura, desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo con los ojos llorosos y mirando a Sougo, solo a él, dejando que él tocará y mirará cada parte de su ser.

Kagura recordaría ese día, sobre todo como ese hombre a quien ella consideraba nada más que un rival, la sujetó entre sus brazos y su cálido cuerpo, proporcionándole placer y amor que ella deseaba tener, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que Sougo era especial.

No sería hasta años después, que se daría cuenta realmente de sus sentimientos por el primer oficial.

Ella se había aferrado a Gin como un náufrago a un salvavidas, ella no se lo dijo a Sougo, porque está conclusión la llegó a tener cuando ella aceptó en irse a vivir con él, cuando pensó de forma fría y se dio cuenta que en realidad, el rechazo de Gin no le había causado tanto dolor en sí, sino fue porque ella pensaba que Gin la dejaría como había hecho su padre, su hermano y ella tenía miedo de volver a quedarse sola.

~….~….~…~

A día siguiente, tras despertar en esa enorme cama y recordar lo vivido la noche anterior, Kagura se imaginó que Sougo no estaría, más no fue así, él se encontraba sentado en ese extraño sillón mientras hablaba con voz baja por teléfono.

—Estoy enfermo Hijibaka, no puedo ir —dejo salir una voz de sufrimiento, acompañado de una tos bastante escandalosa.

— _¡A mí no me engañas Sougo! Te quiero ahora mismo aquí, no te escaparas de tu deber, bastardo_. — la voz de Hijikata se escuchaba colérica desde la otra línea.

—Pero es enserio Hiji-bastardo, creo que moriré.

— _Te mataré si no vienes._

Kagura se sentó mientras lo miraba, los ojos carmesí se percataron de su presencia, la miró de forma intensa, una extraña sonrisa sobresalía en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? No te escucho Hijikata-san.

—Bastardo no me ignores— sin embargo,el pobre vicecomandante no pudo decir nada más, Sougo había colgado y miraba a Kagura, cosa que la hizo sentir incómoda, más con esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía.

— ¿De qué te ríes, bastardo? — Sougo no respondió, pero seguía admirando a Kagura, nunca se lo diría, pero el despertar a su lado le había resultado reconfortante— ¡Contesta bastardo infeliz! — ella no dudó en levantarse, Kagura pensaba que Sougo se estaba burlando de ella, por lo sucedido ayer y como ella parecía urgida por tenerlo entre sus piernas.

No obstante, no había reparado en un hecho notable.

Kagura no recordaba que estaba desnuda, no fue hasta que Sougo la comenzó a devorar con la mirada, que ella se dio cuenta de su desnudez, intentó taparse pero Sougo no le dio tiempo, él ya se encontraba encima de ella, Kagura nuevamente se encontraba recostada en la cama, con las muñecas sujetadas, desnuda y a la merced de aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué... crees que haces? — Preguntó, sabiendo la ya posible respuesta— ¡Eh, bastardo sádico!

—Estaba pensado —musito él— que deberíamos aprovechar ese sillón tantra ***** — le susurró al oído— es ideal para practicar varias posiciones sexuales.

Y aunque ella se negó en un principio, no supo cómo cedió ante las insinuaciones pervertidas de ese hombre, lo único de lo que fue consciente es que pidieron comida a la habitación y todo el día se la pasaron en ese cuarto, tuvieron tanto sexo de forma suave como fuerte, la pobre cama no aguanto mucho, así como la cabecera de la cama y parte de la pared de la habitación.

Sougo tuvo que pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero por los daños causados. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa ladina no desaparecía de su rostro y sin darse cuenta, ella también sonreía como una tonta.

Kagura y él no dijeron nada, lo ocurrido en ese motel se quedó ahí, el primer oficial del Shinsengumi la acompañó hasta el distrito Kabuki, Kagura regreso a su hogar donde Gintoki la esperaba con los nervios de puntas.

— ¿Dónde carajo estabas? — quiso saber cómo todo padre, Sadaharu se acercó a ella, arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma de ese sujeto impregnado en todo el cuerpo de Kagura.

Sadaharu soltó un chillido al darse cuenta que seguramente ese hombre se había aprovechado de ella, ahora se imaginaba a Kagura con un mocoso en los brazos.

¡Jamás! Él era su único bebé, Sadaharu se tiró al piso haciendo una escena dramática.

—Cálmate Gin-chan, Sadaharu deja de hacer drama —intervino como siempre la madre megane, con las manos en la cintura y un pañuelo en la cabeza, él también estaba preocupado, pero Kagura parecía bastante feliz, según Gin, ella había salido con el corazón roto, Shinpachi se había pasado parte de la mañana y tarde cocinado algo para animar a Kagura.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —gruño el de permanente, seguido por el can, quien no dejaba de ladrar, Kagura parecía ida con un rostro bastante alegre, cosa que a Gin no le gustó, ¿Por qué ella parecía sonreír? Su sentido de bueno para nada le decía que había algo oculto en esa sonrisa.

—Kagura-chan nos tenías preocupados, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo…estuve con Soyo —dijo nada más, dejo a los dos hombres y al can mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Tanto Gintoki y Shinpachi intercambiaron miradas.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

~…~….~….~…~

Paulatinamente como era de esperar, Kagura se encontró nuevamente con Sougo, él se encontraba acostado en su banca favorita del parque cuando Kagura llegó en compañía de Sadaharu, el perro comenzó a ladrarle, no dejaba de gruñirle sin embargo Sougo no reparaba en ello, el primer oficial tomo asiento, Kagura no dudo en sentarse a un costado suyo, se negaba a verlo, tenía las mejillas rojas y el joven de cabellos castaños no dejaba de verla de forma intensa.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, Sadaharu no dejaba de ver a Sougo y sacarle los colmillos.

— ¿Q-Qué tanto me miras?— preguntó Kagura alzando la mirada y encarando a ese hombre, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, aunque hubiera tenido sexo ella no dejaba de tener orgullo, era Kagura después de todo.

Sougo la miro acercándose más a ella, Kagura retrocedió ante tal cercanía.

—China — susurró —tienes un pedazo de arroz cerca de tus labios — Kagura no dudo en lanzarse un puñetazo que Sougo detuvo —tan temprano y ya estás agresiva — tomó su otra mano y él la miró— Kagura porque no dejamos todo este teatro y vamos a otro lugar más cómodo.

— ¡Tú bastardo! — Sougo no perdió el tiempo y tomó más sus manos, la jalo hacia su pecho.

—Estoy.. —Se acercó a su oído — dispuesto a gastar mi dinero en tí, puedes elegir el hotel que quieras, no me importa lo costoso que sea, incluso dejaré que pidas servicio a la habitación, lo único que quiero es repetir lo que hicimos ayer.

—S-Sádico — Sougo comenzó a recorrer su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus trasero y apretarlo — Yo no...— Sentir al oji carmín de esa manera era demasiado excitante. — alguien... alguien puede vernos, bastardo pervertido, además yo…

—Ya no eres virgen, qué más da seguir disfrutando de todo esto, vamos, sé que tú también lo deseas.

— Te equivocas yo no... ahh— gimió al sentir cómo las manos de Okita se iban directo a su vientre y como el muy bastardo intentaba meter sus dedos por debajo de su vestido— sádico.

—China... No sabes cuánto te deseó — Sougo bajo sus labios hasta su cuello, comenzó a darle besos mientras sus manos se introducían por debajo del vestido, Kagura entreabrió sus piernas dejando que el Sádico pudiera tener acceso a su vagina, él no dudó en aprovechar esa oportunidad haciendo un lado sus bragas, Kagura podía sentir como sus largos dedos se introducían dentro de ella y como el muy bastardo comenzaba a moverlos cerca de su clítoris, Kagura gimió y Sougo mordió su blanco cuello.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo? Se cuestionó Kagura mientras se ponía a horcajadas de él, permitiendo así mayor placer, ella comenzó a restregar sus pechos por su dorso mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda.

Debería parar, estaba a medio parque, alguien podía verlos, algún niño... algún adulto... algún conocido … sin embargo, ella no podía detener esos deseos que empezaba a emerger dentro de ella, tampoco ayudaba que Sadaharu no dejará de ladrar al ver tal escena indecente, pero Kagura no podía más que desear a ese hombre.

Ella lo quería nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo, quería que la hiciera trizas, quería estar entre sus brazos, quería sentir su pene entrando y saliendo de su vagina, Kagura ya no pensaba nada más que en tener sexo con ese hombre.

—S-Sádico ahh… mierda, no podemos, yo… iré a cualquier lado, pero ahh — apenas y podía hablar, el placer que Sougo le estaba propiciado con sus dedos era delicioso — detente —soltó al final, alejando su cuerpo de él, Sougo dejo de morder su cuello y la miró,la joven Yato estaba roja, varias gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro, él podía sentir como su miembro estaba cada vez más erecto, un poco más y estaría listo para penetrarla, de verdad que la deseaba, era como si Kagura fuera una droga para su cuerpo, en solo oler, besar o acariciar su cuerpo lo prendía, parecía un puberto urgido.

Él quería poseerla nuevamente, pero china tenía razón, no era el lugar más adecuado, cualquier persona podía verlos, a pesar de que ya era toda una mujer (su mujer porque sentía aquel derecho por ser el primero en su cuerpo) seguía estado bajo la tutela del jefe y no creía que fuera tan liberal para permitir que se comiera a Kagura, sobre todo a medio parque.

Kagura se levantó mientras se acomodaba su vestido, seguida por Sougo quien trataba sin mucho éxito de calmar a Sadomaru.

—Vamos — le dijo extendiendo su mano, Kagura no dudo en tomarla, Sadaharu no dejaba de ver la escena incrédulo, ¿Esos dos no se odiaban? Pensó el dios perro, Kagura se volteó hacia él.

—Sadaharu regresa a casa yo… iré más tarde — fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo en compañía de aquel hombre al hotel más cercano.

Sadaharu solo vio desaparecer a su dueña con aquel bastardo, ese par parecían demasiado urgidos, pensó en ir tras de Kagura y alejarla de ese hombre más luego desechó aquella idea, se dio media vuelta para regresar a la Yorozuya, después de todo Kagura merecía también tener algo de diversión como él tenía, solo esperaba que antes de terminar el año su ama no terminará embarazada.

~...~...~...~...~

Kagura no sabía cómo aceptó ir nuevamente con él, tampoco el cómo al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se lanzará directo a él, no supo ni cómo arrancó los botones de su uniforme, de lo único que fue consciente era que sus piernas estaban sujetas a las caderas de él, mientras besaba sus labios y acariciaba cada parte de él.

Tan solo el día de ayer se había prometido no volver a tener sexo, se dijo que había sido un simple desliz, que aunque hubiera perdido su virginidad aún podía estar con Gin.

Pero, sí tanto quería estar con él entonces ¿Porque ahora deseaba que Sougo la penetrara a más no poder?

Era como si fuera una droga, su cuerpo lo deseaba, anhelaba el solo tacto de él, anhelaba tenerlo dentro de ella, apenas había pasado dos días y ella no dejaba de pensar en su primera vez, sobre todo en recordar todas esas posiciones que el bastardo le hizo hacer en ese extraño sillón, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo no negará que fue placentero tener sexo, sobre todo cuando Sougo la penetraba fuerte.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasado? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una adicta al sexo?

Tal vez se debía a su sangre Yato o quizás por su próximo período, no obstante Kagura sabía que ninguna de esas posibles respuestas lo eran, no, ella sabía que si hubiera sido otro hombre, jamás hubiera accedido, no tenía la confianza, ni el aprecio a nadie que no fuera el estúpido sádico, tal vez el muy idiota le había lanzado un extraño hechizo, no encontraba mejor respuesta.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir cada vez más, Kagura se vio desnuda nuevamente debajo de ese hombre, ella no dejaba de besar su bien formado dorso, acariciaba cada parte de su ser. Ella no se imaginó acceder a comer a su _"Sadomaru"_ y aunque el sabor no era tan bueno como pensó, no negará que le gustaba ver el rostro de Sougo gemir de placer, sobre todo en ver cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban y parecía de forma sumisa.

Kagura no comprendía muy bien todo lo que sentía, aun así disfrutaba cada momento propiciado por ese hombre.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos como el castaño introducía su lengua dentro de su sexo, arqueó más espalda alzando sus erectos pechos provocado por los espasmos que tenía al sentir la lengua y los dedos de él, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que era el tercer día que era sexualmente activa, aún sentía cierto pudor que Sougo estuviera en su parte más íntima pero al mismo tiempo placer dentro de ella.

Kagura se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por no gritar más de lo que ya había hecho, más no pudo lograrlo al sentir como Sougo chupaba su clítoris.

—A-Ahh —las piernas de Kagura jalaron aún más su cabeza hacia ella, la joven Yorozuya no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su amante, sobre todo de jalar de el— mierda, estúpido b-bastardo, así, así, mierda — gimió más fuerte aferrándose a los cabellos castaños, Sougo dejó escapar un jadeo por el dolor de sentir como china jalaba su pelo.

Para la pelirroja cada lamida propiciada por Sougo era más placentera, sentía que cualquier momento se vendría, cerró los ojos evitando pensar nada más que en ellos, no tardó mucho para que ella logrará su anhelado orgasmo, se dejó venir directamente en su boca, ella no evitó susurrar su nombre y respirar entrecortadamente, tampoco evitó besarlo aún con sus fluidos en su boca y jalarlo hacia su rostro.

Sougo no creyó que Kagura fuera demasiado caliente, sobre todo en excitarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

~...~...~...~...~

Kagura no sabía por qué accedió a tener sexo con Sougo ese día, ni los días posteriores. Sin embargo, tener sexo con Sougo se volvió bastante cómodo y placentero, no tenía una relación en sí, pero poco les importó, mientras él pudiera estar con la china de la Yorozuya y ella con el sádico bastardo, nada más les bastaba.

Con el paso de los meses, las cosas comenzaron tomar un rumbo diferente.

Ella ya no parecía interesada en Gin, por el lado contrario parecía tener mucho más interés por el sádico bastardo.

Kagura y Sougo se encontraban de cuatro a cinco veces por semana para tener sexo, los otros días restante se iban a comer, claro que Sougo era quien terminaba pagando todos los alimentos, poco a poco una rutina se estableció entre ellos, una que nadie a excepción de Sadaharu sabía (si, porque el pobre can fue dejado varias veces en el parque, mientras ellos iban al motel más cercano).

Así pasaron dos años, hasta que Sougo decidió que era el momento de dar el gran paso, para Okita no le bastaba tener a china pequeños lapsos de tiempo, no, él quería monopolizarla a su china, quería tenerla las veinticuatro horas del días, los 356 días del años, la quería hubiera sexo de por medio o no, quería que esa mujer estuviera a su disposición, fue entonces que le propuso vivir juntos y aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida aceptó, sólo porque deseaba tener su propio cuarto y que Sadaharu se fuera a vivir con ellos(cosa que a Sougo no le agrado, pero termino aceptado de igual manera).

Como era de esperarse Gin y Shinpachi dieron el grito en el cielo, ambos padres adoptivos no se habían percatado de que esos dos chiquillos tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

—No te la llevarás —respondió rotundamente Gintoki— ella ni siquiera sabe cocinar, apenas puede cocinar arroz con huevo, come como un cerdo, tiene horribles flatulencias, su mierda es más asquerosa que la de Sadaharu, además se come los mocos — empezó a ventilar todos los defectos de su hija, en un intento desesperado porque Sougo se asqueará y olvidará de esa estúpida idea de vivir juntos.

— ¡Estúpido permanente~ aru, deja de divulgarme! —Kagura golpeó levemente su hombro, causado que pobre gin saliera disparado hacia la otra pared.

—No me importa que no sepa cocinar y que coma con cerdo, aunque sea una guarra, lo único que ella tiene que hacer es abrir sus piernas y — no termino de decirlo, ya que Kagura lo golpeo tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la pared más cercana; Shinpachi que apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, acomodo sus lentes y miró a Kagura.

— ¿Estás segura? — Kagura no lo miró, tenía las mejillas rojas— es una gran responsabilidad irse a vivir juntos, Kagura-chan, las cosas cambiarán, tendrás que cocinar, limpiar la casa, ya no podrás esperar a que te atienda, tú tendrás que atender tú casa, además de hacerte cargo de Sadaharu como de Okita-san ¿Qué tal si... las cosas no funcionan?

—Pues — ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— Si eso pasa, simplemente recojo mis cosas y me regreso, Pachie, es la ventaja de vivir en unión libre.

—Pero Kagura-chan.

—No lo permitiré —dijo Gin recuperándose del golpe— eres una mocosa, apenas tienes 20 años, qué sabes tú de la vida.

—Pues se más que tú.

— ¿Qué dirá tú padre?

—No le importara mucho, además…. No es como si pudiera hacer algo.

—Así es jefe —dijo Sougo saliendo de los escombros donde se había estrellado con la pared— no es como si tuviera otra opción, conozco cada parte del cuerpo de la china, no creo que ponga objeción alguna.

— ¡Tú maldito bastardo! —Gintoki lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme— lo dices así tan calmado, ¿desde cuándo nos ves la cara? —Okita sonrió.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Será mejor que te calles bastardo ~aru, sino la gran Kagura no se irá contigo—como si tuviera peso aquellas palabras, Sougo guardó silencio, Gintoki y Shinpachi se vieron.

—Kagura-chan ¿no prefieres quedarte aquí? Prometo que haré más grande tú cuarto.

—No Gin-chan, necesito dejar el nido.

—Pero…

—Solo me iré a dormir a otro lugar, pero regresare todos los días, vendré a comer.

—Eso… no es tan consolador que digamos —admitió Pachie.

—Kagura-chan no me dejes—pidió Gintoki, mientras se aferraba a una de sus piernas.

—Gin-chan cálmate.

—No Pachie, nuestra niña se está yendo con ese sujeto —señaló al primer oficial— que tal y le enseña esas porquerías de sumisión y hace de nuestra Kagura una sumisa.

—No lo había pensado así jefe, pero no parece mala idea—sonrió sádicamente. — china puedes esperarme con poca ropa sentada en el piso, con un bonito collar en el cuello y.. **.**

— ¡Aquí el único sumiso serás tú, bastardo! —chillo Kagura, dándole un leve golpe a su novio.

Bastó aquello para que nuevamente comenzarán una pelea, mientras ellos demostraban su amor, Sadaharu colocaba su plato de comida, un par de revistas, unos juguetes que Kagura le había comprado dentro de una bolsa, el can era quien estaba más emocionado, tendría una habitación solo para él, según le había dicho su ama.

Se quedó sentado mirando como Kagura y Sougo intercambiaban puños, Sadaharu movía su cola, estaba feliz.

Fue así que después de ese drama causado por Gin y la pelea de la pareja, tanto el jefe de la Yorozuya como Pachie la miraron con ojos llorosos, Kagura les sonrió.

—No me voy para siempre, solo voy a dormir en otro lugar — intentó consolar la más jovencita de la Yorozuya.

—Kagura, tú sabes que este siempre será tú hogar. — ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No te dejes, imponte siempre, como Gin-chan te ha enseñado —le aconsejó su padre adoptivo— si algo ocurre no dudes en llamarme y — él la abrazó.

—Siempre serás nuestra niña — término de a completar Shinpachi, los tres Yorozuya y el dios perro se dieron un abrazo grupal, parecía como si Kagura se fuera a otro país, todo eso parecía al drama de la telenovela de las nueve, pensó Sougo.

Y fue, así como la más pequeña de la Yorozuya, emprendió camino a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, en compañía de su fiel mascota y Okita.

~…~…~…~..~..~

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Sougo conducía y Sadaharu yacía en los asientos traseros del autor, el pobre can apenas y cabía, pero se negaba a caminar, ahora sería rico (o más rico de lo que podía ser un roba impuestos, en comparación a la Yorozuya, Sadaharu ya no viviría en ese cuchitril, tendría su propio cuarto y filetes de almuerzo).

Kagura no lo admitiría pero tenía cierto de miedo, vivir juntos era un gran paso para su relación, además de que ella y Sougo jamás hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, quizá era el momento de que ella le revelará que lo amaba, que por las noches cuando él se quedaba dormido, ella se quedaba admirando su rostro y que entre susurro le decía cuanto lo amaba, lo tonta que le hacía sentir cuando Okita la besaba o simplemente acariciaba su rostro, ella al final había comprendido lo que sentía por él, tardó en comprender aquel sentimiento, pero ahora lo sabía, amaba a Sougo como nunca pensó amar a alguien, no se imaginaba otra vida que no fuera a su lado.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de su mami, palabras que ella no entendió hasta ese momento.

— _Cuando conocí a tu padre, no sabía que sentir, había_ _pasado largo tiempo en soledad que su compañía no me inspiraba nada, poco a poco comencé a sentirme rara ,cuando él venía a verme, cuando me sonreía, cuando lo escuchaba hablar_ _siempre con una sonrisa, contándome las miles historias que había tenido, pe_ _se a_ _que yo la mayoría del tiempo parecía seria, Kankou no parecía afectado por mi indiferencia , pero cierto día no_ _llegó_ _, me sentí rara, no paraba de pensar en él, de querer verlo nuevamente, quería escuchar sus historias, quería que él permaneciera a mi lado_ _, añoraba sentir el calor que sus manos en mi rostro, no supe en qué momento me enamore de él, solo que no podía estar sin él._

— _Mami_

— _Fue entonces mi Kagura-chan que me di cuenta que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él—_ _contó_ _su madre con lágrimas en los ojos — me di cuenta que no era tan fría e indiferente como pensé, me di cuenta que realmente lo amaba y quería esta_ _r siempre a su lado._

— _Mami—Kagura extendió sus manitas limpiando aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos— no llores._

— _Algún día tú_ _encontrarás_ _a esa persona especial y cuando lo hagas —beso su mejilla— serás inmensamente feliz._

~…~…~….~

Apenas se detuvo el auto de policía, Kagura pudo divisar la enorme casa que compartiría con Sougo, tan solo un par de días atrás, Okita había cerrado trato con el dueño del lugar.

La casa era bastante bonita, de un solo piso, contaba con tres habitaciones, una sala, una cocina, un baño; no estaba muy lejos de la Yorozuya y tampoco del cuartel del Shinsengumi.

No era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, era justo para ellos tres y los posibles hijos que llegaran a tener, además tenía un pequeño jardín donde ella podía sembrar las flores de su mami.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kagura, esa casa sería su nuevo hogar, Sougo quien no era de ser muy afectivo tomo su mano, ella lo miró asombrada por aquel gesto, no pudo sino sonreír más, estaba feliz completamente feliz, cualquier duda, cualquier miedo desapareció, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida a lado de Sougo.

—Vamos china— susurró — entremos a nuestro nuevo hogar — ella no dudo en seguirlo, seguida por Sadaharu quien tenía los ojos brillosos, imaginando su habitación y el filete que tendría para la cena.

Los tres comenzaban una nueva vida, como familia. No sabía lo que les preparaba el futuro, pero en ese momento eran felices.

~...~...~...~...~

Esa misma noche tras instalarse en su nuevo hogar y después de tener una larga sesión de sexo, Kagura se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su amante, dibujando pequeños círculos en su pecho y admirando cada facción de su rostro, Kagura parecía una pequeña niña dando suaves caricias, Sougo fingía dormir disfrutando así las suaves caricias de su mujer.

— Sádico ¿Estás durmiendo? — Cuestionó la jovencita — ¡Eh sádico! — llamó la jovencita, pero Sougo seguía con los ojos cerrados— Sádico— repitió nuevamente.

— Ya duérmete china.

—Pero… no tengo sueño.

—Yo sí, ahora déjame dormir tranquilo.

—No quiero — inflo sus mejillas como si fuera una pequeña niña — no te duermas. — le dio un _"leve"_ (no tan leve) golpecito a su pecho, Sougo despertó sin más.

—China, ¿Qué pasa? — Quiso saber abriendo los ojos y mirando aquellos orbes azules — ¿Que tienes?

—Yo… estoy nerviosa — admitió ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

Ella nuevamente acarició su pecho formando pequeños círculos cerca de su pezón, parecía bastante avergonzada.

Y lo estaba, Kagura estaba nerviosa con todo eso de vivir juntos, ahora que ya estaba oficialmente en su casa, no evitaba pensar en su anterior familia, en cómo de un momento a otro todo terminó.

Tenía pena en admitir que sentía miedo a que Sougo algún día la dejará, como lo había hecho en una ocasión su padre.

—Por... por todo esto — admitió — yo... me siento rara en tener esta casa solo para nosotros, en que ya no viva en la Yorozuya, ser ama de casa no es cualquier cosa.

—Dudo mucho que cocines, apenas y sabes hacer arroz con huevo.

— ¡Oye! Mi arroz con huevo es el mejor, además tú dijiste que eso no importaba, bastardo.

—Lo sé, lo único que tiene que hacer es abrir tus ash…— las palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir como Kagura pellizcaba su pezón — Kagura.

—No es mi culpa, mi madre murió mucho antes de que pudiera enseñarme a cocinar … ya te lo dije, ella murió cuando yo tenía 4 años — los ojos de Kagura se oscurecieron, Sougo acarició su mejilla, para la pelirroja hablar de su familia de sangre era difícil, no era un tema que a ella le gustaba tocar, sobre todo porque la dejaba sensible — sabes que mi padre me dejó sola, después de que Kamui se fuera, yo... no tenía a nadie que me enseñará a cocinar, todo lo que se, es por la tele y….

—Basta, no quiero saber.

— ¡Estúpido bastardo! — Kagura golpeó su pecho. — ¿es tan difícil guardar silencio unos minutos y escuchar lo que te digo?

—No quiero.

— Sádico basta…

—No quiero si te vas a poner triste — le dijo —no tienes que hablar de ello.

— Pero.

—Se lo que sientes, no olvides que yo también perdí a alguien.

— Sádico.

—No pienses en nada, no tengas miedo a lo que vendrá.

— ¿Yo no dije… nada sobre tener miedo? — susurro en voz baja.

— Pero lo tienes china — Kagura alzó la mirada para encontrarse aquellos ojos rojizos— ya te lo he dicho, no soy alguien que cambia de opinión de la noche a la mañana, no te cambiaré en un dos por tres.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no…

— Simplemente lo sé, Kagura el que tú infancia no haya sido la mejor, no quiere decir que tú futuro no lo será, te doy mi palabra que no te dejaré, mientras tú quieras permanecer a mi lado, yo lo estaré, ahora duérmete — termino de decir Sougo jalando a Kagura a su brazo izquierdo, ella no respondió, guardó silencio mientras observaba nuevamente a ese hombre, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ella se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida y querida.

No debería preocuparse, Sougo la quería, no importaba si él no se lo decía, ella simplemente lo sabía, poco a poco el sueño comenzó hacer presente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Kagura se quedó profundamente dormida a lado del hombre con quien había decidido unir su vida.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Sillón tantra*:** También conocido como el sillón del amor, es un mueble de diseño curvado similar a un diván, generalmente se utiliza para un mayor placer en el sexo, puesto es bastante cómodo para realizar varias posturas sexuales.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Quiero agradecer infinitamente **a todos los que comentaron :) gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado :'v no se como expresar mi agradecimientos uwu de todo corazón, frany se lo agradece.**

Fueron: **8609 palabras, 18 paginas en word, hasta hora el capitulo más largo.**

Se supone que este fic iba a ser publicado para él cumpleaños de Sougo, sin embargo pasaron cosas, de hecho el primer borrador era de **1000 palabras** , pero como siempre pasa fueron más palabras, debido a que era el cumple de Sougo quería subir un capitulo corto y dulce, se suponía que parte de este capitulo con el que sigue pero me vinieron mas ideas y este fue el resultado final.

Para comenzar con el desenlace de la historia necesito que conozca el como se dio la relación okikagu, ya en el siguiente capitulo sera el regreso de Sougo hasta llegar a lo ocurrido del primer capitulo, como se puede apreciar, Kagura no entendía lo que sentía hasta después de que la relación con Sougo profundiza al irse a vivir juntos.

 **¿Cuando actualizare?** No tengo nada editado hasta el momento, para ser sincera fue el capitulo mas largo, no se cuando vuelva actualizar ;) asi que disfruten el fic hasta que nuevamente actualice.

 **Quisiera preguntarle algo a los lectores que me sigue,** este fic tengo pensado en finalizarlo en 3 capitulo, sin embargo aun no estoy segura por lo extenso que me resulta escribir los capitulo, mis preguntas son las siguientes

 **¿Prefieres un capitulo largo y extenso o por el contrario que sean cortos?**

Si son capítulos finales son largos, quiere decir que tardare en actualizar , por el contrario si me dice que los quiere cortos, puede que los 3 capítulos que faltan se conviertan en más, ¿que quiero decir? que al ser cortos determinare una cantidad de palabras , al hacerlo puede que al final en vez de tres capítulos se convierta en cinco.

 **Aquí lo dejare en votación tanto en fanfiction como wattpad.**

Antes de irme me gustaría saber

¿que les pareció el capitulo? , ¿se esperaba que la relación comenzara de esta manera? ¿les gusto el momento limen de estos dos? ¿les gusto el momento Yorozuya? ¿que les pareció sadaharu?

De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo , espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

 **~o~o~**

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leean._

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

10-07-2018


	7. Yorozuya & Shinsengumi

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Este capitulo contenido **sexual explicito** **, ligeramente lime, malas palabras, fluff.**

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :) quien me ayudo en varias partes del capitulo, así como los diálogos de papi gin vs Sougo, la pelea Gin- Toushi y sugerencias lime x3 gracias ;)**

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, **se corregirán** en la brevedad posible.

 **Aclaraciones:** Me di cuenta que no había hecho hincapié en la relación Okikagu-Shinsengumi, así que decidí a completarlo con escenas perdidas, así que habrá intervalos, estas escenas se completan con el anterior capitulo.

* * *

 **Cuatro años y seis meses atrás.**

Kagura no se consideraba una persona celosa, quizá algo sobreprotectora y aprensiva, pero no celosa _ **.**_ Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había experimentado ciertos sentimientos en cuanto al sádico del Shinsengumi se trataba, llevaban meses teniendo encuentros casuales, no poseían más que una relación meramente sexual, ambos habían adoptado una rutina, la cual se repetía sin contratiempo alguno, a excepción de ese día.

Kagura llegó puntual a su encuentro, Sougo se encontraba sentado en su banca habitual, con el rostro inexpresivo carente de emoción alguna, no es que fuera bastante vivaz, pero Kagura sabía leer entre líneas cuando Sougo no estaba bien, además que no portaba su usual uniforme negro.

— ¡Hey sádico! ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Kagura tomó asiento a su lado, Okita por primera vez fue consciente de su presencia, la pelirroja cerró su paraguas mientras devoraba un poco de su Sukonbu.

—China.

—Estás listo para…

—Hoy no china— la interrumpió — yo no tengo ganas, nos vemos mañana — acortó rápidamente, Kagura dejo de comer, él jamás desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para tener sexo con ella, ¿Por qué de pronto la rechazaba?, el castaño se puso de pie— nos vemos china — se despidió, no obstante, Kagura no quería que se fuera, quería saber la razón del porqué de su rechazo, antes de siquiera pensarlo, Kagura tomo su brazo.

— ¿Porque? — Quiso saber —Tú…Tú siempre estás ansioso por… tener sexo —dijo enojada — ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA NO QUIERES?!—le reclamó casi gritando.

Sougo se quedó mirando a Kagura por un largo tiempo, para luego estallar en risas.

—No sabía que estuvieras ansiosa por que te diera, china —ella giró el rostro avergonzado, pero Okita no se lo permitió, la tomó de la barbilla de forma en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Mañana con gusto te daré hasta que no puedas caminar—sonrió coqueto — pero hoy no puedo, hoy tengo que ver a una persona— la soltó— así china que…

— ¿Quién? — no dejó que terminara de hablar, sintió algo raro en su estómago, ¿con quién mierda la estaba engañando aquel bastardo? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?, Kagura cerró las manos hasta hacerlas puños, le rompería la cara — ¡¿ACASO ANDAS FORNICADO CON OTRA?! ¡MALDITO PERRO! — Sougo la miró con los ojos abiertos, Kagura estaba furiosa, el ojícarmín sintió algo cálido dentro de él.

No pensó que Kagura sintiera celos, se suponía que ella estaba enamorada del jefe, entonces ¿Por qué parecía bastante celosa?

—Estás celosa, china — se burló. — vaya china, quien diría que fueras tan celosa, tienes miedo que tú amo te cambie por otra perra.

— ¿Qué? … yo no…. Claro que no estoy celosa, ¡Y no soy tu perra! Pendejo, yo…. es solo que…. — balbuceo, no sabía cómo justificar eso que sentía dentro de su ser — tú dijiste que no tendríamos otras parejas, yo... no quiero que me llegue a pegar alguna enfermedad, ¡IDIOTA! No te hagas ideas equivocadas — ella se giró con los brazos cruzados, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que Sougo no evito sentir ternura, Kagura a veces era bastante tsundere.

—Lo que digas china— él sonreía, parecía que el humor regresaba a su rostro — ¿quieres acompañarme a mi cita? — le cuestiono.

Kagura nuevamente giró su rostro, había escuchado bien, ¿acaso dijo cita?, _maldito desgraciado_ , pensó la chiquilla.

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de invitarme?

—China.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado!

—China.

—Ni creas que te dejaré entrar en mis piernas nuevamente, yo no soy juguete de…. — Se detuvo al sentir que Sougo tomaba nuevamente su rostro, podía sentir la cálida respiración de su amante, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, ese hombre provocaba mil y una emoción dentro de ella.

—Vamos, ella te va agradar mucho —le sonrió.

No quería ir, pensó en largarse de ahí y vengarse dejándolo por una semana sin sexo, no obstante, también tenía curiosidad por saber con qué clase de mujer se encontraría, ¿Quién era capaz de hacer que Sougo la rechazara?, sentía muchos celos, deseaba romper la cara a ese bastardo y golpear a la zorra que intentaba quitárselo.

Kagura detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿Qué acaba de pensar? ¿Cómo que quitárselo? Ellos no eran más que compañeros sexuales, Kagura miró nuevamente a Sougo, este parecía esperar por su respuesta.

Suspiro resignada.

—Está bien, vamos— Sougo sonrió, Kagura siguió al joven castaño, caminaron por las calles un largo rato, hasta que el primer oficial de Shinsengumi se detuvo en una florería, _"ahorita regreso china"_ le había dicho, Kagura se quedó esperando hasta que Sougo regreso con un ramo de claveles rosas.

¿Qué si se enojó? La respuesta es sí, tan solo verlo con ese ramo de claveles hizo que Kagura frunciera el rostro, estaba furiosa, pero no podía perder los estribos, no enfrente de él, a pesar que la ira comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos; Sougo jamás le había comprado flores ,no es como si esperaba que ese sádico le regalara algo, después de todo no tenía una relación en sí, eran solo compañeros de sexo, no obstante y aun al decir eso, Kagura seguía siendo una jovencita, era normal que esas cosas la ilusionara.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — preguntó, cuando retomaron el paso, Sougo parecía bastante pensativo, analizado las palabras que diría.

—Es muy bella— sonrió — es la mujer más hermosa del planeta, es muy dulce, inocente y noble— la jovencita china solo se limitó a escucharlo, odiaba ver como Sougo sonreía y hablaba de esa persona con tanto amor, parecía otra persona y no el sádico bastardo del Shinsengumi.

— ¿Ella…. te gusta? — no esperaba aquella pregunta, solo se detuvo para mirarla.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Porque no debería gustarme? — ella no respondió, pero Sougo no era idiota, dejó escapar una pequeña risa — no hay palabra alguna para describir lo que siento por ella, si pudiera daría mi vida con la de ella.

—Si tanto te gusta entonces porque no…. —ella desvió el rostro, no podía dejar de sentir el estómago revuelto.

— ¿No que china? — indago, mirando cada una de sus facciones, intentado descifrar lo que china ocultaba tras ese rostro indiferente.

—Nada — contestó rápidamente, sentía muchas ganas de golpear a ese bastardo sádico, el muy maldito hablaba como si nada, debió suponerlo, era un maldito mujeriego, lo odiaba.

—Sabes, a veces la vida puede ser una mierda…. Bastante injusta si me lo preguntas —sus ojos se veía melancólico —me gustaría volver a estar con ella — no entendió bien lo que trataba de decir, Sougo parecía nuevamente triste, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a las puertas del cementerio.

—Hemos llegado china, procura guardarte tus groserías, trata de ser una dama.

—Sádico ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — él no contestó, se adentró aquel lugar, tuvo un fugaz recuerdo, algo que había ocurrido hace cuatro años.

Los había escuchado por casualidad, ellos no se había dado cuenta, Gin acaba de llegar después de desaparecer los últimos tres días, regreso con un rostro bastante decaído, fue Pachie quien le cuestionó que pasaba, Kagura se encontraba en su closet-habitación cuando lo escucho hablar.

— _Ella falleció— ¿ella? ¿Quién? , pensó Kagura mirando por la abertura de su puerta._

— _¿Cómo se encuentra él? — parecía que Shinpachi estaba al tanto de lo sucedido._

— _Destrozado, parece que mañana será el funeral, no ha parado de llorar desde que falleció, tuvieron que aplicarle un calmante, gorila tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el funeral._

— _Pobre Okita-san, espero que pronto encuentre consuelo — Kagura se quedó estática, ¿Por qué Pachie decía aquello? ¿Qué le había pasado aquel bastardo? Kagura se sintió inquieta, pensado que algo malo pudiera haberle ocurrido a ese cara de niña, a pesar que eran rivales ella no podía dejar de sentir cierto aprecio aquel bastardo._

 _Kagura no supo sobre Mitsuba Okita hasta el día siguiente, cuando la Yorozuya estuvo presente en el funeral de aquella joven, la pelirroja jamás olvidará el rostro sin vida de aquel hombre llamado Okita Sougo._

Los días posteriores a la muerte de Mitsuba, Sougo andaba con los ojos vacíos, parecía como si hubiera muerto en vida, a Kagura le molestaba verlo así, odiaba verlo tan roto, odiaba que no fuera el mismo sádico de siempre, por eso en un afán por animarlo, terminó provocando una pelea que terminó con medio parque destrozado, pero con Sougo sonriendo sádicamente, uno que al final del día termino llorando bajo un árbol como si fuera un niño chiquito, uno que Kagura abrazo debajo de un árbol, uno que no mencionó jamás lo ocurrido aquel día.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí todo el día o vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Sougo, Kagura pestaño varias veces saliendo de su ensueño, Sougo la miraba directamente desde la entrada del cementerio, la joven china bajo el rostro bastante avergonzada, ahora entendía aquellas palabras que el sádico le había dicho, se sintió como una tonta.

—Sádico…. —lo llamó — Yo…— no tuvo que decir más, Sougo tomo su mano y la jalo para que continuara su andar, Kagura lo miró con sorpresa.

—Déjalo ya, china, vamos, ya es tarde, ella nos esta esperando. —no supo porque esas palabras provocaron cierta tristeza en ella, sabía lo difícil que era perder a un ser querido, no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa de su madre y los cálidos besos que solía darle en su mejilla.

" _Era su única hermana",_ escuchó decir a Gin _"estaba destrozado"._ La pelirroja miro la espalda de Sougo, él parecía sereno, pero podía notar el dolor que sentía.

" _Tonto"_ pensó mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del cementerio, caminaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta llegar a la tumba de la joven Okita.

Ella observó cómo el recinto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, había un poco de incienso, dos ramos de rosas blancas, Sougo arrugó la frente.

—Estúpido Hijikata — balbuceo — como siempre molestando a mi hermana— dejó salir, suspiro mientras se agachaba para reacomodar aquellas flores, Kagura pensó que las tiraría, pero no fue así, aunque Sougo tenía cierto de resentimiento por aquel hombre, sabía que si tiraba aquellas flores su hermana se pondría triste y él odiaba verla triste.

Reacomodo aquellas flores junto a los claveles que había comprado, junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar, Kagura no dudo en repetir dicha acción, juntos comenzaron a rezar por el alma de aquella hermosa mujer que desgraciadamente ya no se encontraba en aquel mundo terrenal.

—Espero que te encuentres bien hermana, lamento si no me he convertido en el hombre que desearías — la jovencita guardó silencio, no sin antes mirar la fecha grabada en aquella lápida, se sorprendió al ver que justamente hoy era su aniversario luctuoso.

~…..~…..~…..~…..~

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora en aquel lugar, hasta que Sougo decidió que era momento de irse, caminaron en silencio un largo rato, Kagura parecía estar meditando hasta que se detuvo a medio camino.

—Sádico — lo llamó, él se giró para verla.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir por algo de comida?

—Yo…

— ¿Qué ocurre, china?

—Vamos al motel —pidió, Sougo la miró sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—China te dije que no estoy de humor para….

—Lo sé—interrumpió, alzó el rostro, sus ojos azules lo miraba decidida — yo solo quiero... Que esté día lo pasemos juntos — dijo tímidamente, Sougo la miró sin poder creérselo.

¿Era una broma? Debía serlo, china jamás iba a un lugar solo a platicar, una mueca de desconcierto apareció en su rostro, ¿Porque le decía aquello? ¿Porque deseaba pasar juntos ese día sin sexo de por medio?, en esos seis meses que llevaban como amantes jamás había pasado un día en un motel de esa forma.

Sougo no sabía porque su corazón sentía una calidez inexplicable, Kagura lo miraba con esos inocentes ojos.

—Yo.

— Iré por ropa— se adelantó — y te veré en media hora en este lugar— la chica inflo sus mejillas — estúpido bastardo — le dio un leve golpe en su hombro para luego salir corriendo, antes de que Sougo pudiera negarse — más vale que vengas, bastardo ~aru.

—Estúpida china — Okita sonrió levemente.

Siempre para estas fechas Kondo le daba el día libre. Él se la pasaba la mayoría del día acostado en su habitación, recordado a su hermana que fue más como una madre para él.

¿Porque la china queria estar con él? ¿Acaso parecía tan patético?, era acaso que Kagura de una forma deseaba hacerlo sentir bien.

—China tonta. — Sougo se encaminó al Shinsengumi, iría por ropa, después de todo, seguramente Kagura se quedaría toda la noche a su lado.

~…..~…..~….~….~

Kagura llegó al Yorozuya directamente a recoger un par de ropas; tanto Gintoki y Shinpachi la vieron extrañados.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas jovencita?

—Yo —Kagura se giro a verlos— Soyo me invitó a dormir a su casa, Gin-chan, Pachie.

— ¿Otra vez? , Últimamente te invita seguido a su casa.

—Ya sabes Gin-chan, ella no puede salir del palacio como le gustaría.

— ¿Segura? — el hombre la miró con los ojos entre cerrados. — ¿Kagura- chan de verdad te vas a su casa? No te vas por ahí con alguien más—Kagura se tensó, más rápidamente recobró la compostura, se giró a ver a Gin y sonrió como toda jovencita que no deseaba a que su padre se enteraba que ya no era virgen.

— ¿Con quién más me iría, sino es con Soyo, Gin-chan? —él no respondió, sino que la miro fijamente, esperando encontrar algún indicio que ella estaba mintiendo, pero no fue así, Gin suspiro.

—Kagura- chan —ella se giró a verlo — por favor, cuídate mucho.

—Está bien Gin-chan — _"jamás lo hago sino hay globito_ ," quiso decir, más no lo hizo, sino que soltó una pequeña risa; Gin y Pachie se miraron, la pelirroja tomo todo lo que necesitaba y lo metió a una mochila, para luego despedirse de ellos.

~….~…~….~…~

Llegó a la hora pactada, Kagura llevaba una pequeña mochila en su espalda al igual que Sougo, ambos se miraron.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno — ambos amantes se dirigieron al motel más cercano, como siempre Sougo término pagando la habitación.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo películas, comiendo pizza y bebiendo refresco hasta el anochecer.

Por primera vez en todo el día Sougo se sentía bastante reconfortado, sobre todo al tener la compañía de Kagura, a cada determinado momento, ella volteaba a verlo, siempre con una sonrisa.

Tanto él como Kagura se encontraban sentados en la cama, fue entonces que Sougo recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Kagura, ella se extrañó por aquel gesto.

—Sádico.

—Solo por hoy, china — pidió suavemente — permíteme estar así — Kagura no respondió, sino que acariciaba el cabello del primer oficial mientras él observaba aquella película.

El sonido del televisor era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, así como sus respectivas respiraciones.

Eran pocas las veces donde ese hombre parecía vulnerable, Sougo cerró los ojos y por esta vez como siempre hacía en aquellas fechas se permitió llorar.

Pese que había pasado casi cuatro años desde que su Mitsuba murió, para Sougo le seguía doliendo su partida, no podía evitar recordar todos los sacrificios que ella hizo por él. Kagura lo escucho llorar como un pequeño niño, no hubo burla ni risa. Ella solo se quedó a su lado esa noche.

Sougo parecía un pequeño niño en el rezago de Kagura, ella no dijo nada solo acarició su rostro. Llegó un punto que Sougo terminó abrazado a Kagura, ella le permitió que se recostara en su pecho y durmiera como si fuera un pequeño niño.

Lo escuchó balbucear entre sueños, llamado a su hermana, Kagura ya no veía aquel sádico hombre con quién solía pelear, sino más bien a un pequeño niño llorando por su hermana muerta, un pequeño niño, vulnerable y frágil.

Entendía perfectamente aquellos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, ella todavía lloraba cada aniversario luctuoso de su difunta madre.

Ella se inclinó besando así su frente, en un acto para transmitirle confort, tal vez no tenía una relación en sí, no eran pareja, solo dos amantes que tenían sexo ocasional, aun así, Kagura sentía la necesidad de consolar aquel hombre. Sougo Okita podía ser un bastardo sádico que le gustaba joderla todo el tiempo, era con quién se agarraba a golpes, era quien la sacaba de quicio, pero al mismo tiempo era el hombre que ella permitió entrar en su cuerpo, era el hombre que solía darle amor casi todos los días.

Era el hombre que sin saber cómo, le hacía latir levemente su corazón, Okita era después de todo alguien importante en su corazón.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, mucho menos cuando ella cayó presa de Morfeo, lo único que fue consciente es que ese día, Sougo y Kagura estuvieron juntos, la primera noche sin sexo de por medio.

Ese día quedó guardado en los recuerdos más valiosos para Sougo, las cálidas manos y las dulces palabras que Kagura decía, era algo que siempre lo seguiría durante toda su vida. A partir de ese momento aquella rutina quedó establecida para cada aniversario luctuoso de Mitsuba, el día donde Sougo se permitirá abrir completamente su corazón a la jovencita china.

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a : ****Shiawase Day ,Ariasm ,beautifly92 ,LostNeko120,Gabyru07**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

~...~...~...~...~

 **Capítulo 7.- Yorozuya & Shinsengumi.**

 **~0~**

" _Ellos dos eran como los pequeños niños de sus respectivas familias "_

~….~…~….~

 **Dos años después**

Llegó a las instalaciones del Shinsengumi, Kagura no estaba del todo convencida, pero ya tenía 3 días de no hablar con Sougo, no desde que ella le calentó el horno y lo dejo a medias.

Todo por sus celos.

 _Tres días atrás Kagura se dirigía a su encuentro matutino con ese bastardo sádico en aquel parque, iba con una sonrisa que se terminó convirtiéndose en mueca al ver como Sougo platicaba bastante animado con la princesa Soyo, Kagura quería mucho a su amiga, pero ver a Sougo sonreír y platicar con ella le incómodo, le hizo sentir algo raro en su estómago._

 _Se acercó a ellos como si nada, eso creyó Kagura, aunque Sougo noto lo fría y distante que estaba, sobre todo cuando ambos se despidieron de la princesa y se fueron a su ya famoso motel del amor, Okita no pensó que china fuera una celosa, peor aún una china vengativa._

 _Habían empezado con ella tomando el control de la situación, ellos tenían una extraña rutina, a veces quien dominaba el encuentro sexual era Sougo y otras veces era Kagura. Aunque el fuera un sádico no negará que ver a la pelirroja ejercer control era bastante excitante._

 _Y ahí estaba Kagura sujetando sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, utilizando su corbata para sujetarlo, mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas de su sexo ,comenzó a mover su nalgas encima de Sadomaru, estímulo a su tercera pierna mientras Sougo gemía como un animal en celo, claro sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, se vio reflejado en esos orbes azules, sobre todo cuando Kagura movía de forma sensual sus labios, luego regreso hacia el rostro de su amante, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajó por su pecho entre abriendo su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado dorso._

 _Kagura paso su lengua por todo el pecho de su amante, llegando hasta su pezón, verla meter su lengua y comenzar a morder levemente lo encendió, sobre todo cuando ella empezó a descender hasta su ombligo, Kagura lamió esa parte para luego con sus suaves manos abrir el pantalón donde se encontraba prisionero Sadomaru,bajo así el boxer donde estaba prisionero dejando ver un hinchado y erecto pene._

 _Comenzó a acariciarlo y dándole un leve beso a su sexo, provocando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Sougo, las manos de Kagura acariciaban la punta de su sexo, bajando y subiendo sus manos por todo el pene de Sougo sentía como el placer comenzaba a emerger dentro de él, Kagura apretó levemente su pene, provocando cierto dolor en él._

— _China —se quejó, Kagura sonrió sádicamente, bajo sus labios para darle nuevamente un beso — mierda_ — gimió — _vamos, haz lo tuyo perra. — Sougo cerró los ojos disfrutando lo que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo._

 _Sentía demasiado placer, Kagura había mejorado en esos dos años que llevaba juntos, era una excelente estudiante diría Sougo, sabía complacerlo perfectamente._

 _Sí Sougo pensaba que Kagura lo complacería esa mañana, se equivocó, por más que ella deseaba hacerlo en ese momento con ese hombre,_ una parte de ella, una de la cual no era del todo consciente le hizo recordar cómo Sougo platicaba animadamente con Soyo.

 _La sonrisa del primer oficial apareció en su mente, así como lo alegre que estaba Soyo._

" _No debes sentir celos, ustedes solo son amantes, no tienen nada serio", se repetía en su cabeza._

— _China — gimió Sougo nuevamente — vamos perra, sabes que tienes hambre— incitaba Sougo._

 _Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sougo no desaparecía de su mente, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa, celosa de que Sougo le sonriera a otra mujer que no fuera ella._

 _Era estúpido, pero se moría de celos._

 _No debería sentirse así, ellos solo eran amantes, si a Sougo le gustaba hablar con la princesa no debía molestarle, el problema era que su misma mente_ _no dejaba de repetir tal escena, escena que se repetía constantemente y le hacía sentir muchos celos._

 _Ella metió de una sola vez a Sadomaru en su boca, comenzó a succionar, podía sentir el líquido seminal cerca, más cuando Sougo gemía cada vez más fuerte, sabía que no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo y venirse dentro de su boca, no obstante, se detuvo a medio orgasmo, Kagura miro a Sougo con ojos ligeramente oscuros._

 _La pasión que sentía no se podía evitar, pero eran más sus celos que su propio deseo lo que provocó que ella soltará a Sadomaru, Sougo abrió los_ _ojos para ver cómo Kagura se limpiaba las manos y acomodaba su ropa._

— _China— llamo._

— _Lo siento, recordé que tengo trabajo en la Yorozuya_

— _¿_ _Es una broma, verdad? — ella sonrió sádicamente, negando con la cabeza._

— _No veo que me esté riendo, lo siento sádico tengo trabajo que hacer._

— _No puedes irte, no me puedes dejar así, perra— acusó el hombre._

— _Puedo y lo haré —ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se giró para verlo, Sougo seguía sujetado a la cabecera de la cama—quizá podrías buscar a alguien más que te ayude, sádico infiel._

— _¿Infiel? ¿De qué hablas tonta China?_

— _De nada imbécil, quizá deberías decirle a alguna de tus amiguitas que te ayude._

— _Kagura. — la llamó por su nombre bastante molesto._

— _Soyo quizá pueda ayudarte._

— _¿Que? China no me jodas, no me digas qué estás celosa_

— _¿Quién lo estaría de ti, perro?_

 _Kagura tomó el picaporte de la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a Sougo._

— _No te puedes ir—intentó liberar su agarre, no obstante, Kagura era una experta en hacer nudos, después de todo Sougo era un excelente maestro._

— _Nos vemos ~ aru — sonrió — disfruta tu velada maldito roba impuestos —ella le saco la lengua mientras salía de la habitación, Sougo la insultó a más no poder, la tonta china le había amasado su pan y no lo dejaba meter a su horno, se vengaría, se juró Sougo mientras gritaba con media erección._

Desde aquel día, tanto Kagura como Sougo se volvieron a encontrar. Sin embargo, el primer oficial parecía aún molesto por lo sucedido tres días atrás, de forma que ignoraba a Kagura siempre que la encontraba.

Por eso estaba ahí, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba a Sougo, no tanto por el sexo sino porque realmente le dolía la forma en que él la miraba, nunca había sentido celos, no de esa forma, se sentía aún rara por aquellas emociones.

Kagura caminaba distraída por los pasillos del Shinsengumi, hasta que una mano la jalo por la espalda atrayéndola a una habitación, todo pasó rápidamente, de pronto ella se encontraba encima de un futón y Sougo la miraba con ojos furiosos, estaba sin camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho y unos pantalones negros.

—Así que por fin viene la perra, vienes a disculparse con tú dueño — le dijo con tono burlón.

Kagura arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Aquí el único perro eres tú! ¡La gran Kagura no viene a disculparse ~ aru!

— ¿Así? — Sougo se colocó encima de Kagura, ella no parecía querer cooperar.

— ¡Suéltame bastardo!

— Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás? — le dijo poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

—Sí…sino lo haces, gritaré, gorila no te dejara que me profanes.

— ¿A sí? — una sonrisa sádica se extendió por todo tu rostro— para tu mala suerte china, estamos solos en el cuartel, así que grita todo lo que quieras porque nadie vendrá en tu ayuda —le dijo inmovilizando sus piernas, ella intentó liberarse de su agarre.

—Si serás cabrón— aunque ella no lo admitiera se moría por arreglar las cosas con Sougo, estuvieron forcejeando un rato, hasta que Kagura cedió ante ese hombre, sus deseos carnales comenzaron a tomar control alguno de su cuerpo, Kagura cedió ante Sougo, fue entonces que aprovecho a que estuviera de forma sumisa.

— Eres una tonta — le había dicho mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, el hombre comenzó a masajear aquellos pechos que sobresalía de su cuerpo, Kagura gimió al sentir tal tacto, Okita comenzó a levantar aquel vestido dejando en ropa interior a su amante. Como si ejerciera control en ella, hizo que Kagura quedará de espaldas a él.

La castigaría, de eso no había duda alguna, no en vano Kagura lo conocía desde casi siete años.

Él desabrocho su sostén, los labios de Sougo se posaron en su cuello, comenzó a chupar para luego morder provocando que Kagura arqueara más el cuello, la atrajo de forma que la espalda de ella chocara con su dorso desnudo ,Kagura podía sentir cómo las manos traviesas del castaño comenzaron a descender por toda su espalda llegando a sus caderas, de forma brusca arrancó sus bragas dejando a Kagura completamente desnuda y a su merced, fue entonces que Sougo empezó a acaricia la parte trasera de Kagura, ella solo podía gemir ante tales caricias.

—Sádico— gimió al sentir sus dedos acariciando aquella parte tan privada, la estaba lubricado para poder introducirse en ella —yo.

— Eres una celosa — le susurró mordiendo levemente su oreja— tonta.

—Sádico— volvió a gemir. — yo no… estoy celosa.

—Te crecerá la nariz como Pinocho, China — susurro — ahora querida, ponte como se debe, vamos, hazle caso a tu amo, perra.

— Perra tu abuela ~ aru — chillo la chica, no obstante, a pesar que dijo aquello, terminó cediendo ante él, se puso de a cuatro como le indico Sougo.

— Has sido una china mala, es hora que te castigue, no te preocupes— sonrió mientras se aseguraba que su _"Sadomaru"_ no dejará sus soldaditos dentro de ella—no seré tan rudo contigo, china — Kagura giró levemente su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba sudando, sentía como se volvía cada vez más roja, no le gustaba el sexo anal, no porque no le gustará, sino más bien porque Kagura hacia la posición de perrito y Sougo ahora si podía hacer alusión de que fuera su perra.

Okita se posicionó en la entrada de su trasero, poco a poco comenzó a introducir su pene en aquella parte tan estrecha y sensible, Kagura gimió al sentir aquel intruso dentro de su cuerpo, entonces Sougo atrajo su rostro hacia él, comenzaron a besarse mientras el comenzaba a darle leves estocadas hasta volverse fuertes.

Ambos se sumergieron en una burbuja de placer, no escuchaban más que sus propios gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos al estar en contacto, Kagura gemía tan bajo como podía, Sougo no hacía más que provocar más placer dentro de ella. Estaba tan sumidos en su propio mundo que no se percataron de los pasos acercándose a la habitación.

La voz de Hijikata y Kondo se escuchaban levemente por el pasillo, no fueron conscientes de nada hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando ver a un gorila y aún adicto a la mayonesa con el rostro ensombrecido.

Kagura estaba como dios la trajo al mundo encima del futón de Hijikata, mientras Sougo le estaba dando por detrás.

El pobre gorila había terminado blanco y desmayado a media puerta al ver como su querido pupilo le estaba dando amor a la china de la Yorozuya. Toushi había dejado caer el cigarrillo que traía en los labios, él también perdió el conocimiento cuando Kagura grito tapándose y Sougo arrojó algo directo a su cabeza, hacerlo con Kagura era excitante, sobre todo si manchaban de fluidos la habitación de ese hombre, no obstante, a Sougo no le parecía gracioso que el bastardo de Hijikata viera desnuda a su mujer.

~…~…~…~…~

Habían sido descubiertos.

Kagura estaba con el rostro avergonzado, sentada sobre sus piernas, a su lado se encontraba Sougo con el rostro estoico. Kondo Isao estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, Hijikata miraba a los dos chiquillos.

—Es una vergüenza — empezó Hijikata— ¿acaso no saben que estas instalaciones son sagradas? ¡Malditos promiscuos! — grito el hombre caminando por la habitación de un lugar a otro, Sougo bufo molesto y Kagura estaba más roja casi como su cabello.

Kondo jamás hubiera pensado encontrarse a Sougo y a Kagura en tal lugar, sobre todo cuando era la habitación de Hijikata.

—Esto es inaudito, Sougo debes cometer seppuku, mantener relaciones con una menor de edad, además de hacerlo en las instalaciones sagradas del Shinsengumi y peor aún en mi habitación, ¡¿carajos que les pasa?! , ahora comprendo porque encontraba resbaloso el piso, bastardos, ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?, mejor no me digan. — se talló el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Qué te importa?, no porque seas virgen quiere decir que otros lo sean.

—Así es ~aru, además nosotros no hacíamos nada malo, el sádico y yo estábamos... estábamos... peleando — se excusó rápidamente Kagura.

— ¿Y Sougo seguramente te estaba golpeando por detrás? — le dijo con sarcasmo, Kagura bajo el rostro — maldita niña, seguramente estás seduciendo a Sougo, casi puedo jurar que es plan de ese hombre para chantajearnos.

— ¡Cállate hiji -bastardo!, el único culpable eres tú por descontarme mi quincena, así que es tu culpa que lo hiciéramos en tu cuarto — respondió muy quitado de la pena.

— ¡Sougo! —Grito furioso, Kondo tuvo que intervenir sujetando al vicecomandante por los brazos — ¡Harás seppuku! — sentenció el hombre.

—Toushi favor cálmate, solo fue una pequeña travesura de niños.

— ¿Cómo qué travesura? ¡ESTABAN EN MI CUARTO, EN MI FUTÓN! ¡TENIENDO RELACIONES SEXUALES!

No hubiera sido tan escandaloso el saber que esos dos mantenían tales relaciones, después de todo, hasta donde sabían ambos eran enemigos jurados, no amantes. Además de que la china apenas tenía veinte años, seguía siendo ilegal.

— ¿Yorozuya sabe de esto? — Kagura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, evitando todo momento de ver a Kondo. —Chinita…

— No ~aru — musitó Kagura tan bajito— él no lo sabe ni debe saber de esto — Sougo arrugó el ceño, estaba enojado, odiaba esta situación, odiaba sentir que Kagura aún seguía interesada en ese sujeto— si Gin-chan se entera, seguramente le dirá a Papi y me llevará al espacio con su calva cabellera, por favor gorila, no digas nada.

—Pero china, él debe saber de esto sobre todo si ustedes están saliendo.

—Pero — es que ellos oficialmente no tenían nada serio. —Gorila.

—Sougo a partir de ahora dejarás de ver a esa niña — Hijikata se adelantó — tendré que moverte a otro distrito y…

—No puedes hacerlo, yo puedo ver a quien quiera y hacer lo que quiera.

—Así es —secundo Kagura— además, si ustedes prohíben que nos veamos, entonces yo... — Sougo la miró sorprendido, no espero que Kagura se negará a terminar esa relación que mantenían — le diré a Papi que este bastardo robo mi flor —señaló a Sougo — y que ustedes dos lo estaban encubriendo, seguramente Papi los matará a todos ustedes, además que el Shinsengumi quedaría desprestigiado ~aru y seguramente tendrá que _inbenizarme_ por todos los traumas causados.

—Es indemnizar, china.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese estúpido permanente prostituye a su empleada.

— ¡Oye yo no me prostituyo!, además este bastardo jamás le alcanzaría para pagar por mi cuerpo.

—Si china, ya estás más pisada que la carretera de e…—no termino de hablar, Kagura le había lanzado un puñetazo directo a su rostro, lo tomó del cuello para zarandearlo.

— ¡Te mataré desgraciado! — fue así que la pareja nuevamente comenzó a pelearse, Kondo y Toushi simplemente se vieron. Hijikata solo pudo rascar su cabeza en una forma desesperada por arreglar el problema, pero no encontraba solución alguna más que hacerse de la vista gorda.

Desde aquel día Hijikata mandaba lejos a esos dos, se hacía de la vista gorda y a pesar de que las facturas del motel eran recargadas a su cuenta, Tōshirō parecía aceptarlo con tal de no ver a esos dos fornicado en su habitación o en cualquier lugar del Shinsengumi.

~…~…..~…~…~

No tardó mucho para que la Yorozuya se enterara de su relación, de forma irónica fueron descubiertos del mismo modo que el Shinsengumi.

Todo ocurrió cuando Shinpachi los atrapó de forma infraganti en el closet de la Yorozuya.

El joven Shimura había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, debido a que ese mismo día tendrían un trabajo importante, había llegado sin hacer ruido alguno, caminaba directo a la cocina cuando escuchó ruidos raros provenientes del cuarto-closet de Kagura, pensó que podía ser Sadaharu pero este se encontraba acostado en el sillón de la Yorozuya durmiendo como si fuera un bebé.

No le hubiera tomado importancia de no ser porque escuchó gemidos y pequeñas risas.

Su mente virginal pensó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese closet, se preocupó, puesto Kagura no era fea y Gin estando borracho podría hacerle algo, aunque con eso de que sufría de disfunción eréctil, era menos probable, quizá Kagura simplemente hablaba entre sueños, decidió dejar el asunto en paz hasta que volvió a escuchar gemidos, fue entonces que abrió de forma brusca la puerta de la habitación **-** closet.

Shinpachi Shimura alias _"Megane"_ miró horrorizado como la pequeña Kagurita estaba siendo manoseada por el primer oficial del Shinsengumi, como era de esperar dio tres pasos hacia atrás y grito como toda una señorita.

Gin no se hizo esperar, se levantó rápidamente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, abrió la puerta para ver como Shinpachi gritaba horrorizado, Sadaharu abría los ojos mirando la escena.

—Kagura…Kagura-chan — dijo completamente rojo, Gin aún seguía somnoliento.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué está pasado? ¿Porque no me dejas dormir Pachie y…? — las palabras se detuvieron cuando Gin dirigió la vista hacia donde Pachie apuntaba, en menos de un microsegundo todo sueño desapareció, su rostro se desencajó y se puso pálido.

Kagura yacía debajo de Sougo, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, el primer oficial de Shinsengumi sobresalía completamente desnudo encima de ella.

—E-Esto d-debe ser una pe-sa-di-lla— tartamudeó el hombre —Si eso debe ser, no fue buena idea combinar esas cervezas, si eso debe ser, es el efecto de la bebida— dijo regresando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

— ¡No es una estúpida pesadilla! —Grito Shinpachi rojo— ellos dos están haciendo eso — dijo el muy recto de Shinpachi, Sougo había tapado a Kagura con su saco mientras salía de ese closet— por dios Okita-san podría ponerse algo de ropa.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, la puerta de la habitación de Gin se abrió, un enfurecido Shiroyasha salía con su famosa espada de madera.

—Ahora si te mueres Sofá-kun — grito Sakata empuñado aquella arma.

Hubiera sido una tragedia de no ser a que Kagura había salido de su cuarto-closet, deteniendo la espada de su querido tutor.

— Tú no matarás a nadie, Gin-chan — dijo muy segura Kagura, quien vestía su típica bata — ¡Y tu maldito, ponte algo de ropa! — grito enfurecida Kagura.

Sougo simplemente bufó, mientras Gintoki deseaba por todos los medios matarlo.

—Hazte un lado Kagura, le enseñaré a este perro que nadie le roba la pureza a mi niña

— ¡Cállate Gin-chan! Él no robó nada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ,ese hombre te ... te...profano.

— Él no— ella se sonrojo — él no hizo nada que yo no quisiera — tanto Gin como Shinpachi e incluso el mismo Sougo se quedaron sin habla, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que decía Kagura nadie ni siquiera Sougo.

¿De verdad china lo está defendiendo?

— ¡Maldita sea ponte algo! — gruñó Kagura.

Shinpachi desvió la mirada de forma incómoda, Okita no simplemente había robado la pureza de Kagura sino que también andaba de exhibicionista, presumiendo su ya de por grande ego.

Diez minutos después, ambos Yorozuya se encontraban sentados frente a Okita y Kagura en medio de la sala. A un costado yacía Sadaharu que miraba la escena con aburrimiento.

— ¡Estúpido perro! ¿Acaso no tenías que cuidarla? — acusó Sakata a Sadaharu quien lo miro bufado, se acercó a Kagura y a Okita, a este último poso su rostro cerca de su manos para que lo acariciara.

—Guau— soltó el can, aunque al principio Sadaharu no quería a Sougo, tuvo que aprender aceptarlo, sobre todo cuando él y Kagura se metía a los moteles

Había estado tentado en revelarse a gin lo que hacía la jovencita china, no obstante el perro de gobierno parecía ser consciente de sus planes, por lo que siempre que Kagura desaparecía con él, solía dejarle comida a Sadaharu

Y pues... Comida gratis es comida gratis, el perro del gobierno había aprendido a sobornar al dios perro.

Gintoki no apartaba la vista de esos dos, estaba incómodo sobre todo al pensar que Kagura, su pequeña niña que solía tirarse horribles flatulencias peores que Sadaharu fuera toda una adulta e hiciera cosas de adultos.

Era imposible asociar a Kagura como mujer, ella aún no sabía lavar su ropa, mucho menos cocinar, sus modales aunque había mejorado seguía siendo una pequeña cerdita, no era posible que ella y ese sádico tuvieran algo.

Hasta donde sabía la relación entre ellos seguía igual, se llevaba mal y si tenían oportunidad empezaban una disputa, no obstante también era un hecho que Kagura ya no era tan impulsiva por lo tanto las peleas con ese hombre habían disminuido o eso creía pensar, porque ahora que sabía lo que esos dos hacía en su propia casa, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, la pelea ahora era arriba de una cama y de otra forma.

Gin se pegó levemente la cabeza, no podía pensar aquello.

Por su lado megane servía el té, con las manos temblorosas.

No podía creerlo, aún seguía en shock, era imposible, Kagura-chan y Okita-san estaban ¿Juntos? ¿Acaso era una broma? Si tan solo dos días atrás los escucho pelear y decir una sartén de groserías, sobre todo como Kagura se mofaba diciendo que ninguna mujer estaría tan loca para salir con él.

Claro que debía estarlo, Shinpachi se llevó aquella taza humeante a los labios, intentando calmar aquellos nervios.

—Entonces...

—Te mataré desgraciado —intervino Gin sacando su katana esta vez era una verdadera y no la de siempre — te vas a morir Sofá-kun, morirás por deshonrar a Kagura.

— No veo que ella se esté quejado.

—Si serás — Sakata desenvainó aquella katana, apuntó directo al cuello de Sougo — una vez muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

—Gin-chan ya basta, deja de amenazarlo, ya te dije que él no hizo nada que yo no quisiera...

— Él te engatuso, ¿verdad mi Kagura-chan?— dijo Gin tomando su rostro — no te preocupes, Gin-chan arreglará esto, cuando él muera, haremos que el Shinsengumi pague por tal ofensa, ¡oh Kagura-chan! ¿verdad que ese hombre se aprovechó de ti? — Gin se llevó la manos al rostro disimulado llorar.

— ¡Ya deja de actuar! te he dicho que él no hizo nada.

— " _Que no quisieras"_ — repitió enojado— ya lo escuché, pero tú eres tan bruta que quizá no te diste cuenta de sus malas intenciones.

— Gin-chan.

— Este perro abuso de tú confianza y tú torpeza, seguramente te dijo alguna mentira para meterte esa cosa entre tú piernas, ¡NO, NO, NO! me niego aceptarlo, pobre de Kagura-chan.

—¡Ya basta! — dijo pegando la mesa con ambas manos, — estoy harta que me ignore, que digan cosas que no son verdad, yo…..yo no soy una niña, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, ya soy una mujer, yo se lo que estoy haciendo, se lo que quiero, lo que quiere mi cuerpo y no, él no me engañó, yo acepté por voluntad propia.

— No sabes lo que dices mocosa, eres solo una niña, cualquier persona puede aprovecharse de ti.

—He dicho que no soy una niña, ya no tengo 14 años Gin-chan, Pachie, ya tengo 20 años, soy consciente de mis acciones y de lo que hago.

—Kagura-chan.

— Jefe, ella tiene razón, ella ya no es la misma chiquilla, debería al menos considerar sus sentimientos.

— ¡Tú cállate roba impuestos! — contestó molesto Gintoki.

— Aunque haga un alboroto, incluso si me quiere matar, lo hecho está hecho, ella ya no es una niña, ella ya no les perteneces a ustedes, sino a mí, ella ya es mía.

— Tú maldito bastardo.

— ¿Y quién te ha dado el derecho de decir que te pertenezco, eh, maldito sádico?— Kagura lo tomó por el cuello— aunque nosotros estemos de ese modo, no quiere decir que yo te pertenezca — lo zarandeo un poco de su cuello.

— China.

—No, no, no, me niego aceptarlo, esto no puede ser... necesito, necesito... buscar una máquina del tiempo, si eso debo hacer, buscaré una máquina y evitare que este bastardo se aproveche de Kagura, sí, sí, sí,eso haré eso haré y... — de pronto Gin recordó como Kagura solía desaparecer todo el día, también como últimamente pasaba las noches en casa de Soyo, fue entonces que una idea llegó a su mente, sería posible, ¡No, imposible! Esos dos no podían estar viéndole la cara, debía ser una broma, no, el calvo lo mataría, ¿acaso esos dos tenían tiempo estado juntos?

— ¿Desde cuándo? — soltó de repente.

— ¿De qué hablas, Gin-chan?

—Quiero saber desde ¿cuándo están juntos?, dime Souichiro -kun, ¿desde cuándo nos estás viendo las caras? — Lo dijo tomándolo del cuello — ¡RESPONDE! — demandó.

— ¿De verdad quiere saber eso, jefe? hay cosas que no deberían saberse.

— ¡Tú!

— Además, soy un caballero.

— Si como no.

— Los caballeros no tienen memoria

— Cuando te conviene infeliz — dijo Gin zarandeándolo por el cuello — ¡¿AL MENOS SE PROTEGEN, KAGURA-CHAN?! — gritó.

La pelirroja estaba sonrojada, le resultaba incómodo hablar sobre esas cosas.

—Claro que sí — respondió rápidamente Sougo — ¿acaso quiere que tengamos bendiciones que tenga que cuidar?

—Maldito infeliz.

—Okita-san por favor deje de decir esas cosas —por primera vez Shinpachi volvió hablar — lo siento Kagura -chan, no es nuestra intención incomodarte pero, nos preocupa, sabemos que ya no eres una niña sin embargo, para nosotros lo sigues siendo.

— Pachie.

— Nosotros —Pachie suspiro — quizá no tengamos lazos sanguíneo con Kagura pero, Okita-san ella es una Yorozuya, no puede venir a faltarle el respeto de esa manera a nuestro hogar, tú no puedes andar... haciendo el amor — dijo Shinpachi sonrojado — así como si nada.

— En realidad sólo tenemos sexo, Pachie.

— ¡PUES POR ESO MISMO! — Grito rojo — no pueden andar teniendo relaciones en nuestro hogar, ustedes no saben, lo... lo traumante que es encontrarlos a ustedes dos teniendo… — se calló, sentía arder todo su rostro.

— Pero no estábamos haciendo nada de eso…. — se defendió Kagura — este bastardo solo estaba de cariñosito y….

— ¡Ya basta Kagura! — Intervino Gin — ay, esto está cada vez peor, tu padre tendrá que saber de esto.

— Pero Gin-chan no le puedes decir a Papi, si él se entera, yo…

—Kagura, tú papá vendrá a llevarte muy lejos de este perro o mejor aún lo matará y bailaremos en su tumba.

—El calvo no tiene por qué saber aún...

— ¿Porque?

—Porque… — no encontraba alguna excusa creíble, Kagura miró de reojo a Sougo buscando una excusa perfecta.

—Es porque él puede venir y llevarte lejos de este perro, no te preocupes jamás dejaría que te lleve en contra de tu voluntad. Pero si puedo convencerlo que es mejor deshacernos de una plaga.

— ¡Oí gin-san eso es...

— Souichiro-kun pregúntate qué dolerá más... ¿empalarte con una katana o una sombrilla? ¿Estás seguro de querer meterte tan a fondo con nuestra Kagura?

—No lo sé, jefe, dígame ¿ya se estrenó a Hijikata- katana o tal vez extraña a ese calvo-sombrilla? tanto que lo quiere llamar.

—Idiota no hables así de mi papi— se quejó Kagura.

—Ves Kagura-chan este tipo se niega a responder lo más importante, dinos Souji-kun.

— Es Sougo, jefe, además no tengo porque...

— ¡Ya basta! Haré lo que yo quiera, ustedes lo hacen, así que yo también. No pueden hacer nada— sentenció la de cabellos bermellón con los brazos cruzados, Gintoki y Shinpachi comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, debatiente algo sumamente importante, al final Gintoki regreso su mirada nuevamente a Sougo.

—Sabes roba impuestos por tu culpa no hemos desayunado, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer?

—Jefe.

—Vamos, es lo mínimo que nos debes, además necesitamos hablar con Kagura a solas— Gin se paró hasta llegar al joven de ojos carmesí, lo tomó del cuello y lo llevó hasta la puerta— ve por el desayuno y… prepárate para esta noche, te veremos en el cabaret sonrisa a las 8 — dicho esto Gin se dio media vuelta y regresó con la Yorozuya.

Sin embargo Sougo estaba inquieto, antes de salir miró nuevamente hacia la Yorozuya, el jefe parecía estar diciéndole algo a Kagura y ella parecía estar apenada.

¿Porque de pronto se sentía inquieto?, el jefe acarició la cabeza de Kagura, ella lucía bastante avergonzada. Sougo de pronto sintió algo raro en el estómago, la imagen del jefe acariciando la cabeza de Kagura no se iba.

~….~…..~…..~

Gin nuevamente tomó asiento a un costado de Kagura, la miro serio.

— Exactamente qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos ¿es algo solo sexual o hay algo más Kagura? — por primera vez el jefe de la Yorozuya miraba a Kagura como un amigo y no como su tutor o padre sustituto, Shinpachi por otro lado se sonroja por tales insinuaciones, Kagura bajo el rostro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Yo….

— Sé que no soy tu padre e incluso soy el menos indicado para cuestionarte pero Kagura-chan ¿Exactamente porque no deseas terminar con ese Souichiro? ¿Es acaso por el buen sexo o hay algo más?

—Yo.

— ¿Qué sientes por él?

Kagura se queda callada un par de minutos y luego miró a gin.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros —Yo... todo empezó de una forma extraña, yo solo sé que no quiero que él me deje….

—Kagura chan no debes estar con Okita -san si no sabes lo que sientes, es feo estar con alguien solo por la comodidad — intervino Shinpachi.

—Ustedes no entiende, yo… solo necesito tiempo.

—Kagura-chan— Gin simplemente suspiro, no pudo más que acariciar la cabeza de su pupila, Kagura parecía bastante avergonzada.

~…..~….~….~….~

— ¿Estas molesta? —cuestionó, se encontraba en un puesto de dango, apenas dos horas Gin y Shinpachi se habían enterado que su linda y virginal Kagura ya no lo era más. La pelirroja no sabía en dónde meter su cabeza, la Yorozuya no había tomado bien saber aquello, habían estado a punto de matar a Sougo si ella no hubiera intervenido en medio de la pelea.

Gin y Shinpachi no dejaban de lamentarse, amenazaron de miles de forma al joven Okita, al final, los dos Yorozuya no podían hacer nada en contra de los deseos de Kagura. Puesto como Sougo había dicho, ella ya le pertenecía y por más que Kagura hubiera negado, tanto Gin como Shinpachi sabían que Kagura ya no era virgen y, por ende, ya no podían proteger su pureza.

Además aún seguía pensado en la conversación que tuvo con Gin y Shinpachi, estaba molesta por no saber que sentía por ese bastardo.

Por otro lado, Sougo estaba inquieto, Kagura parecía bastante molesta con él, no sabía si en realidad esa molestia era porque habían sido descubiertos o porque el jefe se había enterado de su situación.

— Te dije que te fueras temprano, lo sabías, sabías que ellos nos podrían encontrar.

—China, no fue mi culpa, además cómo iba a saber que el Megane iba a llegar temprano.

—Pues pasó, ahora lo saben, seguramente ya no me dejaran salir como antes.

—China.

— ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que molesta? ¿Que ellos se enteraran que eres sexualmente activa o que el jefe lo supiera? — aunque Sougo no lo admitía seguía teniendo esa espinilla sobre los sentimientos de Kagura.

— ¿Ahora estás celoso, sádico?

—No me has respondido.

—No es eso —dijo ella — es vergonzoso que ellos sepan.

— Vergonzoso no, china, esto es algo natural es algo que todos hacen, el jefe también tiene sexo, el Megane no porque sigue virgen e incluso tu perro anda dejado sus perritos por el mundo.

—Sádico.

—No china, debes entender que esto lo que hacemos es natural tarde o temprano lo iban a saber, sobre todo cuando te fueras a vivir conmigo — Kagura recordó como tan solo una semana atrás ella había aceptado irse a vivir con él — ¿crees que ellos no se imaginarían lo que hacemos?, dos personas del sexo opuesto viviendo juntos.

— Sádico.

—Es hora que ellos sepan que me perteneces.

— ¡Yo no te pertenezco! yo sola me pertenezco.

—En eso te equivocas china, tú me perteneces desde el momento que aceptaste tener sexo conmigo.

—Claro que no —se giró cruzado de brazos — yo no...

—Lo eres, desde hace dos años que me perteneces Kagura, eres mi novia.

— ¿Novia? — Ella se giró nuevamente para verlo, se sonrojo ante tales palabras—tú…tú nunca me lo pediste ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!

— ¿Decirte? Pensé que había quedado claro, Kagura. — Susurró con suavidad su nombre —Eres mi novia, mi mujer, pon el nombre que quieras, pero me perteneces perra.

— ¡Que no soy tu perra! Maldito chihuahua.

—Eres mía — afirmó el hombre, Kagura jamás lo admitiría, pero sonrió ante aquella mención, novia, pensó con una leve sonrisa aquella tarde, después de que regresara a la Yorozuya.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? Kagura recordó las palabras de su mamá, se quedó mirando el techo, soñando con aquel hombre, ¿acaso se había enamorado?

~…..~….~…..~….~

Kagura no lo supo, pero esa misma noche Sougo se reunió con la Yorozuya en el cabaret Sonrisa, los tres hombres habían quedado en verse para charlar sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana. Sakata Gintoki se encontraba a la derecha de Sougo mientras que Pachie a la izquierda y Sadaharu enfrente de ellos.

—Sabes Sofá -kun no queremos que estés con Kagura — le había dicho tomándolo por el hombro y jalándolo hacia él.

—Es Sougo, jefe.

—Si vas a divertirse solo con ella es mejor que lo olvides, puedes conseguirte a cualquier otra pero a nuestra Kagura se respeta —continuó el hombre — hay otras sumisas por el mundo esperando que le des, porque no dejas a Kagura en paz.

—Pero no quiero a otra, la quiero a ella, jefe, es una perra muy resistente.

—Respeto chiquillo — dijo Gin apretado su hombro con fuerza.

—Jefe.

—Tú crees quererla, pero no es así, Sora-kun.

—Es Sougo, jefe.

—Solo estás jugando con ella ¿verdad?, aunque Kagura parezca tener el cuerpo de una mujer, ella sigue siendo una niña, lo sabes ¿verdad?, si solo quieres jugar con las mujeres mejor búscate a otra. — Gin tomó aire — ella no sabe expresar sus sentimientos correctamente, muchas veces confunde las cosas, es mejor que la dejes antes de que alguno de los dos salga lastimado — por primera vez Sakata hablaba como hombre y no como el padre de aquella jovencita — lo sabes, ella parece no entender tus sentimientos.

—Lo se jefe, por eso mismo quiero que ella siga siendo mía.

— ¡Oí! Eso se llama ser masoquista.

—Sé que no estoy al tanto de sus sentimientos por usted, jefe —mencionó el hombre —aun sabiendo eso, estamos juntos.

—Souichiro -kun. — Gin lo miro con pena—ella quizá no entiende el concepto del amor.

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta con todo esto, pero yo…quiero que esa tonta china me pertenezca por completo, aun si ella no es consciente de lo que siente.

—No veo que le estés proponiendo matrimonio —intentó desviar el tema — es mejor sí...

—Aunque lo hiciera, seguramente ella no aceptaría, las cosas resultan mejor así, por eso quiero que ella se vaya a vivir conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa si no resulta? Entonces, me la dejaras con un corazón roto.

—Jefe.

—Kagura es demasiado infantil, Okita-san, de verdad no pienso que sea el más correcto para ella — intervino por primera vez Shinpachi —ella tal vez no sepa corresponder de la misma forma a tus sentimientos, estamos conscientes de que la relación de ustedes dos es más pasional que sentimental.

—Pachie.

—Por eso mismo nos preocupa ella, incluso usted mismo— el joven Shimura lo miro— sigo sosteniendo que pese a todo usted no le conviene, pero... ella te ha elegido, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, incluso si su sueldo no es el mejor para ella, yo… acepto su relación.

—Sougo —por primera vez Gintoki lo llamó por su nombre— la Yorozuya respetara su relación momentáneamente, pero escúchame bien, si la haces llorar o que Kagura sufra, te juro que no habrá espada alguna que no atraviese tú patético corazón.

—Sí que das miedo, jefe.

—Así que, pidamos alcohol que me muero de sed.

—Alguien dijo Dom Pernigón — musito Tae trayendo una botella —puedo preguntar ¿Quién de ustedes tres pagará? —sonrió Tae.

Tanto Gin como Shinpachi tragaron grueso.

—Sofa-kun — respondió rápidamente el hombre de permanente— él pagara todo el consumo—Sougo contempló a la mujer gorila sonreírle.

— ¿Qué bien? Por cierto, Okita-san, Shinpachi me dijo que tú y Kagura tiene una relación — el joven de lentes rápidamente desvió la mirada, Sougo lo veía de forma penetrante.

—Algo así.

—Por favor Okita-san, cuida de Kagura-chan — la jovencita Shimura hizo una leve reverencia— por cierto, si alguna vez la llegas a lastimar, no olvides que te arrancaré las bolas— sonrió sirviendo aquella bebida alcohólica, tanto Gin como Shinpachi sudaron frió. — Sigan divirtiéndose — les dijo la castaña dejado al trío de hombres nuevamente solos.

—Megane tú hermana sí que parece un gorila.

~…~….~…~…..~

Kagura sentía algo de incomodidad, nunca se esperó que iría con ellos dos a comer. Kondo Isao yacía enfrente de ella, a su lado como siempre se encontraba el vicecomandante demonio.

—Sé que puede parecerte raro que te invitáramos a comer pero, debido a que ustedes dos parecen ir enserio no pudimos más que intervenir. — Kagura no entendía muy bien esas palabras. —China, queremos saber si realmente vas enserio con Sougo, ¿realmente lo quieres?

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué…porque me quieres saber esto cuando nunca me cuestionaste antes?

—Porque ahora la Yorozuya lo sabe, pensamos que una vez que ellos se enterarían ustedes dos terminarían, pero por lo que hable con Yorozuya ustedes parecen no querer terminar la relación.

— ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

—No, claro que no, es su vida después de todo, sin embargo, Sougo es como un hijo para mí y un hermano para Toushi. —El vicecomandante que en ese momento se encontraba fumando, comenzó a toser al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¡ESE BASTARDO NO ES COMO UN HERMANO PARA MÍ! — Tōshirō no lo veía más que un chiquillo sádico que solo quería matarlo.

—Por eso mismo —Kondo ignoró a su vicecomandante — nos preocupa su situación.

—Gorila.

—Quizá Sougo parezca un hombre sádico, algo tosco y desalmado pero… muy en el fondo es solo un niño caprichoso, uno que no sabe expresar lo que siente. Quizá no lo sepas pero el perdió a sus padres muy joven, su hermana mayor fue quién se hizo cargo del pequeño Sougo, el único familiar vivo que tenía era su hermana Mitsuba, Sougo parecía un pequeño niño tras las faldas de su hermana, sin embargo cuando ella murió él sufrió mucho, incluso hoy en día le cuesta hablar sobre ello, yo... Antes de que Mitsuba falleciera le prometí que cuidaría a Sougo como un hijo, como un hermano pequeño, que procuraría que él volviera a ser feliz, que nunca volviera a sufrir de este modo, por eso mismo te cuestionó sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, quiero saber si realmente lo quieres o simplemente es algo meramente sexual.

Kagura no pudo dejar de pensar cuál similar sonaba aquello, era lo mismo que Gin le había dicho a Sougo cuando recién descubrió lo suyo.

—Yo...no estoy segura.

—Sabes, no había visto a Sougo tan feliz después de que su hermana murió, pero hace dos años el cambio, ya no lo veía con aquel semblante vacío que en ocasiones lucía, ahora parece bastante alegre y feliz, aunque no lo parezca.

—Gorila.

—Por favor, lo único que puedo pedirte es que no lo lastimes— Kondo hizo una venía.

— ¿Qué haces gorila?

—Por favor, no lastimes a Sougo —pidió el hombre gorila —por favor, cuida de él, dale el amor que ese chico tanto desea, por favor , chinita, no, mejor dicho Kagura por favor no lastimes a Sougo, si no sabes lo que sientes por él, por favor trata de descubrirlo, no quiero ver a mi chiquillo triste.

—Gorila.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Sougo se enteró de aquella comida y antes de darse cuenta, él había llegado al lugar, Kagura no pudo hablar con Kondo respecto a lo que le había pedido, Sougo no sabía porque ella se había reunido con esos dos hombres, hasta que Kondo dijo una pequeña mentira.

—No te enojes Sougo, es solo que teníamos curiosidad.

~…~….~…~…..~

Las palabras de Gin y Kondo constantemente la seguían, repitiéndose en su cabeza, sentía algo de frustración por no saber exactamente lo que sentía por ese hombre.

~…~….~…~…..~

Había pasado una semana desde que ellos dos había sido captado de forma infraganti en la Yorozuya, se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse íntimamente, esta vez cuando Kagura le dijo a Gin que vería a Soyo, el peliplata solo la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, no dijo nada pero intuía que la princesita ni siquiera estaba enterada que la ocupaba como excusa.

Por un momento intentó persuadir a la chica,diciendo que invitará a Soyo o diciéndole directamente que no se fuera a fornicar con ese bastardo, no obstante Kagura ya no era una niña y aunque él no deseara aceptarlo tuvo que hacerlo.

Él miró a Kagura y antes de que salieran le dijo.

—Cuídate y piensa bien lo que estás haciendo.

~….~…..~…..~

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, Kagura miró al hombre que la tenía sujetada, su cuerpo era uno, era un solo ser, las descargas invadía su cuerpo ,sus respiraciones se había sincronizado, ella estaba arriba de él, Sougo la miraba de forma intensa, la tenues luz se colaba por la ventana, ella respiraba entre cortada, acarició suavemente el rostro de Sougo, admiró cada facción de su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, su boca, lo admiro así desnudo dentro de ella.

 _"¿Qué sientes por él?",_ la voz de Gin resonaba en su cabeza, _"¿Es solo por sexo o realmente lo quieres?"_

¿Realmente lo quería?, se cuestionó.

 _¿Lo quería?_

Sougo se inclinó para besar su frente, en un cálido acto por demostrar lo que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos.

" _¿Lo quieres?"_ se volvió a repetir en su cabeza, las manos de Okita acariciaba su cuerpo, dejado leves sensaciones.

" _¿Lo quieres?_ se volvió a cuestionar.

Fue entonces que bajo la luz de la luna, en medio de esas cuatro paredes y siendo uno con ese hombre, se percató de una verdad infinita, realmente lo quería.

No había forma alguna que no lo hiciera, no sabía cuándo fue pero realmente lo quería, Kagura se acercó y lo miro.

—Sádico.

—China.

—Me llamo Kagura —le dijo — ese es mi nombre ya lo deberías saber.

—Y el mío es Sougo, china tonta. — nunca se hablaban por su nombre en la intimidad, habían raras ocasiones donde Sougo la llamaba por su nombre y viceversa, pero ya no eran unos chiquillos, no siempre dirían _"china"_ o _"sádico"._

—Sougo— ella se acostó en su pecho.

—Kagura.

—Yo...te quiero —lo dijo en un susurro, uno tan bajito que si Sougo no estuviera atento aquello no la hubiera escuchado.

Su pecho se infló de orgullo, de felicidad, Kagura nunca en esos dos años que llevaban como amantes se lo habían dicho, no fue un _te amo_ pero estaba bien para él, ella le estaba demostrando que lo quería aunque fuera una mínima parte.

—Tan bueno estuvo el sexo de hoy, para que me dijeras esto — sonrió como un tonto enfrente de la mujer que amaba, Kagura escondió su rostro sonrojado.

—Estúpido — farfulló la jovencita —no yo…..

— Está bien — dijo él regalándole suaves caricias por su espalda. —Yo… — _"también te amo",_ le hubiera querido decir pero no era un cursi, pese a que su relación cambio, aun cuando la amaba, no dejaba de ser Okita Sougo, el bastardo sádico roba impuesto y ella la grosera Kagura de la Yorozuya.—Kagura, también te quiero— le susurró dulcemente en su oído, Kagura cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, había sido las palabras más hermosas que habían escuchado, se dejó querer, Sougo la quería a su manera y eso le bastaba por ahora.

~….~…~….~

No tardó mucho para que la relación de ambos se hiciera público, así como la decisión de irse a vivir juntos, la Yorozuya no lo había tomado del todo bien, contrario al Shinsengumi que resultó más serenos en ese sentido, sobre todo al saber de forma indirecta que Kagura realmente quería a su pequeño pupilo.

Cuando ellos se enteraron que Kagura y Sougo se irían a vivir juntos, Kondo se puso a llorar diciendo que Sougo ahora era todo un hombrecito, Kagura no olvidaría como el gorila la invitó a comer y diciendo que Mitsuba estaría orgulloso de su hermano, además de que Sougo había hecho una buena elección, Tōshirō por otro lado estaba pálido, vivir juntos era un gran paso, sobre todo si tenían demasiado tiempo libre, Toushi sintió un miedo atroz al pensar que esos dos podía reproducirse como conejos.

Después de que ambos le dieran la noticia, Tōshirō salió diez minutos, regresó con dos bolsas que no dudo en dárselo a la joven pareja.

— ¿Qué es esto, Hiji-bastardo? — cuestiono Sougo.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás, mocoso. — tanto Kagura como Sougo abrieron el contenido de la bolsa, Kagura se sonrojo ante ello, en cambio Sougo siguió estoico como siempre, las dos bolsas contenían anticonceptivos, desde condones hasta pastillas de emergencias e inyecciones — Están muy jóvenes para sobre poblar el mundo con sus monstruosos hijos.

—Toushi — se quejó Kondo sonrojado — no hables sobre la vida sexual de otros, además, te imaginas un mini Sougo.

—¡Claro que me lo imagino!, por eso mismo les estoy dando esto, ya de por si es malo tener a un sádico en el Shinsengumi, te imaginas tener una bestia mitad Yato y mitad sádico.

— ¡Oye! Mi hijo no sería un monstruo, Toushi —se quejó Kagura.

—Deja de llamar monstruo, al monstruo chino.

— ¿Qué dijiste infeliz? —Kagura sujeto sus mejillas — no soy un monstruo.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso —Dijo Okita meditando el asunto —no estaría mal tener un hijo, China tengamos un hijo.

— ¿Qué? —Kagura se sonrojo — no quiero tener un mini sádico — se quejó Kagura.

—Pues lo tendrás, tonta China.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — Fue así como una nueva pelea daba inicio, Toushi solo rezaba porque ese par no encargara por el momento un hijo, casi podía jurar como su vida terminaría a manos de ese pequeño niño.

Por otro lado, Kondo no dejaba de sonreír, en solo imaginar a su pequeño pupilo con un hijo, pensó en lo que diría Mitsuba y lo feliz que sería.

—Seguramente estarías feliz de ver a Sougo sonreír, Mitsuba, al parecer ha encontrado a alguien que lo ame tanto como lo hiciste tú — musitó el hombre gorila quien observaba la escena enternecido, Hijikata no dejaba de hablar sobre la tortura que tendría si tenía hijos, Sougo por su parte le insinuaba a Kagura que debería encargar un niño esa noche y la jovencita no hacía más que intentar golpearlo.

~…~…..~…..~

Paso alrededor de un mes desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, para celebrar tal acontecimiento (por no haberse matado mutuamente ) decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión en su nueva casa, la Yorozuya junto al Shinsengumi se encontraban ahí, bebiendo y peleando como era de esperar, gorila lloraba diciendo que Sougo ya era un hombre y que no se había dado cuenta cuando creció, así mismo le pedía a Otae que se casará con él, ella lo ignoró para seguir con la plática amena con su querido hermano, Gintoki peleaba como siempre con Hijikata, ambos estaban completamente ebrios.

—Maldito roba impuestos tienes que hacerte cargo de que ese bastardo le robara la pureza a mi hija —dijo Gin jalando a Tōshirō por el cuello, estaba borracho.

—Sougo no robo la pureza de esa niña, ella se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo infeliz? — Gin sacó su famosa espada de madera, mataría a ese perro del gobierno, sin embargo apenas podía caminar.

—Lo que escuchaste — insistió Toushi, intentado ponerse recto, pero estaba demasiado tomado, pasaron unos minutos cuando tanto la Yorozuya como el Shinsengumi tomaron asiento nuevamente, volviendo a beber.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

— ¿No es obvio? es tu culpa, dejabas salir a esa mocosa, no habían reglas, eres un desastre.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es que tú no le enseñas a tu subordinado a respetar a las mujeres. Mi Kagura se dejó engañar por ese maldito perro del gobierno.

— ¿Engañar? — se rio con sarcasmo — Yo vi clarito como ella sabía lo que hacía, ella fue la que sedujo a Sougo y como él es un imbécil cayó como un estúpido puberto virgen.

— ¿Sedujo? ¡Eso solo lo hacen las mujerzuelas! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es ese mocoso calenturiento, debieron haberlo castrado antes de quitarle la correa... — fue así como el jefe de la Yorozuya y el vicecomandante demonio nuevamente comenzaban otra pelea.

Sadaharu miraba la escena con aburrimiento, era el único que seguía prestándole atención a esos dos locos, no tardó mucho cuando Hijikata y Gintoki volvieron a desenvainar sus Katanas, nuevamente queriendo iniciar una pelea que terminó con dos golpes en sus respectivos rostros, Otae se había hartado de escuchar a Kondo profesarle su amor y decidió mandarlo a volar directo a esos dos hombres que no dejaba de pelear.

Por su lado Sougo bebía mientras platicaba con Saito y Yamazaki, este último no dejaba de ver a cada tanto a Tama quien hablaba con Otose y Catherine, Kagura no pudo dejar de mirar la escena; la velada había transcurrido bastante placentera, la jovencita se llevó una mano al rostro, se quedó observando lo que acontecía a su alrededor, pensó sin querer en su padre, en su hermano.

" _Qué hermoso sería tener a toda su familia junta_ "

—Papá, Kamui— susurro para sí misma Kagura.

En algún punto ella se quedó dormida, no fue hasta que sintió el cálido tacto de su novio que la estaba cargado al estilo nupcial que Kagura abrió los ojos.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto, aun tallándose el ojo derecho.

— Ya se fueron.

—Sádico — ella se acercó más a su pecho — no imaginé que me cargarías, ¿desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso?

— No te creas, china, tengo hambre así que espero que me alimentes como se debe.

—Pervertido — lo acusó dejando salir una sonrisa —sabes, me gustaría que Papi y Kamui hubieran estado — Sougo se detuvo a medio pasillo, él la miró, Kagura ocultó su rostro en su pecho — sé que es tonto, pero me sentí tan feliz de que todos estuvieran con nosotros, que yo no deje de imaginar lo que sería estar todos juntos…

—Está bien — aunque no le agradara del todo aquel psicópata que tenía como cuñado, parecía que Kagura realmente deseaba verlo, su padre era más accesible en lo que cabía, no le molestaba si venía a visitarlos en comparación al pirata espacial —quizá en otra ocasión puedas invitarlos.

— Sádico — ella sonrió ante aquello —gracias— le agradeció tan bajito que Sougo pensó que lo había imaginado.

— En vez de agradecerme, deberías darme de comer. — sonrió este con coquetería.

De pronto escucharon un fuerte ronquidos, Kagura y Sougo voltearon a ver como Sadaharu dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

—Parece que tú perro se adueñó de mi sillón.

—Deberías comprarle uno, Sadaharu también necesita una cama. — le dijo inclinándose para besar su cuello.

—China, espero que te hagas responsable de esto— las blancas manos de Kagura comenzaron acariciar su pecho— no me provoques si es que no quieres dormir. — sin embargo Kagura lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras comenzaba abrir su camisa, las traviesas manos de Kagura comenzaron a recorrer su pecho.

—Entonces... — ella se inclinó cerca de su oído, besando así la punta de esto —no tengo sueño — le susurro — sabes sádico, ahorita mismo tengo mucha hambre — le sonrió pícaramente, besando su dorso descubierto sin dejar de acariciar de forma circular sus pechos — tengo mucha hambre, quiero comer a Sadomaru.

— China, ¿acaso estás ovulando?

Kagura dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

— Tal vez — Sougo bajo a Kagura, ella se puso de pie y antes de darle tiempo ella ya lo había jalando hacia la habitación, no tardo mucho para que Kagura lo empujara directo a la cama y ella se pusiera a horcajadas de él, dirigiendo sus manos directo a sus pantalones. — ¿Por qué no empiezas a darme de comer, eh, sádico? —cuestionó la joven mientras Sougo no la dejaba de mirar, las traviesas manos de Kagura abría la cremallera de su pantalón, dejado al descubierto una fuerte erección que sobresalía dentro de su bóxer. — Al parecer alguien ya está demasiado ansioso — la pelirroja de una forma bastante erótica paso su lengua por sus labios— de verdad que tengo mucha hambre, eh, sádico. — susurró con voz inocente, como si se tratara de un simple dulce o una galleta que deseaba comer.

— Ya decía yo que estas en celo, perra, está bien, ven para que te dé un poco de comida, abre grande la boca, Sadomaru te quitará el hambre— Sougo sonrió, definitivamente esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Según regalar claveles rosas** se dan a menudo como signo de gratitud, también puede significar amor eterno, amor profundo e incondicional, decidi que sougo le regalara estas flores como gratitud, amor incondicional por su hermana :'v

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Quiero agradecer infinitamente **a todos los que comentaron :) gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado :'v no se como expresar mi agradecimientos uwu de todo corazón, frany se lo agradece.**

Fueron: **11,610** **palabras, 33 paginas en word, rebaso al capitulo anterior :'v**

Por votación los capítulos serán largos, hasta el momento no se cuanto capítulos serán al final, ya que este capitulo originalmente no existía, se supone que empezaría con Sougo regresado a edo y como la relación se enfría, sin embargo mientras releía los capítulos finales, me di cuenta que no hable sobre el Shinsengumi y como se relacionaba con okikagu ,después de todo al terminar la relación tanto el shinsengumi como la yorozuya se vera afectados.

Quiza algunos le parezca que es relleno, por mi parte me encanto escribir como se dio a conocer la relacion okikagu, asi como los sentimientos de kagura y sougo se iba aclarando.

Ya ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo me centrare en como la relación Okikagu decae tras el regreso de Sougo, estamos ya casi en la recta final, sin embargo ya no se cuantos capítulos falta, puesto siempre que escribo se duplica la cantidad de palabra y escenas.

 **¿Cuando actualizare?** siempre intento darles una fecha pero como dije antes, no tengo una fecha, solo disfrute la extensión del capitulo, **ademas quizá me tome un respiro,** últimamente están ocurriendo muchas cosas en mi vida, ademas me siento algo cansada, aunque no lo crean , escribir y editar un capitulo cansa mucho , tanto fisicamente como mental (ya que pienso mucho las escenas).

 **Antes de irme me gustaría saber :** ¿que les pareció el capitulo? , ¿les gusto el momento limen o prefieren lo sad ? ¿les gusto el momento Shinsengumi? esperaban que el okikagu lo hicieran en la habitación de Toushi?(yo no , pero de pronto se me vino la idea) XD papi gin y papi Kondo están preocupados por sus niños.

De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo , espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

 **~o~o~**

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leean._

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

20-07-2018


	8. Distancia

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Cursiva- recuerdos anteriores.

"entre comillas" pensamientos.

Este capitulo contenido sexualmente explicito , lemon, insinuaciones sexuales, cosas sad, malas palabras, fluff.

Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day :) quien me ayudo en varias partes del capitulo, gracias mi beta;)

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo.

* * *

Ella se recostó en su pecho, un acto íntimo tras el sexo, cerró sus ojos y permaneció encima de su amante. Para Okita aquel acto era bastante reconfortante, le gustaba tener a Kagura así, desnuda y sumisa en su pecho, era un privilegio que él solamente tenía.

Jamás pensó que esa chiquilla de catorce años se convirtiera en esa mujer que tenía en los brazos, quién diría que esa jovencita grosera, agresiva y sin ningún atractivo físico se convertiría en esa despampanante mujer que pudo enamorarlo, sí, porque él la quería aunque no lo admitiera, amaba tener a Kagura entre sus brazos, acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentir como se estremecía con su solo tacto, amaba escucharla gemir cerca de su oído, murmurando su nombre (ella de forma inconsciente lo hacía) cada vez que la penetraba.

Lo que empezó con un encuentro pasión se convirtió en algo más, amaba tenerla a su lado, amaba hacerla rabiar, amaba cuando la retaba con la mirada, amaba como sus mejillas se coloreaban de pena por sus insinuaciones, pero sobre todo ama lo reconfortante que es, Kagura era como una fresca brisa de verano, cálida y vivaz en su vida.

Odiaba cuando ella se tenía que ir, odiaba tener que fingir que nada pasaba, odiaba verla partir de su lado, no lo quería admitir, pero tenía miedo de que ella se cansara de esa relación, que siguiera eclipsada por el jefe.

Pasó muchas noches en vela pensando en ello, se debatió muchas veces consigo mismo hasta que por fin aceptó lo que sentía, la amaba, amaba a Kagura como jamás pensó hacerlo, por eso deseaba que su relación fuera más seria, él quería monopolizarla de cierta manera, lo estuvo pensando durante días y llegó a una sola solución.

Una solución que pudiera beneficiar a su relación, una que le costaba mucho decir pero al verla ahí, en medio de esas cuatro paredes y observando la hora próxima, lo decidirse.

Hoy se lo diría.

—China— susurró levemente, ella se movió entre las sábanas aún con los ojos cerrados. Sougo sabía que no dormía, porque de serlo ella no se hubiera movido, después de todo tenía el sueño pesado. —China —volvió a llamar, ella gruñó entre dientes. —China.

— ¿Qué quieres? — entre abrió sus ojos, Sougo se vio reflejado en esos iris azules, la observó a profundidad, china era hermosa, su piel blanca y desnuda relucía ante él, tomó una de sus mejillas con suavidad, Kagura cerró los ojos. — ¿Qué pasa, sádico?

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿Tú piensas chihuahua?— se burló frunciendo sus labios en una extraña mueca burlona.

—Si china—Puso los ojos en blanco — tengo más neuronas que tú pobre cerebro de maní. — golpeó levemente su frente con sus dedos, Kagura arrugó el entrecejo indignada.

— ¡Estúpido bastardo!— gruñó. — Mi cerebro no es pequeño.

—Lo que digas China, el punto no era ese— se formó un silencio entre los dos — yo... ¿has pensado alguna vez... en abandonar el nido?—la voz de Sougo sonó suave y tranquila, aunque internamente el joven no lo estuviera, la jovencita apenas y lo escucho, dejó salir un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

— ¿Que tonterías dices, chihuahua? no soy pájaro para abandonar el nido — rodó los ojos mientras se hurgaba la nariz, aun en la intimidad Kagura no dejaba de ser un gorila.

—China, sabes a lo que me refiero. — insistió, mientras tomaba su barbilla para que lo mirará.

—La verdad no— se encogió de hombros, la joven pelirroja comenzó a picar su pecho con su dedo índice— nunca lo he pensado, la Yorozuya es mi hogar, estoy cómoda estando ahí.

—Apenas y puedes dormir en ese closet —intervino rápidamente— ya no eres del tamaño compacto.

— ¿Ah sí?— Kagura lo miró arqueando su ceja y acercando su rostro al suyo— eso no era lo que pensabas antes, sádico, creo recordar que te gusta mucho hacerlo ahí— Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa insinuación, no mentirá, fue bastante excitante hacerlo varias veces en ese lugar, era estrecho y privado, sobre todo al sentir la adrenalina de ser atrapados en aquel acto indecoroso, en solo pensarlo lo excitaba.

Todo comenzó por culpa de Sougo, en cierta ocasión tras tomar varias cervezas, sintió deseos por hacerlo con su monstruo traga Sukonbu, antes de darse cuenta el primer oficial se encontraba tocando la puerta de la Yorozuya, fue un milagro que en ese instante Kagura estuviera despierta y el jefe anduviera fuera.

 _Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Okita se había lanzado hacia ella, la acorraló cerca de la pared, Kagura no tardó en sentir el olor alcohol entre mezclado con perfume._

— _¡Estas borracho, maldito chihuahua!— lo acusó la jovencita._

— _Tal vez—le sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja. —Quiero hacerlo, mi monstruo traga sukonbu— Kagura rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando Sougo tomaba, se ponía medio cariñoso y cursi con sus estúpidos apodos._

— _¿Estás en celo o que~ aru?— murmuró._

— _Tengo ganas china— su voz sonó más ronca, la devoraba con la mirada, tenía ganas de tomarla ahí, en medio de la Yorozuya, nunca lo había hecho ahí._

— _Pues ve al baño — soltó con burla, la joven Yato no dudo en empujarlo, no quería hacerlo, tenía sueño y además no le gustaba hacerlo con Sougo tomado, él se ponía cariñoso y cursi, la confundía, sobre todo cuando en medio de la intimidad le decía "Mi china" o "monstrito chino", le provocaba cierta emoción, se supone que no debía sentir nada, su relación solo era meramente sexual._

 _La jovencita se dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su closet- habitación, sin embargo Sougo no se lo permitió, sin previo aviso la sujetó entre sus brazos._

— _Estúpida china, tengo ganas de ti — susurró cerca de su oído, la joven china pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas, al igual que cierta humedad. — te quiero bajo de mí, mi china._ — _poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a irse, no quería admitirlo, pero estar así tan cerca de Sougo despertaba su libidinal._

— _Sádico es tarde— intentó excusar. — Gin-chan no tardará en... — sus labios fueron callados por los labios de Sougo mientras sus manos bajaban por su cuerpo, el primer oficial no perdió tiempo alguno, introdujo sus manos dentro de la pijama de Kagura, rozando su piel desnuda, ella gimió al sentir como una de las manos de Sougo bajaba por su retaguardia, rozando levemente su entrada. —S-Sádico,a-ah mierda._

— _Ves lo caliente que me traes— tras decir eso, Sougo rozó su sexo con el de Kagura mientras sus manos apretaban sus nalgas_ —te quiero coger— _aún con la ropa podía sentir lo duro que estaba, las manos de Sougo comenzaron a subir por su espalda, tomando aquella blusa y sacándola en un dos por tres, dejando expuesto sus pechos duros y erectos ante él, se relamió los labios._

 _Bajo sus labios hacia uno de sus pezones, comenzó a chuparlo mientras acariciaba el otro, Kagura empezó a gemir, Sougo la miraba fijamente mientras succionaba aquél pezón erecto, ojos carmesí y ojos azules se encontraron, el primer oficial soltó a que botón rosa y se dirigió a los labios de su amada, se besaron con pasión, Okita comenzó a chupar el labio inferior de Kagura, ella en respuesta entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que la lengua de su amante se introdujera en su cavidad bucal, pudo sentir el sabor amargo del alcohol entre mezclados con su saliva, entretanto el joven castaño apretaba ambos senos, la Yato gimió al sentir como el primer oficial pellizcaba levemente sus pezones._

— _B-Bastard-do...ahg— gimió la chica separando sus labios, Sougo le sonrió ladinamente._

— _¿Te gusta china?— soltó jadeando. Ella no respondió sin embargo decidió ayudar a su amante, dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del joven castaño, desabrochó los dos botones que poseía, bajo la cremallera del pantalón, el sexo del castaño sobresalía en un bóxer color rojo con estampados de "S"._

— _Parece que Sadomaru quiere salir a pasear— se burla la chica mientras bajaba el bóxer del primer oficial, dejando expuesto su miembro hinchado y caliente._

— _C-China...— jadeo Sougo, la joven Yorozuya acariciaba el miembro de su amante, de arriba hacia abajo levemente apretándolo— Ahg...— Okita se retorcía de placer._

— _Perro malo, quieres que te la…— Kagura detuvo sus palabras, tanto ella como Sougo escucharon pasos acercándose._

— _Sadaharu— chilló un hombre, ambos amantes intercambiaban miradas, esa voz era de Gin._

— _¡Mierda!—Soltó Kagura— nos matará._

— _Quizá sea mejor si nos encuentra así, al menos ya no tendríamos que fingir y...— Kagura no perdió oportunidad, tomo su blusa y la mano de Sougo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, metió de un empujo al primer oficial seguido por ella, al ser muy estrecho el lugar, ella quedó encima del oficial, sus cuerpos se rozaban, lo escuchó quejarse pero no le importo, la jovencita dejó levemente entreabierta su puerta, de forma que ella pudiera espiar a su tutor, casi podía jurar que su corazón se le saldría del cuerpo, el sádico comenzó a reír._

— _¡Cállate! — lo regaño bajito, tapando su boca con su mano— nos va a encontrar por tu maldita culpa, sádico bastardo —Okita no respondió, sino que decidió aprovechar el momento y continuar con lo suyo, llevo ambas manos a la cintura de Kagura tomando el borde de su pijama, comenzó a bajarlo por sus piernas._

— _¡Pero que! ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, maldito bastardo?—gruñó._

— _Silencio china, el jefe puede escucharnos— sonrió perverso mientras le quitaba su pijama y la arrojaba al otro extremo del closet._

— _Bastardo._

— _Tranquila china, deja que te ayude, estás demasiado tensa. — el primer oficial nuevamente llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Kagura, esta vez rasgó la tela que cubría su sexo y la tiró aun lado de ella._

— _¡Hijo de puta, era nuevo!_

— _No lo parecían, china— sonrió mientras bajaba sus manos al vientre de Kagura, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a frotar su monte venus._

— _¡M-Maldito desgra…agh…yo…—se calló, al sentir como Sougo acariciaba sus labios mayores._

— _Parece que alguien está demasiado caliente—relamió sus labios—china sí que estás mojada perra —su voz denotaba cinismo, Kagura sabía que él muy bastardo lo estaba disfrutando, tenerla de esa forma era la gloria para él— ¿quieres que te la meta, mi china?— pregunto besando su hombro— ¿quieres que te dé tú leche, mi perrita?_

— _¡Maldito perro! —Gruño roja — ¡Te voy a dar tu maldita lec ...agh— gimió al sentir como introducía su dedo en medio de su vagina y lo movía rápido dentro de ella—N-No, s-sádico a-aquí n-no... agh— metió un segundo dedo— é-él p-puede e-escucharnos y… — apenas podía hablar, Sougo había llegado hasta su punto G, con sus dos dedos comenzó acariciarla más fuerte, Kagura sentía una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.—A-Ah...S-Sadi..ahh._

— _¿Quieres que nos escuche, china? que sucia eres._

— _B-Bast...agh….N-No...e-enserio s-sádico. — los dedos de Sougo frotaba cada vez más rápido su sexo, el calor aumentaba dentro de ella, podía sentir como el cosquilleo comenzaba a emerger en todo su cuerpo. —S-Soug-go…—se mordió el labio evitando soltar un gemido._

— _Vamos china, no te calles, me gusta escucharte gemir._

— _Bastar…agh._

— _No te calles, deja que nos escuche, es más excitante así, ¿no lo crees? — mencionó el hombre mientras lamía su oreja._

— _T-Te matare si lo...agh...h-haces… y-o n-no quiero hacerlo, no aquí...—intento alejarlo pero su cuerpo no obedeció, no iba admitir pero le gustaba aquella situación perversa, china casi podía sentir un orgasmo cerca._

— _Tú cuerpo no piensa lo mismo— sacó sus dedos y se los llevó a su boca sin dejar de mirar a Kagura, aun en medio de esa oscuridad podía ver su rostro, ella lo miró levemente molesta, le había frustrado su orgasmo— delicioso china, a pesar que comas esa asquerosa algas._

— _B-Bastardo— se sonrojo al escuchar eso, Kagura sintió como su fluido bajaba por su vagina, lubricándola más._

— _Vamos china, quiero devorar el plato principal — la recostó en aquel futón con estampados de conejitos, el joven castaño tomó ambas pierna e hizo que Kagura las flexionara de forma que Sougo quedara en medio de ellas._

— _Sádico_ — _Okita tomó su sexo entre su mano, se acercó a la vagina mojada y caliente de Kagura, rozando levemente sus labios._

— _¿Te gusta, china?— sonrió con picardía— ¿quieres que te la meta?_

— _N-No... agh— Sougo introdujo la punta de su pene, Kagura no podía dejar de sentir picazón dentro de ella, no podía pensar coherentemente._

— _¿Dime china?_

— _B-Bastar...— no pudo decir nada más, puesto de un momento a otro la puerta de la casa se abrió._

 _El primer oficial pudo escuchar algo caerse seguido de unos lloriqueos._

— _Sadaharu, ayúdame Sadaharu— Berreo el jefe de la Yorozuya completamente alcoholizado._

 _Sadaharu abrió sus ojos molestos, salió del closet y luego lo cerró, camino hasta llegar al recibidor donde Gintoki se encontraba tirado. El dios perro tomó la cabeza de Gin entre sus dientes, lo zarandeo un rato y luego llegó al jefe de la Yorozuya a su habitación, donde lo aventó directo al cuarto._

— _Gracias por salvarme Sadaharu— agradeció la bestia blanca._

 _Tanto Kagura y Sougo se excitaron al saber que podían ser descubiertos, en ese momento Sougo comenzó a besar el hombro de Kagura y a introducir su sexo dentro de ella._

— _N-No ah...— gimió Kagura al sentir el miembro de Sougo entrando de una sola estocada._

— _Es más excitante ¿No crees?— comenzó a moverse dentro de ella— tengo hambre china—murmuró en su oído, Kagura entre abría sus boca dejando salir pequeños gemidos._

— _É-Él se dará cuenta, maldito perro. — las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, las piernas de Kagura se aferraron a la cadera de su amante, incitándolo a que le diera más fuertes, Kagura gemía mientras Sougo la penetraba, el único sonido que podía escucharse eran de sus cuerpos unidos, Sougo callaba los gritos de Kagura con su boca, ambos estaban sumidos en un propia burbuja, él se movía rápido y constante, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Gintoki inconsciente._

 _De un momento a otro la puerta del closet se abrió, tanto Kagura como Sougo se excitaron aún más al verse descubierto en ese acto impuro, sin embargo quien los había interrumpido no era otro que Sadaharu, el dios perro no dudó en cerrar la puerta y darse media vuelta para acostarse en el mueble, ignorando a su dueña con ese perro de gobierno._

Kagura y Sougo se miraron, el deseo estaba todavía en ellos así que regresaron a lo suyo, lo hicieron como si conejos fueran toda la noche, el miedo de que Sakata pudiera escucharlos los excitaba más.

De esa primera vez le siguieron muchas más, Sougo se coló varias veces a la Yorozuya, mientras el jefe dormía completamente ebrio, él se encargaba de darle atención a Kagura, hacerla feliz para que no despotricará en contra del Gintoki por no pagarle.

Como era de espera, el pobre Sadaharu tenía que dormir en la sala, para no escuchar como su ama fornicaba con ese perro de gobierno.

Si, para Sougo era bastante excitante hacerlo en ese lugar,pero también incómodo, sobre todo para dos personas, sin mencionar que Kagura no dejaba de crecer.

—China deberías dejar el nido.

—Estúpido perro, como si fuera tan fácil.

—Deberías buscar otro lugar — Kagura lo miró con las mejillas infladas haciendo un pequeño puchero en señal de molestias, a Sougo simplemente se le hizo demasiado infantil.

— Ya sé que no es tan cómodo pero es lo que hay, además, Gin-chan dice que si quiero puedo dormir en la sala, puedo poner mi futón a lado de televisor, así tendré la tele para mí solita— sonrió malévolamente— el televisor será todo mío, podré ver todo los doramas que quiera, sí, sí, haré que Gin-chan llore por no ver a su Ketsuno Ana.

— China que infantil eres— masculló el joven policía – en serio deberías utilizar más tu cerebro.

— ¿Me estás llamando bruta?

—Si te queda el saco — burló el hombre, la joven pelirroja le sacó la lengua de forma infantil— enserio china, tú misma te has dado cuenta, el jefe ya es un adulto, él también necesita su espacio, qué tal si quiere traer a alguien, ya sabes tiene algo raro con...—Kagura lo miró, Sougo sabía que hablar de Gintoki era un terreno peligroso— con...— dudó un momento, ¿era tonta para no darse cuenta de que el jefe estaba interesado en esa mujer? —...el bastardo de Hijikata— mintió, ella lo sabía, sin embargo no le dolía como él creía —no vayas a terminar presenciado algo raro, aunque igual parece que suele gustarle las ancianas…—intento aligerar la conversación, Kagura no dudó en seguirle la corriente.

— ¡Gin-chan no le gusta la mayonesa!— inflo sus mejillas— Quizás las ancianas pero… ¡ese no es el punto! No es como si no me diera cuenta, sé que Gin ya es adulto, que necesita su propio espacio, pero no puedo irme así nada más, no tengo a dónde más ir y él jamás me ha pagado así que…

—China.

—Además me siento bien aquí.

— China — él la miró de forma seria, ahora tendría que decirlo, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, necesita lucir despreocupado, por si ella no aceptaba, al menos no parecería un pendejo rechazado — Estaba pensando que yo... Puedo… ayudarte — Kagura abrió más su ojos, lo miró sin entender muy bien que trataba de decir— estaba pensando en rentar una casa cerca del Shinsengumi— comenzó— no está muy lejos de aquí, no es tan grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, es bastante cómoda y acogedora —Kagura cerró su boca, sin apartar la mirada del castaño— últimamente rompemos muchas cosas en los moteles, además de que es molesto fingir a cada rato que no tenemos nada, me molesta estar siempre en los moteles, solo teniendo sexo y ya... a veces me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos — Kagura lo observa atentamente, Sougo se estaba yendo por las ramas, ¿qué tanto intentaba decirle? — no crees que sería bueno...que vivamos juntos. –al fin lo dijo, Kagura se quedó mirando con el rostro desencajado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, no evitó sentarse, mirando a su amante, nunca se esperó aquello, en realidad no pensó que algún día dejaría el nido, sus mejillas enrojecieron ¿enserio sádico quería vivir con ella? Lo podía dejar de mirarlo, buscando algún indicio de que todo fuera una maldita broma — hablas de vivir juntos, dormir en el mismo futón todos los días, vivir como pareja ¿Me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos?

— Yo... Solo quiero tenerte desnuda en mi futón, esperándome con poca ropa para darte todo el día.

— ¡TSUNDERE!— gritó la jovencita.

—China

— ¿Acaso estas en celo?— se burló la chiquilla, no puedo evitar sonreír.

— No te hagas la virgen que no te queda, recuerdo que la que anda ovulado eres tú—Kagura se sonrojó, tres días atrás estaba demasiado caliente buscando a Sougo para hacerlo, odiaba cuando empezaba ovular, sentía la necesidad (por sus genes Yato) de tener sexo duro a cada rato — pero enserio, ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes, ya no eres una chiquilla y yo ese adolescente de 18 años, tenemos que pensar a futuro, además algún día tienes que dejar el nido— intentó persuadir.

— Pero… sádico, yo…— ella bajó el rostro, de verdad no lo había pensado esa posibilidad, que Sougo quisiera que ella fuera a vivir con él, implicaba que su relación iba en serio ¿no?

—Vamos Kagura— él la recostó en el futón, de forma que Sougo quedara encima de ella, la jovencita china estaba completamente desnuda, su cabello bermellón caía por su espalda, ese hombre no dejaba de mirarla de forma penetrante, sentía nuevamente la humedad entre sus piernas, se estaba excitada, maldijo aquel hombre, ¿Cómo era posible que con solo mirarla de esa forma, la provocara?, bueno quizá no ayudaba que él estuviera desnudo ante ella, mirándola con deseo.

—Sádico— repitiendo la misma acción de Kagura, el primer oficial comenzó acariciar suavemente su rostro—Podemos tener todo el sexo que deseamos, hacerlo todo el tiempo, harías y desharías todo lo que deseas en la casa, tendrías su propio cuarto —empezó acariciando su cuello para luego comenzar dar pequeños besos, Kagura sentía nuevamente un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo —tu propio baño – comenzó a lamer su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, la beso suavemente para luego hacerlo de forma feroz, provocando que ella entre abriera sus labios, acción que Sougo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su cavidad bucal — tu propio futón – murmuró entre su boca, nuevamente comenzó a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que ya se encontraba duros y erecto para él— china.— murmuró.

—Sádico — las manos de Sougo subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo.

Lo iba a volver hacer ya era bastante tarde, seguramente Gin la regañaría otra vez por llegar tarde, pero sí tenía una segunda ronda con Sougo, entonces valdría la pena tal regaño.

—Sádico — él comenzó a besar sus senos, introdujo uno de sus pezones erecto a su boca, comenzó a chuparlo, Kagura gimió poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Sougo, el ojí carmín comenzó a estimular el otro seno, Kagura arqueaba más la espalda y jalaba más el rostro de Sougo hacia su pecho.—Sougo— la joven china posó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sougo, acariciando lentamente su espalda, cada vez estaba más excitada, podía sentir como los vellos de su nunca se erizaba, el cosquilleo fue más constante entre sus piernas, Sougo dejo de chupar uno de sus pechos para luego hacerlo con el otro, Kagura gemía más fuertes, la joven Yorozuya podía sentir como el miembro de Sougo rozaba su sexo.— mierda, estupid…ahh— gimió nuevamente, Sougo separó sus labios de aquel pezón, miró nuevamente a Kagura, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Quiero tenerte las 24 horas, Kagura— beso su abdomen— los 365 días, quiero penetrarte hasta que ya no pueda más, hacerte gritar todo el día, hacerte mía todas las noches—llego hasta sus caderas, se relamió los labios.

—Sádico.

— Parece que ya estas mojada, china, ¿quieres que te la meta?— Kagura se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, tomó entre sus dientes su dedo índice, lo mordió y chupó, intentado calmar sus deseos.

— Yo no…ahh— los dedos de Sougo descendieron hasta llegar a su vagina, podía sentir el frío tacto de estos.

—Abre tus piernas chinas, te daré una muestra de lo que tendrás en nuestra casa. — Ella no respondió, pero hizo lo que le pidió, abrió sus piernas para él, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, a veces en la intimidad Sougo la dominaba y ella caía en su estúpido juego— ¿Qué dices china, aceptas vivir conmigo?

—Yo...— Sougo llevó una de sus manos a su sexo, Sadomaru ya estaba más despierto que nunca, duro e hinchada, ansioso por volver a saludar a su mejor amiga, Okita colocó un preservativo en su amigo, quería disfrutar a Kagura antes de llenarla de bebés sádicos.

—Dime Kagura ¿aceptas?— Sougo se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, el miembro de Sougo rozaba levemente los labios vaginales de Kagura. —China estoy esperando tú respuesta.

— ¡Vamos que esperas! Métemela— gruño la chica cada vez más ansiosa— vamos, sádico.

—No escuche tu respuesta— comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro, Kagura sentía cada vez más deseo, Sougo podía sentir como su mismo pene estaba demasiado hinchando, deseaba meterse pero no lo haría hasta escuchar un "Sí" de Kagura.—Tic, tac china.

—Yo...— apenas y podía pensar, Sougo estaba jugando con su entrada, el cosquilleo dentro de su vagina era difícil de ignorar, necesitaba, realmente necesitaba que Sougo la penetrara, el estúpido bastardo estaba jugando con ella, la estaba manipulado para que aceptara— sí— susurró.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche— dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Dije ¡Que sí! Estúpido chihuahua, ahora maldita sea métemela, estupi….agh— gritó al sentir como Sougo entraba de una sola estocada, Kagura sintió como se contraía su paredes vaginales al sentir el miembro de Sougo dentro de ella, él muy bastardo empezó a dar estocadas cada vez más fuertes, ella solo atinaba a clavar sus uñas, mientras un poderoso orgasmo se acercaba, sobre todo cuando Sougo se detenía para luego comenzar nuevamente sus embestidas.

La besó, la apretó más a su cuerpo, quería sentir que esa mujer era completamente suya, solo suya, ella le había dicho que sí, no podía dejar de estar feliz, fue así como Sougo inició su segunda ronda, una que no acabaría hasta que él y Kagura ya no pudieran más.

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a: ****A** riasm,Carmen001,LostNeko120,Gabyru07,Dalita-chan, Ebano Wigram

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Distancia.**

" _ **Ella solo tenía que decirle, tenía que ser sincera, sin embargo tenía miedo, miedo a que todo se desvaneciera, sin darse cuenta apareció una enorme brecha entre los dos**_ **...**

 **.**

Kagura caminaba por las calles de Edo a la par de Sadaharu, bajo su fiel sombrilla mientras devoraba un par de bollos rellenos de queso, habían pasado casi una semana desde que se enteró de su nuevo estado, aún no podía creer que estuviera embarazada, estaba tentada en decirle a su familia, quería ver el rostro que pondrían sus padres adoptivos cuando se enteraran que serían abuelos, Kagura soltó una pequeña risa, en solo imaginar a Megane pálido y preguntado si realmente tendría un bebé, a Gin-chan corriendo como loco buscando una máquina del tiempo; Otae le había dicho que generalmente los hombres no saben cómo reaccionar ante tales noticias, deseaba decirles, pero también entendía que antes de ellos, el Chihuahua tenía que saberlo, si él se enteraba después seguramente no dejaría de molestarla, la joven china se llevó una de sus manos a su vientre plano.

¿De verdad un bebé estaba creciendo dentro ella? Un pequeño ser con la mitad perfecta de ella y de ese estúpido hombre.

Un hijo suyo, un hijo de Sougo, sonrió con cierta nostalgia, sin querer recordó a su madre, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría feliz, estaría contenta o quizá desilusionada? La jovencita negó con la cabeza.

—Mami seguramente te amaría, bebé ~aru, me preguntó qué dirá el bastardo de tu padre cuando se enteré— susurró — no solo él, gorila y Toushi, todo el Shinsengumi — dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada— ellos te amarán ~aru, te amarán tanto como yo— no pudo evitar imaginar el rostro que tendría cada uno de ellos, probablemente Sougo pondría una cara de estúpido, gorila seguramente lloraría de alegría, no dudaba que ese hombre le comprara muchas cosas a su hijo, después de todo Kondo veía a Sougo como un pequeño hijo, ella no dudaba que ese bebé sería consentido y malcriado por el comandante del Shinsengumi, por otro lado Toushi quizá se pondría histérico, casi podía jurar que se pondría blanco al saberlo, no dudaba que los regañarían por no usar los anticonceptivos que les dio, Kagura no dejo de imaginar todo lo que vendría.

Se imaginó a su padre calvo y a su estúpido hermano mayor intentando matar a Sougo, tal vez esto serviría el detonante final para unir a toda su familia; a la Yorozuya, al Shinsengumi, al calvo de su padre y a su estúpido hermano mayor.

—Bebito yo sé que todos te amarán, gracias a ti estoy segura que seremos una hermosa familia— masculló en voz alta.

Estuvo un rato caminando, soñando despierta sobre su futuro, no fue hasta que se detuvo a media calle, mientras su mirada se posaba en una vitrina con ropas para bebés.

—Woow— Kagura se acercó a la vitrina, sus ojos brillaban admirando esa pequeñas ropas— mira Sadaharu, mira esa ropita— la joven china señaló varios mamelucos mientras el dios perro miraba a donde señalaba.— son hermosas ¿Verdad?— le sonrió, el can solo atinó a soltar un ladrido, Kagura nuevamente miró a su inseparable amigo, dudó un momento más luego lo decidió—Entraré a ver un par de cosas ~ aru, mientras no estoy ve a dar una vuelta pero no te alejes mucho Sadaharu.

—Guau— el perro asintió mientras Kagura entraba al local.

El local estaba repleto de ropitas para bebés, había de diferentes tamaños, colores, desde vestidos hasta pequeños mamelucos*, tomo uno y no pudo evitar sonreír, era pequeño de color azul.

—Qué bonito, me pregunto qué serás bebito, espero que te parezcas a mí — soltó una pequeña risa— serás un bebé muy hermoso si te pareces a mí… aunque si te pareces al bastardo de tu padre igual serás lindo— se sonrojo— pero tú lo serás más, ¡ja! Aunque sea un sádico tiene buenos genes y junto con los míos serás una obra maestra, si, si, si— repitió muy narcisista.

Kagura estuvo un rato mirando todas las ropitas para bebé, estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención.

—Disculpe, tiene algún zapatito o una manualidad para dar la noticia que será padre—mencionó una mujer a la dependienta del lugar.

—Tenemos esto— respondió una mujer bastante mayor, saco de uno de los estantes unos zapatitos de colores— tenemos estos zapatitos, también tenemos manualidades de pequeñas cunas, pruebas de embarazo falsas con una pequeña nota que dice "seremos padres".

—Que hermoso— sonrió la mujer, Kagura no pudo evitar acercarse y mirar los productos que estaba enseñado la dependiente.

— ¿Usted tampoco sabe cómo dar la noticia?— cuestión dulcemente la señora.

—Yo…— Kagura bajo el rostro tímidamente, ella negó con la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo le diría a Sougo, no sería buena gritarle que será papá.

— ¿Es su primer embarazo?

—Sí— contestó tímidamente.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Mes y medio.

—Comprendo, si me permites sugerirte podrías utilizar esto — la señora le extendió un mini zapatito tejido a mano— lo metes dentro de una pequeña caja y se lo entregas, le dices que es un pequeño regalo para él—la miró de forma maternal — te puedo apostar que no sabrá qué decir cuando lo vea, aunque también existen otros modos un poco más cursis y románticos.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Puedes poner un bollo de pan o cualquiera otro, siempre que sea redondo, lo pones dentro de horno, le dirás que está haciendo ruidos extraños y cuando lo abra, verá el pan, a mayoría de los hombres rápido se dan cuenta, aunque hay otros que le cuesta un poco.

—Él es estúpido, seguramente no comprendería lo que le digo— la mujer comenzó a reír— creo que es más fácil si le doy uno de estos— señalo – me podría dar ese zapatito. — estaba algo roja mientras señalaba el zapatito amarillo.

—Claro que sí, quieres que lo envuelva en una pequeña caja— Kagura asintió.

Mientras la dependienta se encontraba metiendo el zapatito en una pequeña caja, Kagura siguió mirando el lugar, fue entonces que lo vio.

Un pequeño conjunto de ropa para un bebé recién nacido, era de color amarillo, traía dos guantes del mismo color y una gorra con forma de orejas de conejo, no puedo evitar sonreír al tomar aquella prenda entre sus manos, Otae le había dicho que debía esperar un tiempo antes de comprar ropa para su hijo y cuando lo hiciera, tenía que ser amarillo ya que era un color neutro.

Era demasiado hermoso como para no comprarlo, ¿Y si lo compraba? ¿Qué tenía de malo comprarlo ahora? Kagura dudo un momento, más luego lo decidió, regreso con la dependienta del lugar, le entregó aquella ropita para bebé.

—También quiero llevarme esto— la mujer le sonrió tomando aquella ropita, Kagura saco la tarjeta que Sougo le había dado, porque si, Kagura tenía una tarjeta de crédito, el sádico se la había dado una vez que ella comenzó a vivir con él, Kagura le había exigido su _mantención_ puesto que su tutor jamás le pagaba y ella quería comprarse cosas, incluso la joven china le dijo que podía darle la tarjeta de Toushi, cosa que al capitán de la primera división no le gusto, dos días después Okita le entregó una tarjeta de crédito, alegando que al ser su dueño se haría cargo de todos sus gastos, dicha acción hizo que la joven Yato sonriera, puesto jamás tenido tanto poder como en ese momento.

" _Sádico, regresa pronto"_ pensó Kagura.

~...~...~...~...~

Esa misma noche Kagura se encontraba recostada en su futón a lado de Sadaharu, ella no dejaba de acariciar su vientre.

—Él te amará ~aru – musitó, Sadaharu no dejaba de mirar la panza de Kagura, no podía creer que un bebé estaba dentro de ella, tampoco se la imaginaba siendo madre, apenas podía cocinar algo medio decente— no puedo dejar de pensar cómo será, que dices Sadaharu ¿a quién crees que se parecerá?

—Guau.

" _Espero que a ti"_

—Desearía que el tiempo pasara más rápido, sabes Sadaharu, ya quiero conocerlo, sé que es tonto pero de verdad deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos. — ella anhelaba conocer el fruto de su amor con ese hombre.

Sin querer recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo su madre.

" _Llegará el día que tengas tú propia familia, un lindo esposo que te amé, pequeños niños llamándote mami"_ ella tendría una hermosa familia y sería feliz como lo fue su mami.

Kagura se quedó dormida, soñando con un futuro hijo que desgraciadamente no llegaría a nacer.

~...~...~...~...~

" _Lo siento tanto…"_

No hay consuelo alguno, no hay palabras para calmar su agonía.

Kagura permanecía sentada en medio de la sala, con la vista perdida, los recuerdos golpeaba su mente, ella se encontraba ahí, inmóvil y sin vida alguna, estaba rota.

" _Usted presentaba un embarazo molar...es el resultado de un error genético"._

Ya no había bebé alguno, nunca lo hubo.

" _Era cuestión de tiempo que su cuerpo provocara un aborto"_

Ella era la culpable, solamente ella, la joven se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

" _Quizá jamás pueda tener hijos"._

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

" _Sougo"_

Estaba vacía, estaba rota, ya no había nada... absolutamente nada dentro de ella.

" _Sougo"_

Kagura parecía perdida entre sus recuerdos y sueños rotos.

Qué más quedaba, ya no había nada, nada dentro de ella y dudaba que Sougo quisiera permanecer a su lado.

Era una muñeca fea y rota, una que tarde o temprano terminarían abandonando, como lo hizo Kamui, como lo hizo su padre, como tarde o temprano Sougo haría.

— _Lo siento..._

~...~...~...~...~

 _Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde iba solo que debía caminar aquel sendero, sin darse cuenta llego al parque de Edo, exactamente en el lugar donde siempre se solía reunir con Sougo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, había pasado casi tres meses desde que lo vio, bajo la cabeza un poco desanimada._

— _Sádico —murmuró, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro, lo extrañaba tanto, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, las ganas de llorar aparecieron nuevamente._

 _Lo siento…_

 _Detuvo su caminar. Lo extrañaba, quería verlo, quería sentir sus cálidos brazos alrededor, diciendo que todo estaría bien, sin embargo ella lo sabía nada de lo que había pasado lo estaría._

 _Retomó su caminar, solo para nuevamente detenerse, frente a ella a unos cuantos metros se encontraba él, Sougo Okita, luciendo como siempre despreocupado (y aunque ella no lo deseaba admitir, bastante guapo) no lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo a su encuentro, Sougo pareció verla, le sonrió._

 _Aumentó su marcha, estaba a pocos centímetros, Kagura no puedo evitar susurrar su nombre._

— _Sougo — pensó que él se detendría para abrazarla, sin embargo_ _ **,**_ _Sougo pasó de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarla —sádico — lo llamó, pero el hombre no se detuvo, camino hasta llegar con una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y un vestido color crema, ella le sonría mientras cargaba un niño. Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos rubí, un niño idéntico a Sougo._

— _Papá —susurró el pequeño infante, extendió sus brazos hacia el joven policía, él no dudó en recibirlo con un cálido abrazo, le sonreía como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto — Papá — canturreo el pequeño infante, Kagura permaneció inmóvil, mirando la escena con horror, observando cómo el hombre que ella amaba, abrazaba aquel niño con amor._

 _Sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía._

— _No — chilló, no, se negaba aceptar aquello, eso no debía ser verdad, Sougo no podía haberla engañado, mucho menos tener un hijo con esa mujer, no puedo evitar sentir ira, odio, no lo pensó mucho, se acercó a la aparente familia feliz que tenía enfrente. — ¡Tú maldito perro! — Grito Kagura — ¿cómo pudiste engañarme?— cuestiono, el joven policía se giró con el niño en brazos, la miró con ojos fríos. — ¿Porque? — quiso saber —sádico, maldito infeliz, ¿porque me engañaste?_

 _El hombre sonrió amargamente._

— _¿Engañarte? ¿De qué hablas?—la miró como si estuviera loca._

— _¿Acaso ese niño no es tú hijo?, maldito perro— lo acusó señalando al pequeño ser— ¡Me engañaste!— cerró sus manos hasta formarlas en puños— ¿Cómo pudiste?— sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, las ganas de llorar aumentaron— me engañaste— repitió dolida— me engañaste — aun no podía creerlo— yo… te amaba...te di todo de mí y tú solo, solo…._

— _¿Como pude? — repitió el hombre dejado salir una risa— enserio ¿te has visto china?, realmente crees que estaría contigo_

— _Sougo— él caminó hacia ella._

— _Dime china, ¿porque estaría con alguien que solo me puede abrir las piernas? Eh, dime ¿acaso me puedes dar hijos?— cuestionó, Kagura se quedó de piedra, ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado?_

— _Sougo, yo._

— _¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? — Volvió a reír—qué ingenua eres, china, no tienes que fingir, lo sé todo Kagura— Sougo dejó al pequeño niño a un lado, nuevamente se acercó a Kagura, la tomó de los hombros, la miraba con odio— ¿me darás hermosos bebés sádicos? dime, ¡Maldita sea contesta!_

— _Y-Yo...— tartamudeo evitando llorar enfrente de él, pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas —Y-Yo n-no p-pued…_

— _Oh cierto, no puedes ¿verdad?— cortó mordazmente, ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre — ¿acaso nunca pensaste que me enteraría?_

— _Sougo yo te lo i-iba a decir, Sougo— chilló la mujer. — Perdóname._

— _¿Cómo podría perdonar a la mujer que mató a mi hijo?—cuestiono mientras la empujaba, Kagura cayó al piso, Sougo la miraba con odio puro._

— _Sougo._

— _Tú fuiste la única._

— _Yo no...— intentó defenderse, de decirle que ella no fue la causante de nada de eso._

— _Tú fuiste la única culpable, la única que mató a nuestro bebé— la acusó con su dedo índice— mataste a nuestro hijo._

— _Yo no fui Sougo, créeme —el llanto se intensificó — yo no pude, yo no…_

— _No sirves para nada, china, jamás estaría contigo — musitó estoico —después de todo para lo único que sirves es para coger, cualquier mujer puede hacerlo, pero — se dio la vuelta, tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos—solo una puede crear vida._

— _Sougo— Kagura se levantó, intentó acercarse al castaño—Sádico._

— _No te me acerques._

— _Sádico._

— _Me das asco china, aleja sus asquerosas manos de mí, tú sangre está maldita._

— _Sádico— eso no podía ser verdad, él no podía decirle eso._

— _Tú eres la única que le causó esto— el hombre señaló un extraño ser deforme cerca de Kagura, uno que se arrastraba por el piso y estaba bañado de sangre._

 _Un miedo atroz la invadió, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el ser deforme comenzó a moverse, intentó acercarse a ella._

 _Kagura gritó, se alejó de aquel ser, estaba completamente aterrada._

— _Tú — susurro aquel ser que se movía hacia ella — tú fuiste la única culpable, ¡tú me mataste!— acusó el ser._

— _No, no, no —Negaba Kagura, se dejó caer al piso nuevamente, se llevó ambas manos su rostro— no fue mi culpa, no lo fué, yo..._

— _¡Tú eres la única culpable!—repitió el ser— tú, solamente tú y tu maldita sangre._

— _Yo no...Yo no… lo siento...lo siento._

—Lo siento— musitó — lo siento Sougo— se movió entre las sábanas completamente empapada de sudor —lo siento — volvió a repetir con los ojos llorosos— ¡LO SIENTO!— gritó agitada, Kagura despertó en medio de su habitación, con Sadaharu a lado, sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas— lo siento— volvió a musitar, la joven no se había dado cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dos hombres aparecieron, ambos se posicionaron uno de cada lado de ella. El primero de ellos, el joven Shimura se agacho y limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

—Tranquila Kagura-chan, estamos aquí— le susurró, mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Solo fue una pesadilla— secundó Gin, acariciando su cabeza.

Kagura miró a ambos hombres, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, ella se terminó de romper, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, lloró, se rompió nuevamente en medio de ese cuarto, el dolor, la culpa estaba consumiendo su alma.

—Él me odiara— dejo salir— y tendrá razón.

—Kagura.

—Soy una asesina.

—Kagura-chan no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa.

—Si es mi culpa Pachie, si lo es.

—No lo es— afirmó Gintoki—no fue tu culpa, Kagura-chan.

Ambos hombres la abrazaron, Sadaharu se posiciono detrás de su espalda, soltó un aullido, la Yorozuya intentó reconfortarla, intentó apaciguar su dolor, pero ellos no podían, no podía eliminar la culpa y el miedo que yacía dentro de Kagura.

Solo había una persona que podía hacerlo y era

Nadie más que Sougo.

~...~...~...~...~

Había pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que Kagura salió del hospital, cada día que pasaba lucía más decaída, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, apenas comía, Gin no puedo evitar preocuparse, sobre todo al ver como Kagura parecía muerta en vida, sobre todo sus constantes pesadillas, pesadillas que la acechaban todo el tiempo, apenas dormía, estaba preocupado por su salud, Gin junto a Shinpachi, Otae y Tsukuyo solían turnarse para cuidarla, no sentían que la jovencita estuviera lo bastante cuerda para quedarse sola, tenían miedo de que ella hiciera una estupidez.

Gin se quedó meditando un rato, _¿y si le marcaba?_

"— _Júrenme que no le dirán nada, júrenmelo por favor."_

Se talló el puente de su nariz, le había dado su palabra a Kagura, no podía ir en contra de sus deseos.

— ¿Cuánto más tardarás Souichiro?, ella realmente te necesita.

~...~...~...~...~

No debió apresurarse, no debió ilusionarse, sobre todo no debió comprarlo antes de tiempo, Kagura miró aquella diminuta prenda amarilla que sostenía entre sus manos, esa ropita de bebé que compró con mucha ilusión, hubiera dado todo por utilizarlo en su pequeño angelito, el fruto de su amor con Sougo, él cual nunca llegó a nacer.

Estaba vacía, ningún bebé nacería en su vientre y si lo hacía posiblemente tendría el mismo final que el primero, todo por su culpa, ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer Yato?

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, se llevó aquella prenda al pecho, la abrazó como si fuera un bebé, estaba acostada en posición fetal en medio de su habitación, Sadaharu como pudo se recostó a su lado, intentando animarla, intentado calmar su dolor, pero ella estaba rota, tan rota como nadie imaginaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto bebito, lamento haberte matado…— susurro, dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación la envolviera— lo siento Sádico.

~...~...~...~...~

Tres meses había pasado desde que se fue, Sougo no podía dejar de estar impaciente, fueron los tres meses más largos de su vida, sobre todo en abstinencia, maldijo a todos esos malditos traficantes, por la culpa de ellos su misión se prolongó por más tiempo, al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber desmantelado una de las bandas más peligrosa de Edo, Okita disfruto hacerlos sufrir, al menos había liberado algo de su estrés con ellos.

No era el único estresado, todos los integrantes del Shinsengumi lo estaban, sobre todo el vicecomandante demonio, Hijikata ya no aguantaba otro segundo con Sougo, quien en el último cuarto de hora intentó matarlo (el décimo cuarto intento en lo que iba de la mañana) al menos hoy regresarían a edo.

— Parece que llevas muchas cosas— sonrió el comandante Isao, al ver cómo Sougo metía un par de cajas al auto, era cajas llenas de dulces que vendían en la ciudad (no por nada era la ciudad del chocolate) Kondo se imaginaba para quien sería todas esas golosinas.

—No imagines cosas que no son, Kondo-san, son cosas para tortura — mintió el más joven del Shinsengumi, en un gesto paternal, Kondo acarició la cabeza de Sougo, Toushi sonrió mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Claro, son cosas para torturar — masculló con sarcasmo el vicecomandante demonio, dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones.

—Si Hijikata-san, encontré buenas armas para poder asesinarte.

— ¡Oí! maldito Sougo.

—Sé que le gustara — intervino Kondo, evitando una próxima pelea — casi puedo jurar que me golpeara cuando me vea, te tuve tres meses lejos de Edo, chinita debe estar ansiosa por verte, seguro que te extraño.

—Seguramente solo extraño el sexo, esa china es muy caliente.

—Sougo — chilló el hombre sonrojado —no hables de eso, no delante de los pobres que ni tienen perro que le ladre, no es así Toushi— lloriqueo el hombre.

— ¡No digas eso, Kondo-san! nos hace ver como un par de urgidos — regaño el hombre del flequillo en forma de "V".

— Otae seguramente no me extraño — lloró amargamente el gorila. —Pero chinita seguramente te extraño, ¡ay! como me da envidia, por cierto ¿cómo sigue?

Sougo suspiro.

—No hemos hablado mucho, apenas he podido intercambiar un par de palabras con ella, el jefe dice que está mejor, que se está recuperando del virus,pero...

— ¿Pero? — Kondo lo miró curioso, Toushi incluso se giró para verlo, Sougo lucía algo inquieto, no quería expresarlo en voz alta pero sentía que algo más pasaba, algo en la voz de Kagura lo hizo sospechar.

—Nada, tonterías — se encogió de hombros, no quería pensar que algo malo había pasado.

" _China, espero que nada malo haya pasado"._

~...~...~...~...~

—Buenos días Kagura-chan, Sadaharu ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?— preguntó dulcemente Otae, Kagura se encontraba sentada en el futón, a su lado estaba como siempre Sadaharu, la joven Shimura camino hasta llegar a la cortina de la ventana, hizo a un lado las cortinas y abrió las ventanas dejando entrar un poco de aire y luz a la habitación.

Shimura se dio media vuelta, sonrió, intentando transmitir un poco de confort a Kagura, la mujer de ojos castaños no soportaba verla así, demacrada y decaída.

—Bien hermana, solo estoy algo cansada.

—Tuviste otra pesadilla— no pregunto, sino que afirmó— Kagura-chan.

—Hoy regresa— musito en voz baja, sus ojos lucía brillosos.

— ¿Y eso no te alegra?—cuestionó.

—Yo...— dudó —no lo sé, no me mal entiendas,pero...—soltó un suspiro, la jovencita bajó su rostro, sus manos descansaba encima de regazo—no sé cómo mirarlo a la cara—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— no sé cómo debo actuar, Otae nee-san tengo miedo — Otae camino hacia ella, se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas y tomo su rostro dulcemente.

—Solo habla con él— respondió maternalmente. — dile lo que ha ocurrido.

— ¡NO! — Casi gritó— él no puede saberlo, no debe, si Sougo lo sabe, él, él— las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no deseaba decirlo, no deseaba ni siquiera imaginar que ese hombre la rechazará.

—Estás en tu derecho de no decirle pero — dejó salir un suspiro— él también debe saberlo, debe saber qué...

—Si él lo sabe me dejara, me dejara por haber matado a nuestro hijo, me dejara al saber que nada crecerá dentro de mí, me dejará como papi, como Kamui.

—Kagura-chan —Otae la abrazo, la atrajo a su pecho, la jovencita china dejó salir varios sollozos, Sadaharu gimió de tristeza, odiaba verla así, no sabía cómo ayudarle, intento de distintas formas pero su dueña simplemente no sonreía, Otae acarició al pequeño can, intentando consolar a ambos, esto era lo más difícil, intentar ser fuerte cuando no lo era— cuántas veces te diré que tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Si la tuve— respondió — sino fuera por mi sangre, mi bebé...

—Kagura-chan, te repetiré una y mil veces hasta que lo entiendas, lo que te paso fue un simple —evitó decir _"error",_ en sólo mencionar aquello sería como repetir lo que el doctor dijo, " _error genético_ " — infortunio, no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir más adelante, que tal y si ...—se detuvo, las posibilidades de un segundo embarazo molar eran muy altas— siempre existe otras opciones ...Kagura-chan, no creo que Okita sea ese tipo de hombre, no creo que él te culpe, sobre todo que te deje— la miró intentado que sus palabras realmente la animarán, sin embargo Kagura no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño vivido que había tenido, aquel sueño donde él la dejaba por otra mujer, una que pudiera darle hijos.

~...~...~...~...~

Lo había decidido, Sougo no debía enterarse de lo ocurrido, quizá fuera un poco egoísta y sus miedos infundados, pero por ninguna causa Sougo Okita debería saber lo ocurrido hacía un mes.

La jovencita de ojos azules se miró al espejo, miró con atención su rostro, lucía unas bien marcadas ojeras prueba de sus desvelos nocturnos, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Otae o Tsukuyo para ocultarlos, se giró y miró su guardarropa, necesitaba elegir un vestido adecuado, hoy regresaba Sougo, por más que le doliera tenía que fingir que nada malo había pasado, tenía que ocultar todo lo ocurrido, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para no romperse al momento de verlo.

—Sougo, lo siento.

~...~...~...~...~

Lo primero que Sougo deseaba hacer al llegar a Edo, era encerrarse con su china y no salir hasta que ambos no pudieran caminar, no se imaginó que la extrañaría tanto, a ella y a ese perro.

Había extrañado no escuchar sus hermosos insultos a levantarse, sobre todo si era acompañada de sexo matutino, de verdad que le gustaba que Kagura lo despertara con besos fogosos y dispuestos a tener sexo.

Sin embargo todo plan quedó desecho al ver cómo la mujer gorila junto a la Yorozuya los esperaban en la puerta del dojō, al parecer había organizado una pequeña celebración por su regreso, la buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró en ningún lugar, china no estaba.

— ¡ME EXTRAÑASTE OTAE-CHAN!— gritó Kondo corriendo hacia ella, Otae no dudó en mandarlo al infinito y más allá.

—Claro que los extrañamos, a todo Shinsengumi— sonrió— sobre todo el cabaret Sonrisas, desea que pronto su próxima visita, sobre todo a sus billeteras— le comentó a Toushi.

— ¡Oye mujer deja de mandar a volar a Kondo de esta manera!— regaño el vicecomandante demonio.

—Lo que digas, Toushi-san, ahora hablemos de los gasto de la fiesta, espero que nos regresen todo lo que gastamos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Grito exaltado, el cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios cayó al piso— Se supone que ustedes organizaron esta fiesta por nuestro regreso, ¡NO DEBERÍAN COBRARNOS!

—Lo siento Tōshirō-san pero a nosotros no nos pagan por ser perros de gobierno— explicó Otae— mucho menos robamos el dinero del pueblo, nosotros no somos como el Shinsengumi que finge proteger Edo, cuando en realidad se la pasan bebiendo en el cabaret Sonrisas y durmiendo en las bancas del parque.

— ¿Qué dijiste, maldita mujer?— Okita no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la mujer gorila cabreaba al Hijibastardo.

—Ahora puedes devolverme el dinero sino te molesta— le dijo extendiendo su mano.

— ¡No te voy a pagar!

—Toma Otae todo mi dinero— respondió un recuperado Kondo entregando su billetera.

— ¡Kondo-san no le des ningún centavo a esa bruja!

Otae le sonrió mientras tronaba sus manos.

—Vaya, no sabía que era tan agresivo vicecomandante— la sonrisa de Otae se volvió más tétrica, de un momento a otro tomo a Kondo y lo arrojó directo a Toushi, como si fuera una pinos de boliche.

— ¡Yorozuya! —grito Toushi intentado que Gin interviniera en la masacre que la joven Shimura haría, pero él se encontraba debatiendo con Tsukuyo y Shinpachi algo referente al alcohol que había traído(o más bien fingiendo que no los veían.)

" _Descansa en paz Hijikata-san"_ rezó el joven castaño.

—Adiós cadáver número uno de Hijikata-san, prometo llevarte flores a tu tumba y bailar encima de ella— dijo con voz monótona Sougo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos.

— ¡¿Sougo a donde crees que vas?! ¡No escapes maldito cabrón! — pero él no respondió, se alejó de la próxima escena del crimen.

Entró al dojō el cual se encontraba adornado con una pancarta que decía _"Bienvenidos a casa perros"_ debajo de esas letras había un gorila con varios perros policía de diferentes razas, incluso había un chihuahua con una antifaz rojo, Okita sonrió, eso era obra de su china.

El joven comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, no tardó mucho y la encontró en una esquina de la habitación.

Vestía un hermoso qipao rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello bermellón caía en cascada por su espalda, estaba levemente pintada, se veía hermosa, Sougo deseaba ir tras de ella y agarrarla a besos, no obstante no lo hizo, no cuando la miro, parecía como si sus ojos hubiera perdido aquel brillo inocente que poseía, lucía más delgada, más frágil, el primer oficial pensó que se debía al extraño virus que le dio.

No dudo en acercarse a ella y sonreírle de forma ladina.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es la china marimacho— Sougo no se percató que Gin, Shinpachi, Otae Tsukuyo y Sadaharu lo miraban con cierto disimulo, Kagura quien se encontraba recostada en la pared parecía captar por primera vez su voz, china lo miro directo a los ojos, no tardó mucho y salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Por un momento tuvo miedo que Sougo la rechazara como en su sueño, pero no lo hizo, la atrapó en sus grandes y cálidos brazos.

Fue algo raro, no pensó que Kagura lo recibiría de esa manera, la pelirroja se aferró a su pecho, ocultar su rostro en él.

—China.

—Estúpido— balbuceó negándose alzar su rostro, Gintoki desvió la mirada de aquella escena, Shinpachi los veía con tristeza, tanto Otae como Tsukuyo intercambiaron miradas, Sadaharu se acercó al joven policía, rozando su pierna con su cabeza en un intento por desviar la atención de Sougo.

—China — susurró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos — ¿Porque estás llorando, china?

—Estúpido— balbuceó.

—Ella solo te extraño mucho— intervino Otae — le hiciste mucha falta— aunque ella se lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a Sougo le hizo suponer que algo no estaba del todo bien. — ¿Verdad Kagura-chan? – cuestiono Otae intentando calmar un poco a la jovencita china, ella rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, no debía hacer una escena, no cuando todo el Shinsengumi miraba la escena con suma atención.

—Sí, así es hermana—Kagura sonrió levemente — ya era hora que regresaras estúpido chihuahua — por más que lo intentaba, su voz sonaba espantosa.

—China ¿qué te sucede?

—Esto es una fiesta— interrumpió el jefe de la Yorozuya —hay que celebrar— la voz de Sakata atrajo a todos los invitados— venga para acá roba impuestos y tú Souichiro no atosigues a Kagurita, anda media rara, ya sabes las hormonas Yato.

—Jefe.

—¿Quién quiere un poco de alcohol?— sonrió el jefe de la Yorozuya, dando así comienzo a la fiesta que tenía preparado.

Sougo y Kagura no dijeron más, Otae fue hacia ellos, invitándolos acercarse a la mesa , que se encontraba llena de varios alimentos y botellas de alcohol.

No tardó mucho en que todo el Shinsengumi entrara en confianza, sobre todo en cuestión a la bebida, Sougo y Kagura tomaron asientos cerca de la Yorozuya.

~...~...~...~...~

Una hora después la fiesta se había convertido en un show, Gintoki y Toushi peleaba tirándose indirectas sobre quien era mejor, Gin comenzó con un " _Nuestra Kagura es más fuerte que ese sofa-Kun"_ mientras que Toushi respondía con un _"Tanto que deja que Sougo la sometiera", Shinpachi intentaba en vano que ambos samurái se pelearan, Sadaharu devoraba la comida._

Kyūbei, Madao y Sarutobi se les unieron a la fiesta, la ninja masoquista no perdía oportunidad de acosar a Gintoki, pero como sus lentes se habían caído, ella tenía abrazado a Kondo y le susurraba varias cosas al oído, Kondo estaba demasiado tomado como para darse cuenta que no era Otae quien lo abrazaba, sino la joven ninja, el gorila comenzó a sangrar por la nariz al escuchar como Sarutobi le susurraba muchas cochinadas al oído.

Por su parte Okita no dejaba de mirar a Kagura, no lo iba admitir en voz alta pero se veía hermosa, intentó hablar con ella pero la mujer gorila no paraba de interrumpirlo con preguntas sobre su viaje, por suerte la joven Shimura tuvo que ir a salvar a la mitad del Shinsengumi que era masacrados por la ninja rubia, Okita vio su oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con su novia.

—Kagura— ella lo miró— ¿Qué tienes? — el joven policía se percatado que Kagura no había probado bocado alguno, a diferencia de él , ella pareció dudar, entre abrió su boca pero nada salió de ellos. — ¿No has comido nada? ¿Te sientes mal? — quiso saber, sentía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, tal vez todo se debía a culpa del extraño virus que tuvo hace un mes y medio— china, si quieres podemos…

—Chinita— intervino Kondo completamente borracho, el comandante se acercó a la joven pareja— perdóname— Rogó el gorila — perdóname por llevarme a Sougo tanto tiempo— tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que Kagura miraba horrorizada al comandante del Shinsengumi.

" _¿Acaso lo sabía?"_ miró rápidamente a Otae y a Gin, ellos también lucían sorprendido.

— ¿Q-Qué cosas dices, gorila~ aru? — intento sonreír.

—Lo siento—insistió el hombre— lamento habérmelo llevado tanto tiempo a Sougo, de seguro lo extrañaste.

—Gorila —Kagura miró con cierta ternura aquel hombre, él se estaba disculpando por la misión.

—Te prometo no llevarlo de misión por un tiempo —alzó su mano como si se tratara de un juramento — vieras visto a Sougo, te extraño mucho.

Sougo sintió como las orejas se le ponía calientes.

—No es así Kondo-san— mintió el hombre estoico pero con el rostro caliente, Kondo estaba hablando de más.

—Tanto te extrañaba que no salía a ningún lado, lo escuchaba llorar por las noches.

—No es así Kondo-san.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Chilló el hombre— eres bien orgulloso para admitirlo, pero yo te escuche varias veces llorando, después de hablar con la chinita— dijo el hombre gorila llorando— decía "China, Kagura…maldita pe…. —rápidamente cerró la boca— bueno tu entiendes, él solía exclamar tu nombre, mi pobre Sougo sufría por no verte, chinita.

—En eso sí tiene razón—admitió el hombre sin vergüenza, se acercó al oído de Kagura, le susurro en voz baja — en realidad gemía tú nombre mientras me tocaba pensado en ti.

—Pervertido. — ella golpeó levemente su pecho—maldito perro sucio—masculló entre dientes con el rostro caliente.

—Incluso compró golosinas para ti chinita— seguía hablando gorila, pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención.

— Recuerdas la foto que me mandaste— miraba a Kondo, disimulando que realmente lo estaba escuchando pero no era así— esa donde estabas abriendo tus piernas para mí— lo dijo bajito que nadie más se percató de sus descaradas declaraciones, la joven Yato se sonrojo aún más en solo recordarlo, Okita de forma desvergonzada posó su mano en la espalda de Kagura y la bajaba hasta llegar a su trasero, donde comenzó acariciar en forma circular y bastante sugerente.

—Sádico deja de hacer eso, o te golpeare— balbuceó.

—Tengo hambre china.

—Sougo— interrumpió Kondo.

—Sí, Kondo-san —Sonrió el sádico mientras apretaba una de las nalgas de su novia.

—Agh...—soltó Kagura.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar para decirle que …— se sonroja Kondo—ya sabes…— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Pervertido!— gritaron un par de sus subordinados.

—No mal piense, no me refería a eso sino a otra cosa — se defendió Kondo.

Sougo aprovechó la distracción para nuevamente susurrarle al oído a la china.

—Sabes china a mí no me molestaría irme de aquí, estar en un lugar más íntimo contigo, tengo hambre.

En solo oír aquello Kagura se tensó, no fue la única que se percató de las insinuaciones de Sougo, el jefe de la Yorozuya notó el cambio en el rostro de su hija, sabía que Sougo se le estaba insinuando, también sabía que Kagura no podía tener relaciones sexuales, no hasta después de tres meses mientras se recupera del degradó.

—Maldito urgido— murmuró Gin, no lo pensó mucho, Kondo estaba a punto de decir alguna tontería más, hasta que Gintoki lo interrumpió colocando una botella en la mesa donde se encontraba la pareja —Sofa-kun— canturreo Sakata— te reto a un concurso de bebidas.

—Gracias por la oferta jefe pero no, yo quiero estar sobrio, necesito alimentar a mi china, ya sabe — le sonrió con sadismo.

Gintoki frunció el ceño, aunque esos fueran pareja no iba a permitir tal exhibicionismo.

—Oh, no sabía que tuvieras miedo de perder conmigo— mencionó el hombre, manipulado para que Okita cayera en su juego.

—No es así jefe pero…

—Solo escucho hablar un cobarde— la bestia blanca lo retó con la mirada, el policía no tardó en caer en su juego, tener una pelea con el jefe resultaba bastante tentador, aun siendo un concurso de bebida, su orgullo de hombre estaba en juego.

—Está bien pero apostemos algo, así será mucho más interesante, si yo gano tendrás que… comer toda la mayonesa que te de Hijikata— una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

—Está bien pero si tu pierdes entonces— el hombre se comenzó a rascar la barbilla— tendrás que estar en abstinencia por un mes.

El joven de ojos rubí arqueo una ceja, ¿de verdad el jefe le estaba diciendo eso?

—Está bien, si es así la penitencia entonces cambiaré mi condición, si yo gano tendrás que mantenerte sobrio por un mes y no ir a Pachinko.

— ¡¿Que?! — Gin rápidamente vio a Kagura, ella asintió con la cabeza rogando porque Gin aceptará, todo sea por su hija adoptiva. —Acepto— respondió el demonio blanco.

~...~...~...~...~

Media hora después, Sougo y Gintoki estaba completamente borrachos, él vencedor fue Sakata, al parecer tantos años bebiendo lo hicieron resistente a casi quince cervezas, Sougo no había podido continuar en la octava bebida, ahora mismo estaba recostado en el hombro de Kagura con las mejillas rojas.

—Chinaaaaa, aún puedo continuarrr— balbuceó ebrio— déjame seguir bebiendo.

—Perdiste sádico, acepta tu derrota como el perro que eres.

—Pero…—gimió como un pequeño niño— no quiero— chilló, mientras la abrazaba— mi monstruito chino, tengo que ganarle sino… no podré comerte todo lo que quiera.

— Quién te mandó apostar, tonto chihuahua— se burló la joven Yorozuya.

—Mmm...Chinaaa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Chihuahua?

—Te extrañe... mucho, sobre todo comerte— El joven comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su mejilla, para luego besar su hombro, Kagura sintió un cosquilleo— china tengo hambre. — alzó su mirada, Kagura sintió como esos ojos rubí la desnudaba, podía ver el deseo de su amante, deseo que ella misma sentía en su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo le hizo recordar lo ocurrido hace un mes y medio.—China, tengo hambre —chilló nuevamente el hombre.

—Pues come— le respondió intentando parecer estoica.

—No ese tipo de hambre— ven —Sougo hizo que Kagura se levantará y la jaló para que se sentara en su regazo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! — estaba roja, había olvidado que Sougo se volvía cariñosito cuando estaba ebrio.

—Tener a mi china— volvió a besar su mejilla mientras sus manos comenzaba acariciar su cuerpo— de verdad monstruito tengo muchas ganas de…

—Cálmate, nos están viendo.

—No quiero mi china— él acercó sus labios a su oreja— tengo curiosidad china — el hombre comenzó a reír— dimeeee, mientras no estuve te seguiste depilando, dime, el tesoro de one piece está libre de cadenas rojas.

Las mejillas de Kagura ardían al rojo vivo, Sougo soltó una risa bastante escandalosa, la joven Yato rápidamente alzó la mirada cerciorándose que nadie hubiera escuchando aquello, para su suerte parecía que todos estaba en su mundo, Toushi parecía estar peleando con un ebrio Gin, Kondo y Sarutobi comenzaron a intercambiar saliva, mientras que…Kagura miró nuevamente a gorila y a la masoquista, era una broma, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Cómo fue que esos dos estaba besándose apasionadamente?

—Sádico estás viendo lo mismo que yo, ellos dos están.

—Vámonos china, vamos a casa hip, quiero, hip, quiero estar contigoooo.

— ¡Qué mierda creen que están haciendo malditos pervertidos! — Grito Hijikata— no haga sus cochinadas en este lugar, ¡El Shinsengumi es sagrado! — el pobre hombre apenas y podía caminar— Sougo, china, váyase a otro lugar hacer sus cochinadas y por favor utilicen lo que les di — regañaba Toushi a Kondo y a Sarutobi pensando que eran la pareja OkiKagu — ¡OÍ, no me ignoren! —gruño el hombre.

~...~...~...~...~

La fiesta había terminado— si se podía decir— ya que todos se encontraba completamente ebrios, Kondo y Sarutobi había desaparecido en algún momento de la noche, mientras que Hijikata hablaba a la pared y Gin dormía abrazando a Madao, Kagura se despidió de Otae y Shinpachi, regresaba a su casa con Sougo y Sadaharu, el primero iba apenas caminando y recargando en el hombro de Kagura, el segundo caminaba a lado de su dueña.

—Te dije que no siguieras tomando— regaño Kagura, puesto Sougo había retado nuevamente a Gin, esta vez apostaron otros dos meses en abstinencia. Sin embargo ninguno pudo continuar después de la segunda cerveza. — eres un idiota.

—Chinaaaa— balbuceó el hombre a su lado— yo...yo...te extrañe mucho— se detuvo y con ello Kagura— de verdad que te extrañe mi china marimacho.

— ¿A quién le llamas marimacho?— gruño enojada.

Sougo le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Te quiero monstruito chino—musito —te quiero mucho — como pudo la abrazo, Kagura sintió el cálido aliento de Sougo rozar su mejilla, Sougo giró su rostro tocando con la punta de su nariz la suya— ¿me extrañaste?— quiso saber, Kagura bajo el rostro, sentía como los ojos se volvía llorosos.

—Te extrañe mucho— dijo mientras un par de lágrimas caían de su rostro— no sabes cuánto te extrañe—ella lo abrazó más fuerte— me hiciste mucha falta—Sougo la sujeto más a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos limpio sus lágrimas.

—No llores china, ya estoy aquí— besó su frente en un cálido gesto de confort.

—Sougo— ella cerró los ojos, estaba a media calle, con Sadaharu mirando, abrió los ojos, varias ideas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza.

" _¿Y si?"_ de pronto comenzó a surgir la duda dentro de ella, _"¿Y si le dijo a Sougo?_ , recordó las palabras de Otae, Sougo necesitaba saber la verdad, por más doloroso que fuera pero...

—S-Sougo...yo...— Kagura alzó la mirada Sougo la estaba mirando — tengo algo que decirte...yo— de un momento a otro Sougo cayó inconsciente en su hombro, se había quedado dormido, al parecer estaba demasiado cansado, Kagura lo sujeto más a ella, Sadaharu se acercó a ella— al parecer al final no pude decírtelo, pero creo que es mejor así, ¿Verdad, Sadaharu— el can simplemente se acercó a ella, frotó su rostro intentando animarla

~...~...~...~...~

Con ayuda de Sadaharu, Kagura logro llevar a Sougo a su hogar, el can ayudó al joven castaño a trasladarse arriba de su lomo, ella le agradecieron con un abrazo, el dios perro se fue a dormir a su mueble, mientras que su dueña llevaba cargando a Okita a su cuarto, lo recostó en su cama, Kagura lo desvistió y como pudo le puso una Yutaka, vio al hombre que amaba dormir, su rostro lucía más joven de lo que era, la joven Yato acarició el rostro de su novio con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota, caíste en el juego de Gin y eso que estabas ansioso por estar conmigo, yo también lo estaba pero… no puedo estar contigo, no hasta después de unos meses….es tan difícil decirlo pero... Sougo hay algo que necesito decir y...—sintió como ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos— quizá tú— las palabras murieron en su boca.

Era doloroso pensar en ello, pero lo era aún más hablarlo, eso lo hacía más real, Kagura se llevó su otra mano a su vientre plano, pensó en aquel ángel que no pudo llegar a nacer, si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido ahora mismo ellos estuviera celebrando su próxima bendición. La joven china observó el rostro de su amado, acarició nuevamente su mejilla.

—Sougo… no sabes cuánto te amo ~aru, lo siento mucho— ella se inclinó hacia su frente y le plantó un beso —de verdad que te amo, estúpido chihuahua.— no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, Okita entreabrió sus ojos, alzó su mano limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

—China, yo también te amo— le sonrió dulcemente, Kagura abrió más su ojos, Sougo no dudó en atraer a su cuerpo, de forma que la pelirroja quedó encima de su pecho.

—Sougo lo siento.

—Deja de llorar —acorta él — ya estoy aquí china, he regresado para ya no irme nunca más.

—Sougo. —ella ahogó su llanto, Okita no estaba del todo cuerdo, creía que la jovencita estaba sensible por sus hormonas.

—Mi china, mi querida china...quiero estar siempre así, los dos juntos, nunca me dejes— balbuceó hasta quedarse dormido.

—Yo nunca te dejaría...pero puede que tú sí lo hagas.

Aquella noche tras el regreso de Sougo, Kagura lloró por todo lo ocurrido, lloró por el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, lloró por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle a Sougo la verdad y sobre todo lloro porque tenía miedo a que todo terminara.

Sin darse cuenta una enorme brecha comenzó a crecer entre ellos, una brecha que tarde o temprano haría que todos se rompieran.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Mameluco*_ Prenda de vestir enteriza, especial para niños, que cubre el tronco y extremidades.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que comentaron gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado** :'v no se como expresar mi agradecimientos uwu de todo corazón, por ese motivo x3 quise regresarle su apoyo mandandole un adelanto por mp :) espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa ;)

 **Fueron: 11,522 palabras, 31 paginas en word,** igualando casi el capitulo anterior ( solo que el anterior tuvo 100 palabras más)

Lamento no haber actualizado se que fueron dos meses sin actualización, de verdad lo lamento pero por cuestiones personales no pude actualizar, las cosas se pusieron feas durante agosto y parte de septiembre, al menos poco a poco esta mejorando la cosa, así que le traigo un capitulo igual de largo que su antecesor.

Pasemos algunos puntos que deseo resaltar, la pesadilla de Kagura sera solo el comienzo de su depresión(por que si, Kagura esta deprimida) en el primer capitulo se puede notar que ella no ve mas allá de las cosas triste, debido al miedo de que Sougo la llegue a dejar y culpe por lo sucedido.(cosa que se destaca en el sueño)

La escena de como sougo convence a Kagura de irse a vivir juntos, pertenecía al capitulo anterior, pero creí conveniente dejarlo para este capitulo, la razón fue para balancear las cosas triste que se vieron en este capitulo

Se que el capitulo contiene lemon y parte de la historia en si, lamento si hay alguien que se no le guste, originalmente la historia no tenia nada de eso pero conforme desarrollaba la historia, surgieron ideas y no puede evitar , ademas quise resalta esta cuestión debido a que la relación comienza a enfriarse tras el regreso de sougo.

 **El próximo capitulo alcanzara la cronología del primer capitulo** , puede que haya algunos cambios o no tenga coherencia, esto se debe que **el primer capitulo fue un piloto** , la historia original solo iba a tener a lo mucho 4 capítulos, por esta razón hay parte que pierde cierta coherencia, **pero una vez finalizado el fic lo reeditare.**

A partir del siguiente capitulo veremos como se dio la ruptura del okikagu, lo que ocurrió en los once meses posteriores al regreso de sougo, no falta decirlo que la actitud de Kagura y Sougo se deben a lo miedos que ambos tiene, Kagura tiene miedo a que Sougo sepa la verdad y este tiene miedo a que Kagura prefiera a Gin, recuerde que la relación de ellos era pasional, después su relación se volvió mas seria pero no de forma clara, aquí ninguno de los personajes tiene la culpa en si, solo de no hablar con la verdad.

Veremos cual es el detonante final para que todo colapse en la relación, espero que haya gustado :)

 **¿Cuando actualizare?** como dije antes, no tengo una fecha exacta, todo depende de mi tiempo, el estado de animo que tenga.

 **Antes de irme me gustaría saber** : ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿esperaba esto dos lemon? ¿que les pareció el momento sad :'v? ¿les gusto los chistes sexuales y a Sougo borracho? ¿que les pareció el KonSanchi? (a que no se lo esperaban xD yo tampoco xDD)

De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo , espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

 **~ o ~ o ~**

 _Gracias **por sus comentarios, sobre todo por lo que se le da la molestia y se deja un sensual comentario** , los que solo leen y agrega en el favorito x3 también gracias: '3 me hace feliz que alguien me leean._

Nos leemos pronto, con cariño frany

fanfiction

29-09-2018


	9. Colapso

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Cursiva- recuerdos anteriores.

"entre comillas" pensamientos.

Este capitulo contiene material sexualmente explícito , lemon, insinuaciones sexuales, cosas sad, malas palabras, fluff.

Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day :) gracias mi beta ;) 😍😘 gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo :'3 por escuchar y darme tu opinión sincera 😍😘😘😘😘😘😚

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo.

* * *

La primera noche que Kagura paso en el hospital tras su pérdida, había sido en una habitación exclusivamente para ella, a lado de su tutor quien velaba su sueño, la joven Yato no tuvo oportunidad alguna de estar consciente toda la noche, la anestesia proporcionada por las enfermeras la mantuvo dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, tras lo acontecido con el doctor y la revelación que su sangre era la culpable de su tragedia, Kagura había permanecido un par de días en el hospital, la primera noche que estuvo consciente se percató de un hecho obvio, cerca de donde ella estaba se encontraba el área de maternidad, podía escuchar el murmullo de los bebés, era como una agonía, un veneno que entraba por sus oídos y quemaba por todo su ser, pero eso no fue todo, sino que esa misma tarde una mujer había sido ingresada en su habitación, el hecho no era simplemente eso sino que esa mujer traía entre sus manos a un bebé recién nacido.

El dolor se podía notar en sus ojos. Gintoki rápidamente fue hablar con el doctor pidiendo que Kagura tuviera una habitación para ella sola, pero la petición fue negada. Según palabras de la dirección los cuartos estaban ocupados y aun cuando sonara cruel, la pérdida de un bebé no era impedimento alguno para que compartiera la habitación con la joven madre y su bebé recién nacido.

La joven de ojos azules podía escuchar como la joven madre arrullaba a su bebé, aún con las cortinas que dividían la habitación, ella podía escuchar las dulces palabras que le decía al recién nacido.

—Mi pequeño ángel— Kagura cerró sus nudillos— te amo— canturreo la joven rubia.

—Kagura-chan— Gin atrajo su atención, el jefe de la Yorozuya noto el rostro sombrío de su pupila, ella sufría en silencio — si quieres yo…quizá pueda hablar con— ella negó con la cabeza, no deseaba seguir molestando más a su tutor, ya mucho tenía con quedarse con ella toda la noche. —Kagura ¿Estás segura?

Ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

" _Te amará tanto como yo te amo"_ recordó que le dijo a Sadaharu y este se acurrucó cerca de su vientre para escuchar al bebé.

—Estoy bien, no me molesta— pero Sakata sabía que mentía, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para ver el dolor que le causaban sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

El llanto del bebé era un dulce veneno, era tan hermoso y a la vez doloroso escuchar como esa joven madre trataba de calmar a su hijo, algo que ella jamás haría.

" _Mi bebé"._

En cierta ocasión pudo ver como la mujer acurrucaba al bebé en su pecho, ella le sonreía, el cuadro se completaba junto al esposo depositando un casto beso en frente.

—Gracias Lucee—arrastró la última letra con euforia— gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, por darme a este hermoso niño— la sonrisa del joven era deslumbrante, su esposa simplemente sonreía mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Kagura sonrió amargamente, podía ver el futuro prometedor de la pareja y su amado hijo, un futuro que la pelirroja jamás creía tener.

Que distinto hubieran sido las cosas si ella no hubiera sufrido un aborto, si su hijo concebido no presentara un problema genético, si todo hubiera resultado sin contratiempos, dentro de algunos meses ella tendría un hermoso bebé entre sus manos, a su lado estaría Sougo sonriendo, casi podía jurar que ese bastardo presumiría a su hijo recién nacido a toda su familia, se imaginaba a Gin-chan peleando con Mayora sobre quién sería el padrino de la criatura, no dudaba que la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi armarían un escándalo, uno que la haría reír a ella con su bebé.

— _China— el primer oficial la miraría mientras sostendría a su bebé— gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo— China._

 _Con el tiempo su pequeño bebé crecería, lo podía imaginar corriendo por la Yorozuya, gritando a todo pulmón "Mami Kagura", el solo imaginar la dulce voz resonando por su cabeza le provoco un nudo en la garganta._

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, ella sollozo bajito, evitando que su tutor se percatada de su estado, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. No puedo evitar soñar con él, con su bebé.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a** : Carmen001, Shiawase Day, Tiffa Amalur, LostNeko120,beautifly92, Gabyru07,

❤️❤️❤️❤️ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES, ESPERO QUE HAYA TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, LES DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE EL SIGUIENTE AÑO ESTE LLENA DE BENDICIONES PARA TODOS USTEDES 😍😍😍😘😘 LES DESEO MIS MEJORES DESEO, QUE TENGA MUCHA SALUD, AMOR Y PORQUE NO X3 DINERO EN SUS BOLSILLOS, FRANY DE TODO CORAZÓN LES AGRADECE SU APOYO ;) 🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. —Colapso.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Y fuiste como una estrella fugaz que todo deslumbró a su paso, en un dulce y efímero momento".**_

…

 _Despertó nuevamente en medio de un cuarto, entre sus manos yacía un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta blanca, lo miro con atención, su pequeña carita, sus manos, era perfecto sin ninguna deformidad de por medio, el pequeño bebé abrió sus grandes ojos carmesí que la observaba con curiosidad, una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho._

 _Tenía a su hijo, ese niño que nació dentro de ella, que fue parte de su ser por nueve meses, se lo llevo a su pecho, acerco su rostro hasta casi rozar su nariz con la suya._

— _Mi amor— ella se inclinó para depositar un beso en su pequeña frente, el bebé alzo una de sus manitas al rostro de Kagura, era feliz, inmensamente feliz, beso con suavidad sus manitas, el bebé volvió a mirarla— te amo mucho~ aru, te amo como no tienes ideas— el pequeño bebé le sonrió, poco a poco se fue transformado en pétalos blancos que volaron lejos de ella. —Por favor— pidió, alzando sus manos_ — _no te vayas…_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño se había marchado para siempre.

.

.

Despertó por el llanto del pequeño niño, con los ojos desorbitados y con una sensación de vacío dentro de ella.

No pudo soportarlo, se envolvió entre las sábanas blancas mientras se rompía a llorar, el dolor permanecía tan fresco dentro de ella, devorando de a poco su corazón.

No podía dejar de pensar en su futuro, qué pasaría cuando Sougo se enterará, las personas mirándola, juzgándola, diciendo que por su culpa su bebé estaba muerto.

Porque no dudaba que una vez que Sougo supiera la verdad, la culparía, o eso quería creer, Kagura tenía la mala idea de que todos la abandonarían. Que el bebé no nacido era una prueba de que ella no merecía ser feliz, por todas las vidas que su sangre había arrebatado.

…

Una jovencita de cabellos rubios y tez clara la miraba, entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño bebé idéntico a ella.

—Buenas días—saludo la mujeres de ojos marrones.

—Buenos días — respondió a su saludo, desviando un poco su mirada.

El bebé se removía entre las sábanas, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en su extraño sueño, los pétalos blancos alejándose de ella, el llanto de un bebé desvaneciendo.

—Me llamo Lucy ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?— la voz de su compañera la hizo salir de su ensueño— debes estar cansada, lamento si mi pequeño no te dejo dormir en toda la noche, soy nueva con eso de ser mamá, no sabía cómo calmar su llanto— explicó apenada la mujer de cabellos rubios, Kagura se maldijo la hora que su tutor decidió ir al baño, no deseaba hablar con nadie, en especial con esa mujer.

—Me llamo Kagura— fue lo único que puedo decir.

—Que hermoso nombre—un silencio incómodo se instaló en ellas, Lucy miró a su pequeño vástago de cabellos rubios, le planto un dulce beso, Kagura los observaba, veía al pequeño niño como si fuera un tesoro, los ojos azules de Kagura lucia brillosos— ¿Tienes hijos? — ella aferró sus manos a su regazo.

—No.

—Ya veo— para Lucy no pasó desapercibido la voz de su compañera, se escuchaba vacía, miró a su pequeño Etherias, una idea pasó por su mente — ¿Te gustaría cargar al mío? Cuando lo cargo me deja una sensación de calidez dentro de mí — le sonrió mientras extendía a su pequeño bebé de cabellos rubios.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las ganas de llorar regresaron a sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta dolía aún más.

—Yo...— ella no deseaba, no quería cargar a ese bebé, se veía tan pequeño e indefenso y ella… fue la culpable de que su bebé muriera, la pelirroja se mordió el labio, negó con la cabeza, Lucy no supo cómo tomar ese rechazo, no fue hasta que su marido, un hombre de cabellos rosas entró a la habitación con un semblante serio, seguido de un permanentado.

—Lo siento mucho — el hombre más joven se dirigió a ella. — el señor Sakata me ha explicado la situación, lamento si mi esposa y mi hijo la incomodaron, ya hablé con el doctor y hoy mismo darán de alta a mi esposa, lo siento. — repitió el hombre, sentía vergüenza porque el día anterior no le importó más que la felicidad de tener a su hijo en sus brazos que no reparó que no eran los únicos dentro de la habitación.

Gin solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, tratando de restar importancia al asunto.

—Natsu— el hombre hizo un venía, Kagura giro su rostro, al parecer Gin había resuelto el problema de la habitación.

—No pasa nada, felicidades por su hijo— Kagura se acostó y volteo su rostro. Lucy no comprendía nada, no fue hasta que Natsu, su marido le explicó la situación.

La escucho llorar detrás de la cortina, Kagura se preguntaba la razón de su llanto, debería estar feliz y no triste por la desgracia de ella.

Al final la joven Lucy abandono la habitación, como su parto fue natural no hizo falta que ella se quedara más tiempo internada, antes de irse la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones la miro.

—Lo siento— se disculpó haciendo una venia, Natsu se adelantó con su pequeño vástago, la joven madre no quería irse sin antes disculparse— yo no sabía, yo.

—Cuídalo mucho ~aru, a tu bebé.

.

.

.

.

Él no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo, no era como si pudieran evitarlo, el joven Shimura lo miro intentando darle valor.

—Kagura-chan— empezó Sakata mientras la joven seguía con el rostro gacho— hay algo que tienes que saber con respecto a tu… angelito— no encontró otra manera de llamarlo.

—Gin-chan.

—Él, tu angelito, él… el doctor— no encontraba forma de decir aquello sin causar dolor a la joven china.

—Los resto de tú angelito siguen en el hospital— comenzó Shinpachi, el rostro de Kagura cambio, era cierto, ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Acaso estaba en pedazos? ¿Lo tiraron a la basura sin más? Miles de pregunta vinieron a la cabeza, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, no quería imaginar que su hijo fue desechado sin más, aun cuando él hubiera muerto no merecía que solo fuera tirando como una simple basura.

— ¿Qué hicieron con él? — casi gritó, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, Shimura tomó una de sus manos y le sonrío.

—El doctor ha sido amable, se ha encargado de mantenerlo a salvo.

— ¿Gin-chan? — Kagura podía notar como el hombre seguía callado, algo no marchaba bien, no creía que el hombre de bata blanca tuviera tantas consideraciones, tomando en cuenta que su bebé apenas rondaba los dos meses.

— El doctor dice que puedes llevarte los restos, pero que generalmente las madres prefieren no verlo, el doctor ha pedido permiso para... quedarse con él, al ser mitad Yato... quiere estudiarlo.

—No— gruñó Kagura— no — chilló la joven de cabellos bermellón, en solo pensar lo que harían con él, le provocaba pavor, se imaginó a su hijo en medio de un hospital dentro de un frasco, siendo exhibido como si fuera un simple bicho raro o peor aún, siendo abierto como si fuera un simple animal —no quiero… no quiero que mi bebé sea tratado como si fuera un maldito animal, no quiero que le haga nada a mi bebé.

—Está bien Kagura, cálmate.

— No Gin, por favor no quiero que experimenten con él, ya tuvo la infortuna de no nacer, no soportaría, no.

…

Una descomunal languidez la invadió cada vez que se acercaba al lugar donde yacían los restos de lo que fue su bebé, quien se encontraba en una especie de charola, estaba ahí expuesto como si se tratara de un simple animal, era pequeño, no mayor a 4 cm, estaba deforme y demasiado pequeño para saber el sexo, era casi como un cuajo de sangre, solo con la diferencia que este parecía tener unas diminutas manos y una deforme cabeza.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, no podía dejar de temblar, su rostro estaba más blanco al ver en el estado que se encontraba, sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a su vientre plano.

" _Mami"_ cerró los ojos, recordó al pequeño niño que la había acompañado en sus sueños, la sonrisa y la manera en como la llamaba.

—Mami— murmuró— mami— volvió repetir mientras varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

" _Te amo mami"_ la sonrisa de ese pequeño niño seguía resurgiendo en su mente.

—Lo siento — balbuceó por fin—lo siento tanto.

Gin y Shinpachi la abrazaron, Kagura sintió como sus piernas temblaban, quería abrazarlo, quería sostener aquel ser que vivió dentro de ella por el corto tiempo que duró, el pequeño angelito que ella amó, el cual jamás la llamaría madre.

" _Mami"_ retumbó en su cabeza.

" _Algún día tendrás tus propios hijos, serás feliz como yo lo soy con ustedes"_ la sonrisa de su madre venía a su mente.

" _Vaya_ _,_ _no pensé que deseabas darme pequeños bebés gorilas" Sonrió "dime ¿quieres dar muchos bebés_ _gorilas_ _?_

— Kagura-chan — ella intentó acercarse, pero ambos hombres la detuvieron.

—Kagura, por favor, no te lastimes más— intentó persuadir su tutor.

— Déjenme — chilló la chica — deje que tan siquiera pueda abrazar a mi bebé.

—Kagura-chan — ellos la soltaron, Kagura camino hasta el pequeño ser, con sumo cuidado lo miró, era demasiado pequeño, pero ella podía ver las diminutas manos, las lágrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro, ella no lo sabía, pero era de las pocas afortunadas que podía ver los restos de su hijo, la mayoría de las veces, a los doctores les daba igual y los desechan como si fueran basura, muchas madres no tienen la fortuna de ver aquel ser, despedirse y mucho menos de darle un lugar en donde descansar en paz, quizá con ella habían tenido demasiadas consideraciones al ser una Yato, después de todo un feto de su sangre no era algo común en la tierra.

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi no creían correcto haber llevado a Kagura, pero sabían y comprendían el dolor de ella, no era cualquier cosa, fuera solo unas semanas o meses ese ser, ese angelito fue algo que nació de ella, algo que se formó y vivió un corto tiempo.

— Mi precioso bebé, te amo mucho — musitó ella mientras sonreía— eres tan hermoso, eres el bebé más hermoso que he visto, no sabes cuánto te amo, mi amor—el llanto comenzó a ser más fuerte— perdóname, lo siento mucho, mi pequeño angelito.

Se aferró al pequeño ángel que desgraciadamente no pudo nacer, lloro y grito hasta no más poder.

— ¿Por qué? — Gritó — ¿Por qué mi bebé? — le cuestionó a Gin y a Shinpachi— ¿Por qué? — por más que ella preguntaba, ninguno de los dos hombres pudo darle una respuesta que pudiera darle consuelo, porque ciertamente ellos no sabían porque su pequeña niña tenía que pasar por esto.

….

Gintoki y Shinpachi fueron los encargados de darle sagrada sepultura al pequeño angelito, envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo tejido por el joven Shimura, dentro de un pequeño cofre de madera, el hijo nonato de Sougo Okita y Kagura fue enterrado, en el mismo lugar donde yacían los restos de la joven Okita, no había mejor lugar en donde esos restos estuvieran que con su tía, Kagura no dudaba que ella lo cuidaría.

Sietes días después, tras varios análisis, Kagura fue dada de alta, no había rastro de que algo malo pasará con su cuerpo, al final el doctor creía que todo se debía a un error genético, Kagura abandonó el hospital, con una copia de su expediente médico, tanto Gin como Otae insistía que Kagura consultara con otro médico, no querían aceptar las frías palabras del doctor.

….

En una caja de madera que le había regalado hace tiempo Otae, Kagura metió aquellos papeles donde hablaban sobre su embarazo molar, deseo muchas veces quemarlo, pero hacerlo implicaba hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido y eso era algo que ella jamás haría, por eso los guardo ahí con aquel mameluco que jamás llegaría a utilizar, a lado del zapatito que compró con mucha ilusión, lo guardo en esa pequeña caja y la escondió en el último cajón de su ropa, jamás le había puesto llave y no creía hacerlo ahora, Sougo se la pasaba trabajo la mayoría del tiempo, no veía peligro de que el descubriera ese caja, se levantó y se miró al espejo.

Hoy por fin regresaría Sougo, hoy serían nuevamente ellos dos. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aparentar que nada malo había sucedido, aunque el dolor permaneciera dentro de ella, aunque las ganas de llorar aún continuarán.

Ella tendría que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

….

Despertó después de mediodía, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar y un extraño sabor amargo en su boca.

— ¿Qué mierda? — Se quejó mientras se movía entre las sabanas del futón— ¿Qué rayos paso? — antes de decir algo más escucho un fuerte ladrido y luego una bola de pelo en su cara, Sougo sentía como si un carro estuviera aplastando su cuerpo.

—Sadaharu detente— la voz de Kagura lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, el can se movió dejando a Sougo con el cuerpo adolorido—sigues vivo, pensé que ya estarías en el otro mundo.

—Buenos días para ti también China—dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Qué mierda pasó? — los ojos rojizos de Sougo dirigieron su vista a su novia, quien vestía su típico qipao rojo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la abertura de su vestido.

—Bebiste hasta tarde — ella caminó hasta él, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada en el rostro de su novio— ¿quieres más alcohol, bastardo?

—No— sus ojos la miraban de forma ladina— quiero comer— sonrió.

—Sólo hay arroz con huevo.

—No hablaba de ese tipo de comida— la miró pícaramente mientras se acerca a ella, con rapidez la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, Kagura podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de su novio, sus ojos rojos quemando su cuerpo.

—Yo no.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba comer comida china— le susurró en el oído— tanto que...

—Apestas —lo corto, arrugó su nariz y deshizo su agarre — date un baño mientras caliento un poco de ramen que sobró de ayer— dio por terminado aquella plática, Kagura se dio media vuelta, Sougo Okita la miró incrédulo, en otras circunstancias Kagura no hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad así, ¿acaso era el único que estaba caliente? ¿Por qué su china se portaba así? Quizá estaba molesta porque ayer no le dio y prefirió tomar.

" _Estúpida china",_ no obstante, tan pronto la vio alejarse, fugaces recuerdos vinieron a su mente, Kagura llorando, diciendo que ¿Lo ama? No podía dar crédito a sus recuerdos, realmente eso pasó.

—China—intentó ir tras de ella y cuestionar lo sucedido anoche, pero Sadaharu no se lo permitió, el can no dudo en derribarlo por segunda vez — quítate— gruño enojado pero el can no cedía, en cambio movía su cola y sonreía— pff— arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor que provenía de su perro— ¿hace cuánto que no te baña la cerda de tú dueña? — cuestionó, el dios perro simplemente sonrió, al parecer revolcarse en la basura en la mañana había servido de algo.

….

Algo estaba pasando, a Sougo no se le quitaba de la cabeza que todo el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra, debido a que toda la tarde había intentado llegar a home run con su china, cosa que hasta el momento no había tenido suerte, primero fue el perro, luego la hembra gorila que casualmente pasaba por el lugar, quien no se fue hasta luego de tres horas, tres horas en las que Sougo hubiera podido tener un poco de acción con su China, apenas se fue, no pasó ni cinco minutos para que la Yorozuya apareciera alegando que no tenían nada que comer.

— ¿Acaso no guardaron las sobras de la fiesta?

—Okita-san nosotros no…— el joven Shimura se sonrojo, porque precisamente eso hicieron —es solo que…— el portado de Shinpachi no sabía qué decir, Gintoki estaba recostado en el mueble a lado de Sadaharu, con el rostro pálido y tocando su cabeza, al parecer a él le afecta más tomar, ya no era tan joven como antes— extrañamos la comida de Kagura.

—Si ajá, sabes portador de Shinpachi, antes que ustedes llegaran, yo y la China estábamos en…

—Cállate mocoso, te recuerdo que perdiste, no podrás hacer nada de tus marranadas durante un tiempo.

—Jefe, eso solo fue una pequeña broma, ¿de verdad creía que aceptaría?

—No te hagas el listillo Sofá-kun, me diste tu palabra así que ahora la cumples— sentenció el hombre —y tú, más te vale que no le hagas caso a este perro, Kagura-chan.

La joven china simplemente asintió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro, parecía estar sumida en su propio mundo, para Sougo no pasó desapercibido las constantes miradas que la Yorozuya le daba a Kagura, sobre todo los intentos que Sakata tenía con su China, tenía la vaga idea de que el jefe deseaba hablar con Kagura a solas.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que la Yorozuya por fin tuvo que abandonar el nidito de amor, Sougo escucho como Sakata le decía algo sobre un trabajo para mañana a Kagura, uno que ella se negaba aceptar.

—Por favor Kagura-chan piénsalo, el —Gin se percató que Sougo escuchaba atentamente la conversación— "cliente" desea que vayas al _"trabajo"._

Kagura simple bufo mientras miraba a Sougo.

—No quiero…Gin-chan.

—Yo sé que es difícil — Gin aprovechó que el joven castaño se distrajo momentáneamente con Sadaharu para susurrarle al oído —ve, creo que te ayudará mucho, la psicóloga Kuchiki dijo que…

—Creí que eso yo lo decidiría— el de ojos rojizos simplemente se rasco la cabeza, sabía que no podía obligarla, ella tenía que decidir—ya es tarde, deberían irse.

—Kagura-chan.

Ella arqueó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy bien… no se preocupen, Gin-chan...trataré de ir...pero no aseguro nada.

Kagura dio por terminado la plática, Sakata no insistió más, la veinteañera los despidió con una sonrisa, una que parecía falsa, Sougo la observa de reojo, algo andaba mal, sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo, el rostro sombrío de su China en ese momento le hizo tener ciertas dudas.

" _¿Porque?... La siento tan… distante"_

Sougo no quiso indagar más en el asunto, se acercó a su novia, la abrazo por la espalda, posó sus labios cerca de su oído, relamiéndose y mordiendo suavemente la punta de esta.

—Ah — soltó— Sádico no... yo...—una de las manos del joven policía comenzó a subir por su pecho, Kagura sintió como él muy bastardo comenzaba apretar uno de sus senos.

— Te deseo Kagura, deseo hacerte mía —ella se giró encontrándose con esos iris rojizos que la miraba con pasión, quiso negarse, pero su mismo cuerpo la traicionó, se llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su amante, acarició su mejilla, Okita simplemente sonrío, lo deseaba, su instinto primitivo estaba ahí, aún con el dolor en su cuerpo, deseaba estar con Sougo, sentir que él era suyo, que no la dejaría en cualquier momento.

Quería sentirse amada, por la persona que tanto quería, su sádico, su bastardo novio, aquel roba impuestos que le termino robando el corazón.

—Sadico yo...— él atrapó unos de sus dedos con sus dientes, para luego chuparlos provocando un cosquilleo en su sexo.

Él no espero un no, Sougo tomo a la joven de la mano y juntos comenzaron a correr a su habitación, parecía un par de niños intentando huir a su habitación.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, que el cuerpo de Kagura fue acorralado detrás de la puerta, Okita no perdió oportunidad para besarla.

Sougo estaba hambriento, deseaba con locura a su China, los besos fueron más fogosos y salvajes, el menor de los Okita no tardó en introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su novia, podía sentir su caliente y húmeda lengua acariciando la suya, mientras que sus manos bajaban por el trasero de su novia, acariciando y apretando la anatomía de su China.

Sougo estaba cada vez más caliente, miró a su novia que apenas parecía reaccionar a sus caricias, le extrañó ver como su novia apenas se movía, era como si ella estuviera en otro lugar, intentó buscar su mirada, se sorprendió de ver cómo los ojos de Kagura lucían turbios, separó sus labios para susurrarle su nombre.

—Kagura— bastaron esas palabras para que ella reaccionar, la joven Yorozuya pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, empezó a besarlo, no necesito nada más que esa acción para que Sougo la alzará hacia su cadera, la pelirroja no tardó en sentir palpitar del miembro de su novio.

—Mi china— susurró, podía sentir cómo el joven Okita intentaba quitarle ese molesto vestido tan rápido como podía, podía sentir su lengua bajar y subir por su cuello, así como sus dientes en un hombro, no pudo evitar gemir y restregar aún más su cuerpo con el suyo —Kagura.

—Sougo— cerró sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y sus piernas a su cintura. Quería sentirlo, quería estar con él, lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo, deseaba que Sougo la hiciera olvidar.

El placer comenzó a inundar su mente, solo quería sentir, solo deseaba olvidarse de quien era, solo deseaba dejar de pensar. Pero no pudo, apenas cerró los ojos la imagen de su hijo regresó a su mente, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, dejó de corresponder a las caricias, el primer oficial notó su cambio rápidamente.

—No, no podemos— soltó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos? — la miró buscando una explicación, pero Kagura parecía estar perdida en su mente.

—El doctor dijo que no, que no podía—no fue consciente de lo que decía, en su cabeza podía escuchar perfectamente al doctor decir que debía esperar un tiempo para intimar, mucho más por el hecho que ella no podía tomar anticonceptivos por un tiempo.

— ¿Doctor? ¿De qué hablas, China? —ella no respondió, dejó de sujetarse a la cadera de su novio, se acomodó el vestido.

—No puedo— fue entonces que ella empezó a sollozar—no puedo, no hasta pasado unos dos o tres meses— se llevó una de las manos a su cabello— hasta que él me lo autorice ~aru.

—China, ¿De qué mierda hablas? — entonces reaccionó, Kagura abrió su boca para luego cerrarla rápidamente, hablo sin pensar, dijo cosas que él no debía saber. —Kagura— a pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila, ella sabía que no lo estaba.

—No puedo yo... No puedo tener relaciones... El doctor me lo prohibió hasta después de tres meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque te prohibió eso?

—Eso fue por... —Kagura bajo el rostro, no podía decirle que era por su aborto— por el virus— fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió. —eso es, es por el virus que tuve hace unas semanas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese virus con que no podamos tener sexo?

—Por...por los antibióticos que me dieron por el extraño virus.

—Dijiste que ya estabas bien— Sougo no creía nada de lo que decía, era demasiado raro, hasta hace unos minutos ella parecía dispuesta a tener sexo y ahora le salía que no podía, eso era demasiado absurdo, sabía sobre no tener sexo cuando había una infección sexual (no es que él hubiera tenido) pero que le prohibiera tener relaciones por tomar antibiótico era estúpido, ellos más de una vez tuvieron sexo aun cuando tomaba medicamento contra la gripe.

—Sí, pero... pero el doctor me dijo que tenía que guardar reposo, nada de actividad sexual por un tiempo.

— ¿Es verdad que solo es por eso? — Cuestionó, ella simplemente asintió— ¿No es por otra cosa?

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —Respondió rápidamente — ¿Qué más podía ser?

—Kagura— tomo su mejilla y acercó más a ella, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada—Dime, ¿Porque estás actuando así? ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba? —Era la oportunidad, era el momento de ser sincera, estaba sobrio, mirándola y pidiendo una explicación, era el momento perfecto para revelar su pecado, de revelar lo que había ocurrido en el último mes.

" _Solo dilo, en entenderá", susurraba su consciencia "Habla, dile que estabas embarazada, vamos, dilo, di que pasó con tu bebé, dilo, habla_ "

Pero el miedo dentro de ella no de lo permitió. _"Me culpara, me dejara apenas lo diga, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo_ ".

—Yo…

— ¿Qué pasa?, Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mi hace dos meses. ¿Que era?

—Yo... te iba a contar que... Qué…. Gin me pagó —mintió con descaro, Sougo no le creyó. —Solo será tres meses y pasado ese tiempo yo podré complacerte como siempre.

Él no estaba muy feliz con esa respuesta, estuvo en abstinencia durante casi tres meses y medio, estarlo otros tres más no le gustaba, no obstante, podía ver como su novia se debatía en todo aquello, no hizo más que acercarse a ella y beso sus labios.

—Estaba bien China, puedo esperar tres meses, pero pasando ese tiempo no te dejaré dormir — le sonrió pícaramente— y ya que no puedo comerte vamos a tomar un baño.

Ella no dudo en aceptar, ambos se dirigieron al baño, Sougo tendría que bajar su fuerte erección con su mano.

Veinte minutos después ambos se encontraban acostados en el futón, Kagura hizo una cosa que pocas veces hacía, se aferró a su pecho y lo miro un largo rato.

— ¿Qué me tanto me miras?

—Sougo— ella acercó a su rostro, los ojos azules se posaron en él, era como si tratara de decir algo que con las palabras no podían, Kagura intentó decir algo, pero no podía—Lo siento mucho —esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, Kagura comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

— ¿Que rayos? ¿Qué te ocurre, China?

—Por favor perdóname— dijo— te extrañe tanto que...me siento tan sensible— admitió, no era del todo mentira— te extrañe como nunca.

—China.

—Me hiciste mucha falta, no sabes todo lo que pase— esto último apenas fue un susurro que Sougo no alcanzo a oír.

Okita no supo porque Kagura estaba de esa forma, tan sumisa y frágil. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba verla llorar, si fuera de placer y en otras circunstancias tal vez sí, pero ahora en solo verla así, tan pequeña y frágil, no quiso más que apaciguar su dolor. La beso y la sujeto a su pecho y aunque Kagura no expresar su dolor, agradeció aquel gesto.

…

Ella intento aparentar que nada sucedía, pero eso solo lograba empeorar aún más las cosas, al principio todo parecía bien, pero todo comenzó a tomar un giro inesperado. Fingir que nada pasaba era más doloroso de lo que pensaba, sobretodo en ocultar cosas que tarde o temprano se sabría.

La relación empezó a ser cada vez más distante, tanto que la duda comenzó a surgir entre ellos, sobretodo de parte del joven Okita.

Por otra parte, Kagura no estaba bien, aparentaba que nada ocurría, pero no era así, a veces cambia de humor rápidamente, más cuando ella parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos, esos pensamientos que consumían su alma, era como si de forma indirecta ella deseara sufrir, solamente ella y más que ella, su pérdida era un recordatorio que ella no debería ser feliz, porque no se lo merecía.

Ella sabía que había algo malo en ella, por un lado, deseaba ser feliz, deseaba que Sougo no la dejara, pero al mismo tiempo ella se auto culpaba, se decía que no debía ser feliz porque gracias a ella su hijo jamás nació.

Su razón comenzaba a perderse, la depresión comenzó a ser más fuerte.

.

.

Incómoda, era como se sentía en medio de ese lugar, no sabía cómo Gin-chan la convención, de lo único que estaba segura era que fue una mala idea, sobre todo al ver a todas esas personas contando su pena.

Eran en total diez personas, era un grupo bastante variado, mujeres y hombres de diferentes edades, cada uno de ellos estaba ahí por una pérdida, desde un hijo, un padre, un hermano e incluso un esposo. La psicóloga Kuchiki los había colocado en una especie de círculo, todos yacían sentados contando sus penas, Kagura miro como una mujer de tez morena tomaba la palabra, no pasaba de los treinta años estaba al lado de su esposo, un hombre de cabellos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

—Me llamo Nico Robin y hace seis meses perdí a mi hijo — su esposo tomó una de su manos, intentado darle valor, en solo verlo Kagura sintió un horrible vacío dentro de ella, bajó la mirada negándose a mirar a la joven pareja, clavando su mirada en el piso— nuestro hijo, fue en un accidente automovilístico… era medio día, había ido a buscarlo a la escuela, recuerdo su rostro alegre contándome su día mientras venía en el asiento trasero del auto mientras conducía, cada tanto lo miraba por el retrovisor, aun puedo recordar su sonrisa al momento de que me contaba sobre una nueva alumna, lo veía bastante emocionado, el semáforo se puso en verde, comencé a atravesar la avenida entonces sentí que todo comenzaba a moverse a mi alrededor, escuche un fuerte ruido y el grito de mi hijo, luego todo se puso oscuro — la mujer detuvo su hablar, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear— cuando desperté en el cuarto del hospital, lo primero que pensé fue en él, en mi pequeño angelito…— su voz apenas era un susurro— no pudieron hacer nada, él recibió todo el impacto, todo por culpa de un conductor ebrio que se pasó un alto— sus ojos se ensombrecieron— este año cumpliría siete años… él murió al instante— la mujer no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, su esposo se levantó abrazarla, la psicóloga Kuchiki se acercó a la joven pareja.

—Está bien Robín, no estás sola — consoló la psicóloga.

—No hay día que me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera tomado esa ruta— continuó la mujer — a veces siento como si todo fuera un mal sueño, que al cerrar los ojos mi pequeño niño estará a mi lado, entre mis brazos llamándome mami.

Kagura sintió como su corazón se oprimía, la mujer seguía contado su historia, podía ver que aún le causaba dolor, pero al mismo tiempo hablar sobre su perdida parecía tranquilizarla, en cambio en solo oír aquella historia la entristecía más.

Poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse en su propia burbuja, veía cómo las personas a su alrededor hablaban de su pérdida, pero al mismo tiempo las voces lucían tan lejanas a ella.

" _Me duele la garganta, siento dolor en todo mi cuerpo"_

Era como si se estuviera sumergiendo en un abismo oscuro, uno donde no podía salir, se veía sujetada a un niño muerto, pidiendo que no la dejara, Kagura estaba físicamente ahí, pero psicológicamente ella se encontraba atrapada en un abismo oscuro, uno que la tenía sujeta por varias cadenas en todo su cuerpo ancladas a ese lugar oscuro, con los labios sellados por una cinta.

Estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

—Kagura — la suave voz de la psicóloga la atrajo nuevamente a la realidad— te gustaría decir algo— ella no respondió, la mirada de todos los presentes se concentró en ella, Kagura bajo el rostro y se negó.

—No gracias.

Ir aquel lugar había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Pensó, ellos no podían ayudarla.

.

.

.

— Entonces ¿cómo van las cosas con Sougo? — cuestionó el hombre gorila, Kagura sintió nuevamente una incomodidad dentro de ella, bajo el rostro, decidió jugar con el servilletero de la mesa.

¿Porque aceptó ir con él? Se preguntó, se suponía que iba a su reunión semanal con el grupo de ayuda, ese en el cual Gin estaba haciendo que asistiera, hasta el momento no le había funcionado, pero iba solo porque deseaba que su tutor no se preocupara ( y porque no deseaba que el jefe de la Yorozuya dijera algo a Sougo) estaba a media calle cuando Kondo Isao la interceptó, comenzó con una charla informal hablando sobre el clima y la jefa, luego le dijo que cerca había un restaurant oriental, el hombre gorila no dudó en invitarla, en otra circunstancias la vieja Kagura hubiera aceptado rápidamente sin dudar (era comida gratis después de todo) pero no fue así, alegó que tenía un trabajo que hacer urgentemente, pero Kondo no le creyó y ella terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

Lo sentía por Gin, pero al parecer hoy tampoco iría con la psicóloga Kuchiki y su grupo de autoayuda, no lo negara, una parte de ella se alegraba de no ir, en la última semana la psicóloga le había sugerido que hablara en el grupo, que liberara su carga, pero ella no quería, el temor seguía dentro de ella, impidiendo abrir su corazón.

— Bien— respondió secamente — ¿porque lo preguntas gorila? ¿Acaso sádico te ha dicho algo?

El hombre simplemente sonrió, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse.

—No, claro que no chinita— sonrió—Sougo no me ha dicho nada, es solo que… últimamente lo he visto un poco decaído, a veces en una relación ocurren ciertos altibajos y yo pensé que tal vez ustedes tenían algún problema, las parejas suelen tenerlos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, aru?

— Yo...debería no meterme en esto, pero... Desde hace unos meses he notado que Sougo llega cada vez más frustrado al trabajo, siempre que pregunto él dice que todo está bien, pero yo sé que miente y eso me preocupa, chinita, ¿de verdad ustedes no tienen algún problema? Si Sougo hizo algo malo, si él te lastimó, dímelo por favor, yo me haré cargo que ese idiota se comporte como se debe e incluso haré que se disculpe si es necesario— el gorila tomó una de sus manos, intentando darle esa confianza. —Chinita, tienes toda mi confianza, lo que tú me digas prometo no decirle nada a Sougo.

La joven de cabello bermellón sonrió, su rostro transmitía cierta melancolía, gorila estaba preocupado por ellos, se sintió mal, por su culpa personas ajenas a la relación se estaban preocupando por nada.

—N-o— _lo siento gorila, no puedo decirte, seguramente te dolería igual que a él_ — no hay nada malo gorila, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo somos, a veces nos peleamos, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas estén mal y que no nos amemos.

— Tú lo amas, ¿verdad chinita? — ella le sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto, gorila—las palabras quedaron al aire, Kagura apretó las manos de Kondo.

—Chinita.

—Pero hay veces que ciertas cosas pasan— su mirada se ensombreció, se mordió el labio inferior, se estaba debatiendo consigo misma— no te preocupes, ya verás que nuevamente estaremos como si nada.

El comandante del Shinsengumi no dijo nada más, quería creer en las palabras de la más joven, no obstante, para él no pasó desapercibido el como la joven china había rehuido de su mirada.

Sabía que no debía entrometerse, solo rogaba a Kami-sama que nada malo pasara entre ellos.

Él sabía sobre los sentimientos de su pupilo, jamás lo había visto tan feliz como lo era con Kagura, no desde la muerte de su hermana.

Para Kondo era doloroso ver cómo Sougo parecía cada vez más molesto y frustrado, incluso Hijikata se había percatado del extraño cambio en el oji carmín.

.

.

.

—Hace dos semanas que no vas, sabes que tienes que ir, Kagura-chan— Sakata Gintoki la miraba con ojos acusadores, ella deseo cerrar la puerta en ese instante, no quería verlo, no porque sabía lo que él quería y ella no lo haría.

—He estado ocupada — fue su banal respuesta, Shinpachi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Fingir que nada paso no te ayuda, necesitas hablar.

—No es cierto— musitó ella como si fuera una niña— he ido y esas cosas no me ayudan en nada, son estupideces.

—Kagura-chan por favor.

— ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? — grito harta de todo eso— ¿porque no ven que estoy bien?

—Porque no lo estás— acortó Shinpachi— Kagura-chan.

—Ella dijo que si yo quería podía ir, que no era obligatorio.

—Kagura.

—No— gruño ella— No por favor, esas cosas no me sirven, yo… lo lamento, pero no iré,

—Kagura-chan.

—Es tan difícil de entender, porque no… dejan de preocuparse.

—No es como si no pudiéramos hacerlo, dime, ¿Cómo toma Souichiro que no puedan estar juntos? — Ella no respondió— dime ¿acaso no te volviste a pelear con él? Escuche que ustedes dos han estado peleando últimamente, Kagura.

—No es nada de lo que debían preocuparse, el sádico y yo siempre peleamos no es una novedad.

—Kagura.

—Tú dijiste que yo podía decidir si quería o no, Gin-chan. He estado yendo a ese lugar y hasta el momento solo me deja más deprimida.

—Kagura-chan.

—Lo siento— sabía que no debía comportarse así, ellos solo estaban preocupados por ella, pero era difícil, no entendía porque de pronto se comportaba así, tenía todo para ser feliz, pero en cambio seguía ahí, sumergiéndose en su dolor, no comprendía porque ellos seguían a su lado, la depresión era cada vez más fuerte, no recordaba la última vez que sonrió sin fingir una máscara.

Kagura sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien en ella, por más que intentara continuar, esa oscuridad que estaba dentro de ella se hacía presente.

La conversación terminó de forma abrupta, Kagura vio como ambos hombres se alejaban de ella, los observó irse.

Había decidió no ir más a esas sesiones que tenía la psicóloga, esos grupos de autoayuda no le servían, había ido por la insistencia de Gin, aunque fue en contadas ocasiones aquello no le hizo sentir mejor sino más deprimida, tal vez se debía a que ella no intervenía en dichas sesiones y en vez se sentirse reconfortada, sentía que estorbaba.

Además, Sougo empezaba a sospechar por sus constantes salidas, más de una vez él le cuestionó y ella solo le mintió, Okita cada vez estaba más irritable y descontento con ella, no dejaba de acosarla con preguntas que ella se negaba a contestar.

La joven china caminó hasta su habitación, sacó aquel cofre donde guardaba con recelo su pecado (porque ella lo veía así) tomó entre sus manos aquella prenda de color amarillo, se lo llevó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar— como siempre hacía— lloró hasta que la garganta le doliera, lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron de tanto lagrimar, tenía que aprovechar que Sougo Okita no estaba, debía liberar antes de recibirlo con una aparente sonrisa.

—Sougo— musitó mientras sucumbía al dolor, encerrándose en su burbuja, una donde nadie más que ella estaba, una donde ella solamente sufría, una donde ella se había impuesto para no lastimar a nadie más.

Debería aparentar que nada ocurría, sonreía aun cuando los sueños se volvían más vívidos y más crueles, era su condena por haber matado a su bebé.

Ella quería aparentar que nada pasaba, fingir frente a todos, pero por dentro ella sufría.

…

 _"He notado que Souichiro y tú tienen problemas, deberías ir con la psicóloga, creo que ella puede ayudarte, Kagura-chan."_

Las palabras de su tutor retumbaban en su cabeza, Kagura caminaba a la par de su canino amigo, perdida entre sus pensamientos, había pasado más de siete meses desde que Sougo regreso, diez desde que sufrió su pérdida, cada día que pasaba las cosas se ponía peor, sentía que en cualquier momento ella perdería su cordura, no había noche que no tuviera pesadillas, cada vez más vívidas y crueles que las anteriores, no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría así.

Sougo cada vez desconfiaba de ella, por esa misma razón había dejado de ir a ese grupo de ayuda, eso y porque sentía que nada de eso servía, la doctora Kuchiki le dijo que nada de eso funcionaria si ella no se abría, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, decir enfrente de todas esas personas que ella había matado a su bebé.

El dios perro se dio cuenta de su estado, para él era doloroso ver a su dueña en ese estado, por eso no dudo en jalar de su qipao rojo para sacarla de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

—Guau— ladró el can, sacando a Kagura de sus cavilaciones, se giró para ver a su fiel amigo, ella lo abrazó y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

—Gracias Sadaharu, tu siempre me tienes que cuidar, lo siento mucho ~aru, soy una carga para ti— Sadaharu negó con la cabeza, ladro negando aquella afirmación, por el contrario, pasó su lengua en el rostro de su dueña—me haces cosquillas Sadaharu.

El dios perro volvió a ladrar, esos pequeños mimos pusieron de mejor humor a la pelirroja, tanto que pensó que debería recibir a su bastardo novio con una comida decente y no con la que siempre compraba en los puestos a dos cuadras de su casa, con un renovado ánimo Kagura decidió regresar a su casa en compañía de su perro.

Sin embargo, todo pasó a segundo plano cuando se encontró a Sougo a unos metros de ella, el castaño caminaba de la mano de un pequeño niño, la sonrisa de Kagura se transformó en una mueca, un extraño deja vú la invadió.

Sougo caminaba de la mano de un niño hacia una hermosa mujer, las palabras hirientes del Sougo de su sueño resurgieron con fuerza.

" _¿Como pude? enserio ¿te has visto china?, realmente crees que estaría contigo"._

—Sougo— susurro, el hombre no se percató de su presencia, el niño no dejaba de sonreír.

 _"Papá"_ la imagen de un niño corriendo a las piernas de su novio se hizo presente.

Lo que más temía se hacía presente, la pesadilla donde Okita la dejaba a media calle se estaba materializando en ese momento

" _Dime China, ¿porque estaría con alguien que solo me puede abrir las piernas? Eh, dime ¿acaso me puedes dar hijos?"_

Se llevó sus manos a su vientre mano, acunando como si algo estuviera ahí. Sadaharu ladraba y ella seguía ahí con el rostro sombrío.

" _¿Pensaste que no me enteraría,_ estúpida China?"

—Sougo— el nombre de su amado salió apenas en un susurro de sus labios.

 _"Él no tardará, el pronto lo sabrá y me dejará",_ no pudo más y se dio media vuelta, salió corriendo de ahí. Intentó huir, pero sus miedos no se irían, no mientras ella no lo dejara ir.

El abismo se hacía cada vez más profundo y difícil de salir.

La hermosa flor se estaba marchitando en su interior.

.

.

.

.

Se movió entre las sábanas, Kagura yacía desnuda a lado de Sougo, quien en todo ese momento no dejaba de mirarla, había tenido una noche bastante movida, Kagura aún sentía cierto recelo antes de intimar, más de una ve había terminado discutiendo con Sougo en cuanto a los anticonceptivos, a él no le gustaba mucho usar condones, pero ella se negaba hacerlos sino había globito.

—China— susurró mientras besaba su hombro — estaba pensado que...—dejó las palabras al aire, Kagura lo sintió tensarse— Sadaharu necesita compañía.

Kagura arqueo su ceja mientras giraba su rostro para mirarlo.

Las palabras de Sougo la desconcertaron.

— ¿Quieres buscarle novia? — el hombre comenzó acariciar su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos hasta llegar a su retaguardia, ella gimió con solo el tacto, acaban de hacerlo, él quería volver a repetirlo.

—No China— suavemente palmeo el trasero de su novia— me refiero a alguien que cuide de él.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en el rostro de su novia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres regalarlo? —Ella giro completamente su cuerpo, solo para mirarlo con mayor determinación— no pienso regalar a Sadaharu.

—China tonta — Sougo no dudo en recostar a su novia de forma que él quedará encima de ella, se veía hermosa aún enojada, bajo las sábanas de algodón mirándolo de esa forma, le recordó de cierta manera a la primera vez que le dijo que ella era su novia, un hermoso recuerdo que ahora lucía lejano e incluso casi inverosímil.

El primer oficial acarició su rostro, desde hacía algunos meses la relación estaba de mal a peor, aun así, lo único que parecía unirlo era la cuestión sexual (aunque no del todo) la joven china se portaba arista en ciertas ocasiones con el joven de cabellos castaños.

— No te gustaría — empezó besando su cuello, ella se estremeció ante tal acto— que te llenará de mí ser.

— Sádico. — gimió al sentir esas caricias lascivas por su cuerpo.

— Que mis sádicos bebés estuvieran en tu cuerpo, no te gustaría tener un pequeño sádico igual de guapo que yo.

Apenas lo escuchó, la Yorozuya sintió como si corazón se oprimía, ella abrió aún más sus ojos, miro a Sougo horrorizada, su rostro estaba desencajado.

— ¡NO! — Gimió— ¡NUNCA!— gritó sin pensar, el recuerdo de la sangre cayendo por sus piernas, el pequeño niño deforme que la culpaba en sus sueños, no podía, no, no quería volver a ver cómo un pequeño angelito moría por su culpa.

—China— Sougo la miraba dolido.

—No quiero— " _no puedo quiso"_ decir— no, no, ¿Que mierda te pasa? — gritó mientras empujaba a Sougo lejos de ella.

— ¿Que mierda te pasa a ti, china? Tanto me odias para que no quieras tener un hijo mío— le acusó, Kagura sentía como su garganta ardía.

—Yo...— _deseo tener a tus hijos, lo deseo más que nada, pero... Yo no puedo._

Ella no respondió.

—No te preocupes China— él sonrió con tristeza— tu silencio lo dice todo — tras decir eso Okita se levantó del futón, camino directo a la puerta del cuarto— no te molestes China, dormiré en el sofá, no quiero molestarte más con mi presencia.

—Sou...— lo vio irse, quiso decirle que ella sí quería tener hijos, quiso pedirle que se quedara. Sin embargo, no pudo, las palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta y el miedo seguía tan latente como la primera vez.

Lo que más temía se estaba materializando, Kagura se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

" _Él sospecha algo, lo sé"_

No aguanto y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Sougo Okita le acababa de pedir un hijo, de todas las cosas que ese hombre se le había ocurrido, precisamente pedía un hijo, algo que ella desgraciadamente no podía darle.

...

 _"Cada día es más difícil fingir una sonrisa, Sougo llega hasta tarde a la casa y mi indiferencia parece que no le importa, incluso ya no intimamos como antes"._

Lo observó con esa mujer, ella le sonreía y Sougo a ella. Kagura miraba como una mujer le coqueteaba a su Sougo.

" _Él ya no es mío..."_

El hombre ojos rubí no tardó en percatarse de su presencia, no dudo en acercarse a ella.

—China, hace frío ¿qué haces sin suéter? — indagó el hombre, pero ella no respondió, la joven china ni siquiera se había percatado en que estación del año se encontraba, hacía frío, el invierno había llegado, ella apenas lo notaba, la noción del tiempo se había perdido dentro de ella— ¿tienes hambre? — Kagura negó con la cabeza.

—Yo...iré a casa— comunico a su interlocutor, un silencio de incomodidad se formó entre ellos dos. —Sadaharu me espera, yo…

—Comprendo— Okita se quitó su suéter y se lo entregó, Kagura lo miro sin entender. — hace frío China, póntelo— ella tomó aquella prenda, no sentía frío en absoluto,pero no quiso iniciar una pelea a media calle, ambos comenzaron a caminar directo a su hogar, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, eran como si fueran dos extraños en vez de una pareja de novios, la indiferencia podía notarse a lenguas, así como el sufrimiento de ambos, uno más visible que el otro.

No tardaron en llegar a su hogar, donde Sadaharu los estaba esperando, Kagura ni siquiera se acercó a su can, en comparación a Sougo quien terminó acariciando al perro mientras ella se encaminaba hasta su habitación, no tardó mucho para que su novio la siguiera y la encontrará dentro del futón.

—No dirás nada— Sougo cada vez estaba más molesto por la actitud de su novia.

— ¿Debería? — Dijo mordaz — yo no soy quien llega tarde a casa… — los ojos azules de Kagura lo miraron con cierto reproche.

— China.

— Tengo sueño— acortó ella, cerrando sus ojos— no quiero pelear ~ aru.

— Que novedad china— puso los ojos en blanco— nunca quieres hacer nada, jamás quieres hablar, maldita sea Kagura di algo, ¿porque mierda te comportas así?— exigió el hombre, pero ella no respondió, desde la última pelea las cosas estaban más frías y tensas que antes. Sougo dio por terminado aquella pelea, Kagura no diría nada, como llevaba ocurriendo en los últimos meses, se maldijo, se estaba hartando de esa actitud tan indiferente y fría de su parte, la amaba pero también odiaba sentir que ella no lo quería.

Sobre todo cuando los celos comenzaron a carcomer su ser, pensar que Kagura y ese sujeto le estuvieran viendo la cara,lo hacía hervir la sangre, el hombre no sabía cómo liberar su frustración, así que no dudó en darse la vuelta, tomar su chaqueta e irse de aquel lugar, sentía que está perdiendo a Kagura, era como si ella lo odiara.

Kagura escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, se había ido, ella se giró y tomó la almohada de Sougo, la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

El abismo se volvía cada vez más profundo, sus palabras seguía atoradas en su garganta, las cadenas era cada vez más pesadas, Kagura podía mirar como todo a su alrededor comenzó a decaer, ella misma estaba decayendo a un lugar oscuro, frió y solitario.

Ella a veces deseaba cerrar sus ojos y dormir, sin pesadillas, sin pensamientos que la acecharan de noche, ella deseaba dormir y que al despertar ese sentimiento de infelicidad no estuviera, pero no era así, seguía dentro de ella, seguía consumiendo su alma, cada día, cada hora, cada minutos, cada segundo.

—Sougo—susurro mirando la nada — lo siento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que comentaron gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado:'v no se como expresar mi agradecimientos uwu de todo corazón, frany se lo agradece, **este es la ultima actualización del año ;)**

Fueron: **9030 palabras, 20 paginas en word.**

Quizá muchos ya debe estar harto de los flashblack sobre la perdida de Kagura, lamentablemente tuve que hacerlo, debido a que deseaba que fuera un poquito mas real el aspecto que ocurre en los hospitales, uwu, hace días una prima compartió un estado que hablaba sobre los angelitos que no pudieron nacer (ella perdió el suyo y aun esta presente en su vida), dentro del post leí muchos comentarios sobre mujeres hablando sobre su experiencias, lo que pasaron cuando sufrieron un aborto espontaneo o cuando su bebé murió dentro de vientre, algunas hablan sobre lo cruel que fueron los doctores de dejarla en habitaciones donde habia mujeres recién aliviadas o cerca de los cuneros, sin mencionar que pasaba con el cuerpo de sus bebés (muchos son desechado como si fuera basura por parte del hospital, no tiene derecho a un nombre, ni un lugar en donde sus padres lloran) quizá muchos diga, pero es un feto, tenia pocos meses, pero eso no le quita el hecho que vivió dentro de una persona.

Cuando escribí este capitulo lo hice pensado en todas esas mujeres que a diario sufre la perdida, se dice fácil pero no es lo mismo cuando te toca vivir una experiencia de ese tipo.

Tal vez no sea lo que muchos esperaban, pero esto fue lo que salio de tanto pensar, nos queda dos capítulos para que regresemos al presente, en este capitulo pudimos ver como decae la relación, mas desde el lado de Kagura, aun falta saber que sintió Sougo.

Y bueno, solo me queda desearles una feliz navidad (atrasada) y un feliz año nuevo, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan, les deseo mucha salud, dinero y amor 3

Los quiere Frany ;) ❤️💖😍🙇😘

 **p.d:** los review esta abiertos,por si gusta comentar algo sobre el capitulo ❤️😘

~o~o~

 _Gracias a todos quien se toma el tiempo en dejar un comentario,_ _sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic,_ _aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me_ _leen._

 **Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany**

 **Ultima actualización:** 31-12-2018


	10. Dentro de mí

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi,t** ampoco la imagen de portada, **esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

El capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Kagura.

 **Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)** gracias mi beta ;) 😍😘 gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo :'3 por escuchar y darme tu opinión sincera 😍😘😘😘😘😘😚

Disculpe los posibles **errores ortográficos** que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

 **Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo con referente al destino del fic y un par de curiosidades.**

* * *

~...~...~...~...~

 **¡ALTO!**

 **Antes de que sigas leyendo tienes que saber que... Anhelo cumple un año de vida**

Un año desde que fue creado y que gracias a su apoyo( con sus comentarios, votos) no ha sido abandonado, si puede ver mis fic de fanfiction y Wattpad, ninguno de mis fic pasa los 10 capítulos :'v, eso se debe que frany no actualiza seguido o los dejo en hiatsu indefinidamente, pero con anhelo no ha pasado, más que nada gracias a todos ustedes, por mi fuera creo que ya lo hubiera abandonado :'v, después de todo yo se como va el trama de la historia y a veces me da pereza escribir, pero cuando mas tenia ganas de desistir con este fic, varios comentarios me animaron a seguir subiendo, deben saber que yo no como de lo que escribo (sino ya estaría muerta de hambre por lo lenta que soy :'v ) que yo escriba y comparta con ustedes que leen este intento de fic, es porque realmente quiero compartirle parte de mi, cada fic que escribo aunque tenga sus fallas contiene sentimientos, sueños y horas de escritura, horas de las cual trato de presentar algo que les haga reir, llorar o fangirl, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo, por darle una oportunidad a este fic que comenzó como un oneshot y una idea simple que se volvió completa.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón

 **¡GRACIAS!**

🙇🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖❤️❤️ 🙇🙇

Capitulo dedicado a: **Gabyru07,Picatrix, LostNeko120, stephany5, Ariasm, Shiawase Day**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10.-Dentro de mí.**

~Kagura~

" _Y estos son los fragmentos de un corazón roto, lleno de tanto dolor y tristeza."_

A veces cuando estoy completamente sola y Sougo se encuentra trabajando pienso en mami, su recuerdo reaparece con tanta nitidez, su rostro de porcelana, sus ojos verdes, el intenso color escarlata de su cabello, su suave voz, sus cálidas manos por mi espalda, yo sentada a su regazo, el aroma de la comida recién hecha por Kamui, la lluvia cayendo por Rakuyou, mami besando mi mejilla.

Siempre creí que tenía un poder mágico, sin saber cómo, ella siempre veía a través de mis ojos azules para saber lo que me ocurría.

— _¿Ocurrió algo? — ella me veía de pies a cabeza, examinado a detalle, por más que tratara de ocultar los altercados que teníamos, Kamui y yo con los amantos._

 _Mami siempre lo sabía._

— _Nada ~aru— mi voz apenas salía átona, por más que intentaba ocultarlo ella lo sabía. Mami simplemente extendía sus manos, yo caminaba hasta llegar a ella, no tardaba mucho para que me atrapara entre sus cálidos brazos, el olor a flores no tardaba en inundar mis fosas nasales._

— _No sufras más mi Kagura-chan, mami está aquí y ahora todo estará bien—con esas palabras ella lograba hacerme llorar, solía aferrarme su pecho y lloraba hasta que me quedara sin lágrimas, mami simplemente me sostenía entre sus brazos y escuchaba a mi pobre corazón afligido, me confortaba como nadie._

Cuando ella murió, una parte de mi lo hizo con ella, ya no tenía a nadie que pudiera curar mis heridas, nadie que pudiera aliviar mi dolor con suaves murmullos.

Desde que mami murió algo dentro de mí también lo hizo, la tristeza permanece dentro de mí, en cada lágrima, en cada recuerdo, mi madre siempre se presentaba, quería ser feliz, quería recuperar a mi familia, pero sabía que era imposible, Kamui se fue, papi me abandonó, era un dulce sueño, una dulce agonía que jamás llegaría tener, eso creía hasta que los conocí, a ellos, a la Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

Quien diría que un simple accidente haría que encontrara una nueva familia, no pensé que ese vago bueno para nada, esas gafas parlantes y ese enorme perro serían mi nueva familia, una que me regreso lo que tanto añoraba, la Yorozuya de Gin-chan me hizo recuperar mis lazos rotos con papi y Kamui, formando así una extraña familia, una rara, pero a la vez cálida.

Era feliz, no hacía falta nada más, eso fue hasta que ese estúpido hombre se hizo más presente en mi vida. Pero no es como si no estuviera, desde que lo conocí en aquel festival de Hanami supe que sería un dolor en el culo, pero nunca pensé que algo más nacería entre nosotros.

Fue curioso, no me imaginé que ese perro del gobierno, quien no me bajaba de guarra se convirtiera en alguien importante en mi vida, se suponía que el único a quien yo amaba era a Gin-chan, que mi único deseo era casarme con él y formar una familia, durante mucho tiempo lo creí hasta que él rompió mí corazón y me termine envolviendo con ese bastardo sádico.

Un simple desliz, un simple error que desencadenó miles de sentimientos en mi interior; yo la reina de Kabuki debería aspirar algo mejor, en cambio termine teniendo una especie de relación con ese perro del gobierno, ese estúpido cara de niña se metió dentro de mi (por no decir dentro de mis piernas), me hizo descubrir sentimientos que no creí tener por él, me hizo darme cuenta que incluso yo era una ignorante en cuanto a mi sentir, nunca imagine que un beso, una caricia de él fuera tan placentera.

Su olor, su voz, su cuerpo, todo de él me gustaba.

Sougo, ese bastardo sádico se metió dentro de mí, me hizo reír y llorar en varios momentos de mi vida, pero sobretodo me dio la estabilidad que estaba buscando, el confort que necesitaba, Sougo junto a la Yorozuya se convirtió en mi familia, con papi y Kamui incluidos.

Éramos felices en nuestra casa, con Sadaharu y las constantes visitas de nuestras familias (Gin y Kondo solían visitarnos seguido) no pedía nada más, hasta que una nueva bendición llegó. Si bien siempre hablamos de tener hijos, jamás pensé que sería tan rápido. La última noche que Sougo paso en Edo concebimos una nueva vida, una que descubrí en las siguientes semanas, un pequeño bebé que crecía entre mis entrañas, un ser que llevaría nuestra sangre, un hijo nacido del hombre que yo amaba. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a este nuevo bebé, ahora seriamos una familia grande y completa, con papi, con Kamui, la Yorozuya y Shinsengumi.

Estaba feliz, este bebé que nacería sería el ser más hermoso y perfecto que vería, un bebito al cual amaría más que a mi propia vida, un niño o niña que haría que tanto yo como Sougo no volviéramos a estar solos, un bebé que sería amado por nuestras familias.

Pasé muchas noches soñando con mi pequeño angelito, soñando lo feliz que seríamos, incluso si al principio tenía miedo, la ilusión de saber que crecía en mi vientre fue más fuerte, deseaba que el tiempo pasara, que Sougo regresará pronto para darle la gran noticia; pensé en muchas formas para decirle que sería padre, cada una de ellas me hacía reír al imaginar el rostro que pondría, no sólo él, sino también el Shinsengumi y la Yorozuya, me moría de risa al imaginar sus rostros, estaba casi segura que Gin-chan buscaría una máquina del tiempo al igual que Toushi, incluso podía imaginar a Sougo completamente pálido cuestionando si realmente era verdad.

Sabía muy en el fondo que el sádico estaría feliz, después de todo sería su hijo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, al principio tenía miedo, luego era inmensamente feliz, era como una montaña rusa, mis emociones cambiaban a cada rato, la ilusión de mi bebé fue un hermoso y efímero momento que pronto se evaporó como la lluvia después de un día soleado, antes de darme cuenta me había caído de la montaña rusa golpeándome con el duro pavimento llamado realidad.

Yo estaba ahí con una herida difícil de sanar, el cuerpo de mi bebé muerto relucía debajo de mí, un ser que jamás llegó a nacer, un bebé que me enamoro sin ni siquiera proponérselo, un angelito que murió, uno que se desvaneció, uno que solo viviría entre mis recuerdos y anhelos como si jamás hubiera existido.

Nunca olvidaré ese día, cuando desperté en aquel cuarto blanco y con olor a desinfectante, el recuerdo de la sangre cayendo por mis piernas, el horrible dolor punzante en mi vientre, mi bebé siendo arrancado de mí. Antes de darme cuenta estaba acostada en esa cama con Gin-chan y Shinpachi a mi lado, el doctor enfrente de mí, explicando sobre mi perdida, diciendo sobre un error genético, él alegaba que el bebé jamás había estado vivo, por más que insistía en ello, yo sabía que mentía, en sus ojos podía ver la duda, él deseaba que yo creyera que era verdad cuando no lo era así.

— _Mamá— llame como si fuera la pequeña niña de seis años, llamando a su madre tras un mal día. —Mami— esa palabra ahora quemaba mi garganta, una simple palabra, una que pronunciaba con tanto amor, una que nunca escucharía oír. —Mami, te necesito, mami por favor…—Si ella estuviera aquí, sabría cómo reconfortarme, como seguir adelante, pero ella está muerta, muerta como mi bebé, ya no tenía a nadie que calmara mi dolor, ni siquiera Sougo, él nunca debía saber lo que pasaba._

La soledad, el miedo, la tristeza me envolvieron en un horrible agujero negro de donde no podía salir, estaba ahí, sola y la deriva, esperando a que todo se desmoronara a mi alrededor, que mi cordura me abandonara por completo y me sumergiera por completo en ese abismo oscuro en donde se encontraba mi bebé, quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos para no dejarme ir nunca más.

…

Estoy recostada en el futón, Sougo se ha marchado al Shinsengumi, ya son mas de las once de la mañana y yo sigo aquí sin moverme, con miles de pensamientos azotando mi cabeza, mis manos se deslizan por mi vientre plano, el hubiera resuena en mi cabeza _, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si..._ pero sé que no sirve de nada pensar en ello.

Mi bebé murió, debo seguir adelante, la vida no se detiene por un simple _"error genético"_ , uno que jamás debió existir.

 _No pienses en ello… sigue adelante… no es como si hubiera existido ¿o sí_?

Pero la verdad era que si existió, estuvo entre mis entrañas, fue parte de mí.

" _Nunca estuvo vivo, señora Okita, nunca…"_

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las palabras del doctor siguen en mi cabeza, martillando, perforando mi cordura, diciéndome que nunca llegaré a ser madre, recordándome que mi sangre estaba maldita.

" _No fue tu culpa, simplemente fue un error genético, algo que nadie previo"_

El dolor no me deja, ya un vacío dentro de mí, un vacío que jamás se llena, uno que no me deja, aunque pasen los días, el dolor no desaparece sino que aumenta.

" _Kagura-chan"_

" _Te prometo que algún día tendré mi propia familia, será grande y muy ruidosa, seremos una gran familia feliz, mami."_

Todo a mi alrededor sigue su curso, me veo inerte frente a todos, con mis pensamientos a miles de kilómetros, todos son felices, todos menos yo, ya nada tiene sentido.

El tiempo pasa y para cuando me doy cuenta ya han pasado dos meses desde que Sougo regresó, dos meses que he aparentado que nada ocurre, sonrió, hablo y trato que él no se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, es difícil, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi perdida, en lo que pasara si Sougo llega a enterarse que estoy marchita, que por mi culpa murió nuestro hijo, que nada nacerá dentro de mí.

A veces deseo cerrar los ojos y dormir, que al despertar todo fuera un horrible sueño, que Sougo apareciera con nuestro pequeño hijo, un niño llamándome mami, pero no es así, desgraciadamente esto es la vida real.

~0~0~

El silencio reino en la habitación, la psicóloga Kuchiki me miraba con atención, desde hace unos días me pidió hablar a solas, no fue hasta hoy que accedí, en solo ver su rostro me irrita, odio ver esos ojos negros, esa mirada de lástima que me da, esa misma que todos me dan cuando me miran.

Odio, odio todo esto.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. — empieza la charla de forma cordial, yo simplemente suspiro sin mirarla realmente.

—Estaba ocupada— le mentí, no quería verla, no quería regresar aquí, pero Gin-chan no me deja de molestar.

—Señora Okita. — su voz es suave y pausada, podía ver como intentaba preparar el terreno antes de hablar.

—No entiendo, ¿para que deseaba verme? — acorte cualquier charla amigable que deseaba tener.

—Las sesiones grupales no están funcionando, considerando en que no quieres participar— sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente, no dice nada que yo no sepa, ese grupo solo me causa tristeza— Así que deseo tener sesiones privadas— me regala una cálida sonrisa, la veo tensa—me gustaría atenderte a ti y… a el señor Okita.

Apenas termina de decirlo que un escalofrío me invade. Ella no dijo aquello, no, no, imposible, pero sé que habla enserio, puedo ver su mirada penetrante en mí, la ira comienza a inundar mi cuerpo, frunce el ceño, la miró como si se tratara de una broma ¿acaso no se da cuenta? ¡Sougo no debe enterarse por ningún motivo!

—No— no me doy cuenta que levantó la voz. — ¡está loca! — me siento inquieta, me quiero largar de este lugar, en solo pensar que ella le llegue a decir a Sougo me provoca ganas de vomitar y una horrible ansiedad.

No puedo dejar de imaginar a Sougo mirándome, despreciándome, abandonándome como hizo Kamui, como lo hizo mi padre.

" _No sirves para nada"_

Las palabras empiezan a quemar por mi garganta, Sode Kuchiki se mantiene estoica previendo mi reacción.

—Comprendo su descontento, pero es necesario atacar el problema de raíz, necesita hablar de todo lo ocurrido, no puede seguir así, ¿no se da cuenta que se está lastimando? — su voz suena tan maternal, sus facciones se ven más relajadas, me mira como si fuera una pequeña niña, una que no tardará en romperse. —Kagura— Me mira con lastima.

—Se equivoca— me niego.

—Kagura por favor…

— ¡Usted no sabe nada! — La interrumpo antes que diga algo más— esto no me sirve, ¿acaso no se da cuenta? ¡Usted no sabe nada!

—Entonces porque no me lo dices, Kagura, no puedo saber qué ocurre si no me dices, como lo he dicho antes, para sanar necesitan hablar, decir todo lo que tienes guardado dentro de ti, necesitas...

— ¿QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE DIGA? — pierdo los estribos— ¡QUIERE QUE LE DIGA A SOUGO COMO MATE A NUESTRO BEBÉ! —ella no quiere ayudarme, ella solo quiere que Sougo me deje, ¡fui una estúpida!

—Kagura.

— ¡No! Usted no entiende—me levanto de mi asiento exasperada— no lo entiende, jamás comprenderá lo que se siente— no dejo que responda, me doy media vuelta para irme de ese maldito lugar, siento como mi garganta duele, apenas pongo mi mano en la manija de la puerta que la escucho hablar.

—Fingir que nunca pasó tampoco ayuda— abro la puerta— mucho menos culparse—aprieto mis dientes— señora Okita, para poder sanar necesita hablar y perdonarse.

No contestó nada más, me alejo del lugar mientras siento como varias lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Ella no lo entiende, nunca podrá comprender lo que siento.

~o~o~o~o~

Lo veo dormitar en el mueble de la sala, se ve más joven de lo que es, escucho como balbucea entre sueño, no deja de repetir mi nombre, me acerco a él, acarició su mejilla.

—Sougo. — Recuerdo lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos, él había ingresado a nuestro dormitorio, buscando algo de acción, estaba tomado y bastante cariñoso.

Aun puedo sentir su cálido aliento rozando mi mejilla, su cuerpo encima del mío, sus dedos rozando mi rostro, sus ojos carmesíes mirándome, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Nunca había deseado un beso como en ese momento, deseaba que lo hiciera, que me besara, que tomara ahí mismo, que me hiciera suya una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, Sougo no lo hizo, lo vi debatir consigo mismo, su mirada se volvió más oscura y a la vez triste.

— _Es cierto— me susurro tocando mi frente con la suya— no quieres que te toque— me dolió tanto escuchar sus palabras, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sougo ya se había levantado y encaminado a la sala, para recostarse en uno de los tres muebles de la sala._

Sus palabras seguían en mi cabeza, taladrando como eco, suspiro, él no era así, jamás tomaba de esa manera, sé que todo esto lo hace por mi culpa, por mi indiferencia.

—Sougo. — me inclino para besar su mejilla— mi Sougo— murmuró.

—China— masculla entre sueños—Kagura… ¿Por qué…— se gira—me alejas? — pregunta en sueños, la culpa me invade y las ganas de llorar regresan a mí.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido cruel, si esta mañana no hubiera peleado contigo, seguramente ahora mismo estuviéramos juntos, pero no medí mis palabras, lo lastime, no creí que regresaría completamente tomado, considerando que él no era amante de la bebida como lo era Gin-chan.

Suena algo irónico que precisamente hoy peleamos, hoy precisamente te diría que ya podemos intimar, pensé en recibirlo con el camisón que tanto te gusta, pero tu preferiste irte, ahogar mi indiferencia con alcohol.

Me siento a tu lado, tomó una de tus manos para acunarla en mi pecho, las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, me pregunto cuando más aguantaras mi apatía antes de que me abandones.

No quiero que me dejes, pero yo misma lo estoy haciendo. Ahora me parece tan lejano lo ocurrido en el baño días atrás.

—Lo siento— mi voz suena apenas en un susurro. —perdóname Sougo. —logro decir, sabiendo que jamás escucharás mi suplicas.

~o~o~o~o~

—Kagura— su voz suena tan lejana y distante, Sougo me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos, sus labios acarician mi mejilla, mientras sus manos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo, no tarda mucho para que nuestros labios se encuentren en un beso cargado de pasión.

Puedo sentir sus manos detrás de mi espalda, el deseo inunda nuestros cuerpos, la ropa comienza a quedar de lado, puedo sentir tu erección rozando mi abdomen, me toma de los muslos, me recuesta en el futón, se posiciona entre mis piernas, estas más que ansioso por iniciar todo, no es hasta que rozas mi monte venus que lo detengo.

— ¿Estas usando condón? — le pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Sougo arquea su ceja en señal de sorpresa.

— ¿Me verdad me estas preguntas eso en estos momentos? — Frunce el ceño, sabía que estaba ansioso por intimar, es lo último que debe pensar, pero yo no, no puedo cerrar los ojos e ignorar las consecuencias que pudiera traer, no soportaría ver otra vez un angelito muerto.

— ¿Es un no? — le preguntó.

—China. — lo alejó de mí.

—Lo sabes, sabes que si no tienes preservativo no lo haremos.

—China, puedo comprar una pastilla de emergencia para mañana, vamos, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos— intenta acercarse a mí, pero yo no se lo permito.

—No— le digo.

—Kagura.

—No—insisto—no puedo, no puedo tomar pastillas, no lo voy hacer si no usas condón. —él me mira como si estuviera loca, me siento en el futón.

—Nunca te importo si lo usaba, ¿Por qué ahora sí? —quiere saber.

—Porque si— le respondo seca, él no dice nada, se sienta a un costado mío, un silencio invade la habitación, me mira y yo a él, no sé qué piensa, pero sé que está furioso—Sougo.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado a tus excusas— su voz suena con reproche—Eh, china, ¿tanto odias que te toque? — no me da tiempo de responder, Sougo se ha levantado para ir al baño, no tardó mucho en escuchar el agua de la regadera, me recuesto en posición fetal ocultando mi rostro entre las sábanas.

~0~0~0~0~

Camino por las calles de Edo, por más que intento no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos días con Sougo, en la forma en que lo lastime en cuanto a los preservativos, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, no es hasta que giro mi rostro que me percato de su presencia. Me mira con esos ojos de pez muerto, se ve serio como pocas veces lo es, Sakata Gintoki me mira como si fuera un padre a punto de regañar a su hija.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con esto, Kagura? — su pregunta me sorprende, aferro mis manos a mi paraguas, Gin me ha interceptado a media calle, su voz sale dura, casi como un regaño.

—Yo no.

—Piensas que no me duele verte así— bajo la mirada. — deja de pretender que todo está bien, deja de ocultar las cosas.

— ¡Tú no entiendes!

— ¡La que no entiende eres tú! ¿Crees que no los duele verte así? ¿Crees que ese chiquillo no se da cuenta? ¡No seas tonta Kagura!

—Gin-chan. — Mi voz se quiebra, no puedo evitar llorar— no puedo.

—Habla con él. — suaviza su voz, él se acerca a mí, suelto mi paraguas para abrazarlo, lloro como si fuera una pequeña niña en el pecho de su padre— Kagura-chan, habla, dile a Souichiro todo, dile lo que te tiene tan afligida.

—No. — No puedo— él jamás debe saberlo, no puede Gin-chan, si él lo sabe, no podría verlo a la cara— él toma mi rostro entre sus manos, limpia las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, me sonríe comprensivamente.

—Él tiene que saberlo, Kagura-chan, no puedes seguir ocultando aquello, tarde o temprano lo sabrá y será más doloroso.

—No puede Gin-chan, si él llega a saberlo, me dejara, lo sé —me abraza, intenta consolar mi corazón.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo dices.

—Pero.

—Recuerda que las parejas deben tenerse confianza, es lo más importante en una relación, sin ello todo se vendría abajo.

Pero aun cuando me lo dice, no puedo hacerlo.

El miedo sigue latente en mí, no me deja ni siquiera hablar de lo que realmente siento.

~0~0~0~0~

— ¿Dónde estabas? — su pregunta me toma por sorpresa apenas cierro la puerta corrediza, está enfrente de mí, sentado en uno de los tres sillones de la casa, lo veo tenso, frustrado aun cuando quiere parecer estoico puedo ver los gestos de su cuerpo, no por nada tengo nueve años de conocerlo.

—Salí…Salí a comprar ~aru… tenía antojo de Sukonbu…— alcanzó a decir, me giro para dejar a un costado mi paraguas.

— ¿Sola? — por un momento dudo.

—Si. — giro para mirarlo.

— ¿Segura? — Se levanta y camina hasta mi— ¿segura que estabas sola? — vuelve a cuestionar, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Acaso sabe algo? ¿Acaso sabe que estuve hablando con Gin-chan?

—Si— alcanzo a decir antes de que Sougo me sujete entre sus brazos, puedo sentir sus manos detrás de mi espalda y su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

—Kagura— noto un cambio en su voz, ya no se escucha molesto, por el contrario, lo escucho triste—Kagura— susurra en mi oído—no me mientas— aquellas palabras son como una puñalada a mi corazón, soy incapaz de responder, no hago más que mirar sus ojos rojizos, sus ojos que simplemente me miran dolido.

~0~0~0~

Se encuentra recostado en la cama, con la vista pérdida, lo miro desde el espejo del tocador, Sougo está perdido en sus pensamientos, dejó de cepillar mi cabello, lo miró por un largo rato hasta que por fin lo decido, comienzo a buscar entre los cajones hasta que encuentro lo que buscaba, me levanto y camino hasta llegar de él, no lo ve venir, no es hasta que mis manos se encuentra en su bragueta que me mira sorprendido, no dice nada ni siquiera al momento de sentir mis labios por su miembro, lo escucho gemir, mientras sus manos acarician mi cabeza, lamo, succionó y levemente muerdo, cada gemido aumenta hasta culminar con su ser dentro de mis labios.

Sus ojos rojizos me miran anhelando más de aquello, no pierdo oportunidad y abro el preservativo que encontré en la cajonera, mis manos coloca profiláctico en su miembro, mientras que me quito el qipao, me mira con anhelo y deseo, no pienso en nada más que darle placer, el deseo inunda nuestros cuerpos, cualquier incidente pasado queda atrás, solo estamos los sucumbiendo al placer, el placer de estar otra vez juntos, esta noche hago que Sougo entre por primera vez en mi cuerpo, es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que estamos juntos, unido en un solo ser, y aun cuando Sougo se deja llevar por el deseo y la pasión del momento, yo no dejo de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría si el preservativo se rompe, mi cuerpo se llena de placer mientras que mi mente sigue pérdida entre las consecuencias de ese encuentro sexual, ese encuentro sexual que deja a Sougo satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

….

Y aunque el sexo regresa a nuestras vidas, eso no quita la brecha que hay entre nosotros dos, porque aun cuando estamos juntos físicamente, emocionalmente seguimos siendo distantes.

...

Algo me dice que Sougo no aguantará con esto, no faltará mucho para que él me deje y no sé si es mejor mentirle, alejarlo definitivamente de mí, porque eso de pelear y luego atraerlo con sexo no es más que una excusa barata para que él no me abandone, debería dejar que sea feliz con alguien más, puedo ver como mis desprecios le lastiman, las altas horas que regresa a casa, lo feliz que es sin mí, aun sabiendo todo esto no lo he dejado ir, porque soy tan egoísta y me aferro a él.

~o~o~o~o~

Todo ocurre en cámara lenta, mi cuerpo entero tiembla en tan solo ver como Sougo abre mi cajonera, el miedo me invade y antes de darme cuenta me acercó a grandes zancadas.

—No— apenas logró decir, me mira desconcertado, sin entender mi actitud — ¡NO! — Gritó cerrando el cajón de golpe— ¡Nunca jamás en tu vida abras ese maldito cajón! — gritó de forma histérica.

—China.

— ¡NUNCA TOQUES MIS COSAS! — gritó.

—Estaba buscando...

— ¡Es mi cajón! — No lo dejó hablar— es mío— no puedo controlar mis palabras ni mis acciones, en solo pensar lo cerca que estuvo de enterarse de la verdad hace que tiemble.

—Lo siento— se disculpa, sin embargo, yo ni siquiera lo oigo, busco por toda la cómoda las llaves de aquel cajón. —No es para tanto ¿Por qué te pones así? — Noto su mirada fría— ¿acaso ocultas algo?

—No. — me sonríe.

—Que mentirosa eres, Kagura. — Se acerca a mi oído— no tienes que ocultarlo, ya se todo— sus palabras me dejan helada.

¿Qué me quiso decir? ¿Acaso sabe, sabe sobre…?

Él no dice nada más, me da la espalda, no puedo evitar sentir como la brecha entre nosotros se vuelve más grande.

—Sé que me engañas. —abro mi boca intentando decir algo, pero nada sale, me mira y aun cuando eso no es verdad no logro defenderme de su acusación.

….

Veo la espalda desnuda de Sougo, lo veo dormir profundamente, intento acercarme a él, pero me detengo apenas mis manos rozan su espalda. Él no se merece todo esto, no se merece que lo lastime de esta manera, mi mente nuevamente se llena de pensamientos negativos, pensamientos que me arrastran a un agujero negro, pensamientos autodestructivos.

¿Porque?

¿Porque me siento de esta manera? Cierro los ojos, pero el cuerpo de mi bebé resurge con tanta nitidez, aún puedo sentir su pequeño y diminuto cuerpo entre mis dedos.

~o~o~o~

Sougo ha desistido en intimar, desde la última pelea no ha querido tocarme, me duele que piense así, si supiera cuánto daría por tener un hijo, un pequeño niño que nos llamara papis, un niño con su color de ojos.

Mi más anhelado sueño, un sueño que se veía opacado por mi sangre.

Desearía tener a mami conmigo, ella seguramente sabría cómo reconfortar mi dolor, pero ella ya no estaba, ya no podía consolar a la pequeña Kagura, estaba sola...como siempre lo estuve desde que ella murió.

~0~0~0~0~

El tiempo sigue pasando y ya no puedo detenerlo más, debería estar feliz, debería empezar una vida, debería borrar aquella tragedia, pero no es fácil.

Sougo ya no cuestiona, creo que la relación ha llegado a un punto que ya no tiene retorno, siento como toda la felicidad se me escapa de las manos, todo me parece igual, dolor, ya no sé qué siento.

La tristeza se ha vuelto algo permanente en mí, hay días que me despierto llorando, con Sougo abrazándome, él me ha preguntado y yo solo le he mentido con descaro, los celos de él siguen presente, he dicho cosas, lo he herido y luego me hecho la víctima.

 _Ya no quiero sufrir._

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Has actuado rara – su voz me regresa a la realidad, Sougo se está quitando el uniforme, yo simplemente lo miro, las ganas de hablar, de decirle la verdad queman en mi garganta.

—No, no pasa nada— le digo con indiferencia, se da la vuelta, se va dejándome sola, sé que está molesto, sé que le incomoda que te trate de forma fría pero no puedo, no puedo sonreír cuando el dolor quema mi pecho.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Creo que es mejor que sigas tu vida sin mí.

.

.

.

Por fin he tomado el valor de decírselo, Otae ha insistido mucho que al final he aceptado, la decisión llega tan rápido, no lo pienso y corro hasta el Shinsengumi esperando encontrarlo, aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con la adrenalina de decírselo, lo encuentro ahí, en medio de dojō con ella, con Nobume.

Fue un duro golpe para mí, sobre todo cuando lo veo sonreír, porque veo lo feliz que eres, mi seguridad se va al caño, los fantasmas resurgen dentro de mi cabeza.

" _Te dejará"_

" _No sirves como mujer"_

" _Él no dudará en dejarte"_

" _Asesina"_

Miró a Sadaharu, me doy la vuelta y camino a lado de él, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, no puedo seguir lastimando a Sougo, ya tiene mucho con haber perdido a su hermana como para que le arruines aún más la vida, diciendo que nuestro bebé murió por mi culpa, odiaría verlo despreciarse, verlo sufrir y ser el objeto de su odio, con ese pensamiento regreso a la casa, no hay más que pensar, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Por una vez dejaré de ser egoísta, por una vez haré algo por Sougo.

—…— _.—…—_

La agonía de mi pecado me consume, quemando y destruyendo la poca tranquilidad que me queda o me esfuerzo en tener,no quiero arrastrar a Sougo a esta infelicidad, lo amo tanto que solo quiero que sea feliz.

Hubiera dado todo porque ambos estuviéramos juntos, pero no es así, a veces desearía regresar a esos días donde sólo importaba tener sexo sin ningún sentimientos de por medio, de no lastimarlo a él.

Ya no hay salida alguna, dejó de luchar contra el dolor y me aferro a él.

No hago más que esperar a que Sougo regresé y terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Porque aun cuando fuera algo cruel y desalmado lo que haría, sabía que tarde o temprano él volvería a ser feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo.

 **Fin PVOS De Kagura**

 _~….~…~…~…~_

El sonido de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos, Kagura yace con el rostro sombrío, sentada esperando a su amado, hoy por fin lo dejaría libre, hoy por fin haría un verdadero acto de amor.

—China— aquel apodo quema como veneno dentro de ella, la joven Yato no hace más que tomar el poco valor que poseía.

 _ **¿Porque no podía ser feliz como esos cuentos infantiles? ¿Dónde la vida era color de rosa y el vivieron felices por siempre reinaba?**_

Los ojos azules de Kagura se encuentra con los carmesí de Sougo y es en ese preciso momento los recuerdos vividos resurgen en su cabeza.

La primera vez que se vieron en el festival conmemorativo cuando le dispararon a Madao, su encuentro en el festival de Hanami, la manera infantil que se comportaba a su lado, las peleas de escarabajos, las miles de peleas que ambos tuvieron en el parque, en medio de la calle o cualquier lugar en donde se encontrarán, a Sougo riendo sádicamente al descubrir que fingía estar enferma, ella con el corazón roto y Sougo intento animarla a su manera.

Su primera vez, a ese bastardo besando sus labios, a él recostado en su regazo pidiendo a su hermana muerta, los celos que sintió al ver a Soyo hablando con él, ella y Sougo en su nueva casa con Sadaharu.

Y entre todos esos recuerdos resalta a su hijo no nato, ese ser pequeño y deforme, ese ser que sostuvo entre sus manos.

" _Lo siento"_ se repite por última vez, Sougo la mira y ella toma el plato que tiene en la mesa.

" _Esto será lo último que te haré sufrir…"_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡ANHELO CUMPLE UN AÑO!_**

:'v creo que llorare, awwwwww, enserio a todos que leen este fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo, no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin su apoyo, hace un año precisamente este día subí anhelo, un oneshot que salio de un reto en el grupo de "whatsAppa" "Amamos OkiKAgu", con el tema "ruptura" lo que empezó como algo sencillo se volvió mas complejo.

Un fic que me ha costado, lagrimas, tristezas, momento sad, alegría y felicidad, un fic que se volvió muy querido por mi, uno que muchas veces dude en continuar y hoy ya tiene mas de diez capítulos, de verdad :'3 aprecio mucho su apoyo, estoy tan feliz y para celebrarlo tenia pensado en actualizar **"24 vidas"** pero :'v no he terminado el capitulo y lleva mas de 10 mil palabras, :'v y aun no termino uwu, pero no se preocupe lo terminare pronto.

En cuanto al capitulo quiero aclarar que este capitulo pertenecía al anterior, chocaba con la idea que tenia formada isa que decidí utilizarlo mejor en un capitulo especial y esto resulto, como pueden darse cuenta llegamos al inicio del primer capitulo, en el que sigue veremos lo que ocurrió por parte de sougo, veremos como el estado depresivo afecto a okita y cual es realmente la verdad con respecto a todo lo que paso en el capitulo anterior y este.

También veremos que tiene que ver Sougo con Nobume, pasando el capitulo once, empezare con el desenlace de la historia, solo puedo anticiparle que el ultimo capitulo y epilogo son las cosas que mas me ha llenado de confort :'v, ademas de que habrá un final alternativo que se me ocurrió hace poco, uno que se desvio de la idea principal, ese lo subiré una vez que finalice este fic.

Como dije en un principio, agradezco infinitamente a todas esas personitas que se han tomando el tiempo de leer y comentar. Me siento muy feliz :'v nunca creí que anhelo llegara a los 43 comentarios y 26 favoritos :'3 eso es mucho para mí, saber que alguien lee esto :'3 de verdad **gracias** ❤️💖😍🙇😘

La próxima actualización sera cuando pueda :'v no puedo dar una fecha exacta, **no es fácil escribir un fic, a mi me gusta que cada capitulo posea algo que haga reir o llorar a lector, soy muy lenta y a veces tengo que reeditar varias veces el mismo capitulo hasta que me guste, sin embargo aunque me tarde, no pienso abandonar este fic, sobretodo al contar con su apoyo.**

De verdad gracias, los quiere Frany ;) ❤️💖😍🙇😘

p.d: **no olvide que un comentario siempre es bien recibido, nunca sabes lo feliz que puedes hacer a uno, sobretodo si has tenido un mal** **día** **, ya sea aquí o con otra autora, nunca olvides comentar ;) nunca sabes si puedes estar salvado un fic de ser cancelado.**

 **Nos vemos ;)** ❤️😘

 **~o~o~**

 _Gracias por sus_ _ **comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic** ,_ _aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me_ _leen_ _._

Actualizado en el primer aniversario de anhelo.

 **21/02/2019**


	11. Fragmentos de un sádico

**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo con referente al destino del fic y un par de curiosidades.

* * *

 **Capitulo dedicado a :**

 **Ariasm, Gabyru07, LostNeko120,vanesmeralda,YorozuyaOkiKagura.**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo ;) de verdad muchas, **¡GRACIAS!**

🙇🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖❤️❤️ 🙇🙇

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.-Fragmentos de un sádico.**

 _ **"Ya no tenía nada, hasta que ella se hizo más notable en su vida."**_

—Es hora de bañarse— la voz de su hermana lo trajo a la realidad, Sougo Okita de encontraba jugando hasta hace unos segundos con su espada de madera, se giró y le sonrió a su hermana.

—Si hermana, hermana— le contesto con voz cantarina, el pequeño castaño corrió hasta su hermana, tomó su mano y ella lo guío hasta al baño. Para el pequeño niño de siete años, la joven Mitsuba era con una madre, no tenía más que a ella, sus padres murieron tiempo atrás, lo único que el tenia era a Mitsuba y no necesitaba nada más, eran felices con su pequeña familia, incluso si él no tenía muchos amigos, lo único importante para Sougo era Mitsuba.

Por eso quería crecer pronto, convertirse en un honorable samurái para poder cuidar a su hermana y darle la vida que ella se merecía.

...

Despertó con los ojos desorbitados, varias lágrimas caían de su rostro, no fue consciente que había estado gritando hasta que ella se acercó rápidamente a su futón.

—Tranquilo— susurró — solo fue una pesadilla— Mitsuba Okita intentó tranquilizar a su pequeño hermano, no obstante el pequeño Sougo no dejaba de llorar. Era de madrugada, la habitación aún se encontraba en penumbras, no obstante podía ver el rostro preocupado de su hermana gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba gracias a la luna llena.

—Hermana— su voz apenas fue un murmullo, el pequeño niño no hizo más que lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana mayor, el miedo seguía latente en su pequeño cuerpo —Mitsuba-nee.

—Tranquilo Sou-chan, fue una pesadilla— intentó animar dulcemente, sin embargo el niño no dejaba de llorar, sentía un miedo atroz, uno que no lo dejaba respirar, la joven mujer palmeó suavemente su espalda, en un intento para calmarlo—No ya nada que temer, solo fue una pesadilla, Sou-chan, estoy aquí, yo te protegeré— pero en vez de calmarlo no hizo más que incrementar su miedo.

—No—negó con la cabeza— no— volvió a repetir— me dejaras…me dejaras como nuestros padres— el menor de los Okita se aferró a su pecho, las palabras comenzaron a salir sin que Mitsuba comprendiera del todo lo que trataba de decir— me dejaras, me abandonarás, Mitsu- nee por favor no me dejes— pidió aterrado— prometo ser un mejor hermano.

Por más que su hermana intentaba calmarlo, Sougo no dejaba de pensar en ese horrible sueño, ese donde su hermana Mitsuba lo dejaba. Había comenzado como un hermoso sueño, él se encontraba jugando por los alrededores del parque, no supo en qué momento dejó de estar en el para terminar en medio del cementerio, comenzó a caminar por el extenso lugar hasta quedar a pocos metros de la tumba familiar, ese donde descansaba sus difuntos padres.

No tenía recuerdo de ellos, ya que murieron cuando Sougo tenía ocho meses de nacido, todo por culpa de una fuerte epidemia que se dio en pueblo, Mitsuba adoptó el rol de madre, así que en sus recuerdos infantiles siempre estaba ella, Mitsuba se encargó de que Sougo conociera a sus padres mediante fotos, ella siempre hablaba de ellos con mucho amor, a veces deseaba haberlos conocido, la joven Okita solía llevar a Sougo al cementerio, a limpiar las tumbas de sus padres y orar por sus almas.

Por eso se sorprendió a encontrarlos enfrente a la tumba de ellos, lo raro no era el lugar donde se encontraba sino más bien que su hermana se encontraba enfrente de ellos, lo más inquietante era que en medio de las tumbas de sus difuntos padres había un hombre con una capucha negra, uno que le extendía su mano a Mitsuba.

— " _Vamos"— le escuchó susurrar._

 _Pero él no deseaba que su hermana se fuera, el pequeño castaño intentó acercarse a su hermana, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que alejarla de esa persona, sin embargo cada vez que acercaba más lejos se encontraba._

" _Hermana" quiso decir, pero nada salió de sus labios, Sougo se inquietó cuando miró como su hermana empezaba a caminar hacia ese hombre, "Hermana" intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía._

 _El sueño se volvía tétrica con el pasar de los minutos, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación de inquietud lo invadía, cada vez estaba más cerca su hermana de aquel sujeto, fue entonces que lo ví, la sangre se le helo, al ver el rostro cadavérico del sujeto._

 _Era la muerte que venía por su hermana._

 _Él extendió su huesuda mano a Mitsuba, ella no dudo en tomarla, se giró para mirarlo._

 _— "Sou-chan" — le susurró, Sougo estaba cada vez más cerca de ella — "adiós" — se despidió en el instante que su hermano intentó abrazarla._

 _— "Hermana" — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo de Mitsuba se transformó en pétalos blancos, Sougo cayó al piso mientras miraba como esos pétalos se alejaban, las lágrimas caían de su rostro._

 _"Mitsuba" gritó con todas su fuerza, desorientado el niño buscó a su hermana, no lo encontró por los alrededores, no fue hasta que se cerca a la tumba familiar que se dió cuenta de todo, en medio de las lápidas de sus padres yacía una nueva, una con el nombre grabado de "Mitsuba Okita"._

Imposible, había despertado a medio cuarto desesperado por su hermana _._

Sougo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Mitsuba, era lo único que tenía. Por eso el pequeño niño no dejaba de llorar y pedir que no lo dejara.

—Sou-chan tranquilo, no pasa nada —Ella limpió su rostro — solo fue una pesadilla.

—Hermana, por favor— pidió— no me dejes.

—Nunca lo haría — ella lo abrazó y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla — nunca te dejaré, Sou-chan, siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Promételo — pidió — promete que nunca me dejarás.

—Nunca te dejaré — prometió. Para Mitsuba Okita lo más importante era su pequeño hermano, lo único que deseaba era verlo crecer, ver como se convertía en un buen hombre y formaba su propia familia. — estaré a tu lado hasta que ambos seamos muy viejitos, Sou-chan, te lo prometo. — alzó su mano jurado que siempre estaría a su lado.

En ese momento Sougo le creyó.

La jovencita Okita en su ingenuidad prometió algo que jamás llegaría a cumplir, era una hermosa jovencita condenada a marchitarse.

….

Estaba de regresó en Bushuu, luego de bastante tiempo volvía a un hogar, el joven Okita ahora capitán de la primera división se presentó ante su hermana, para ella fue un orgullo verlo delante portado el uniforme de policía,habian pasado casi 2 años desde que lo vio partir, ahora su pequeño hermano regresaba convertido en un hombre, el primer oficial del Shinsengumi.

Sougo miro a su hermana, aunque había estado hablando por teléfono y escribiéndose cartas no era lo mismo, se sintió mal a ver como su hermana lucia más delgada y pálida.

—Sou-chan— sonrió, sin embargo de un momento a otro empezó a toser, él no dudó en acercarse, Mitsuba se veía más frágil de lo que recordaba, se maldijo por no haber regresado antes, pero él tenía responsabilidades, el Shinsengumi apenas estaba iniciando y tenía que trabajar duro, no quería defraudar a Kondo-san, mucho menos a su hermana.

—Hermana ¿Estás bien?— cuestionó bastante preocupado. —Estas pálida ¿ has estado comiendo bien?

—No te preocupes, es solo una gripe y...— nuevamente la joven volvió a toser, estaba sudando, para Sougo eso no era una buena señal. — no te preocupes Sou-chan, la gripe viene y van.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás así?— preguntó.

—Sou-chan.

—Hermana.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije es— nuevamente comenzó a toser— sólo una pequeña gripe.

Pero algo dentro de Sougo le dijo que no estaba bien, sobre todo al ver lo pálida que estaba, no lo dudo y a regañadientes llevó a su hermana al doctor, Mitsuba no quería ir, sabía que su hermano apenas están comenzando a trabajar, no deseaba que él gastará dinero innecesario en ella. Luego de una serie de preguntas y variados análisis, el resultado no era nada bueno.

El doctor le dijo que su hermana padecía tuberculosis, Sougo se quedó callado, volteó a ver a su hermana, sujeto su mano y la miró a los ojos, en ese momento Sougo tuvo miedo, no sabía nada de esa enfermedad pero no debía ser bueno.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—el doctor parecía convencido de ello—con estos medicamentos su hermana mejorará, la joven Mitsuba debe descansar y tomar este medicamento, le recomiendo que utilice un tapa boca y procure no utilizar los mismos utensilios, debemos evitar que alguna otra persona se exponga a esta enfermedad.

— Está seguro doctor ¿Con este medicamento ella mejorar?

—Así es, pero debe seguir a pie de la letra todas las indicaciones.

Él tenía dudas pero aun así confío en lo que le decía el doctor, no dudó en enviar fuertes cantidades de dinero para que ella mejorará, tampoco que se quedará en ocasiones sin dinero, para Sougo lo único importante era y siempre sería su hermana.

...

Fue en un instante donde todo a su alrededor se desvanece, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, su rostro se desencajó al instante que miró a su hermana escupir sangre, hasta hace unos segundos ambos se encontraba platicando, desde la última visita Sougo no dejaba de frecuentar y llamar a su hermana, hasta ese momento el tratamiento parecía dar resultado, aunque no se veía del todo mejorada, seguía pálida y delgada, en un arranque de tos, la joven Okita comenzó a escupir sangre en grandes cantidades. Un extraño deja vú lo invadió, el sueño que tuvo años atrás se materializó en ese momento. Lo que resultó una simple visita se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, una que le recordaba lo cerca que rondaba la muerte.

—Hermana— su cerebro apenas estaba procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo, se suponía que el tratamiento que tomaba le ayudaría a mejorar, que entre poco ella lograría superar esa enfermedad, sin embargo veía como la mano de Mitsuba se llenaba de sangre.

Sangre roja, sangre que sus manos sostenía, eso era una señal, una horrible señal.

Eso no podía ser, no. Su rostro se contrajo, jamás olvidaría la primera vez que el doctor le dijo que su hermana tenía tuberculosis.

El doctor le dijo que sí se atendió a tiempo nada malo pasaría, entonces ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso el medicamento no estaba funcionando?

—Tranquilo Sou-chan, yo…— estaba pálida, aún así sonrió —no te preocupes, todo está bien es solo...—no pudo continuar, el primer oficial vio cómo su hermana se desvanecía en un dos por tres, como pudo la sujetó y la llevó al hospital más cercano que hubiera en bushuu.

Mientras se dirigía al hospital no dejaba de pensar en su hermana, en lo que le pasaría.

" _¿Por qué?" se cuestionó, "¿Por qué ella?",_ esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, llegó al hospital _y su hermana fue rápidamente ingresada en la sala de urgencia._

" _Mitsuba"_

Fueron largas horas sin saber sobre el estado de su hermana, por fin un doctor habló con él, el diagnóstico no era favorable.

—Lo siento mucho, la enfermedad está muy avanzada, al parecer los antibióticos ya no funcionan, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar — el doctor se alejó dejando a su sougo pálido a media sala.

Jamás se imaginó que le diría aquello.

¿Qué podía ser peor que saber que su hermana estaba muriendo?, Sougo ni siquiera sabía que cara debía poner al ver a su hermana, como la vería a los ojos, como le diría que estaba muriendo y que solo era tiempo para que ella lo dejará.

El joven policía tomó asiento en una de las bancas de la sala, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y como si fuera un niño comenzó a llorar, Mitsuba era tan joven, tenía un futuro por delante, tenía que casarse, tener hijos, vivir una vida feliz y pacífica, ella debía morir hasta que estuviera viejita, rodeada de todos sus nietos, pero eso no sería posible, ella estaba condenada a morir, ella que siempre pospuso su propia felicidad. Jamás le pasó por su mente que el tratamiento no funcionaria, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era su hermana, su querida hermana mayor y lo cercana que se encontraba de perderla.

¿Por qué la vida le estaba arrebatando a su única familia?, ¿Qué debería hacer? no pudo evitar pensar en lo mal hermano que era, el joven permaneció en la sala de espera pensado en cómo vería a su hermana, en lo que le diría.

" _Mitsuba"_

En esos momentos se sentía como un pequeño niño teniendo un mal sueño, un pequeño niño llorando por su hermana.

" _Hermana"._

¿Como la vería a los ojos, como le diría que estaba muriendo?

…

" _Nunca te dejaré, estaré a tu lado hasta que ambos seamos muy viejitos, Sou-chan, te lo prometo"_

—Hermana— llamó — Mitsuba por favor— pidió— por favor— me lo prometiste— Mitsuba— los gritos del primer oficial podían escucharse desde el pasillo, tanto Kondo como el Shinsengumi se quedaron en silencio, en la sala de espera, nunca imaginaron ver a Sougo de esa manera, vulnerable y triste.

Okita no paraba de llorar, no podía dejar de llamar a su hermana, esa mujer quien lo crió, ella que siempre fue como su madre. Sougo se aferró a su brazo, lloró como si fuera un niño, gritó, maldijo e imploró, pero nada de eso sirvió, Mitsuba se había ido para siempre…

….

" _Lo siento"_

No supo cuántas veces había escuchado esa palabra en lo que llevaba del día, todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, que al despertar se encontrara con ella, lamentablemente aquello era real, tan real como ver a su hermana acostada en ese ataúd sumida en un sueño eterno.

Mitsuba yacía acostada en ese ataúd, vestía el hermoso kimono blanco que utilizaría en su boda, Sougo al menos agradecía que su hermana jamás se hubiera enterado de la verdad. Eso la hubiera matado, saber que su futuro marido no la veía más que como un objeto, que solo la desposaría por su propia conveniencia.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ella se había ido para siempre.

" _Sou-chan"._

Cerró los ojos, pensó en la última vez que la vio. Se maldijo por no ser un buen hermano menor, por impedir que fuera feliz con el hombre que amaba, de arrepentía de haberla dejado sola, de no estar con ella cuando más lo necesito, Sougo permaneció allí, inmóvil todo el rato que duró la ceremonia, se perdió en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, no se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría, mucho menos que unos ojos azules no le apartaba la vista.

La más joven de la Yorozuya no dejaba de mirar al primer oficial, verlo así le provocaba una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho, no sabía la razón pero ver aquel hombre con la vista perdida y sin vida, le provocó un sentimiento raro, uno que añoraba calmar su dolor, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, comprendía más que nadie el dolor que Sougo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

" _Sádico"_ Kagura deseaba caminar hasta él, decirle algo para que cambiara esa cara, odiaba verlo así, ese no era su estúpido sádico con quien peleaba, no, ese era un hombre muy diferente aquel conocía, uno que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, uno que ella deseaba confortar.

—Gracias por venir— agradeció el comandante del Shinsengumi a la Yorozuya.

— ¿Cómo está él? — cuestionó el jefe de la Yorozuya.

—Él se encuentra…aparentemente bien— su voz sonó triste, era la primera vez que veía de forma seria aquel hombre con apariencia de gorila, la muerte de la joven Okita no solo afectó a su hermano sino también a todos sus amigos, Kondo fue quien los ayudó cuando más solos se encontraban, para él, la joven Okita fue como una hermana menor, una que deseaba proteger— si es que se le puede decir estar bien en este tipo de situación— el hombre suspiró— por favor pasen, están en su casa— el hombre se retiró, al estar indispuesto Sougo él tenía que atender a los pocos invitados que asistieron a ese pequeño funeral, no pasó desapercibido para Gin no ver al vicecomandante, desde la noche anterior se veía bastante mal.

….

 _Y el tiempo pasaba pero él no se daba cuenta._

La pérdida de un ser querido no era fácil de procesar, sobre todo si era el único familiar que tenía. No era de extrañar ver a Sougo en medio del parque de Edo, sentado en la banca de siempre, con sus ojos vacíos, el rostro pálido y horribles ojeras, tan solo había pasado cinco días desde el funeral de su hermana, cinco días desde que perdió lo único que amaba, el primer oficial no dejaba de sentirse cansado, apático con todos, ni siquiera poseía ánimos de intentar matar a Hijikata, cada día que pasaba se notaba más apagado y sin vida, por esa razón Kondo le había dado dos semanas para descansar, para que se recuperara, pero el joven castaño creía que jamás lo haría.

Lo había perdido todo, ella estaba muerta.

" _Sou-chan"_

Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, el recuerdo de su hermana regresó con nitidez, ella recostada en la cama, conectada a esas máquinas, sonriéndole con tanto amor que una madre le puede dar a su hijo.

" _Sou-chan"_ su voz aún seguía latente en su mente.

Ella tomando su mano.

" _Sou-chan"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, las ganas de llorar regresaron, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera muerta, que nunca jamás volvería a verla.

" _Sou-chan"_

La única persona que realmente le importaba había muerto, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, todo a su alrededor carecía de sentido, en solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver su rostro, a ella llamándolo _"Sou-chan",_ a ella mimándolo como si fuera un pequeño crío, mucho menos sentir las suaves caricias que le propiciaba como si fuera un niño, después de todo para la joven Okita el siempre seria su pequeño hermanito, aun si tuviera más de 18 años. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Mitsuba Okita estaba muerta, así como una parte de él.

" _Sou-chan"_

—Mitsuba— susurró.

El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, los pensamientos del joven samurái comenzaron a excavar entre los más profundo de su ser.

 _¿Por qué ella había muerto? Se_ cuestionó, ella era buena y joven, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir y él no?

Si tan solo él hubiera sido un mejor hermano, si ella no se hubiera preocupado tanto por él, quizás ahora ella…

De forma abrupta Sougo se movió, no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo reacciono por inercia, a unos escasos de donde se supone que se encontraba sentado, se encontraba un paraguas morado. No hizo falta deducir de quién se trataba, Kagura de la Yorozuya apareció de la nada, corrió hasta él, alzó su pierna derecha dispuesta a golpear el pecho de Sougo, no obstante él se movió antes de que la chiquilla lo mandara a volar.

— ¿Pero que mierd…?— no lo dejó hablar, antes de que se diera cuenta Kagura le lanzó un derechazo que rozó levemente su rostro— ¡Maldita zorra! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— ¡Deja ese estúpido rostro ~aru! Me enferma verte así, jum— se puso en guardia, Kagura estaba dispuesta a iniciar una pelea a medio parque.

— ¡Estúpida!— bramo enojado el joven oficial. — ¡Vete a joder alguien más!

— ¡Odio tu estúpido rostro!— escupió aquellas palabras— ¡ODIO VERTE ASÍ! Me enfermas— gruño la chiquilla.

— ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o que perra? ¿Qué tanta idioteces dices? Seguro se te murió la última neurona que tenías. — le hablo enojado, lo que le faltaba, la estúpida chiquilla solo quería joder su tranquilidad, ¿acaso era mucho pedir que lo dejara solo?

—Eres un imbécil— musitó— deja de estar así— Sougo no comprendía que trataba de decir, Kagura agacho el rostro— deja de parecer un imbécil, me enferma ver esa mirada, odio que tengas ese rostro.

—Lo siento china, pero este es el único rostro que poseo— musitó con sarcasmo, Sougo no le quitaba la vista de encima, no dudaba que esa loca lo volviera a golpear, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, acariciando donde hasta hace unos minutos lo intentó golpearlo.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO CHIHUAHUA!, ¡ESTÚPIDO ROBA IMPUESTOS!— gritó, esta vez mirándolo a su rostro, por un momento Sougo se sintió desorientado, la mirada de Kagura era penetrante, sus ojos azules lucían turbios, lo miraba de una forma que a Sougo le causó inquietud, no comprendía exactamente qué significaba, pero algo en su interior le hizo darse cuenta que sus palabras tenía más significado de lo que sus palabras decían. — Vamos, levántate y pelea como un hombre.

—China, no estoy de ánimos.

—Vamos— ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la banca donde yacía unos minutos se encontraba el policía, la jovencita tomó su paraguas morado, se giró y apuntó directo a la cabeza del policía— veamos quien es el más fuerte — lo retó.

—China.

—Odio ver tu rostro— repitió— odio que tengas esa estúpida mirada, odio que parezca tan… tan...— _"tan triste"_ quiso decir, odiaba verlo así, odiaba ver como el sádico bastardo sufría, detestaba encontrarse con él y verlo en ese estado, le deprimía, no quería así, no le gustaba, no quería ver esa estúpida mirada de dolor, odiaba que el estúpido sádico estuviera triste, que careciera de esa chispa sádica que siempre tenía—vamos— lo desafío—veamos quien es el más fuerte.

No hizo falta decir nada más, Sougo entendió lo que trataba de decir, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, llevo una de sus manos hacia su cintura donde descansaba su espada. Kagura le sonrió mientras se ponía en guardia. No dijeron nada más, lo único que se escuchó en medio del parque en ese momento fue el choque de una espada contra un paraguas.

La pelea se prolongó hasta que medio parque terminara destrozado y ambos completamente agotados debajo de un árbol, tanto Kagura como Sougo con la respiración entrecortada, con los rostros magullado y varios raspones por todo sus cuerpos, ambos estaban sentados, hombro con hombro.

—China—bajo el rostro— eres una bastarda— le dijo, sin embargo había algo más en esas palabras, no fue difícil para Kagura entender lo que quiso decir.

—Sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así~ aru— sus palabras lo sorprendieron, generalmente ella nunca hablaba de forma seria, sobretodo entrado en un terreno que pocas veces tocaba con alguien— seguramente se hubiera puesto triste de verte así, estúpida Chihuahua~ jum— se cruzó de brazos— eres patético, sigue haciendo que tu hermana se preocupe por ti.

—China…

—Si yo fuera ella te hubiera golpeado hasta quitar esa patética cara, golpearte hasta que dejaras de sentirte de forma miserable— la jovencita lo miró con ojos acusadores— ¿crees que a ella no le dolería verte así?, eres un pequeño bastardo que solo haces que tu hermana se preocupe por ti…

—China…

—Sé que no es fácil, duele mucho, duele saber que ella se ha ido, yo... —el rostro de Kagura cambio, se veía más grande de lo que era, considerando que Kagura era aún una niña y Sougo era el adulto entre los dos— lo sé, sé que se siente perder a alguien que amas, también sé que a ella no le gustaría verte así, el dolor nunca se va, sin embargo con el tiempo se vuelve llevadero, aunque nunca desaparece…no por completo— Kagura se giró y lo miró, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, una que le dio calidez en ese momento— pero está bien saber, sentir dolor, eso demuestra que no solo eres un sádico de mierda, sino más bien un sádico de mierda que siente ~aru—bromeo la jovencita— lo que no está bien es quedarse atrapado en él, no, no, no ~aru, a tu hermana no le gustaría, le dolería ver cómo te sumerges en tu dolor ~aru.

—Ella era lo único que tenía—confesó— era mi única familia, yo…

—Te equivocas ~aru, sigues teniendo a personas que se preocupan por ti, tienes a gorila, a Toushi ~aru, a todo el Shinsengumi, e incluso Gin-chan está preocupado por ti— quiso decir que también ella estaba preocupada pero lo descartó en el último momento— no estás solo, en lo absoluto… tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, yo… a diferencia de ti no tenía a nadie cuando mi mami murió— en todo este tiempo que Kagura llevaba en Edo, nunca había hablado abiertamente de su madre, era un tema delicado, no era solo el dolor de haberla perdido sino el hecho que recordaba su triste y sola infancia en su casa de Rakuyou— no estás solo sádico, ya te lo he dicho~ aru, si quieres llorar, llora, libera lo que tienes en tu corazón, llora hasta que saque todo el dolor lo que tienes dentro, pero no dejes que el dolor te gane, además aún no sabemos quién es el más fuerte entre los dos, no tendrá chiste golpear tu sucio trasero ~aru—sonrió— sería patético ganarle así.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, no hizo falta que Kagura dijera más, el castaño por fin entendía lo que trataba de decir, a veces Kagura se comportaba más madura de lo que era.

—Hablas mucho china—Sougo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagura, la joven se sintió rara, sentir la respiración de Okita le provocó que los vellos de su nuca se erizarán —Eres ruidosa y molesta— bajo el rostro, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, antes de que pudiera hacer algo las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. — Ese horrible perfume que traes me provoca dolor en los ojos— se excusó, no volvieron a decir nada más, Kagura se quedó a su lado mientras lo escuchaba llorar, ya no parecía aquel hombre sádico que no la bajaba de guarra, por el contrario parecía un pequeño niño llorando por su hermana muerta.

No eran amigos pero sí rivales, ambos era completamente diferentes empezando por la edad y el sexo, pero en ese momento cuando Sougo se sentía más solo que nunca, por primera vez sintió que realmente no lo estaba y que esa jovencita mal hablada que estaba a su lado, comprendía a la perfección lo que se sentía, no sería hasta años después que descubriría aquellos sentimientos que ella despertaba en él, sobretodo lo reconfortante que podía ser y lo que significaba para él.

Kagura la amanto ilegal era lo más alejado del prototipo de mujer que Sougo estaba acostumbrado, era grosera, terca, glotona, tosca e infantil, sin embargo para Sougo era la mujer perfecta, él no lo sabía pero esa jovencita de catorce años se convertiría en alguien importante en su vida, alguien que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir.

….

No es que los sentimientos de Sougo por Kagura cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, no, él no se percató de ellos, no fue hasta cumplir los veinticinco que entendió ese sentimiento llamado amor, aunque al principio ni siquiera él era consciente de ellos.

Kagura era una constante en su vida, para Sougo ella seguía siendo la misma jovencita que conoció un día, los cambios físico pasaron desapercibidos para él, para el primer oficial del Shinsengumi, Kagura lucía como siempre con esas ropas chinas y ese vocabulario de camionero, no se dio cuenta que la Yorozuya se transformó de niña a mujer ante sus ojos.

La conocía a la perfección, sabia como molestarla, podía incluso anticipar lo que haría, Kagura era una niña ante él, Sougo no se enamoró de ella a los diecinueve años, mucho menos a los veinte, a los veintitrés notó que la china ilegal ya no era la pequeña salvaje, que conoció un día en aquel festival conmemorativo, sino una mujer, una que en los siguientes meses deseo como a ninguna otra, pero fue hasta que cumplió los veinticinco años que se dio cuenta lo realmente sentía por ella.

Él se había enamorado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Todo cambio cuando cierta ocasión el joven castaño por error tocó de más algo que no debía, no es como si en otras veces no había pasado, no, lo único diferente era que Kagura ya no era plana como una tabla de planchar, a esa conclusión llegó cuando por error cayó encima de ella y sus manos apretaron dos cosas redondas que antes no tenía, tanto fue su desconcierto que apretó varias veces el pecho de la jovencita.

El rostro de Kagura estaba más rojo que su cabello, tener las manos de Sougo en su pecho hizo que dejara escapar un grito (que más bien sonó como un gemido, uno que provocó que el miembro de Sougo se pusiera duro) el castaño se encontraba aturdido antes de darse cuenta que Kagura ya no era plana, lo último que recuerda Sougo fue a Kagura golpeando sus kintamas, además de golpearse con un árbol (Kagura lo agarró por los pies, le dio varias vueltas hasta arrojarlo directo a un gran árbol de sakuras), el joven capitán se dio cuenta que Kagura en efecto no era una niña y por el contrario el necesitaba una cita con el oculista, además de un baño con agua fría.

….

Durante esos cinco años que llevaba siendo su rival, Sougo ni siquiera se paró a pesar que esa chiquilla en algún momento se convertiría en una mujer, una hermosa mujer que provocaba con tan solo verla. Los veintitrés años se convirtieron en los nuevos catorce, nunca fue un hombre urgido pero en esos momentos sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno a esa jovencita de dieciocho años.

Aun cuando tenía más de cinco años de conocerla, su relación se mantenía casi igual, claro que ambos poseían una especie de camaradería. No pasó inadvertido para sus conocidos que los veían un poco más civilizados debido a que sus peleas ya no eran tan destructivas como antes, además de que entre comillas en ciertas ocasiones Sougo solía invitar a comer a Kagura, claro que siempre con una doble intención, el castaño no dudaba en ponerle picante a la comida que la pelirroja devoraba sin dudar, más de una vez golpeó al primer oficial por sus bromas sádicas.

Sin embargo en las últimas semanas el oji carmín lucía bastante distraído, desde aquel encuentro donde por error tocó el nulo pecho de la jovencita, se dio cuenta de la verdad. Kagura esa chiquilla de 14 años ya no lo era, sin darse cuenta la pequeña ilegal dejó de ser un gorila sin ningún atractivo físico a convertirse en un gorila con un aparente cuerpo descomunal. De hecho ahora mismo notaba que toda la grasa que solía tragar su rival no iba a parar a su estómago, sino a esas dos bolas que colgaba de su pecho, no dejaba de pensar lo suave que eran, tampoco dejaba de imaginar a su _"Sadomaru"_ en medio de ellas.

Se maldijo al darse cuenta a donde iba sus pensamiento, su _"Sadomaru"_ comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, debía dejar de pensar en ese sueño erótico que tuvo días atrás, nunca se imaginó que esa china pudiera convertirse en la dueña de sus fantasías, sobretodo que el despertara con una fuerte erección que solo podía calmar con sus manos, pensando y gimiendo el nombre de esa chiquilla.

Jamás se imaginó que sería demasiado erótico verla comer ese arroz, más considerando esa nueva ropa que dejaba a la vista su bien formado pecho, ni que decir de la abertura de su falda, se imaginaba el tomado sus pechos con sus labios y acariciando sus piernas, ¿desde cuándo era tan ciego para no darse cuenta lo seductora que se veía?

Seguramente si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, estaría muerto.

— ¿Qué tanto me vez, bastardo~aru? — cuestionó la chiquilla con la boca llena de comida, al ver como su rival no había probado bocado alguno, Kagura pensaba que estaba actuando raro, sobre todo en los últimos días notaba la mirada penetrante de Sougo, una mirada que le provocaba cierto cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

— ¿No te duele la espalda? — preguntó, ignorando su pregunta anterior.

— ¿Por qué debería dolerme~aru?

Sougo no respondió, sino que bajó su vista a su pecho, Kagura no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle, estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente hasta que un brazo se posó en su hombro, ella se giró solamente para encontrarse con un peli plata y unos lentes parlantes.

—Gin-chan— pronunció su nombre efusivamente, ignorando el hecho que no se encontraba solos, Kagura no dudo abrazarlo, a lado de Gin estaba Shinpachi, ambos hombres mirando la escena que hasta hace unos segundo Sougo y Kagura estaba protagonizando.

—Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, ya decía yo que estaba muy calmado el parque. — el hombre comenzó a rascar la cabeza, él no era idiota, que el roba impuestos estuviera invitando a comer a su pequeña niña era sospechoso, sobre todo considerando que la pequeña Kagura ya no era tan pequeña.

—Hola jefe— saludo con su voz monótona de siempre, Sougo vio como Kagura se movía dejado un espacio libre, palmeo la banca atrayendo la atención del peliblanco e ignorando como siempre al pobre virgen.

—Siéntate Gin-chan, el bastardo pagará por los alimentos. — la sonrisa que Kagura le daba a Gin le resultaba interesante, hasta estos momentos Sougo ni siquiera se había percatado de los sentimientos de su rival, no hizo falta deducir más para entender cuál eran los sentimientos de Kagura por su jefe.

No es como si china no fuera bastante obvia, Sougo creía que los sentimientos de china por el Yorozuya eran unilaterales, mientras ella lo veía con ojos de amor, el peli plata la veía más como una hermana o hija que un posible interés amoroso.

—Yo no dije eso guarra, no pagaré por tu asquerosa comida— le reto. Kagura dejó de sonreír a Gin para poner una extraña mueca, extrañamente Sougo sonrió, Kagura dejó de prestarle atención a su jefe para fijar su vista en él.

—Lo harás— golpeó la mesa perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía—te gane~aru, ahora pagarás todo lo que yo quiera comer— gruño— y pagarás todo lo que Gin-chan quiera consumir.

—Oblígame perra— en menos de un segundo tanto la pelirroja como el primer oficial iniciaba una nueva pelea, una que determinaría quién pagaría todo la comida y destrozos que dejarían.

A Sougo no le importaba pagar por ello, después de todo lo haría con el dinero del bastardo de Hijikata, sin embargo le incomodaba que esa jovencita dejará de prestarle atención a él, la china no podía dejarlo de lado, no cuando ella se convirtió en su presa.

…..

Al principio pensó que algo le había afectado en el cerebro, batalló mucho antes de darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente deseaba y no era más que meterse con la Yorozuya, con esa jovencita, se preguntaba si sería tan apasionada en la cama o sería una sumisa del closet, los pensamientos de Sougo giraba en torno a lo que haría con Kagura, la deseaba como jamás pensó desear a una mujer, sabía que no era amor, sino un simple capricho, como un niño que se aferra a un juguete nuevo, desgraciadamente para él, su pequeña presa no opinaba lo mismo.

Lo supo cuando su deseo le ganó a su orgullo, más al verla ahí sentada como si no se diera cuenta del poder que tenía, él simplemente llegó y se lo dijo, dejado de lado su orgullo, degradándose como un vil perro en celos.

La jovencita no entendió exactamente qué trataba de decir, por más que tuviera dieciocho años seguía teniendo el cerebro de un maní (según Sougo), él solo hizo una extraña mueca, se replanteó si realmente quería decirlo, pero como su cerebro no coordinaba bien y las hormonas tenía una revolución en su cuerpo, al final Sougo se lo dijo directo y sin frases bonitas donde le prometiera el mundo entero, la luna, el sol y las estrellas, aunque quizá debió empezar con que le haría tocar las estrellas, cosa que no mentiría.

—Mira china, dejemos de jugar esto de tirar y aflojar.

— ¿Qué? — arqueo una ceja sin comprender lo que decía.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que queremos. — desde que se dio cuenta Okita que Kagura ya era una mujer, no había podido estar con otra, Kagura se volvió un reto que él deseaba ganar.

—Eh, ¿qué tanto dices chihuahua? – la joven no entendía nada, hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba sentada comiendo su Sukonbu, hasta que llegó Sougo sudando y acelerado— ¿acaso te afecto el sol o qué, perro?

—Pagaré la habitación más cara que elijas. – el hombre ignoró lo que su rival expresó.

— ¡Eh! roba impuestos ¿qué rayos te pa…?

—¡Vamos a un puto hotel y abres tus piernas para mí!—soltó, la joven creyó que era una broma, no obstante se percató que realmente ese hombre hablaba en serio— vamos china, te daré el privilegio de desvirgarte, seré suave contigo, que dices china ¿abrirás tus piernas para mí?—la mano derecha de Sougo descendió hasta la pierna izquierda de jovencita, la joven veía como se acercaba en cámara lenta cada vez más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, un leve cosquilleo apareció dentro de su panza, más al sentir la mano extraña recorrer su pierna, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de molestia surgía, ese hombre le estaba hablando de forma vulgar y atrevida, casi como si pretendiera que ella simplemente cediera como una vil prostituta – solo tienes que abrir tu…— lo siguiente que recuerda, es a Kagura golpeado sin contemplación su rostro, tanto que terminó en el hospital con la nariz desviada, varias costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado.

Sougo no meditó sus palabras antes de hablar, quizás le faltó tener un poco más de tacto, debía recordar que ese gorila jamás a la tenido una insinuación sexual (dudaba que el jefe o el gafas lo hubiera hecho), por más bella que fuera, nadie cometería suicidio de ese modo, excepto él obviamente.

A lo mejor fue demasiado directo, recapacitó muy bien sus acciones, las palabras que dijo, luego de salir del hospital planeo otra estrategia menos directa, él regresó, esta vez con una nueva táctica, él sabía que Kagura amaba la comida, quizá sus dotes de ligue dieran frutos sí había comida de por medio.

—China ¿no quieres probar de mi Sadomaru? — Kagura apenas se percató de su presencia, no entendió a qué se refería, asumió que hablaba del escarabajo con el que peleó Sadaharu número 29.

— ¿Sadomaru? ¿Eso no era tú escarabajo? — Preguntó curiosa, Sougo negó con la cabeza. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su táctica funcionaria.

—No china no es un escarabajo, es algo parecido a una paleta— se dijo con sorna— Kagura lo miro meditando sus palabras—te gustará mucho, tanto que no dejaras de comerlo.

— ¿Sabe rico? —indagó ingenuamente, Sougo por su parte comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no lo pruebas y me dices? — ella no lo dudó y volvió a mandarlo directo al hospital, así estuvo un par de días con sus insinuaciones directas, hasta que cierto día ambos coincidieron de forma civilizada en la banca del parque, esta vez libre de golpes o insulto alguno.

— ¿Acaso estas urgido por mí, eh sádico? — sonrió con descaro — lástima ~ aru, el único que tomara todo de mí, es solo una persona, así que vete a otro lado a seguir con tu raro estilo de apareamiento ~aru"— se mofo la jovencita china.

—Dudo mucho que el jefe logré verte más allá que una hija, para él siempre serás una pequeña mocosa — el castaño no tuvo tacto para decírselo, Kagura no tardó en apuntarlo con su paraguas.

— ¡Imbécil! —Gritó enojada— ¡no soy ninguna niña, soy UNA MUJER! — Recalco lo último con fuerza— Gin-chan me enamorara de mí, él me amara como yo lo hago — lo odiaba, odiaba que se diera cuenta sobre sus sentimientos por Gin, al final no le quedó de otra que aceptar sus sentimientos, ella lo veía más que un padre postizo, no dejaría que ese bastardo dijera lo contrario, ella le enseñaría a ese bastardo que no debía meterse con ella.

—Enserio guarra, te puedo dar placer— con solo mencionar esas palabras, Kagura enrojeció mientras descargaba todas las balas de su paraguas (que por desgracia) esquivo él.

—Estúpido Chihuahua, aléjate de mí.

Kagura recordaría como parte de la mañana se fue en su pelea infantil y como el muy bastardo le había robado un beso, su primer beso, en un descuido cuando su espada había quedado a escasos centímetros de su rostro, él aprovechó para besarla.

Un beso apasionado y salvaje, el primero para ella, el primero de Sougo con Kagura. Provocó una extraña sensación en cuerpo, besar a Sougo era algo raro y hasta cierto punto incómodo, sin embargo no lo admitiría pero le gustó, hubiera durado más pero Okita tuvo poco tacto y terminó probando la lengua de su rival, Kagura apenas estaba teniendo su primer beso como para que Sougo deseara profundizar más.

El momento se rompió, Kagura le dio un rodillazo dejando a un Sougo gritando de dolor, ella restregó su antebrazo con sus labios, su rostro estaba rojo.

— ¡Eres un idiota ~aru! — se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, estaba avergonzada y frustrada, su primer beso tenía que ser con Gin-chan, no con un bastardo pervertido.

Por más que ella deseó que su primer beso fuera con el Shiroyasha, Kagura no dejaba de pensar lo ocurrido esa mañana, no dejaba de sentir el cálido aliento de Sougo cerca de sus labios.

—Estúpido bastardo— susurró recostado en su cama, ¿Por qué? dijo acariciando sus labios. ¿Por qué? volvió a repetir, algo dentro de ella. Una extraña sensación la invadió, por más que deseaba un beso de Gin, una parte de ella, una de la cual no era consciente aún deseaba más de ese beso.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Como dije en un principio, agradezco infinitamente a **todas** esas personitas que se han tomando el tiempo de leer, comentar este fic. Me siento muy feliz ❤️💖😍🙇😘 **uwu de verdad gracias.**

Y bien ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima actualización, **exactamente 4 meses** desde la ultima actualización, de verdad me disculpo, estado ocupado entre mi familia, problemas familiares y cuestiones laborales, pero he regresado( o lo que cabe)

De verdad una enorme disculpa 🙇 se que dije que el siguiente capitulo venia la ruptura pero... mientras estructuraba el capitulo surgieron varios fragmentos, mas de sougo que de kagura, considerando que la ruptura tomara la perspectiva de Sougo, por eso se me fue difícil para mi evitar desarrollar estas escena, pero no se preocupen :D todo esto tiene un mismo camino y es llegar a la ruptura, disfruten estas escenas porque se viene lo sad xDD

Ahora quiero aclarar una cosa, este capitulo se dividió en dos partes, **¿porque en dos y uno en uno?** la razón es porque los fragmentos que viene son **Fluff .**

 **La próxima actualización sera mañana ❤️**

 **Ahora dígame :'v ¿les gusto este capitulo?¿Ya quieren leer la ruptura?**

 **Una de las razones que puse sobre el pasado de Sougo,** es para que vean lo que Kagura se convirtió para él, el siguiente capitulo veremos como Sougo empieza a darse cuenta lo que Kagura significa para él ;) l **uego de todo esto se viene la ruptura :v esto es para que tenga mas placer a leer el dolor de sougo 3:v muahahaha ok no XD**

 **De verdad gracias, los quiere Frany ;) ❤️💖😍🙇😘**

p.d: **no olvide que un comentario siempre es bien recibido, nunca sabes lo feliz que puedes hacer a uno, sobretodo si has tenido un mal día, ya sea aquí o con otra autora, nunca olvides comentar ;) nunca sabes si puedes estar salvado un fic de ser cancelado.**

 **Nos vemos ;)** ❤️😘

~o~o~

 ** _Gracias_** _ **por sus comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic** ,_ _aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me_ _leen_ _._

 **Actualizado.**

 **14/07/2019**


	12. Hogar

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán** en la brevedad posible.

 **Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo con referente al destino del fic y un par de curiosidades.**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a : LostNeko120 ;) de verdad muchas, ¡GRACIAS!

🙇🙇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍💖❤️❤️ 🙇🙇

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. —Hogar.**

 _"Para mí tú eres el sol  
Que inundó mi corazón  
El camino de mi salvación"_

 _Hombres G- ¿Que soy para ti?_

De una forma u otra al final Sougo Okita logró lo que tanto deseo, meterse con la joven china, nunca imaginó que un corazón roto le daría la oportunidad que tanto estaba buscando, no le importaba si esa jovencita no lo amaba, lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella.

...

Una sola acción puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, si bien Sougo en un principio deseaba aquello, nunca imaginó que Kagura cedería a la primera oportunidad, estaba dolida y buscaba solo consuelo, consuelo que él no le molestaba dar, ese día tras encontrarse con Kagura a medio parque nunca imaginó terminaría yendo a un motel, mucho menos que ella accediera a estar con él, fue una simple caricia, una que desencadenó todo en ese momento.

Lo único que sabía era que por fin sus ruegos daban frutos, que Kagura estaba en esos momentos en esa cama, con los ojos brillos, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos y caricias lascivas.

Al final fueron uno, un solo ser.

~o~

Sougo fue el primero en despertar tras ese encuentro pasional, el cuarto estaban a penumbras aunque podía ver como las cortinas filtraba un poco de claridad, no del todo pero podía ver más o menos donde se encontraba. Se giró sólo para encontrar a media cama a la Kagura completamente desnuda, su cuerpo estábamos apenas cubierto por las sábanas, no obstante Sougo podía ver el bien formado pecho que tenía.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, a él besando ese bien desarrollando pecho, Kagura gimiendo debajo de él, jamás volvería a decir que era una chiquilla, en tan solo revivir lo ocurrido horas atrás provocaba que Sadomaru despertara.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lo había hecho.

No sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse, después de todo él quería estar con Kagura, por otro lado Kagura no lo veía más que un rival que amante. Su mente no dejaba de traer el rostro de Kagura, lo magistral que se veía debajo de él, gimiendo, suplicando para que el aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas, no durmieron hasta entrar la madrugada, Kagura era bastante resistente como creyó, fue bastante bestial lo ocurrido horas atrás, intentó ser suave pero al tenerla tan frágil y sumisa ante él, hizo que su lado sádico saliera, tampoco ayudaba que ella se mostrará bastante sumisa y a la vez agresiva en la cama.

Aún podía sentir sus besos por su cuerpo, a él probando aquel néctar que escondía entre sus piernas, aquel paraíso donde nadie jamás había tocado, el paraíso que sus mini soldaditos había conocido.

El castaño se giró, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a delinear la espalda desnuda de Kagura, su blanquecina piel estaba llena de chupetones cortesía de él, se inclinó y besó su hombro.

—China— acercó su rostro al de ella, Kagura comenzó a moverse.

—G-Gin-chan— balbuceó, el joven hizo una mueca, dejó salir un bufido. Aun cuando le robó su virginidad, ella no dejaba de pensar en él.

—Estúpida china— soltó, que patético resultó todo eso. —China qué ingrata eres, te acabo de desvirginar y aun así pensando en el jefe, de verdad que das lástima— jaló levemente su mejilla, pero Kagura ni lo sintió, tenía el sueño pesado— me preguntó qué pensaría el jefe sí se enterar que pasamos la noche juntos, tal vez le de igual o quizás...— soltó una carcajada, Kagura dormía profundamente y él solamente hablaba en voz alta como si esperara que ella le contesta, lucía como un idiota. —Al menos fui el primero— musitó.

Okita sentía orgullo al saber que fue el primero en el cuerpo de su rival, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si el jefe no la hubiera rechazado, la historia sería distinta. Tal vez Sougo era su primer hombre pero eso no significaba que fuera el único, Kagura era una mujer hermosa, no dudaba que ella podía elegir a cualquier amante que deseará.

El primer oficial se levantó, buscó su ropa por la habitación, mientras se vestía no dejo de pensar que si movía bien sus piezas, tal vez pudiera repetirse lo sucedido horas atrás, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Kagura ya no era virgen, no había excusa para que ellos no siguieran divirtiéndose, no encontraba alguna falla a su lógica, podían tener sexo sin preocupaciones, ambos estaban libres y sin ningún impedimento o bendición de por medio.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿Que había pensado?

— ¡Mierda! — dejó salir, al darse cuenta que no usó protección, no espero que terminaría teniendo sexo con Kagura, sobre todo cuando ella se veía tan hermosa debajo de él, lo último que pensó fue usar preservativo.

—Mierda— soltó al darse cuenta lo que podía pasar.

¿Y si esa noche tuviera consecuencias? ¿Y si esa china quedaba embarazada?

" _Santa mierda"_

Un hijo, en solo pensarlo le provocó un escalofrío.

Recordó como hace unos días vio a una joven pareja con una bendición a medio parque, el niño no dejaba de hacer berrinche, la madre por más que hablaba no le hacía caso, en ese momento Sougo tuvo pena ajena por ese par de adolescentes calientes, ya que ninguno de los dos pasaba de los dieciocho, sabía cómo controlar a su bendición y cada vez que lloraba el niño, el padre se veía arrepentido de tenerlo (o esa fue la impresión que le dio) ya que no dejaba de repetir que debió usar condón.

Un hijo.

No, no deseaba eso, no por nada hasta el momento no tenía ninguna bendición y eso debía quedarse así.

No estaba para jugar a la casita, era demasiado joven para siquiera pensara tener hijos, no dudaba que si Kagura resultará embarazada estaría cavado su propia tumba, el jefe no lo dejaría vivo, mucho menos toda esas mujeres que eran amigas de china y seguramente Hijikata lo obligaría cometer seppuku, además estaba el hecho que él deseaba seguir teniendo sexo con ella (claro, hipotéticamente hablando que china deseará tener más sexo y no lo matará por dejarle una bendición), sabía que si se embarazaba la panza le estorbaría(claro, ese sería el menor de sus problemas), Sougo no lo pensó más, busco la farmacia más cercana, necesitaba conseguir una pastilla de emergencia y varias cajas de condones, debía hacerlo rápido antes que china se levantara y encontrara sola en la habitación.

~o~o~o~o~

De alguna forma ambos aceptaron tener una especie de relación (aunque en realidad sólo era sexo casual), Kagura no había encontrado falla alguna al argumento de Sougo, además no lo admitiría pero el sexo realmente era placentero, ella solo quería olvidar su corazón roto, además no tenía que pagar nada, Sougo cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos aunque se los cobraba en la cama, más de una vez dudo que si era lo correcto, pero las dudas desaparecían cada vez que ambos estaban juntos, en medio de esa habitación, siendo uno en la cama.

Así pasó el tiempo, ambos adoptaron una cierta rutina.

~o~o~o~o~

 _"Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ya no era solo sexo_ "

Lo esperó paciente en el lugar y la hora acordada, no tardó mucho en llegar, dejó caer su chaqueta a un lado, Kagura estaba recostada en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y una sonrisa pícara, lo vio acercarse, decidió mejor sentarse, le seguía sonriendo mientras Sougo arrastraba los pies, no tardó mucho en notar que la ropa de su amante estaba llena de sangre, rápidamente se alarmó ¿Acaso lo habían herido?

— ¿Estás herido?— su voz sonó preocupada, Sougo se acercó a ella.

—Eso no importa— la tomó de la barbilla, sus ojos azules lo miraban.

—Sádico.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien—acarició su rostro, bajo sus labios a los suyos, la besó apasionadamente, en ese momento el castaño solo quería olvidar, solo quería estar con su china.

Pero Kagura no estaba conforme con esa nula respuesta, no dudo en romper aquel beso y mirar a Sougo.

—Sádico ¿Que pasó?— exigió saber.

— ¿Porque piensas que pasó algo? — replicó él, deseando no hablar de ello.

—Tú ropa está manchado de sangre, puedo sentir el olor a muerte, sádico.

—China, no quiero hablar.

—Pero yo sí—inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, actuaba como una niña pequeña, deseando saber lo que pedía, Okita nunca espero esa acción por su parte, mucho menos que se preocupara por él.

El primer oficial no quería hablar, estaba enojado, sentía una gran impotencia, una ira que no lo abandonaba, se sentía triste e incluso culpable Sougo ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse, aquel día tuvo una sencilla misión, una redada que no representaba peligro alguno, pero todo salió mal.

La cosa es que Sougo perdió a cuatro de sus doce hombres, cuatro hombres que eran relativamente joven y uno de ellos padre de familia.

—Sádico.

—China.

—Vamos, dime ~aru.

—No es algo que te interese.

— ¿Quién dice jum? Vamos, dime qué pasó ¿Porque estás así? Sádico. — se debatió un rato, pensado si era lo correcto decirle a Kagura lo que pasaba, al final no le quedo de otra.

—Tenía una misión, una redada que no representaba peligro alguno, sin embargo...— el joven policía sonrío amargamente— todo salió mal, antes de darme cuenta ocho de mis doce hombres resultaron heridos...— dejo salir— cuatro fallecieron rumbo al hospital, está sangre que vez china, es la sangre de la muerte. — sus ojos rojizos se veían turbios, el castaño aún podía imaginar la escena, como sus subordinados pedía ayuda y como el último de ellos lloraba y pedía por su hija. Su hija nonata que no llegaría a conocer.

A veces olvidaba lo peligroso que era su trabajo, lo que implicaba, él siempre fue consciente que tal vez un día moriría en combate, no era algo que le desagradaba pero no todos pensaban así, algunos tenían familia, esposas o hijos esperando su regreso, a diferencia de él que nada tenía.

La habitación quedó en silencio, la joven Yorozuya no sabía que decir, Sougo estaba mostrado una faceta nueva, una que Kagura poca veces veía, podía ver la inquietud en los ojos de su amante, la misión realmente le afecto.

Incluso si él era un sádico de mierda, un estúpido bastardo, él también era humano, tenía vidas a su cargo, hombres que peleaba por él, no dejaba de sentir culpa, era Okita Sougo capitán de la primera división, nadie debía morir bajo su cargo, nadie que no fuera Hijikata.

En otro tiempo a Sougo le daría igual, pero ella lo sabía, no era el mismo joven de dieciocho años que conoció, el hombre que estaba en su rezago tenía veintitrés, ya no era un niño sino un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, al final Kagura invitó a Sougo a tomar un baño, ella lo ayudó a limpiar todo rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, no solo eso, curó cada una de sus heridas. Sougo no dejaba de sentir una sensación rara, sobre todo al ver como su china se preocupaba por su estado.

A veces olvidaba que Kagura pudiera ser madura, de alguna forma estar con ella le reconfortaba.

Ahora mismo ella estaba terminando de vendar su dorso, Sougo sintió un leve cosquilleo, uno que no se iba de su estómago, por un momento pensó que era hambre o incluso deseo, pero era muy diferente a lo que sentía normalmente.

—Listo— sonrió orgullosa de su vendaje, el oji carmín la miraba fijamente, no dejaba de pensar que Kagura era bastante cálida.

— ¿Que tanto me miras ~aru? ¿Acaso tengo algo? ¿O te parezco bonita?—bromeo la joven, el castaño negó con la cabeza. — Idiota— mascullo la joven.

—Solo pensaba.

—Ah sí, dime ¿En qué pensabas?— ella lo miraba con esos ojos azules, esos ojos que le transmitían paz.

Dudó un momento más luego sonrió.

—Tengo hambre, china, porque no pedimos algo a la habitación.

—Ahora que lo dices, muero de hambre ~aru—sonreía de oreja a oreja— quiero ramen, también pizza— la comida era lo único que la hacía feliz pensó, la vio marcar por teléfono y pedir comida, la forma que ella hablaba, la forma en que lo miraba, despertaba algo dentro de Sougo, algo que de alguna forma le gustaba mucho.

~o~o~o~o~

 _"Poco a poco sus sentimientos empezará a manifestarse."_

—China— la tomó entre sus brazos, Kagura podía sentir como Sougo delineaba la punta de su oreja con su lengua, sus manos descendía por su cuerpo, podía sentir la leve erección que se levantaba entre sus piernas, Sougo la tomo por la espalda, la había acorralado a la pared. La hizo girar y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los carmín de él, sus labios no tardaron encontrarse, una feroz batalla estaba comenzando, se separaron levemente, Sougo estaba sudando con la respiración entre cortada. De un momento a otro se desmoronó, cayó inconsciente encima de Kagura.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¡Estás ardiendo! — hasta ese momento Kagura se percató que su amante estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ella no dudó en acostarlo en la cama, el hombre abrió levemente sus ojos.

—China— musitó con voz débil— hay que hacerlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Estás enfermo ¿Por qué rayos viniste? — indagó, la joven buscó a su alrededor, algo para bajar la fiebre, sin embargo no encontró nada, Sougo tomó uno de sus brazos.

—China, basta estoy bien— pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba sudando y sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, aun así estaba dispuesta a estar con ella, tenían dos semanas de no verse, todo por culpa del trabajo de Sougo.

—Creía que los idiotas no se enfermaba— pero ahí estaba él, con las mejillas rojas y ardiendo de calentura, la joven de ojos azules desnudo a Sougo y lo metió a la cama, pidió a recepción si le podían conseguir un par de compresas y pastillas para la calentura, aunque en un principio se negaron en recepción, bastó con que Kagura los amenazará para que en menos de diez minutos le llevará lo solicitado.

La Yato se encargó de darle la medicina y cambiar a cada tanto la compresa para bajar la fiebre de su amante. Lo observó dormir y a cada rato lo escucha balbucear su nombre.

Incluso cuando él se despertó a media tarde, ella lo ayudó a comer.

—Abre la boca— le decía mientras le daba caldo de pollo que pidió a recepción.

—China— era raro que ella lo intentará alimentar, solo tenía fiebre no estaba inválido, no obstante dejó que ella lo alimentará, extrañamente se acordó de su hermana y como cuidaba de él cuando se enfermaba. Se sintió bastante reconfortado, nunca espero volver a sentir esa sensación, Kagura le decía que abriera la boca y le metía la cuchara de sopa, aunque fuera algo tosca no le quitaba los puntos de verse preocupada por él, al final Sougo volvió acostarse, se quedó profundamente dormido.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya había anochecido. La joven Yorozuya debatió mucho tiempo consigo misma, dudaba en irse o quedarse.

—Oye sádico— no deseaba levantarlo, pero tenía que irse, Sougo no tardó mucho en levantarse y tomar asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa china?

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y...

—Está bien, no te preocupes es solo un resfriado— ella no estaba tan segura, se veía bastante débil—no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Yo no me preocupo, yo solo, tienes que tomar esta pastilla — ella le una caja de pastillas— tienes que tomar uno a las ocho y media —El policía solo la escuchó, asintió a lo que decía la joven, Kagura seguida dudado. Tocó su frente cerciorándose que ya no tuviera calentura, en efecto la temperatura había bajado pero aún estaba algo tibio.

—Gracias china— debería estar tan enfermo como para agradecer a Kagura, Sougo se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

Al final ella regresó a la Yorozuya pero el remordimiento no la dejaba, no estaba segura si era correcto que Sougo se quedará solo, ¿y si se olvidaba de las indicaciones que le dejó? ¿Y si la fiebre le regresaba? Varias preguntas retumbaba en su mente, mientras más lo pensaba más de preocupa por el bastardo.

Shinpachi fue el primero en recibirla, Gin como siempre se encontraba leyendo la Jump.

—Hasta que llegas, ¿Dónde andabas Kagura?— preguntó su tutor desviado su vista hacia ella.

—Yo… estaba con Soyo. — el hombre de lentes de percató que Kagura no se encontraba bien.

— ¿Que tienes Kagura-chan? Te veo algo preocupada.

— ¡Eh! No estoy preocupada por ese… digo yo...

— ¿Ocurrió algo Kagura-chan?— preguntó cómo toda madre preocupada el joven de lentes.

—Yo...— dudó por un momento— lo que pasa es que… Soyo está enferma— no era de mentir pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor que eso _, "lo lamento Soyo-chan"_ pensó— yo solo estoy algo preocupada…

—Tranquila, ya verás que se recuperará pronto.

—Pero Gin-chan ella está sola.

—Kagura…

—Ella me pidió que… me quedara y yo...— tanto Gin como Shinpachi intercambiaron miradas.

—Kagura.

—Gin-chan yo… yo quiero quedarme con Soyo, ella está solita, no tiene a nadie que la ayude.

—Kagura. — el hombre del permanente se acercó a ella, acarició su cabeza.—Está bien.— le sonrió.— puedes quedarte con Soyo.

—Gracias Gin-chan— la jovencita no dudo en tomar varias cosas para poder irse, Sadaharu la miraba con ojos acusadores, el can sabía que mentía.

Tanto Gin como Shinpachi observaba como su pequeña niña tomaba un par de ropas e incluso tomó algo de comida.

—Cuídate mucho, Kagura-chan— se despidió el hombre de lentes, ya era algo tarde así que el hombre de lentes no dudó en acompañarla— si quieres puedo acompañarte con.

—Adiós ~aru nos vemos mañana— no le dio tiempo de que terminara de hablar, la jovencita en un dos por tres salió corriendo del lugar.

No tardó mucho en llegar al motel, se encontró con el cuatro en penumbra, predio la luz, Sougo de despertó y la vio ahí en medio del cuarto con las mejillas rojas y a respiración entrecortada.

—China— dejó salir— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Ya te tomaste las pastillas— Sougo negó con la cabeza— ¡Te dije que lo tomarás a las ocho y media!— lo regaño como si fuera un niño chiquito, la joven cambió sus compresas e hizo que tomara la pastilla.

Kagura se recostó a lado de Sougo, lo miro dormir mientras ella pensaba en lo que había hecho, les había mentido a Gin y a Shinpachi, todo por regresar con ese bastardo sádico, ella sentía que no podía o más bien no quería dejarlo solo.

Ese hombre estaba ocupado más de sus pensamientos de lo que debería. Sougo se estaba convirtiendo alguien presente en su vida. Pero no es como si nada lo estuviera sino más bien era algo que se estaba haciendo notar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sougo despertó, se encontró con una imagen que nunca olvidaría, Kagura en algún momento se quedó dormida con las compresas en las manos, se veía hermosa recostada en su pecho, recordó como la jovencita lo cuido toda la tarde y como lo alimento, el joven posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, la acarició con dulzura.

—Gracias, china.

~o~o~o~o~

 _"Sin darse cuenta su relación dejó de ser meramente sexual, esos sentimientos que nunca tuvieron nombre empezaba a manifestarse sin que se diera cuenta_."

Sougo Okita se encontraba estacionado cerca del distrito Shinjuku haciendo guardia. A cada tanto maldecía al bastardo de Hijikata por mandarlo ahí, pronto sería medianoche y él estaba aburrido, lo peor es que deseaba estar con la china de la Yorozuya, después de meditarlo un rato decidió regresar al cuartel, dormiría lo que restaba de la noche y luego le diría al bastardo que cumplió su turno como siempre. Estaba a punto de encender el carro hasta que alguien golpeo la ventana.

Jamás espero encontrarla ahí, a medianoche y lejos del distrito kabuki, Kagura estaba ahí, se veía bastante ansiosa, de un momento a otro ella abrió la puerta.

—China ¿que ocuri…?— no lo dejó hablar, se abalanzó directo a sus brazos, los labios de Kagura atraparon los suyos. Era una posición incómoda, él sentado en el asiento del conductor con Kagura a horcajadas encima de él.

—China.

—Vamos.

—China...

— Te estuve buscando—dijo entre jadeos mientras besaba su mejilla y le quitaba esa molesta corbata.

— ¿Buscando?— ella empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Sougo simplemente sintió como el pecho de Kagura rozaba con sus pectorales.

— ¿Estás ovulando? — negó con la cabeza pero Sougo sabía que era así, ella desabrocho su pantalón mientras que él levantaba su vestido hasta que le llegará un poco más arriba de su cintura, rápidamente Sougo se percató que Kagura no traía ropa interior.

—China— le sonrió al momento que acariciaba sus labios, ella comenzó a bajar su boxer dejando salir a su Sadomaru—eres una sucia, tanto quieres que te la meta— de sonrojó al escuchar la forma vulgar como le hablaba, no lo admitiría pero le gustaba que le hablara sucio, eso la excitaba.

— ¿Quieres que te la meta?— ella no respondió, mojo uno de sus dedos para luego acariciar su sexo, de forma suave pero con el pasar de los segundo empezaba a ser más fuerte.

—Yo —no dejo que terminara de hablar, la besó con ímpetu al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con sus dedos, podían sentir lo mojada que se ponía cada vez que jugaba con ella, no hizo falta para que esta estuviera realmente lubricada ni siquiera esperó a que Sougo terminará cuando Kagura se colocó encima de miembro.

— Vamos— pidió— quiero sentirte— él ni la hizo espera, se introdujo dentro de ella. Los besos y arañazo no hicieron falta, Kagura y Sougo estaba teniendo un encuentro pasional en el auto del Shinsengumi.

Si Hijikata se enterara no dudaba que lo obligará a cometer Seppuku por ensuciar el auto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo así como tampoco debía enterarse de los constantes encuentro que tenía dentro de los dormitorios del Shinsengumi.

Kagura se movía magistralmente, mientras Sougo dejaba su esencia en ella, la pasión reinaba en esos momentos sus cuerpos, no pensaba en nada más que su propia satisfacción, ni siquiera en las consecuencias que podría acarrear todo eso. Sougo no estaba usando protección y en esos días eran los más fértiles de la Yato.

No ocurría siempre pero Sougo estima que al menos cada cuatro periodos, los instintos Yato de Kagura salían a flote.

Ella se lo dijo la primera vez que brotó en ella el deseo de fornicar días antes de su periodo, cuando su cuerpo estaba ovulando.

— _No pensé que pasaría —admitió después de una larga sesión de sexo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué estuvieras en celos?_

— _¡Estúpido!—le gritó pateando levemente su pierna. — El calvo tenía razón al igual que mami_

— _Eh, ¿de qué hablas, china?_

— _Papi me prohibió estar cerca de los hombres cuando estuviera mi periodo. — empezó envuelta en las sábanas, era el cuarto mes de su periodo, el cuarto meses desde que se volvió sexualmente activa, no se imaginó que la joven llegaría y lo jalaría al primer motel que encontrara, la Yato solo quería sexo en ese momento— Somos Yato, nuestro instinto es pelear hasta morir pero también es dejar descendencia ._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Somos una raza casi extinta nuestra misma naturaleza quiere que nos reproduzcamos_

— _Así que solo vienes a succionar mis mini Sadomaru, Eh guarra._

— _¡Estúpido Bastardo!— Kagura lo golpeó nuevamente, sin embargo Sougo no perdió oportunidad para nuevamente atraparla en sus brazos— suéltame_

— _No—sonrió sorna— ¿quieres que te dé comer?_

— _Bastardo— gritó roja pero no lo negó_.

A Sougo no le molestaba tener esos encuentros meramente sexuales, pero en los periodos donde Kagura se encontraba en celos. Se le hacía caía imposible detenerse para no esparcir sus semillas. Más que una vez tuvo que detenerse antes de eyacular dentro de ella, de forma inconsciente Kagura intentaba por todo los medios tener los soldaditos dentro de su cuerpo, su instinto Yato casi la obligaba a que Sougo se viniera dentro de ella.

—Mami me dijo una vez que hay ocasiones que uno busca estar con su esposo intensamente—Kagura estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto tapada por la chaqueta de Sougo, se veía bastante avergonzada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Sougo, ella simplemente lo devoro en ese auto—... que solo desea su compañía, no entendía muy bien que intentaba decir, pero recuerdo que Kamui solía llevarme a comprar todo el día en ciertos meses del año, ahora entiendo todo, mami también quería estar así con Papi, que asco— río, Sougo simplemente la miró, Kagura pocas veces hablaba de su familia y cuando lo hacía Sougo siempre notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules.

—Vamos china, quita esa cara, sigamos calmado tus celos.

— ¡Estúpido bastardo! Yo no estoy en celos—gruño la chica, sin admitir que realmente deseaba estar con ese bastardo.

—Claro que no, solo quieres que te dé una bendición— dijo con sarcasmo— no te preocupes china, yo no duermes, te llenare el tanque de gasolina con muchos Sadomaru.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—no le dio tiempo de continuar, en un según Sougo la atrajo a su regazo, se deshizo de su chaqueta, ambos dieron riendas sueltas a su pasión a medio auto.

Sougo no pensó más allá del placer que tenía en ese momento pero al finalizar aquel acto e irse a un motel de los tantos conocidos por la pareja, se puso a reflexionar lo que pasaría si Kagura llegara a embarazarse. ¿Sería lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella se quedará a su lado? Sería una razón viable para formalizar lo suyo

Un hijo.

No es como si la idea le enfermara, no, él no quería hijos hasta quizá en unos años más, cuando Kagura y él fuera lo suficiente maduros. Detuvo sus pensamientos ¿acaso pensaba en un futuro no muy lejano forma una familia con Kagura?

Sougo no se no recordaba haber pensado en tener algo más que sexo con esa chiquilla, ahora estaba planeando un posible futuro y aun cuando la idea resultaba algo desconcertante

Sougo no dejaba de pensar lo que pasaría si ella tuviera un hijo suyo.

Extrañamente pensó en su hermana y su infancia. Quizás solo tal vez no sería malo pensar a futuro.

Dudaba encontrar alguien tan resistente y volátil como Kagura y no creía que el jefe viera a Kagura de otra manera pero y ¿si lo hacía?

Por primera vez en meses Sougo no se quitó de la cabeza un posible futuro donde al final Kagura fuera correspondida con Gintoki, esa sensación no fue más que un sabor amargo en su paladar.

Al mismo tiempo se percató de que le molestaba pensar tan siquiera que ella podía cambiarlo por el jefe. Ahora que reflexionaba se supone que todo terminaría en algún momento, no es como si Kagura fuera eternamente de él.

El pensamiento no abandonó a Sougo durante los meses siguientes, sobre todo cuando después de un encuentro pasional la joven china no tardaba en irse.

Más de una vez Sougo la tomó entre sus brazos y beso su oreja.

—Quédate. — se lo dijo con una voz que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, una voz suave y dulce. Esa acción la hizo desconcertase por un momento.

La ojiazul se volteó a ver al reloj de pared que tenía en la habitación, generalmente ellos tenía sexo, Kagura miraba a cada tanto la hora para luego vestirse e irse, siempre era así.

—Me tengo que ir— se excusó.

—Quédate— le pidió nuevamente— quédate solo por hoy.

—No puedo sádico.

— ¿Porque no?

—Gin-chan se puede dar cuenta.

—Kagura.

Jamás le hablaba por su nombre, siempre era china o gorila, para que le hablara por su nombre significaba dos cosas, que estaba molesto o estaba cariñoso, Kagura creía lo primero.

— ¿Sigues pensando que él te mirará más que una hija?

Kagura dejó un lado su ropa, se volteó a ver a Sougo.

— ¿Qué?— él la tomó de la barbilla.

—Dime ¿tienes miedo que nos descubran?

— ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!

— Dime — exigió, de pronto se sentía bastante intranquilo, como si creyera que ella lo pudiera cambiar

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Solo dime ¿Sigue pensando que él te hará caso?

Ella no contestó, pero no era porque realmente pensar aquello, hasta ese momento Kagura no pensó en sí gin le hiciera caso, desde empezaron sus encuentros sexuales con Sougo, Gintoki paso a un segundo o un tercer término. Su mente quedó eclipsada por el placer que le daba Sougo, lo apasionado que era con ella. Por esa razón no sabía que contestarle en ese momento.

—Yo.

Pero Sougo aun cuando su rostro lucía estoico, la realidad era que estaba molesto.

Él la soltó, se giró y comenzó a vestirse. Ahora le generaba repulsión tan siquiera escuchar lo que diría.

—Sádico—intentó hablar, mas nada salía de sus labios.

—Es cierto, ya es tarde, vamos, el jefe te espera. — no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, mucho menos lo duro que se comportó con ella.

Kagura no lo admitiría pero escuchar hablar así a Sougo le provocó una sensación, por alguna extraña razón ella quería decirle que no era lo que pensaba, que Gin ya no ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos, que por el contrario Sougo era algo que se mantenía bastante constante en su mente. ¿Acaso era por el sexo o tal vez algo más?

El joven policía estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, están a punto de irse hasta que ella lo detuvo.

—China.

—Quédate— ahora fue a ella quien lo pidió, Sougo la miró sin poder creer lo que decía.

—Dijiste que—no dejó que terminara de hablar, lo besó. Él estaba molesto no quería que ella lo callará de esa manera, aunque se resistió al final cedió, después de todo esa mujer era su debilidad.

~o~o~o~o~

 _"El amor ya no pudo ocultarse más"_

El tiempo pasaba y Sougo se esa cuenta de lo importante que esa jovencita era para él, lo que ella era y lo que le hacía sentir.

El sexo era algo bastante bueno y placentero pero no era solamente eso, lo supo cuando cumplió veinticinco, después de casi dos años de tener una relación meramente sexual, se percató que esto no era así, aún aunque sus encuentros se basaban en sexo no era lo único que tenía, sin darse cuenta ambos poco a poco se fueron abriendo con el otro, Sougo conocía a la perfección las cosas que podían triste a Kagura, así como ella sabía las debilidades y los miedos de su amante.

El joven castaño fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo fue quien procuro que la relación avanzará a la dirección que él deseaba.

Nunca fue de pensar a futuro pero ahora ya no dejaba de hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en un futuro no muy lejano, donde esa chiquilla gorila lo esperara en su casa, deseó con el paso de los meses que esa pelirroja fuera solo de él. Deseaba que ella estuviera esperándolo en casa.

Porque era vació regresar a su cuarto y no encontrarse nadie que lo esperara, como ir a uno de los tantos moteles, donde Kagura lo esperaba.

Mucho menos cuando pasaba larga horas en la Yorozuya sin que ninguno de los dos hombres estuviera presente. El estar con Kagura y su pulgoso perro lo reconfortaba.

Sougo fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Lo que él no deseaba era solo joderme la vida al bastardo de Hijikata ni buscar una sumisa que lo complaciera. Okita no era un ningún niño pequeño, era un hombre y sabía lo que quería.

Un hogar.

Un hogar incluso si él nunca lo quiso en un principio, ahora lo deseaba, anhelaba formar una familia con esa mujer de cabellera rojiza. No dejo de imaginar a Kagura junto con Sadaharu esperándolo en una pequeña casa que vio que rentaban cerca de Shinsengumi, no dejo de imaginar a Kagura cargando entre sus brazos a un pequeño ser con las mejillas regordete y de cabellos rojizos, uno que lo llamará _"papá"_ , era estúpido, lo sabía, un hombre sádico como él anhelado aquello era absurdo.

Sonaba estúpido, Sougo no nació para tener una familia, su vida era el Shinsengumi pero ahora esa jovencita lo hacía replantear lo que deseaba y aun cuando era más de las 4 de la mañana. Sougo no pudo ocultarlo más.

Amaba a esa china mal hablada y poco recatada, amaba a esa grosera jovencita que lo retaba con la mirada, no era solo sexo, él realmente se había enamorado de ella, estaba enamorado de Kagura de la Yorozuya y él solo quería una sola cosa.

Él solo quería que ella le perteneciera y siendo un poco hasta deprimente se dio cuenta que tal vez la jovencita no quisiera compartir una vida con él.

Pero se lo prometió

Se promedió que no descansaría hasta que esa jovencita fuera única y exclusivamente de él.

Él había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado, algo que nunca pensó tener. No desde que murió su hermana y se unió al Shinsengumi.

~o ~o~o~o~

" _Al final encontró lo que nunca imaginó, un hogar al cual regresar"_

Al final lo consiguió Sougo no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, después de empezar una relación meramente sexual se convirtió en algo más, si bien él no planeó nada de lo ocurrido, al final la relación de hizo evidente y su deseo por vivir juntos se hizo realidad. Aunque hubo contratiempos por parte de la Yorozuya ni qué decir del Shinsengumi, al final Kagura acepto irse a vivir con él (sin olvidar a Sadaharu), Sougo rento una casa donde vivía con su mujer y su dios perro.

Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

Llegar a esa casa y encontrar a Sadaharu junto a Kagura era algo que le gustaba mucho. Sobre todo cuando Kagura se dormía esperándolo tras una larga misión, le gustaba ver a Kagura en el sofá durmiendo con Sadaharu esperando su regreso.

Ni que decir cuando se iba a misiones de dos o tres días fuera de Edo. Cada vez que regresaba Kagura estaba ahí.

— ¿Que me trajiste ~aru? — cuestionaba como una niña chiquita

— ¿Que te hace pensar, que te traje algo? — le respondía. Kagura tomaba lo primero que encontraba para arrogárselo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —Iniciaba una pelea, una que terminaba con Sougo apaleado mostrado lo que ella tanto pedía.

—Son dulces— La sonrisa que le regalaba era mágica, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, más cuando se trataba de dulces o comidas que Sougo le traía.

— ¡Mira Sadaharu el bastardo de sádico nos trajo dulces! — la glotona no dudaba comérselo todo.

El perro no se quedaba atrás. Saltaba encima de él pidiendo su regalo.

Al final hasta Sadaharu se ponía a jugar o a comer (dependiendo de lo que le traía su otro dueño), almorzaban(o cenaban todos juntos) además de tomar un baño con Kagura, lo último que hacía era dormir rodeado de Kagura y a veces de ese perro. Era extraño sí pero muy reconfortante.

Despierta y ver a Kagura a su lado, a Sadaharu trayendo sus chanclas babeadas. Kagura intentado cocinar otra cosa que no fuera arroz con huevo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenía una familia, un lugar al cual regresar, tenía una casa, a la mujer que más amaba, incluso un perro con complejo de hijo, no podía ser más feliz como lo era en ese momento y aun cuando ella no se lo dijera, sabía que Kagura lo quería, en algún punto Sougo incluso deseo que el amor que sentía por Kagura diera frutos. Un pequeño ser, una parte de él, un hijo.

Un hijo que lo llamara _"Papi"_ , a veces se reía por las tonterías que pensaba pero aun así, no dejaba de imaginar su futuro, su futuro a lado de esa Yato y ese perro pulgoso, Okita era feliz, feliz con su pequeña y ruidosa familia.

Por eso esa misma noche tras despedirse de Kagura, lo decidió, una vez que regresará de esa misión que duraría 3 semanas, le pediría a Kagura que fuera legalmente esposa.

Con ese pensamiento Sougo se fue, sin saber lo que el destino le tendría preparado, sin saber que sus sueños quedaría hecho trizas tras su regreso.

Él no tenía nada hasta que ella se convirtió en su todo, Kagura era su hogar, su familia.

 _"Para mí tú eres mi hogar  
Donde yo quiero llegar  
Abrazarme a ti para dormir  
Ahora dime sin pensar si este amor es de verdad  
Dime, ¿qué soy para ti?"_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Notas finales:_

Como dijo , agradezco infinitamente a todas esas personitas que se han tomando el tiempo de leer, comentar y votan este fic. Me siento muy feliz ❤️💖😍🙇😘 uwu de verdad gracias.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior, debo decir que esta segunda parte fue la que mas me gusto, me gusta mucho escribir los sentimientos de Sougo uwu por eso hubo muchas escenas, sobretodo mostrado su lado menos sádico. **Para este capitulo me inspire en la canción "¿que soy para ti?" de hombres G.**

Como puede darse cuenta hay dos referencias de doujishi en este capitulo, la escena de Kagura y Sougo en el carro fue inspirado en el dj de atelier **"conejo de medianoche"** , el segundo dj que me inspire fue el de loli samurai, en el dj **"Marcas Ocultas".**

Como pudimos darnos cuenta, los sentimientos de Sougo cambiaron así como los pensamientos con el pasar de los años, lo que sentía por Kagura, así como la idea de tener hijos, quizá algunos piense que todo esto es relleno pero no es así, la escena del sexo, las escenas dulces son por algo, en el siguiente capitulo veremos el contraste, el como la relación de ambos cambian y llega a lo que muchos estaban esperando desde el capitulo 6, la ruptura xDDDD

La cual no se cuando subiré porque aun no tengo nada escrito, pero si tengo inspiración puede que antes de terminar el mes actualice :v aunque no es nada seguro.

Ahora bien x3 dígame :¿ les gusto el capitulo? ¿que les pareció? ¿ se esperaban todas estas escenas?¿como creen que a Sougo le afecte la indiferencia de Kagura? este capitulo es para que se saboren lo sad que se viene jajajaja XD ok no :'v la tormenta empieza en el siguiente capitulo, tenga a la mano pañuelos :'v estamos llegado al inicio de este fic ;o;

todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo de su telenovela favorita.

Nos vemos ❤️

De verdad gracias, los quiere Frany ;) ❤️💖😍🙇😘

p.d: **no olvide que un comentario siempre es bien recibido, nunca sabes lo feliz que puedes hacer a uno, sobretodo si has tenido un mal día, ya sea aquí o con otra autora, nunca olvides comentar ;) nunca sabes si puedes estar salvado un fic de ser cancelado.**

 **Nos vemos ;)** ❤️😘

p.d: **no olvide que un comentario siempre es bien recibido, nunca sabes lo feliz que puedes hacer a uno, sobretodo si has tenido un mal día, ya sea aquí o con otra autora, nunca olvides comentar ;) nunca sabes si puedes estar salvado un fic de ser cancelado.**

 **Nos vemos ;)** ❤️😘

~o~o~

 ** _Gracias_** _ **por sus comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic** ,_ _aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me_ _leen_ _._

 **Actualizado.**

 **15/07/2019**


End file.
